I came home (but my key didn't like the door)
by Sanashiya
Summary: Bucky Barnes est un vétéran de guerre, traumatisé et désabusé. Steve Rogers est le fils du président des USA. Il est beau, gentil, loyal, honnête... Malheureusement, il est également hétéro. Et fiancé. Tomber amoureux de Steve Rogers, c'est donc probablement la pire idée du monde... mais Bucky et les bonnes idées évoluent sur deux trajectoires strictement parallèles. [NaNo2016]
1. Medal Of Honor

Salut à tous ! Me voilà pour ma toute première histoire Stucky, que j'ai passé tout le mois de novembre à écrire dans le cadre du NaNoWriMo. Elle est donc terminée, et sera régulièrement (!) publiée jusqu'à la fin.

Plusieurs petites notes avant de démarrer.

 **Note 1 :** cette fic a été en énorme partie inspirée par une fanvid qui s'appelle " **Stucky/Evanstan : Sugar Lover AU** " de **Resave** sur Youtube (que je vous suggère d'aller voir parce qu'elle vraiment géniale) et donc aussi inspirée par la musique de cette fanvid, " **Sugar Pill** " de **Ambulance LTD**. J'ai adoré l'ambiance de cette vid et de cette musique et il fallait que j'écrive un truc dessus.  
J'ai aussi tiré mon inspiration d'autres sources utiles, telles que la série Political Animals, notamment, ou Kings, et même un peu parfois JAG (parce que je suis une méchante ancienne fan et qu'on n'oublie pas ses racines), et beaucoup aussi l'élection présidentielle américaine de 2016.

 **Note 2 :** Au début de cette fic, j'imagine Bucky avec la coiffure de Sebastian Stan pendant la première d'Iron Man 3, ou la San Diego Comic Con de 2016, ou la Disney Expo. (Tapez donc ces termes sur google images et réjouissez-vous.)

 **Note 3 :** cette fic a une timeline précise, et je SAIS que selon cette timeline, dans la vraie vie, il ne pourrait pas y avoir d'élection présidentielle américaine en 2018. Mais c'est un AU, donc. *hausse les épaules*

 **Tags pour faire comme sur AO3** (parce que je ne peux plus lire une fanfic sans, maintenant) (cette fanfic est également sur AO3 si vous êtes plus confortables là-bas).

Fandom : Captain America

Relationships : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Natasha/Clint, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov

Personnages : Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Peggy Carter, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Joseph Rogers, Rebecca Barnes-Proctor, Winifred Barnes, George Barnes, le reste de la famille Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, autres Howling Commandos

Tags : Romance, Univers alternatif, AU présidentiel, Bucky vétéran, coup de foudre, PSTD, crises de panique, slow burn, hurt/comfort émotionnel, quelques rapides pensées suicidaires, problèmes de famille, coming-out, médias, paparazzis, réseaux sociaux, célébrité, alcool & médicaments, homophobie, Steve Rogers bisexuel.

Résumé entier :  
James Buchanan Barnes est un vétéran de l'armée de terre américaine. En sauvant ses hommes d'une mort certaine au prix de son bras, il devient l'heureux (ou presque) récipiendaire de la Medal of Honor, la plus haute distinction de l'armée, remise au cours d'une réception à la Maison Blanche par le président lui-même. C'est lors de cette réception qu'il rencontre le fils du président, Steve Rogers... Surnommé Captain America par tout le peuple américain pour sa droiture, sa loyauté et son sens de l'honneur, en plus de ses missions de charité, Steve Rogers est, pour couronner le tout, quelqu'un de sympathique. De drôle. D'attentionné. Et surtout, d'hétéro. Et de fiancé.  
Alors, tomber amoureux de Steve Rogers, c'est un peu comme tomber amoureux du soleil : on finit par se brûler les ailes. Tomber amoureux de Steve Rogers, c'est comme de tomber dans un précipice sans fond. C'est comme de passer de statut de héros décoré à celui d'ennemi public n°1. C'est comme de voir sa fierté déjà misérable piétinée, réduite en miettes, exposée par dessus le marché à tout un cirque médiatique. C'est comme la première cigarette du matin, celle dont tout notre corps a besoin, celle que tout notre cerveau réclame, mais qui, au bout du compte, finira par nous nécroser de l'intérieur.  
Tomber amoureux de Steve Rogers, c'est définitivement la pire idée du siècle.  
Malheureusement, Bucky Barnes et les bonnes idées évoluent sur deux trajectoires strictement parallèles.

Voilà voilà, je pense que vous savez tout. Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **I Came Home (But My Key Didn't Like The Door)**

 **Chapitre 1**

.

.oOo.

.

James Buchanan Barnes, vétéran de la guerre d'Irak, était revenu aux États-Unis depuis deux ans lorsqu'il reçut le coup de téléphone qui n'allait probablement pas changer sa vie, quoi qu'en dise son amie et colocataire Natasha.

– C'était le gouvernement. Ils veulent me décerner la Médaille d'Honneur _,_ dit-il en reposant le téléphone nonchalamment.

Natasha, assise sur le canapé en train de faire dieu sait quelle opération secrète depuis son portable, lui jeta un regard abasourdi – et c'était Natasha. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui la surprenait.

– La _Médaille d'Honneur_? dit-elle d'un ton incrédule. La plus haute distinction de l'armée des États-Unis ? Ils veulent te la donner ?

Elle alla jusqu'à poser son portable, ce qui n'arrivait que dans de très rares occasions : il semblait aussi indissociable de sa main que le bras métallique de Bucky l'était de son épaule.

– C'est ce qu'ils prétendent, en tout cas. C'est peut-être une blague pour Halloween.

– Ils auraient pu te la donner plus tôt, dit Natasha, en récupérant son portable, l'instant de surprise déjà passé.

Bucky eut un sourire. C'était ce qu'il aimait le plus chez Natasha, son impassibilité. N'importe qui d'autre en aurait fait tout un pataquès pendant des jours. Ses parents, par exemple – il étouffa un grognement d'horreur en songeant qu'il allait probablement devoir leur en parler. Est-ce que ce serait si terrible que ça s'ils l'apprenaient par la presse ?

 _Oui,_ se dit-il aussitôt. _Oui._ Il ne voulait pas déclencher une énième dispute familiale. George et Winifred Barnes étaient des gens formidables, et ils ne voulaient (probablement) que le bonheur de leur fils ; malheureusement, ils n'avaient absolument aucune notion de l'espace personnel, et ils n'avaient toujours pas compris que Bucky n'était plus le même qu'avant son départ pour l'Irak. Et Bucky se sentait déjà suffisamment ingrat comme ça ; il n'avait pas envie de dire à sa mère que son attention et son amour maternel l'étouffaient. Il préférait faire le salaud et ignorer ses appels, et refuser ses invitations à dîner sous prétexte qu'il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu.

Tout allait merveilleusement bien.

Puis Natasha se leva du canapé et posa son portable sur la petite table basse, et Bucky, qui avait cru qu'elle s'était déjà désintéressée de la nouvelle, comprit qu'il s'était réjoui trop vite. Le petit sourire mutin qui prenait vie au coin de ses lèvres pleines n'annonçait rien de bon.

– La Médaille d'Honneur, répéta-t-elle. C'est quelque chose, James.

– Natasha, ne…

– Ça mérite d'être fêté, continua-t-elle en ignorant l'interruption. J'appelle Sam.

– Non ! s'exclama Bucky. Pas Sam. Je ne veux pas lui dire.

– Il le saura de toute façon, fit remarquer Natasha en haussant un sourcil. Mais il préférera l'apprendra par toi que par moi.

Le téléphone portable de Bucky traînait sur la table à côté de celui de Natasha. Elle se pencha pour le prendre et le lui tendit avec un sourire.

– Appelle Sam, James. Dis-lui qu'on se retrouve ce soir au _Lucky Bucky_ , vingt heures.

– Pour la millième fois, soupira Bucky en prenant le téléphone, ce foutu bar s'appelle le _Lucky Ducky_ , et la blague commence à être redondante.

– Peut-être, mais pour aujourd'hui, je trouve ça adapté. Appelle Sam.

Bucky jeta un regard morne à son écran de téléphone. C'était une antiquité, un de ces téléphones qui avaient encore des touches, avec un écran minuscule et pas d'accès à Internet ; celui qu'il utilisait avant de partir à la guerre, en fait. Natasha lui lançait régulièrement des regards réprobateurs, et Tony Stark, l'ingénieur qui lui avait fabriqué sa prothèse métallique, avait manqué de s'évanouir quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Tous deux avaient proposé de lui offrir un smartphone neuf, haut de gamme, dernier cri, mais Bucky avait refusé. Il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à s'adapter à toutes les nouveautés qui composaient sa vie de vétéran, il ne voulait pas se rajouter volontairement une difficulté en plus. Son portable était parfaitement apte à faire ce pour quoi il était conçu : passer des coups de fil. Bucky n'avait pas besoin de plus.

– Il faut que j'aille travailler, dit Natasha en récupérant sa veste de tailleur au portemanteau et son portable sur la table. Huit heures ce soir, James.

– J'ai compris, grommela Bucky. Fiche-moi la paix.

Le silence qui suivit son départ était à la fois bienvenu et insupportable. Pour la millième fois, Bucky soupira, et rechercha le numéro de Sam dans son vieux répertoire.

.oOo.

– La _Médaille d'Honneur,_ mon vieux !

Bucky n'avait probablement jamais vu Sam Wilson aussi excité, et pourtant, c'était en comptant le jour où il avait appris qu'il avait été sélectionné pour le Programme d'Aide à l'Invalidité Tony Stark pour vétérans, _et_ le jour où on lui avait décerné sa toute première distinction, la médaille _Purple Heart._ (Bucky n'avait pas vraiment l'impression de l'avoir méritée : elle était presque automatique pour quiconque était blessé – ou tué – par l'ennemi sur le champ de bataille.)

– Je sais, dit Bucky. Je crois que je n'irai pas à la cérémonie.

Il n'avait pas dit ça pour plaisanter, mais il manqua tout de même d'éclater de rire en voyant l'expression d'extrême incrédulité qui se dessina sur le visage de Sam.

– _Quoi ?!_ Mec, tu te fiches de moi ?! C'est la plus haute et la plus rare distinction de l'armée ! Les cinq dixièmes de ceux qui l'ont obtenue sont morts au combat ! Le _président lui-même_ va te remettre cette médaille ! À la Maison-Blanche !

– Je déteste Washington, soupira Bucky. À la limite, s'il venait à New York...

Sam se tourna vers Natasha d'un air effaré. Ils étaient réunis au _Lucky Ducky_ , comme souvent, puisque c'était le bar préféré de Natasha (Bucky soupçonnait qu'elle l'aimait juste pour la blague qu'elle pouvait faire sur son nom). Lui-même l'appréciait surtout pour un détail : l'endroit passait suffisamment inaperçu pour n'être jamais plein. Deux ans après son retour, et malgré des progrès phénoménaux en amont, Bucky avait toujours beaucoup de mal avec les foules bruyantes.

Natasha, de l'autre côté de Sam, se contenta de hausser les épaules en sirotant sa bière.

– Je m'attendais à cette réaction, admit-elle.

– Barnes, dit Sam en se retournant vers Bucky d'un air sévère, si jamais je dois aller à ma prochaine réunion et dire au groupe que tu as refusé la putain de _Médaille d'Honneur_ , ça va mal se passer pour nous deux.

Sam, également vétéran, était revenu à la vie civile depuis trois ans, et il exerçait depuis comme psychologue pour le VA, l'Administration des Vétérans. Il gérait des groupes de soutien auxquels Bucky avait participé un peu contre son gré ; mais tout n'avait pas été négatif, puisque c'était à cette occasion qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Bucky allait encore régulièrement aux réunions, et connaissait et appréciait la plupart des membres de son groupe, en particulier ceux qui appartenaient à l'unité de combat à qui il avait sauvé la vie en Irak, les Commandos Hurlants, qui lui vouaient à présent une profonde vénération – la mention de leur réaction s'il s'avisait de refuser la Médaille fit courir un petit frisson de terreur le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

– Ok, soupira-t-il, j'irai, c'est bon, j'irai.

– Ton enthousiasme me brûle les yeux, mon gars, soupira Sam. Ça te fait pas plaisir ? C'est la _Médaille d'Honneur_. C'est énorme.

Bucky haussa les épaules.

– Sam, tu vois, les gens qui croient en Dieu ? Et ensuite, la personne qu'ils aiment se fait écraser sur la route et ils perdent complètement leur foi, parce que Dieu aurait dû les sauver ? Eh bien, moi, je croyais en l'armée. J'ai donné mon bras au service du gouvernement. Et à quoi ça m'a servi ? Deux ans plus tard, je suis incapable de passer un entretien d'embauche sans qu'on ne me dise que je ne serai pas adapté au poste à cause de mon infirmité. Alors, oui, je pourrais être plus enthousiaste. Ce n'est pas une médaille qui va changer ma vie. Ce qu'il me faudrait vraiment, c'est un boulot. Si le gouvernement me donnait ça, je serais enthousiaste.

– La Médaille d'Honneur t'offre des privilèges, fit remarquer Sam. Une pension tous les mois…

– C'est pas une question d'argent ! s'exclama Bucky. C'est une question de capacités. Je sais qu'ils se disent tous que je suis incapable de faire un travail normal. Je voudrais leur prouver qu'ils ont tort. J'ai l'usage de mon bras à 90%, je peux travailler aussi bien que n'importe qui d'autre.

Il y eut un instant de silence, et Sam et Natasha échangèrent un regard navré, qui fit bouillir le sang dans les veines de Bucky.

– Écoute, reprit Sam, tu as perdu ton bras en protégeant tes hommes. Est-ce que tu regrettes de les avoir sauvés ?

– Tu m'as déjà posé cette question un milliard de fois, Sam.

– Et comme toujours, tu éludes la réponse. Est-ce que tu regrettes d'avoir sauvé ces vies ?

– _Non_. Bien sûr que non. Mais je regrette d'avoir perdu mon bras. Je regrette la normalité qui allait avec.

– Le nouveau est tout aussi sexy, assura Natasha avec un petit sourire.

– Dis ça au prochain type que je ramènerai à l'appartement, grinça Bucky. Parce que tous les précédents ont subitement changé d'avis après m'avoir vu enlever mon tee-shirt.

– Forcément, quand on se contente d'imbéciles, répondit Natasha avec un calme imperturbable.

Tout avait l'air si simple, dans sa bouche. Mais quand Bucky flirtait toute la soirée avec un type canon dans un bar, et que celui-ci prenait brutalement le large en découvrant les horribles cicatrices qui couraient autour de son épaule gauche et filaient jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale, à chaque fois, c'était un coup de marteau supplémentaire porté sur son amour-propre déjà en morceaux. Ces derniers temps, il fallait un miracle pour le convaincre ne serait-ce que de remonter ses manches de chemises, et c'était sans parler du fait de retirer son tee-shirt, ce qui n'arrivait plus que lorsqu'il était seul dans l'intimité de sa chambre ou de la salle de bains.

Oh, il commençait à se faire à l'idée, tout doucement. Lorsqu'il était petit, son incorrigible cœur de romantique avait imaginé la famille qu'il construirait lorsqu'il serait grand. Le rêve avait pris du plomb dans l'aile lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était indubitablement gay, mais même s'il n'avait pas trois enfants avec qui fonder un groupe de rock, comme dans son imagination, il avait cru qu'il pourrait toujours trouver l'amour de sa vie, et qu'ils vieilliraient ensemble.

Le rêve semblait de moins en moins probable au fil des relations, et chaque jour qui passait, Bucky tirait une croix supplémentaire dessus. Personne n'avait envie de se coltiner un vétéran infirme, désabusé et aigri, affligé par-dessus le marché d'un sérieux syndrome de stress post-traumatique.

Il resterait célibataire. Où était le mal là-dedans ? C'était encore le meilleur moyen de ne pas être déçu.

– Quand aura lieu la cérémonie ?

– Le 15 décembre, répondit Bucky. Dix-huit heures, à la Maison-Blanche.

– Les amis sont acceptés parmi les invités ? demanda Sam.

– Je suppose que je pourrai vous obtenir une invitation, sourit Bucky. Même si l'idée de vous voir là-bas ne m'enchante pas plus que ça.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai – quand une crise d'angoisse fondait brusquement sur lui pour telle ou telle raison, Natasha et Sam savaient toujours comment réagir pour le calmer (contrairement à ses parents, qui l'avaient transporté à l'hôpital la première fois qu'il en avait fait une chez eux. _Hôpital._ Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre à quel point Bucky _détestait_ les hôpitaux, pourtant).

Sam lui donna un coup de coude.

– Essaie de nous faire rentrer, ok ? Je suis sûr que les buffets de la Maison-Blanche doivent en valoir le coup.

.oOo.

Le quinze décembre, Bucky se leva avec l'impression d'avoir un boulet de trente au fond de l'estomac, et pourtant, il avait été incapable de manger quoi que ce soit la veille. Ce n'était pas tant l'idée de recevoir une si haute distinction qui le paralysait : c'était plutôt tout le cirque médiatique qui allait avec. Lorsqu'il avait reçu la première, la _Purple Heart_ , ça n'avait déjà pas été simple, et pourtant, la cérémonie avait eu lieu dans son New York natal, il n'y avait eu que trois caméras, une interview, et la médaille lui avait été remise par le colonel Halisbury, un vieux militaire terrifiant, mais beaucoup moins impressionnant que le Président des États-Unis d'Amérique. Lorsque Stark lui avait donné son nouveau bras, la presse avait fondu sur lui, mais il avait réussi à s'en tenir aux interviews obligatoires et à les garder à distance pour le reste.

Cette fois, ce serait à la Maison Blanche, sous les objectifs d'une centaine de caméras, avec la cérémonie retransmise en direct sur une chaîne nationale, et le Président lui passerait la médaille autour du cou avant de lui serrer la main. Avec sa chance, Bucky lui vomirait probablement dessus par nervosité.

Lorsqu'elle le vit sortir de sa chambre avec des cernes de la taille du Texas et un teint terreux, Natasha lâcha un soupir et lui tendit une assiette de bagels déjà grillés, le fromage à tartiner posé à côté, ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange rempli. Bucky repoussa le tout d'un air malheureux.

– Pour le bien des chaussures du président, je crois qu'il est préférable que je ne mange pas ce matin.

– Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'évanouir d'inanition devant le président _et_ cent mille spectateurs devant leur télé, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, James, dit Natasha d'un ton sévère.

– Pas cent mille, soupira Bucky, abattu. Cinquante mille ? Au plus ?

– Mange.

Bucky s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit sur le tabouret du bar, et attaqua le bagel gentiment préparé par Natasha – et c'était probablement la seule raison qui aurait pu le pousser à avaler quoi que ce soit ; Natasha ne lui préparait _jamais_ le déjeuner.

– Et ton boulot ? demanda-t-il la bouche pleine. Tu vas venir à la cérémonie ?

Le travail de Natasha était tenu rigoureusement top secret. Bucky n'en connaissait que des détails : elle avait un téléphone haut de gamme qui sonnait constamment, un patron qui n'acceptait pas qu'on lui dise non, des missions qui avaient souvent lieu à l'étranger et dont elle était avertie environ deux heures avant de devoir partir, qui pouvaient durer de deux jours à trois semaines, et dont elle revenait parfois légèrement (ou lourdement) blessée. Bucky avait supplié de lui dire ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait toujours refusé – pour sa propre sécurité, disait-elle.

Il vivait donc probablement avec une espionne de la CIA. Tout allait bien.

– Oui, répondit-elle autour d'un bagel. J'ai arrangé ça avec mon boss, je devrais être libre ce soir.

Bucky hocha la tête. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à haute voix, mais l'idée qu'elle soit là lui apportait pile le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Sam aussi était invité ; Bucky se serait bien contenté de ses deux amis, mais malheureusement, la famille était conviée automatiquement, et bien entendu, Winifred Barnes n'aurait voulu manquer ça pour rien au monde (Bucky avait failli devenir sourd le jour où il lui avait appris la nouvelle par téléphone). En comptant en plus son père, ses quatre petites sœurs Becca, Bonnie, Julie et Katie, Adam, le mari de Becca, Ben, leur bébé, Gramma Hubbard, sa grand-mère, et probablement sa tante Ida, il risquait d'y avoir dans l'assemblée plus de membres de la famille Barnes que de journalistes.

L'idée le terrifiait.

– Tout se passera bien, James, le rassura Natasha alors qu'il était en train de détruire son dernier morceau de bagel entre ses doigts au lieu de le manger.

– Comment tu peux dire que tout se passera bien alors que tu as déjà rencontré ma famille ? Tu sais comment ils sont.

– Bruyants, oui. Affectueux. Enthousiastes. Pas malpolis au point de gâcher ta cérémonie.

– Ma mère va probablement se précipiter sur chaque journaliste pour lui raconter l'histoire de ma vie, ma naissance à 3h33 du matin, la première fois que j'ai fait caca sur le pot, ou ma victoire au championnat de boxe au collège. Bonnie et Katie vont draguer tous les beaux militaires qu'elles croiseront. Julie boira jusqu'à vomir dans les toilettes, Gramma demandera aux serveurs si elle peut ramener de la nourriture du buffet dans des Tupperwares, et tante Ida essaiera de me caser avec toutes les femmes de moins de trente ans qui seront présentes à la réception.

Natasha, qui lisait d'un air profondément désintéressé le dos de la bouteille en carton du jus d'orange, releva la tête à ces mots.

– Elle ne sait pas que tu es gay ?

Bucky haussa les épaules.

– Pas vraiment ? Je ne leur ai pas dit. Becca est au courant, on en a déjà parlé ensemble, et mon père le soupçonne, je crois, mais c'était plus simple de ne pas le dire aux autres.

– Et l'armée ne le sait pas non plus ?

– Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais été nommé pour la Médaille d'Honneur si elle le savait ? La politique du _Don't Ask, Don't Tell_ a été révoquée il y a cinq ans, Natasha. _Cinq ans._ Ça fait peu de temps pour effacer les discriminations.

Natasha poussa un petit soupir.

– Ta sexualité ne change rien au fait que tu aies sauvé les vies de tes hommes.

– C'est vrai, admit Bucky, ça ne devrait pas avoir de rapport. Et pourtant.

Lors de son premier tour de mission, alors qu'il était encore simple soldat, Bucky avait connu un caporal qui avait donné sa vie pour sauver son unité de combat. L'homme avait failli recevoir une médaille d'honneur posthume, qui avait été annulée lorsqu'une enquête avait montré qu'il était séropositif.

Bucky ne tenait pas beaucoup à sa médaille, mais comme n'importe qui d'autre, il ne voulait pas être humilié et discriminé pour quelque chose qui lui était aussi naturel que de respirer.

– Tout se passera bien, James, répéta Natasha. Un peu de confiance.

Il n'avait plus beaucoup de confiance à donner, pour être honnête – mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, de toute façon.

.

TBC...

.

* * *

( _Dont Ask, Don't Tell_ : pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, c'était une loi américaine révoquée il y a cinq ans par Obama qui stipulait que, comme s'engager dans l'armée était interdit à la communauté LGBT, les gays et lesbiennes pouvaient s'engager _uniquement_ s'ils gardaient leur orientation sexuelle secrète.)

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre !

J'ai envie de faire une petite chose débile et d'updater cette fic en temps réel, c'est-à-dire que je posterai le chapitre le jour même où il se déroulera, puisque toute la timeline se passe en 2016 2017. (Ce qui veut dire que vous aurez parfois deux chapitres par jour, et parfois un chapitre par mois...). Si ça vous botte, dites-le moi ! Et si vous pensez que c'est une mauvaise idée, dites-le moi aussi. ^^

Selon ce schéma, du coup, le prochain chapitre sera updaté le 15 décembre !

See you then !


	2. La cérémonie

Coucou mes gens ! Merci à tous pour votre chaleureux accueil ! J'espère n'avoir oublié de répondre à personne d'entre vous, parce que je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas reçu toutes mes notifications, stupide site.

Grand merci à **Clélia, Zaza,** **Wenna, Leewy, Ordalya, Calixtos, Iantocullen, Marianclea, Boubie, Faucs, Odea, Meg, Ori, Hasegawa** pour vos reviews. Merci à celles qui sont venues alors qu'elles ne font même pas partie du fandom ou que leur OTP est un pairing rival. Merci à celles/ceux qui sont venus parce que vous aimez le Stucky. Merci à celles qui sont venues parce que vous m'aimez moi. (Je vous aime aussi!) Je suis vraiment, vraiment ravie que cette intro vous ait plu, et j'espère de tout mon coeur que vous aimerez la suite aussi.

J'avais prévu de vous lâcher le deuxième chapitre en temps réel le 15 décembre, mais je suis horriblement impatiente, et apparemment, vous étiez de toute façon plutôt nombreux à préférer une publication régulière plutôt qu'une publication en temps réel, donc je pense updater plus ou moins toutes les semaines.

On passe aux choses sérieuses dans ce chapitre ! (Parce que quand y'a pas Steve, y'a pas d'histoire.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

.oOo.

La Salle Est était la plus grande pièce de la Maison Blanche. Comme l'avait expliqué avec un cynisme inégalé Coulson, l'homme du gouvernement qui avait été en contact avec Bucky pour le préparer à recevoir la médaille, la nature de l'exploit de Bucky l'aurait plutôt orienté vers la _Croix pour Service Distingué,_ la seconde plus haute distinction des États-Unis ; mais le coup d'éclat de Bucky (sans mauvais jeu de mot) l'avait déjà grandement médiatisé quand il était revenu au pays, et par la suite, il avait été le premier vétéran du Programme d'Aide à l'Invalidité Tony Stark à recevoir une prothèse bionique fabriquée chez Stark Industries. Du jour au lendemain, ou presque, il était devenu le chouchou de l'Amérique, le brave militaire infirme avec son beau visage et son nouveau bras scintillant, et c'était une très bonne publicité pour tout le monde de lui décerner la Médaille d'Honneur – qu'il méritait, bien entendu, s'était empressé de rajouter Coulson.

Bucky s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas demandé la Médaille (c'était son supérieur hiérarchique qui l'avait demandée pour lui), et la renommée ne l'intéressait pas (il était quelques rares fois reconnu lorsqu'il marchait dans la rue, et c'était déjà trop). Il prendrait ce qu'on lui donnerait, et il retournerait ensuite à sa petite vie tranquille avec Natasha et Sam.

C'était ce qu'il se disait, debout sur l'estrade devant une salle pleine de reporters et de caméras, dans son uniforme militaire bardé de décorations, mais sa main droite était crispée en poing pour l'empêcher de trembler, et il serrait la mâchoire si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait finir par se briser quelques dents. Au premier rang se tenait sa famille entière, tel qu'il l'avait prédit, ainsi que Sam et Natasha ; au deuxième rang, juste derrière eux, les membres des Commandos Hurlants qu'il avait sauvés de la mort, Dugan, Jones, Morita, Falsworth, et Dernier. Tous affichaient un énorme sourire, que le discours du président ne faisait qu'accentuer.

– J'ai déjà eu l'honneur de rencontrer le Sergent James Barnes deux fois.

Un des micros de la salle grésillait doucement, et tout le monde écoutait l'homme avec un silence recueilli, parfois troublé par le cliquetis d'appareils photos et la lumière des flashs.

– La première fois, c'était il y a deux ans, après son rapatriement d'Irak, et pendant sa convalescence à l'hôpital. Sa famille et ses amis étaient à ses côtés chaque jour. Je suis allé lui rendre visite dès qu'il m'a été possible de le faire, car je voulais à tout prix lui faire savoir à quel point j'avais été impressionné – et je pense parler au nom du pays entier en disant que nous avons _tous_ été impressionnés – par son courage, son dévouement, sa loyauté. Son action héroïque nous a tous émus.

Bucky, qui fixait un point au-delà des cheveux de sa mère, la vit essuyer une larme au coin de son œil. Il déglutit.

– La deuxième fois, c'était lorsqu'il a été choisi par Tony Stark lui-même pour le Programme d'Aide à l'Invalidité. J'ai personnellement fait part de mon approbation à Tony Stark, et j'ai pu rencontrer à nouveau James quelques mois plus tard, après qu'il ait pris le temps de s'habituer à sa nouvelle prothèse. Il m'a dit qu'il s'émerveillait encore d'être capable de remuer son café tout en tenant sa tasse en même temps.

Quelques rires dans la salle.

– Nous avons eu une longue discussion sur les petites choses auxquelles on ne fait même pas attention dans la vie de tous les jours, et qui deviennent brutalement impossibles à réaliser après un accident tel que celui qu'il a vécu. James Barnes a toujours pris sa situation avec beaucoup de courage, mais lorsqu'il a souri en agitant sa cuillère dans sa boisson, je me suis dit que j'étais fier qu'un homme si valeureux soit entré au service des États-Unis, et qu'il méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Au premier rang, George Barnes se moucha bruyamment.

– Le sergent James Barnes était stationné en Irak avec son unité… officieusement surnommée les Commandos Hurlants. Quant à savoir pourquoi un tel surnom, il faudra demander aux intéressés eux-mêmes.

Le rire explosif de Dum Dum Dugan éclata subitement, et le reste des invités ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter en l'entendant. Souriant, le président laissa à la commotion le temps de s'éteindre avant de reprendre, avec la gravité nécessaire à son récit :

– Le sergent James Barnes conduisait une mission de reconnaissance du côté de Kabisa, en Irak, lorsque lui-même et ses Commandos Hurlants ont été embusqués par des mercenaires de l'État Islamiste. Toute l'unité a vaillamment combattu, réussissant finalement à venir à bout des assaillants. L'un d'entre eux, avant de s'enfuir, a lancé une grenade sur l'unité. Le sergent Barnes a aussitôt alerté sa troupe, et dans un acte de bravoure allant au-delà de son devoir, s'est jeté sur la grenade dans le but de la saisir et de la relancer au loin. La grenade a explosé trop tôt, et le sergent Barnes a été gravement blessé. Toutefois, son action héroïque a indubitablement sauvé la vie de ses soldats. Sa décision intrépide et sa vivacité d'esprit font honneur à l'uniforme et aux États-Unis.

Bucky avait des crampes aux mâchoires. Il se revoyait comme s'il y était, la chaleur du désert, les combats dans le sable, la texture rugueuse de la grenade lancée par le terroriste. Il s'était dit qu'il aurait le temps. Il _fallait_ qu'il ait le temps. Mais même si celui-ci avait semblé courir au ralenti, même s'il avait eu l'impression que la seconde passée à se précipiter sur la grenade avait duré mille ans, à peine l'avait-il jetée qu'elle avait explosé, à quelques centimètres à peine de son bras tendu. Il se souvenait de la douleur, terrible, du sang qui coulait sur le sable, de ses hommes qui hurlaient. Il se souvenait avoir demandé s'ils étaient blessés, et Jones lui avait répondu qu'ils allaient tous bien. C'était la dernière chose dont il se rappelait avant de s'être évanoui. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, dans la chambre propre et aseptisée d'un hôpital new-yorkais, il avait eu l'impression de se réveiller dans un monde nouveau et inconnu.

Même deux ans plus tard, l'impression ne s'était toujours pas réellement estompée.

En face de lui, tout le monde pleurait. Winifred, sa mère, était la plus bruyante, mais Dugan sonnait des airs de trompette en se mouchant, et des larmes silencieuses couraient sur les joues des autres – même celles de Morita, qui était pourtant un dur à cuire. Natasha était la seule dont les yeux restaient secs, mais son regard exprimait une profonde affection, et Bucky eut brusquement envie de franchir les trois mètres qui les séparaient pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Il revint brusquement à la réalité lorsque le président prononça son nom.

– Nous sommes libres grâce à des hommes comme James Barnes. Que Dieu bénisse sa famille, et continue à bénir l'Amérique.

C'était le signe. Bucky avait l'impression d'avoir des troncs d'arbre à la place des jambes, mais il prit sa position militaire, tournant légèrement le dos au président, alors que celui-ci attendait qu'on lui présente la médaille. Il pouvait sentir tous les regards braqués sur lui alors que le président nouait les rubans bleus de la médaille autour de son cou. La seule pensée qui tournait en boucle et en boucle dans son esprit, c'était que _c'est quand même pas pareil que pour la Purple Heart._

Finalement, le président lui serra la main en lui adressant des mots de félicitations que le micro ne capta pas, et la cérémonie se termina rapidement – mais pas avant qu'il ne doive essuyer le feu nourri des applaudissements pendant cinq minutes.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'extérieur de la salle Est, tout le monde se jeta sur lui.

– James !

L'instant d'après, sa mère le serrait à l'en étouffer, et son père lui tapait sur l'épaule, et Becca pleurait, et son bébé pleurait (mais pas pour la même raison), et Bucky se demanda si après avoir vaillamment tenu pendant vingt longues minutes de cérémonie, il allait finalement céder à la panique et faire une crise d'angoisse. Natasha dut probablement s'en rendre compte, car elle écarta tout le monde d'une main gentille mais ferme, et déclara :

– Si tu as envie d'aller aux toilettes, elles sont juste là.

Bucky lui jeta un regard éperdu de reconnaissance et s'empressa d'aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes de la Maison Blanche (qui étaient d'une propreté immaculée, et ridiculement luxueuses) pour reprendre son souffle pendant dix minutes.

C'était inutile de paniquer maintenant. Le plus dur était fait.

.

.oOo.

.

Tel que Sam l'avait prédit, le buffet de la Maison Blanche était parfaitement luxueux. Depuis une demi-heure, Bucky contemplait au loin les plateaux entiers de saumon fumé, de canapés, de crudités ; il y avait même du foie gras aux figues et des truffes. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait absolument pas s'en approcher, car chaque fois qu'il essayait, une nouvelle personne apparaissait – tel journaliste, tel militaire – et lui tenait la jambe pendant un quart d'heure. Il n'avait pour l'instant pu subtiliser qu'une seule coupe de champagne, et ce uniquement grâce à l'aide du serveur qui passait entre les invités, béni soit-il.

Avec une subtilité qui l'impressionna lui-même, il mit fin à sa conversation avec le colonel Phillips, son supérieur, celui qui avait fait pour lui la demande d'obtention de la Médaille, et se dirigea subrepticement vers le buffet. C'était difficile de passer inaperçu lorsqu'on était l'homme d'honneur de la soirée, mais Bucky pensait sincèrement qu'il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal ; l'illusion dura jusqu'au moment où il versa sa première cuillerée de salade verte dans son assiette.

– Sergent Barnes !

Profitant du fait qu'il tournait encore le dos à l'inconnu, Bucky leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner, un sourire commercial sur le visage…

…qui mourut immédiatement lorsqu'il découvrit celui qui lui avait adressé la parole.

C'était un dieu. C'était certainement un dieu, parce que personne d'autre au monde n'avait des yeux si bleus, des cheveux si blonds, une stature si athlétique et un sourire si renversant. Bucky était mort, empoisonné par le champagne du gentil serveur, et il se tenait devant Dieu.

(Un dieu qu'il aurait sacrément aimé ramener dans son lit.)

Il lui fallut cinq bonnes secondes pour reprendre le contrôle de ses facultés mentales, et l'autre lui adressa un sourire indulgent.

– Je suis vraiment ravi de vous voir, reprit le dieu. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, et j'avais réellement envie de faire votre connaissance.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit Bucky en reposant maladroitement son assiette de salade sur un bout du buffet. C'est toujours agréable quand le plus bel homme de la pièce vient vous dire qu'il a envie de discuter avec vous.

Le silence qui suivit la fin de sa phrase sembla s'étendre à l'infini, tout comme l'expression de stupéfaction dans les beaux yeux de l'inconnu, et Bucky réalisa beaucoup, beaucoup trop tard que la simple proximité d'un type canon l'avait lancé en mode _full flirt_ sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, comme s'il était dans son bar gay préféré. _Oh. Non._ Il écarquilla les yeux.

– Oh, euh… Désolé, je…

Même en cherchant bien, il ne trouva pas comment rattraper sa malheureuse bourde – heureusement, la surprise sur le visage de l'homme laissa la place à l'amusement, et il éclata de rire.

– Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça.

– Sérieusement ? dit Bucky. Je ne dois certainement pas être le seul à l'avoir remarqué, pourtant. Tout le monde vous regarde.

Il avait cru au début que les regards étaient pour lui, mais pas de doute ; l'autre en recevait également plus que sa part.

– Oh, ce n'est pas à cause de ce à quoi je ressemble, assura l'inconnu. C'est plutôt à cause de qui je suis.

– Malheureusement, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, puisqu'on ne s'est pas présentés, sourit Bucky en tendant la main. James Barnes, enchanté, mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà. Vous pouvez m'appeler Bucky, si vous préférez.

Cette fois, l'autre eut réellement un instant de pause, l'air proprement ébahi, avant de se reprendre et de lui serrer la main, lui rendant son sourire comme si de rien n'était.

– Enchanté, Bucky. Je m'appelle Steve Rogers. J'aurais bien dit "comme vous le savez déjà" aussi, mais de toute évidence, ce n'est pas le cas.

Une seule petite coupe de champagne ne pouvait pas être responsable de la lenteur du cerveau de Bucky en cet instant précis ; c'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il raconta l'histoire à ses amis quelques heures plus tard, il prétendit en avoir déjà bu quatre. C'était l'unique raison qui pouvait (légèrement) le sauver du ridicule.

– Rogers, comme… le…

– Président Joseph Rogers, oui. Je suis son fils.

– Oh.

Bucky n'était pas un ours. Il n'habitait pas dans une grotte. (Quoi qu'en dise Natasha sur l'état de sa chambre.) Simplement, pendant la campagne et l'élection du président Rogers, il avait accompli plusieurs missions successives en Irak, où c'était beaucoup moins facile de suivre les informations à la télé. Et quand il était revenu, après l'élection du président, il n'avait pas forcément eu la tête à suivre son histoire familiale. Oh, il avait entendu parler de son fils, Steve Rogers, bien sûr, comme tout le monde. Il ne s'était juste jamais intéressé à lui.

– Oh mon dieu, balbutia Bucky. Je suis profondément désolé. Vraiment. Je suis minable.

– Pas du tout, répondit Steve, l'air sincèrement choqué. Pour être honnête, c'est plutôt rafraîchissant de tomber sur quelqu'un qui ne me connaît pas. Ça me change.

Bucky eut un faible sourire.

– Ça vous donne toujours envie de faire connaissance avec moi ?

– Encore plus qu'avant, sourit Steve.

Bucky haussa un sourcil surpris et lui rendit son sourire.

– Dans ce cas, une petite confidence : je suis de bien meilleure compagnie une fois l'estomac plein. Vous m'accordez un instant ?

– Je vais même vous imiter, répondit Steve. Et vous donner des conseils : le foie gras est délicieux, mais faites l'impasse sur la terrine, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

– Je suppose que vous vous y connaissez. Je vais en déférer à votre jugement, dit Bucky en s'inclinant légèrement.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux installés à une table, leurs assiettes devant eux, et Bucky était déjà sourd au monde extérieur.

– Brooklyn ?! C'est là que je suis né aussi ! Quel quartier ?

– Dumbo.

– Sérieusement ?! J'étais à côté, Vinegar Hill !

– Peut-être qu'on s'est croisés sur les bancs de l'école, sourit Steve.

– Oh, ça m'étonnerait. J'allais à une simple école de quartier…

– Moi aussi. Mon père n'était même pas encore politicien, à l'époque. J'allais au lycée international de Brooklyn, sur Flatbush Avenue.

– Et moi au lycée technique d'à côté, Dekalb Avenue !

– On était voisins, alors ! s'exclama Steve avec un grand sourire. Après les cours, je me faisais souvent tabasser dans des petites ruelles par là. Ou sur la rive, sous le pont de Manhattan.

– Tabasser ? Avec ta taille ?

– Oh, les choses étaient différentes quand j'avais treize ans. Je faisais 1m52 pour quarante kilos… J'étais constamment malade. Chaque hiver, j'attrapais tout ce qui passait. Il a fallu beaucoup d'entraînement physique pour améliorer ma constitution.

– J'ai réellement du mal à y croire. J'exige une photo.

Steve éclata de rire, et Bucky eut brutalement envie de boire son rire directement à ses lèvres.

– Je serais bien capable d'aller en chercher une dans les vieux albums de ma mère et de te l'envoyer par texto.

Bucky soupira. Il _savait_ que ça finirait par lui retomber dessus. Natasha allait tellement se foutre de lui.

– Malheureusement, dit-il en sortant de la poche de son uniforme son vieux téléphone centenaire, je ne suis pas sûr que la chose soit possible avec ma relique. Mais l'intention est appréciée.

Steve écarquilla les yeux et tendit la main.

– Wow. Je crois que je n'ai plus vu ce genre de modèle depuis 2008.

– Précisément l'année où je suis parti à la guerre.

C'était une tentative de plaisanterie, mais Steve lui lança un regard saisi, le portable toujours dans sa main, et Bucky se donna une gifle mentale. Comptez sur lui pour toujours plomber l'ambiance.

– C'est mon vieux téléphone, ajouta-t-il. J'aurais pu m'en débarrasser et en prendre un nouveau – dieu sait si Stark m'y pousse dès qu'il en a l'occasion – mais je voulais garder un petit lien avec ma vie d'avant. C'est ridicule, je sais.

– Pas du tout, dit Steve.

Sa voix était si douce que Bucky releva les yeux vers lui, redoutant d'y trouver de la pitié dans son regard, comme il en voyait si souvent chez les autres ; mais il n'y avait que de la compréhension dans celui de Steve, et de la sympathie.

– Je n'ai pas le choix, alors, sourit Steve. Il va falloir que je te laisse mon numéro pour qu'on puisse se revoir, et je t'apporterai une photo à l'ancienne.

– Je… Ce serait parfait, souffla Bucky, éberlué.

Est-ce qu'il venait d'entendre correctement ? Steve Rogers, le fils du président, venait-il réellement de proposer de lui donner son numéro de téléphone ? De le _revoir ?_ Finalement, peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée d'avoir éhontément tenté de flirter avec lui. Peut-être qu'il devrait _continuer._ Il allait tenter d'orienter la conversation dans cette direction, lorsqu'une voix les interrompit.

– Barnes !

Bucky tourna la tête vers Sam, qui le regardait avec un sourire entendu avant de reporter son attention sur Steve et de lui tendre la main.

– Et Steve Rogers. Ravi de vous revoir.

– Sam Wilson, sourit Steve. De même.

– Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Bucky, incrédule.

– On s'est déjà croisés, dit Sam. Steve est venu plusieurs fois rendre visite aux vétérans. Il s'implique beaucoup dans leur réhabilitation.

Bucky haussa les sourcils, tentant de chasser la désagréable impression qu'il n'était peut-être pas si spécial aux yeux de Steve, finalement. Pas qu'il ait cru l'être. Pas du tout. Mais…

Peut-être un peu.

– C'est super, dit-il avec un sourire légèrement forcé. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser un instant, messieurs, je vais aller me resservir une tranche de ce délicieux foie gras avant qu'il n'en reste plus.

Avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse, il s'était levé de son siège et se dirigeait vers le buffet. Le foie gras était évidemment parti depuis longtemps, mais Bucky s'en moquait. Tout se passa exactement comme il l'imaginait : alors qu'il se servait de la salade d'œufs, quelqu'un l'aborda à nouveau pour engager la conversation.

Cette fois, c'était une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années environ, qui tenait à parler de son fils qui avait lui-même reçu la Médaille d'Honneur, mais qui était mort à la suite de ses blessures. Bucky adopta la déférence nécessaire, lui adressa quelques paroles de condoléances, et la femme essuya ses yeux avec le bord de son mouchoir. Puis, sans transition, elle lui lâcha une remarque bien sentie sur son apparence.

– C'est extrêmement rare de voir un militaire avec les cheveux longs. Pas très orthodoxe !

Son sourire masquait à peine la désapprobation qu'elle éprouvait, et Bucky s'efforça de rester calme et charmant.

– Je ne suis plus en service depuis deux ans, fit-il remarquer.

Il avait à présent les cheveux suffisamment longs pour qu'ils lui retombent au niveau des joues, et personne, pas même toutes les menaces de Natasha, n'avait pu le convaincre de les couper. Il n'était plus militaire, et il avait bien le droit de faire de ses cheveux ce qu'il voulait, de les teindre en rose, même, s'il en avait envie.

Il ne retourna pas voir Steve de la soirée ; il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'en empêcher. Et lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir (son père et deux de ses sœurs n'étaient plus entièrement sobres), il ne le trouva plus nulle part. Le dieu avait quitté la salle de réception.

Il était en fait dans les vestiaires, comme Bucky s'en aperçut quand il entra récupérer son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants. Steve l'attendait, de toute évidence : assis sur une table, il se redressa vivement lorsque Bucky entra.

– Génial, tu es encore là. J'avais peur de t'avoir raté, dit Steve.

– Peur de m'avoir raté ?

– J'ai toujours ton portable, sourit Steve en l'agitant dans sa main. J'aurais eu l'air fin si tu étais parti sans. Comment est-ce que tu aurais fait pour me contacter ?

– Tu y tiens vraiment, alors ? demanda Bucky en s'approchant pour récupérer le portable que lui tendait Steve.

– Bien sûr. J'ai toujours une vieille photo de moi à te montrer, après tout.

Bucky eut un petit rire.

– Si tu la ramènes, je serai bon joueur, je t'en ramènerai une de moi à la même époque. Acné, appareil dentaire, et tout le tintouin.

– Marché conclu !

La main de Steve était chaude quand il la serra, et il la garda dans la sienne un poil trop longtemps, peut-être, mais Steve avait l'air de s'en moquer, les yeux plongés dans les siens, et Bucky s'en moquait aussi.

– À la prochaine, Steve. Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Bucky.

Il attendit à peine d'être sorti de la pièce pour vérifier son vieux répertoire téléphonique. Ses contacts ne formaient pas une liste très longue ; sa famille, Sam et Natasha, les Commandos Hurlants et Tony Stark en constituaient la majeure partie.

Néanmoins, à la lettre S, il n'y avait pas de "Steve", pas plus qu'il n'y avait de "Rogers" à la lettre R. Bucky s'apprêtait déjà à revenir aux vestiaires pour demander à Steve comment il allait le contacter sans son numéro, lorsqu'il vit la nouvelle entrée – et manqua de s'étouffer. À la lettre L, un nouveau contact s'affichait fièrement.

Bucky pouffa.

 _ **(Moi)** 15/12/2016 22:37_

 _Modeste, hein ?_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme de la pièce)** 15/12/2016 22:38_

 _Tes mots, pas les miens._

 _ **(Moi)** 15/12/2016 22:38_

 _Bien sûr. Bonne nuit, Steve._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme de la pièce)** 15/12/2016 22:39_

 _Bonne nuit, Bucky._

 _._

.oOo.

.

* * *

Et voilà mes braves ! Laissez-moi une review si vous avez aimé, et en échange, je me ferai un plaisir de gagatiser sur Stucky avec vous !

Et à préseeeent... PREVIEW ! (Oui, j'aime faire des previews. Sue me.)

*voix de Seb Stan* _Dans le prochain épisode..._

 _._

 _Cette fois, il se tourna vers Natasha, qui lui adressa un sourire teinté de tristesse._

 _– Tu le savais ? demanda-t-il._

 _– Oui. Désolée._

 _Bucky haussa les épaules._

 _– Pas la peine. Je l'ai rencontré_ hier _. Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit de particulier, de toute façon. C'est le fils du_ président des États-Unis _._

 _Néanmoins, il continua à lire l'article avec un sentiment de déception intense logé au fond de son ventre. Steve Rogers et Peggy Carter s'étaient fiancés en grande pompe à la Maison Blanche en septembre de l'année précédente. Aucun article ne faisait mention d'une éventuelle rupture, pas plus que de la date de leur prochain mariage._


	3. Sans début, pas de fin

Chers tous, merci encore une fois pour vos favs, vos follows, et merci à **Ordalya,** **Odea, Marianclea, Clélia, Iantocullen, Boubie, Leewy, ConanBlack, BluElectre, Mégara** !

Ce chapitre se passe majoritairement le 17 décembre, d'où la publication en temps réel. (Parce que je PEUX.) Et bon anniversaire, Clélia !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

.oOo.

La cérémonie avait été sympathique. La soirée avait été fantastique. Le réveil avait été dur, et pas à cause d'une gueule de bois.

– Steve Rogers. Trente ans. Anniversaire : quatre juillet. C'est une blague ?

– Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver, ou tu stalkes le fils du président via Internet, James ?

– Je ne le stalke pas du tout. Je me renseigne, c'est tout. Toutes ces informations sont publiques.

Steve Rogers avait paru d'un abord extrêmement facile la veille, et même Sam avait manqué d'en tomber à la renverse quand il avait su qu'il avait laissé son numéro dans le téléphone de Bucky. À présent, avec une bonne nuit de sommeil entre eux, et l'euphorie post-cérémonie qui s'était largement dissipée pendant le retour à New York en avion au petit matin, Bucky, qui écumait tous les sites sur Steven Grant Rogers répertoriés sur Google avec une bonne tasse fumante de café devant lui, se demandait comment il avait pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que Steve serait à sa portée.

– " _Surnommé_ «Captain America» _par le peuple américain pour sa droiture, son sens de la justice, son dévouement et son courage_ " _… "A sauvé un enfant sur le point de se noyer dans le fleuve Potomac"… "Est allé conclure un accord en Afghanistan pour libérer des journalistes américains pris en otages"…_ Pince-moi, Natasha, est-ce que j'ai rêvé ma conversation avec ce type où il me demandait mon numéro de téléphone pour pouvoir me montrer une photo de lui quand il avait treize ans ?

Assise à côté de lui au bar de leur cuisine, sa propre tasse de café entre ses mains, Natasha resta silencieuse, mais Bucky n'y prêta pas attention.

– J'aurais pu le reconnaître, grommela-t-il. La tête qu'il a fait quand il a compris que je ne savais pas qui c'était… Il doit me prendre pour un imbécile, à tous les coups. Pourtant, il n'a pas eu l'air de… _Oh._

Si Bucky avait eu des espoirs à propos de Steve, l'article qui s'affichait sur Google les réduisit immédiatement en miettes d'un bon coup de marteau.

– _Steve Rogers annonce ses fiançailles avec Peggy Carter, fille de John Carter, ancien ambassadeur du Royaume-Uni aux États-Unis…_ Septembre 2015. Il y a un an.

Cette fois, il se tourna vers Natasha, qui lui adressa un sourire teinté de tristesse.

– Tu le savais ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui. Désolée.

Bucky haussa les épaules.

– Pas la peine. Je l'ai rencontré _hier._ Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit de particulier, de toute façon. C'est le fils du _président des États-Unis._

Néanmoins, il continua à lire l'article avec un sentiment de déception intense logé au fond de son ventre. Steve Rogers et Peggy Carter s'étaient fiancés en grande pompe à la Maison Blanche en septembre de l'année précédente. Aucun article ne faisait mention d'une éventuelle rupture, pas plus que de la date de leur prochain mariage.

Alors, il était hétéro. C'était plutôt logique, au fond, parce que Bucky n'avait jamais de chance. Il avait cru sentir quelque chose passer entre eux, la veille, mais peut-être qu'il avait lu de la séduction là où Steve ne voyait entre eux qu'une possible amitié. L'aisance, la facilité de leur conversation l'avait sans doute poussé à tirer des conclusions un peu hâtives.

Il soupira.

– Steve a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, dit Natasha. Même s'il n'est pas gay ou bi, il vaut probablement la peine qu'on fasse sa connaissance.

Bucky hocha la tête pour ne pas la contrarier, mais dans son cerveau, le choix était déjà presque fait : il n'appellerait sans doute pas Steve. Ça ne servait à rien de se torturer inutilement ; autant ne pas se lancer dans une histoire sans issue. Après tout, lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de début, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de fin. Steve serait déçu, peut-être, de voir que Bucky ne l'appelait pas, mais il n'en mourrait pas.

Lorsqu'il exprima son idée à Sam, après l'avoir retrouvé à une réunion du VA un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, celui-ci soupira.

– Je ne sais pas, Bucky. Peut-être que tu le punis un peu sévèrement pour une bourde qu'il n'est même pas conscient d'avoir fait. Qui n'en est même pas vraiment une.

– Je ne le punis pas. Et d'abord, je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait une punition de ne _pas_ devenir ami avec moi, je veux dire, c'est mieux pour lui, probablement…

– Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de te déprécier sans cesse, coupa Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

– J'en parle avec ma psy, soupira Bucky. On a encore des progrès à faire sur ce point.

– Je ne te le fais pas dire.

– Le truc, c'est que comme ça, je n'attendrai rien de particulier, et lui, il n'aura pas à me rejeter, ce qui serait nul pour tous les deux s'il m'apprécie vraiment.

– Excuse-moi si je me trompe, Barnes, mais tu viens de rencontrer ce type _hier._ Tu _sais_ qu'il est fiancé. Pourquoi tu ne le poses pas tout simplement dans la case "amis" dans un coin de ton cerveau ? En une soirée, tu n'as quand même pas eu le temps de tomber amoureux de lui, si ? J'ai l'impression que tu te prends la tête pour pas grand-chose.

Bucky haussa les épaules.

– C'est sûr. N'empêche qu'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

Le regard de Sam était plein de pitié, et Bucky sentit ses poils se hérisser.

– _Quoi ?_

– Je me demandais juste si j'avais devant moi le même mec qui a obtenu hier à peine la plus haute distinction pour récompenser un courage admirable, répondit Sam un peu cruellement.

– C'est pas pareil, répondit Bucky, calmé malgré tout. Se jeter dans le danger physique, c'est différent. Ça ne fait pas mal de la même façon qu'une blessure morale.

– Quelle blessure ? Vous vous connaissez à peine !

– Justement. Ce qui n'a pas de début ne peut pas avoir de fin.

– Ta vision des choses est horriblement pessimiste, tu le sais, ça ?

Oui, eh bien, il n'y pouvait rien, après tout. Il avait déjà eu le cœur brisé en deuxième année de collège quand son voisin de table Nick Callaghan, le premier type dont il était réellement tombé amoureux, l'avait cruellement remballé, et ce n'était pas une expérience qu'il avait hâte de réitérer. Quinze ans plus tard, il en grinçait toujours des dents.

– Sergent Barnes !

– Hey, Serge' !

Sam et Bucky (et le reste des occupants de la pièce, qui attendaient que la réunion de thérapie commence) se tournèrent vers l'entrée, où les Commandos Hurlants venaient d'entrer, fidèles à leur nom, en braillant. Arrivés devant lui, ils lui adressèrent tous un salut militaire impeccable, et Bucky sourit. La tradition voulait que les récipiendaires de la Médaille d'Honneur soient salués par tous les militaires, y compris les officiers supérieurs, mais Bucky et ses Commandos Hurlants n'avaient jamais réellement été à cheval sur la discipline. Et puis, deux ans plus tard, malgré le fait de s'être vu décerner la médaille la veille à peine, il ne se sentait plus du tout l'âme d'un militaire. Il ne se sentait plus l'âme de grand-chose, ces derniers temps.

– Félicitations pour la médaille, lança Dugan en lui claquant une main sur l'épaule d'un geste familier qui aurait été absolument inadmissible quand Bucky était encore son supérieur.

– Le président a fait une belle allocution, ajouta Gabriel Jones. C'était une jolie cérémonie. Tu n'avais _pas du tout_ l'air mal à l'aise.

– Ha ha, très drôle, grogna Bucky.

– Maintenant, il faut qu'on fête ça ! s'exclama Dernier avec enthousiasme.

Bucky, Natasha et Sam avaient terminé leur soirée au bar de leur hôtel à Washington, mais les Commandos, eux, étaient rentrés directement à New York en sortant du buffet. Après une journée aussi stressante, Bucky n'aurait probablement pas eu la force de supporter une soirée entière avec eux, mais après tout, c'était leurs vies qu'il avait sauvées. Il fallait bien qu'ils célèbrent sa nouvelle décoration ensemble.

– Samedi prochain ? proposa Bucky.

– Marché conclu ! répondit Jones, et Bucky ne put s'empêcher de repenser au moment où Steve lui avait adressé ces mots exacts, la veille.

Il avait promis qu'il lui apporterait une photo de lui quand il était adolescent. Mais qu'est-ce que Steve pourrait bien en avoir à faire, finalement ?

Heureusement, le reste de la journée fut suffisamment chargé pour que Bucky puisse penser à autre chose qu'à son manque de chance faramineux. La plupart des vétérans du VA défilèrent les uns après les autres pour venir lui présenter leurs félicitations, et lorsqu'il sortit dans la rue, quelques journalistes l'attendaient pour lui demander ses impressions sur sa nouvelle vie de décoré (ce à quoi il répondit qu'il y réfléchirait quand il n'aurait plus la gueule de bois, ce qui provoqua des rires légèrement gênés chez les interviewers) ; plusieurs personnes le reconnurent dans la rue et l'arrêtèrent pour engager une conversation avec lui, et Bucky ne réussit à se dégager de leur emprise qu'en répondant à son téléphone qui sonnait – malheureusement, c'était sa mère, qui lui tint la jambe pendant une heure entière.

Lorsqu'il rentra à l'appartement le soir, il était absolument lessivé, grognon, et son humeur ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Stark lui envoya un mail pour fixer au lendemain leur rendez-vous mensuel pour l'entretien de sa prothèse. Il se contenta de préparer à manger pour Natasha au cas où elle rentrerait de son travail le soir même, et traça une ligne droite jusqu'à son lit ; il dormait avant même que sa tête ait touché l'oreiller.

.

.oOo.

.

La vie de décoré, finalement, n'avait rien de différent de la vie normale. Natasha continuait à lui adresser ses petites piques habituelles, Sam continuait à le houspiller lorsqu'il se comportait comme une lavette, et Stark continuait à le considérer comme son jouet personnel. La seule chose qui avait changé, au fond, c'était le numéro de téléphone de Steve Rogers dans son portable, et comme il ne l'avait pas encore utilisé, ça n'avait pas une grande importance.

– Sergent, soupira Falsworth en le voyant poser son vieux portable sur la table du bar à côté de leurs smartphones étincelants, on est au 21ème siècle, à présent. Il serait peut-être temps que tu te mettes à la page.

– J'aime bien mon téléphone, répondit Bucky en haussant les épaules.

Comme promis, ils s'étaient tous réunis dans un bar pour fêter la médaille de Bucky. Sam était venu aussi, parce qu'il ne disait jamais non à une occasion de se payer une mine et qu'il était également ami avec les autres membres des Commandos, et les sept hommes faisaient tant de bruit qu'on leur jetait régulièrement des regards agacés – heureusement, ils étaient des habitués du bar (le _Great Harry_ , cette fois).

– Je t'en achèterai un neuf pour Noël, promit Sam d'un ton solennel.

– C'est dans une semaine, rappela Bucky. Et je n'ai pas _envie_ d'en avoir un neuf. Je ne me sers même pas tellement souvent de celui-là.

Comme pour le contredire, la table vibra comme lors d'un tremblement de terre, et son portable se déplaça brutalement de cinq centimètres. Sur le petit écran à la résolution minable s'affichait un nom en lettres pixellisées.

– C'est qui, "le plus bel homme de la pièce" ? demanda Morita en penchant la tête vers l'écran.

– Moi, évidemment, répondit Dugan, qui n'avait pas vu le nom s'afficher sur le portable.

Celui-ci continuait à se déplacer à chaque vibration, et Bucky le saisit prestement et décrocha sans réfléchir.

– Allô ?

– Bucky ? C'est Steve… Steve Rogers. Le fils du…

– …président, je sais, sourit Bucky. J'ai compris, maintenant.

De l'autre côté du fil, Steve pouffa, et Bucky sentit immédiatement s'évanouir le léger ressentiment qu'il avait éprouvé à l'idée que Steve ne lui ait pas dit qu'il était fiancé.

Néanmoins, c'était un fait qu'il ne fallait pas que Bucky perde de vue.

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Steve ?

– Eh bien, tu avais dit que tu m'appellerais, et tu ne m'as pas appelé, alors j'ai décidé de jouer les stalkers et de le faire à ta place.

– C'est qui, Steve ? demanda Dugan d'une voix forte, de l'autre côté de la table.

– La ferme, Dum Dum ! Steve, je suis désolé, je ne t'entends pas très bien, ces abrutis n'arrêtent pas de brailler. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi on les appelle les Commandos Hurlants.

– Ah, vous êtes ensemble ?

– On célèbre ma Médaille d'Honneur dans un bar.

– C'est un de tes amis, Bucky ? s'exclama Morita. Dis-lui de venir !

– J'ai l'impression qu'on m'invite, dit Steve avec un sourire que Bucky pouvait entendre dans sa voix.

– Tu veux venir ? On est au Great Harry, à l'angle de Sackett et Smith.

– …À Brooklyn, répondit Steve après une seconde de pause.

– …Et tu es à Washington, ajouta Bucky, réalisant son erreur. Désolé, j'avais complètement oublié.

– Je pourrais venir à New York, dit Steve d'un ton pensif. Pas ce soir, mais une autre fois, pour qu'on se revoie… J'ai un appart à Manhattan. Ce serait plus simple.

– Tu y tiens vraiment tant que ça, alors ? demanda Bucky, toujours un peu incrédule.

– Ça fait déjà deux fois que tu me poses cette question, dit Steve avec un petit rire. Tu t'imagines que c'est un piège, ou je ne sais pas quoi ?

– Aucune idée. Je suppose que oui.

– Je t'assure que je veux te revoir, Bucky.

La douceur de son intonation était perceptible même malgré le grésillement de la ligne, et Bucky s'en retrouva sans voix. Pendant un instant, il eut envie de lui demander si Peggy viendrait avec lui, puis il songea qu'il n'était pas si mesquin, et se contenta de répondre :

– Ok. On arrangera ça, promis. Tu n'auras qu'à me dire quand tu seras à New York.

– Marché conclu ! Je t'enverrai un message. Désolé de vous avoir interrompus, salue les Commandos pour moi.

– Steve vous dit bonjour, dit Bucky à l'intention de ses amis.

– Salut, Steve ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix à différents niveaux d'ébriété.

Au bout de la ligne, Steve éclata de rire.

– Ils ont l'air de s'amuser…

– Toujours, ces ivrognes. Bonne soirée, Steve.

– Bonne soirée, Bucky.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il eut raccroché et reposé le portable sur la table, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son sourire extatique, que Jacques demanda :

– Au fait, c'est qui, ce Steve ?

– Steve Rogers. Vous savez ? Le fils du président des États-Unis ?

Par la suite, pendant des années, chaque fois qu'il se sentirait un peu déprimé, Bucky repenserait à leur réaction ce soir-là, et le souvenir de leur ahurissement ne manquerait jamais de le faire éclater de rire.

.oOo.

 _ **(Le plus bel homme de la pièce)** 17/12/2016 23:37_

 _J'ai vérifié mon calendrier. Je peux être à New York lundi, jeudi, ou samedi de la semaine prochaine. Fais ton choix !_

 _ **(Moi)** 18/12/2016 3:45_

 _Tu as vérifié ton calendrier juste après m'avoir appelé tout à l'heure ? Les gens normaux remettent souvent ça au lendemain._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme de la pièce)** 18/12/2016 3:46_

 _Je te l'ai dit. Quoi que tu en penses, j'y tiens vraiment._

 _ **(Moi)** 18/12/2016 3:48 _

_C'est ce que je vois. Au point de me répondre à 4h du matin. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou effrayé._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme de la pièce)** 18/12/2016 3:48_

 _Les deux :)_

 _ **(Moi)** 18/12/2016 3:49_

…

 _ **(Moi)** 18/12/2016 3:50 _

_Qui aurait cru que Captain America était en fait quelqu'un d'aussi louche…_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme de la pièce)** 18/12/2016 3:52_

 _Oh non. Tu as fait des recherches Google sur moi ?_

 _ **(Moi)** 18/12/2016 3:52_

 _Je ne voulais pas passer encore une fois pour un inculte la prochaine fois qu'on se verrait :)_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme de la pièce)** 18/12/2016 3:53_

 _Dommage. Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé que le surnom tombe dans l'oubli._

 _ **(Moi)** 18/12/2016 3:55_

 _Ne sois pas si modeste, Steve. Je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien. Et tu es né le 4 juillet, en plus._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme de la pièce)** 18/12/2016 3:56_

 _Comme tout le monde s'évertue à me le rappeler. Dur dur d'être le symbole de la nation._

 _ **(Moi)** 18/12/2016 3:57 _

_Oublie tout ce que je viens de te dire à propos de ta soi-disant modestie. C'était probablement une illusion._

 _ **(Moi)** 18/12/2016 3:58_

 _Pour en revenir aux jours que tu proposes, samedi prochain, sérieusement ? C'est le réveillon de Noël. Tu n'as pas un truc présidentiel à faire ou quelque chose du genre ?_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme de la pièce)** 18/12/2016 3:59_

 _J'ai un repas avec mon père le lendemain. Si j'arrive raisonnablement tôt et sans trop avoir la gueule de bois, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème._

 _ **(Moi)** 18/12/2016 4:01_

 _Tu ne préfères pas passer la soirée avec ta fiancée plutôt qu'avec un presque inconnu ?_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme de la pièce)** 18/12/2016 4:03_

 _Alors tu as vu ça sur Google aussi, hein ?_

 _ **(Moi)** 18/12/2016 4:02_

 _Je te l'ai dit, maintenant, je pourrais te raconter l'histoire de ta vie._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme de la pièce)** 18/12/2016 4:03_

 _Je serais curieux d'entendre ta version de l'histoire de ma vie. Quoi qu'il en soit, Peggy passe Noël chez sa famille en Angleterre, donc non, elle ne sera pas là._

 _ **(Moi)** 18/12/2016 4:04_

 _De toute façon, je ne suis pas dispo, samedi soir. Réveillon avec la famille. (Achève-moi.) Jeudi ?_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme de la pièce)** 18/12/2016 4:05_

 _Jeudi, c'est parfait :) Je te donnerai des astuces pour surmonter l'horreur interminable des repas de famille, si tu veux._

 _ **(Moi)** 18/12/2016 4:05_

 _J'accepte avec une immense joie et une profonde gratitude._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme de la pièce)** 18/12/2016 4:06_

 _:)_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme de la pièce)** 18/12/2016 4:06_

 _Je t'enverrai les détails du bar pour jeudi. Bonne nuit !_

 _ **(Moi)** 18/12/2016 4:07_

 _Deal. Bonne nuit :)_

.

.oOo.

.

* * *

Et voilà mes chatons ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

*voix de Chris Evans* Dans le prochain chapitre...

.

 _Bucky avait rendez-vous avec Steve Rogers._

 _Ou plutôt, Bucky avait un rendez-vous_ tout à fait amical _avec Steve Rogers, et il était bien déterminé à ne pas laisser son attirance pour lui prendre le pas sur sa conduite, mais c'était difficile, parce que Steve était charmant, et il lui envoyait parfois des petits SMS mignons pour s'assurer que Bucky viendrait toujours le jeudi, ou pour lui raconter qu'il était dans une réunion avec des diplomates et des ambassadeurs et qu'il s'emmerdait profondément, et Bucky ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer, et Sam et Natasha le regardaient sans cesse d'un air suspicieux._

 _– Je sais, Sam, dit-il en soupirant. Je_ sais _qu'il est fiancé._

 _._

Update prévu le 22 décembre ! A jeudi !


	4. Le plus bel homme du bar

Mes chers tous,

Merci de m'avoir laissé plein de favichous et de follownichets et de reviewnettes, en particulier **Dream's Steam, Iantocullen, Odea, Marianclea, Boubie, Ordalya, Clélia** et **Mégara !** Je vous love plein, je fais des bisous partout.

 **NOTE :** J'ai inséré une image dans la version AO3 de ce chapitre. Malheureusement, ce site ne le permet pas. Si vous êtes curieux, n'hésitez pas à aller checker de l'autre côté ! (Même titre, même nom d'auteur)

Place au quatrième chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Bucky avait rendez-vous avec Steve Rogers.

Ou plutôt, Bucky avait un rendez-vous _tout à fait amical_ avec Steve Rogers, et il était bien déterminé à ne pas laisser son attirance pour lui prendre le pas sur sa conduite, mais c'était difficile, parce que Steve était charmant, et il lui envoyait parfois des petits SMS mignons pour s'assurer que Bucky viendrait toujours le jeudi, ou pour lui raconter qu'il était dans une réunion avec des diplomates et des ambassadeurs et qu'il s'emmerdait profondément, et Bucky ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer, et Sam et Natasha le regardaient sans cesse d'un air suspicieux.

– Je _sais,_ Sam, dit-il en soupirant. Je _sais_ qu'il est fiancé.

C'était déjà jeudi, quelques heures avant son rendez-vous avec Steve, et celui-ci venait de lui décrire une situation idiote dans laquelle il se trouvait (obligé de prendre des photos avec des bébés et des couples avec un drapeau de la nation bien en vue derrière lui, en mode full Captain America). Comme Bucky se lamentait de ne pas pouvoir voir ça de ses propres yeux, Steve lui avait répondu :

 _ **(Le plus bel homme de la pièce)** 22/12/2016 14:03  
_ _Je t'enverrais bien une photo, mais ton portable de la préhistoire ne l'ouvrira pas, de toute façon._

Bucky s'était évidemment indigné, ils s'étaient chamaillés, avaient ri aux éclats, et il avait fallu le regard sévère de Sam pour le ramener à la réalité.

– Je ne me fais pas d'espoirs, promis. J'y vais parce qu'apparemment, il a envie qu'on devienne amis, et ça ne me dérange pas qu'on soit juste amis, parce que ça a l'air d'être un type formidable, et je ne couche pas avec tous les mecs que je connais, la preuve toi, même si tu n'es pas gay, mais même si tu l'étais ça ne veut pas dire que je te sauterais dessus, je suis _capable_ d'avoir des amis garçons, même quand ils sont canons –

– J'ai rien dit, interrompit Sam en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je te conseille quand même d'être prudent. C'est sur mon épaule que tu viendras probablement pleurer quand tout se cassera la gueule, alors j'ai le droit de dire ce que j'en pense.

– Merci, soupira Bucky.

Quelques heures plus tard, Steve lui envoya les détails : il avait choisi un bar que Bucky ne connaissait absolument pas, à Manhattan, et le fait que Steve ait précisé d'apporter une pièce d'identité avec lui ne disait rien qui vaille.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva devant le bar qu'il commença à comprendre. Derrière une ligne de sécurité, une file de gens attendait de pouvoir entrer. Ils étaient tous sur leur trente-et-un, sac Chanel et Vuitton pour les femmes, costumes Armani pour les hommes, et la mâchoire de Bucky manqua de se décrocher. Il jeta un rapide regard dépité à son jean élimé aux genoux et à son sweat-shirt à capuche à l'effigie des Ramones sous son blouson de cuir, et sortit son portable pour envoyer un message incendiaire à Steve.

 _ **(Moi)** 22/12/2016 18:55  
_ _Tu ne m'avais pas dit que j'étais censé venir en costard._

La réponse de Steve fut presque instantanée.

 _ **(Le plus bel homme de la pièce)** 22/12/2016 18:56  
_ _Je ne l'ai pas dit parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Tu es en bas ? Ne fais pas la queue et montre ta pièce d'identité au videur, il te fera entrer._

Mal à l'aise, Bucky prit une profonde inspiration, et s'avança vers l'entrée, coupant directement la ligne de personnes qui attendaient sur sa gauche.

– Hey, fais la queue comme tout le monde ! lança une voix féminine à quelques mètres de lui.

– Il s'imagine qu'il pourra rentrer dans ces fringues, ce clochard ?

Bucky se retint de toutes ses forces de leur faire un doigt d'honneur, et montra son permis au videur, qui le regardait d'un air un peu méprisant. Manque de chance, l'homme était un ancien vétéran, et quand il découvrit son nom, il claqua instantanément un salut militaire absolument parfait. Il avait probablement vu la cérémonie de la semaine précédente.

– C'est vraiment un honneur de vous rencontrer, Sergent Barnes, dit-il. Félicitations pour votre Médaille.

Les murmures dans la file à gauche changèrent aussitôt de nature, les regards se posèrent sur sa main de métal à découvert, et Bucky, écarlate, hocha la tête.

– Je peux entrer ?

– Bien sûr ! Quelqu'un vous conduira à votre place à l'intérieur. Passez une bonne soirée, Sergent.

– Merci, bredouilla Bucky, se dépêchant de se glisser dans l'entrebâillement de la porte que le videur venait d'ouvrir pour lui.

À l'intérieur, par chance, personne ne lui fit de réflexion particulière lorsqu'il dévoila son identité. La jeune femme dit simplement :

– Vous êtes l'invité de M. Rogers, n'est-ce pas ? Suivez-moi.

Steve était déjà là, assis au troisième étage du bar, dans un petit recoin privé où les autres tables étaient vides, malgré le fait que le reste de la salle soit comble, et l'accès au recoin était gardé par une armoire à glace en costume noir et regard terrifiant. Bucky déglutit.

– Steve ? appela-t-il en tentant d'apercevoir ce qui se passait derrière l'énorme garde du corps.

– Bucky ! répondit aussitôt Steve.

L'instant d'après, il s'était levé, absolument dévastateur dans son pantalon de costume gris acier et sa chemise bleu ciel aux manches relevées. Heureusement, il n'avait pas mis de cravate. Bucky se sent déjà suffisamment _clochard_ comme ça.

– C'est bon, Happy, fais-le passer.

Sans un mot, l'homme s'écarta (difficile de croire qu'il s'appelait réellement Happy – et si c'était un surnom… Bucky ne voyait pas comment il l'avait mérité) et Bucky, de plus en plus nerveux, glissa dans le passage qu'il venait de libérer. Steve lui tendit la main avec un sourire d'excuse.

– Désolé… Je n'ai pas le droit de me déplacer sans garde du corps. Ordre de mon père.

– Je comprends, assura Bucky (qui malgré tout, ne s'y était pas du tout attendu). Ça paraît plutôt logique, en fait. Même si je ne vois pas qui aurait envie d'assassiner Captain America, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Steve fronça les sourcils d'un air faussement agacé.

– À peine arrivé, et tu démarres déjà les hostilités ? La soirée s'annonce bien.

– Allez, Steve. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu aimes être considéré comme _le symbole de la nation_ , dit Bucky en mimant des guillemets.

– Je préfère être considéré comme le plus bel homme de la pièce, sourit Steve.

Bucky eut un sourire rayonnant.

– On n'est pas dans la même pièce que la fois dernière, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'inspecter. Je te donne mon verdict à la fin de la soirée ? Je t'avertis tout de suite que je serai peut-être obligé de changer ton nom dans mon répertoire téléphonique.

– Tu ne l'as pas encore fait ? s'exclama Steve avant d'éclater de rire, un rire profond et chaleureux que Bucky aurait pu écouter pendant des heures sans se lasser. J'aurai donc été tenant du titre pendant une semaine. Je suis flatté.

– Ne sois pas si défaitiste, tu n'as pas encore perdu, dit Bucky d'un ton paternel. Le jury ne s'est pas encore décidé pour l'instant.

– Me voilà rassuré, sourit Steve en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

Lorsque Bucky ouvrit la carte et qu'il aperçut le prix des consommations, il haussa les sourcils.

– Un verre d'eau ? Je n'ai probablement pas prévu le bon budget pour la soirée.

– Je t'invite, dit Steve. Je t'ai harcelé pour que tu viennes, ça paraît logique. Tu m'inviteras la prochaine fois ?

– Je ne suis pas certain que tu auras envie qu'il y ait une "prochaine fois" à la fin de la soirée.

– Je suis sûr du contraire, sourit Steve.

Son ton était si sincère que Bucky sentit son cœur fondre légèrement dans sa poitrine. Il reposa la carte sur la table et s'enfonça au fond de son siège, observant Steve d'un air attentif.

– Je suis curieux de savoir quelque chose… Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à vouloir me revoir, honnêtement ? On se connaît à peine – je ne savais même pas qui tu étais lors de la cérémonie. Nos quinze minutes de conversation n'ont pas pu être _si_ extraordinaires. Si c'était pour me draguer, je comprendrais, mais tu es déjà fiancé. Qu'est-ce qui te motive ?

Au lieu de répondre tout de suite, Steve prit le temps de réfléchir, ce que Bucky apprécia immensément (et pour ne rien gâcher, il était vraiment mignon avec les sourcils froncés).

– Tu sais quoi, finit par répondre Steve avec un sourire, je ne sais pas exactement, en fait. J'avais entendu parler de toi quand tu avais été rapatrié aux États-Unis, et j'avais trouvé ce que tu avais fait vraiment héroïque. Je suppose que je t'enviais un peu, à l'époque.

– Tu _m'enviais ?_ répéta Bucky, incrédule. D'avoir perdu un bras ?

– _Non_ , bien sûr que non, mais d'avoir combattu pour ta patrie, d'avoir sauvé tes hommes. J'aurais bien aimé rejoindre l'armée. Mon père, évidemment, a toujours refusé, parce qu'il voulait que je travaille dans la politique, et que c'était trop dangereux, selon lui.

– Il n'avait pas tort, dit Bucky en agitant ses doigts de métal.

– Peut-être, mais c'était ce que je voulais faire. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours suivi de près les associations de vétérans, et que j'ai toujours fait ce que j'ai pu pour leur venir en aide. Quand tu es revenu aux États-Unis, je me suis renseigné sur toi, et je me suis dit que pour avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi incroyable, d'aussi brave, tu devais vraiment être quelqu'un de formidable. J'aurais pu me tromper, bien sûr, parce que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est courageux qu'on est forcément très sympathique… Mais quand le Congrès a décidé que tu recevrais la Médaille d'Honneur, je me suis dit que c'était une excellente occasion de voir si j'avais raison ou pas.

Bucky avait le cœur qui battait sourdement dans sa poitrine – Steve Rogers, _Captain America_ , était en train de lui dire qu'il l'admirait, et ce depuis son retour au pays. Qu'il l'admirait malgré son bras, malgré son infirmité, qu'il ne voyait que son courage et pas la déchéance qui se cachait derrière. C'était incroyable, et c'était effrayant, parce qu'à le tenir si haut dans son estime, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule option pour Bucky quand ils commenceraient à se connaître vraiment : redescendre.

– C'est pour ça que je suis allé t'adresser la parole, continua Steve. Et c'était encore plus simple que ce que j'avais imaginé de discuter avec toi. Ça me paraissait aussi naturel que si je parlais avec un ami que j'avais connu il y a quinze ans.

Bucky resta silencieux – il avait ressenti la même chose (l'attraction physique en plus), mais il ne s'était tout de même pas attendu à entendre ses propres pensées sortir de la bouche de Steve.

– Le truc, continua Steve, c'est que je n'ai pas d'amis. Ça paraît un peu misérable, dit comme ça, mais entre les voyages, les réunions politiques, les soirées officielles à la Maison Blanche et les gardes du corps qui me suivent partout où je vais, je n'ai généralement pas l'opportunité de me rapprocher des gens de mon âge, et pas vraiment le temps non plus. Mais pour une fois, j'ai l'opportunité, et j'ai envie de prendre le temps. Et je viens probablement de te faire peur avec mon discours, ajouta Steve en remarquant le silence de Bucky. Steve Rogers, pauvre petit fils de président, cherche à tout prix à se faire des amis. Si la presse le savait… Ça fait un peu désespéré, non ?

– Pas du tout, sourit Bucky. Ça me fait très plaisir, en fait. J'ai juste du mal à réaliser que Captain America veut être ami avec moi. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui m'arrive tous les jours.

– Je me disais que ça n'impressionnerait pas trop quelqu'un qui a des amis par douzaines.

– Pas tant que ça, en fait, dit Bucky honnêtement. J'ai les Commandos, et surtout, j'ai Sam et Natasha. Tu connais Sam – Natasha, c'est ma colocataire. On se connaît depuis dix ans, c'est elle qui m'a soutenu après mon retour au pays. Entre nous, je la soupçonne d'être agent de la CIA.

– Tu veux que je demande à mon père de vérifier ? demanda Steve avec un grand sourire.

Bucky le regarda, bouche bée.

– Bordel, c'est seulement maintenant que je réalise avec qui je viens probablement de devenir ami.

– Ça veut dire que tu acceptes ?

Le sourire de Steve était en train de devenir aveuglant – Bucky aurait aimé pouvoir se cacher les yeux. Au lieu de ça, il le lui rendit.

– Je ne vois pas ce qui nous empêche d'essayer, en tout cas. Je m'amuse bien quand je parle avec toi, et ça a l'air d'être réciproque. C'est plutôt un bon début.

Sous les conseils de Steve, Bucky commanda un cocktail sans alcool (à part un verre occasionnel lors des grandes occasions, il évitait généralement tout ce qui se mariait mal avec ses antidépresseurs), et attendit que la boisson soit arrivée et qu'ils aient trinqué avant de dire :

– J'ai un petit cadeau de Noël pour toi.

– Tu m'as acheté un cadeau ? demanda Steve en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des billes. À moi ?

– Pas la peine de t'emballer. J'étais en train d'acheter ceux de mes sœurs, et je suis passé devant, ça m'a fait penser à toi, je l'ai pris. C'est juste pour la blague.

Il lui tendit un cadeau enveloppé de papier marron, avec du scotch sur le dessous. Lorsque Steve le déballa, il découvrit un tee-shirt noir, sur lequel était inscrit en blanc et en gros _"Straight Outta Brooklyn"_.

– Histoire de ne pas oublier tes origines, sourit Bucky.

Steve éclata de rire, et passa sa main sur l'inscription (dieu que Bucky avait envie d'être à la place de ce stupide tee-shirt).

– Merci, Bucky. Je suis très touché. Il se trouve que j'ai un cadeau pour toi, moi aussi.

– Pour moi ? répéta Bucky, tout aussi éberlué que Steve deux minutes plus tôt.

– Pour toi et pour moi, corrigea Steve.

Jeté dans des abimes de confusion, Bucky regarda Steve se pencher et sortir de son sac un paquet épais et rectangulaire, enveloppé de papier cadeau argenté. Bucky lui lança un regard intrigué, et Steve eut un sourire en lui tendant le paquet des deux mains.

– C'est un coffret collector du Seigneur des Anneaux version longue ?

Il savait déjà que ce ne serait pas le cas – la boîte était trop étroite pour ça – mais Steve lui jeta un regard rayonnant, et répondit :

– Non, mais c'est une excellente idée pour la prochaine fois. C'est quand, ton anniversaire ?

– Le 10 mars, répondit Bucky en défaisant précautionneusement l'emballage. Mais je plaisantais, je l'ai déjà. Steve, si tu m'as acheté quelque chose…

– Tu viens juste de m'offrir un cadeau, je te rappelle.

– Un cadeau à dix dollars, protesta Bucky. Et toi, tu m'offres…

L'emballage tomba sur la table, et la mâchoire de Bucky se décrocha.

– Un _smartphone ?_ Sérieusement ?! Steve !

– Si ça peut te rassurer, il n'est pas neuf. C'était celui que j'utilisais avant, mais on m'en a offert un plus performant, alors je me disais que ça pourrait te servir.

– Tu veux juste en profiter pour me bombarder de photos quand tu t'ennuies à une réunion !

– Bingo, sourit Steve. Tu n'es pas obligé de l'utiliser, bien sûr. Mais si jamais tu as envie de changer, comme ça, tu en auras un sous la main.

– Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci. Tu n'aurais pas dû.

– Ton tee-shirt a coûté plus cher que mon cadeau, rappela Steve.

– Même.

Bucky n'avait strictement jamais utilisé de smartphone de toute sa vie, et Steve passa la demi-heure suivante à lui montrer les différentes fonctionnalités – enregistrant notamment une nouvelle fois son numéro, cette fois sous le nom " _Le plus bel homme du bar_ ".

– Le jury ne s'est toujours pas prononcé, rappela Bucky avec un sourire.

– Je sais, j'essaie juste de l'influencer subrepticement, répondit Steve. Oh ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Que je n'oublie pas.

Il se pencha une nouvelle fois pour fouiller dans son sac, et Bucky le menaça :

– Steve, si c'est un nouveau cadeau, je te jure que…

– Non, non, assura Steve. Je me contente de tenir une promesse.

Il sortit de son sac une photo en papier glacé, et Bucky écarquilla les yeux en découvrant ce qu'il y avait dessus. Steve Rogers, indubitablement, probablement vers douze ans, avec trente centimètres, cinquante kilos de moins, et un énorme sourire orné d'un appareil dentaire*. Bucky haussa les sourcils.

– Impressionnant…

– Je te l'avais dit. Je n'ai pas toujours été le plus bel homme de la pièce, sourit Steve.

– Je te trouve adorable, lança Bucky sans réfléchir.

Il n'avait pas encore terminé sa phrase qu'il réalisait déjà l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire, et leva son regard écarquillé vers Steve. En face de lui, Steve le fixait avec une expression tout aussi stupéfaite que la sienne.

Bucky essaya aussitôt de faire volte-face.

– Pardon, je… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je… Enfin, _si,_ parce que c'est vrai, mais – oh, bon dieu, fais-moi taire.

– Bucky, dit doucement Steve, c'est pas grave. C'est gentil.

– Et surtout inapproprié, marmonna Bucky. Mais je te promets d'arrêter. C'est une terrible habitude chez moi, je n'arrive pas à me retenir de flirter avec les beaux garçons. Tu vas regretter d'avoir voulu devenir ami avec moi.

Il essayait peut-être de pousser Steve à lui dire que s'il avait un problème avec son homosexualité, c'était le moment parfait pour le rejeter, avant que tout ne commence vraiment, et lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Steve, qui étira ses lèvres sans remonter jusqu'à ses yeux, il songea que c'était précisément ce qui allait se passer ; mais Steve, qui n'était pas mauvais pour lire entre les lignes, répondit :

– Bucky, ça m'est égal. J'avais déjà compris au "plus beau garçon de la pièce". Si ça me posait un souci, je n'aurais pas essayé de te soutirer ton numéro de téléphone.

– Certes, grogna Bucky, qui avait envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête.

– Et puis, je suis bi, lança Steve, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Bucky lui jeta un regard surpris, et Steve eut un petit sourire légèrement intimidé.

– Je suppose, du moins. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de fréquenter un garçon avant de sortir avec Peggy – on est ensemble depuis la première année de fac. Mais c'est comme ça que je l'ai toujours ressenti. Je ne pouvais pas le dire à qui que ce soit, évidemment, ni à Peggy, ni à mon père, ni à personne. Tu es le premier à qui je l'avoue.

Il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'incertitude dans le regard de Steve, et Bucky comprit que c'était exactement la même expression qui avait traversé ses propres traits à peine une minute plus tôt : la peur d'être rejeté. Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait possible : il prit la main de Steve et la serra.

– Je suis flatté que tu me l'aies dit, dit-il en souriant. Un secret sur Captain America que je suis le seul à connaître ! Je ne sais pas combien de gens peuvent s'en vanter.

Steve se mit à rire, et la tension du moment se dissipa aussitôt. Bucky lâcha sa main.

– Comment c'était, à l'armée ? demanda Steve, et Bucky comprit qu'il ne parlait pas de la façon dont ses missions s'étaient déroulées.

– Je n'ai jamais rien dit. Je me suis engagé quand c'était encore la période de _Don't ask, don't tell._ Ça s'est terminé pendant que j'étais encore en service, mais je trouvais plus simple de ne rien dire quand même. Ce que les autres ne savaient pas ne pouvait pas _me_ faire du mal. L'homosexualité et la tolérance, à l'armée, c'est pas tout à fait ça… Je ne suis même pas sûr que mes Commandos le sachent. Je ne crois pas qu'ils en feraient tout un foin s'ils l'apprenaient, mais…

Steve haussa les épaules.

– C'est tout le problème. On ne peut jamais vraiment savoir. Si mon père l'apprenait, je ne suis pas certain qu'il le prendrait très bien.

Bucky se demanda ce qu'il en serait de sa mère, avant de se rappeler vaguement, d'après ses recherches Google, que la mère de Steve était décédée quand il était adolescent. Son père ne s'était pas remarié depuis.

– Mes parents ne le savent pas, dit Bucky. Je soupçonne mon père de le savoir et de s'en ficher, mais ma mère et le reste de ma famille… C'est de plus en plus éprouvant de devoir supporter les repas interminables où tes oncles et tantes te demandent vingt fois quand est-ce que tu comptes leur ramener une jolie petite femme et mettre en route un bébé. Tu m'as dit que tu avais des techniques, d'ailleurs ?

Steve se mit à rire, et prit son smartphone sur la table pour l'agiter dans sa main.

– Technique n°1 : s'isoler dans une pièce et demander de la distraction aux amis. Des vidéos de chatons qui se cassent la figure, des snapchats ridicules, des vieilles anecdotes qui font toujours rire.

– Faisable… à condition d'avoir des amis, sourit Bucky.

– Tu en as un de plus, maintenant. Deuxièmement, continua Steve comme s'il n'avait rien dit d'embarrassant, retourner le colis à l'envoyeur. Demander à l'oncle : "et alors, bientôt un cancer de la prostate?" ou à la tante "et toi, comment ça se passe, la ménopause?".

Bucky manqua de recracher sa gorgée de cocktail par le nez – il fallut que Steve se lève pour lui taper dans le dos pendant cinq minutes entrecoupées de rires sifflants et de quintes de toux.

– Je ne pourrai _jamais_ dire ça à ma famille, bégaya Bucky, les poumons en feu.

– Il faut oser, sourit Steve. Je ne l'ai jamais fait, personnellement. D'un autre côté, je n'ai presque pas de famille, ça joue. Technique n°3, changer de sujet et envoyer les spotlights sur quelqu'un d'autre. "Au fait, Machin, c'est vrai que tu as été pris pour un nouveau boulot?"

– C'est peut-être la solution la plus soft, sourit Bucky. Merci pour tes _inestimables_ conseils, Steve. Et pour avoir failli causer ma mort par asphyxie.

– Il ne fallait pas boire pendant que je parlais.

– J'y ferai attention la prochaine fois…

De fil en aiguille, la soirée fila sans que Bucky s'en aperçoive, et lorsque Steve tira sa montre et s'excusa de devoir partir parce qu'il avait un meeting tôt le lendemain à Washington, Bucky regarda l'heure sur son nouveau portable et réalisa qu'il était deux heures du matin.

– Est-ce que ça fait vraiment _six_ heures qu'on est en train de discuter ?

– J'aurais dit une demi-heure au plus, dit Steve en lui tapant amicalement dans le dos. Je te raccompagne ?

– À Brooklyn ? T'embête pas, je vais prendre un taxi…

– Je peux te raccompagner. J'ai un chauffeur.

Bucky eut un sourire incrédule.

– Évidemment. Mais je vais m'en tenir à mon rang social pour l'instant, je crois.

Ils descendirent dans la rue ensemble, où une Mercedes aux vitres teintées attendait Steve. Heureusement, la file sur la gauche s'était dissipée, et il n'y avait plus personne pour les observer.

– Merci pour la soirée, Steve, dit Bucky en tendant la main. J'ai passé un super moment. Et merci pour le cadeau.

– Merci pour le tee-shirt, répondit Steve. Et joyeux Noël.

Tenant le tee-shirt de sa main gauche, il tendit la droite pour serrer celle de Bucky.

– On se refera ça ? Tu ne m'as pas montré la photo promise, avec ton acné et ton appareil dentaire, et _non,_ je n'ai pas oublié, et _oui_ , maintenant que je t'ai montré mes archives honteuses, tu es _obligé_ de me montrer les tiennes, sinon c'est de la triche.

– Je n'avais pas de photo chez moi, lui répondit Bucky, amusé. Et je ne suis pas rentré chez mes parents entre-temps pour fouiller dans leurs albums. La prochaine fois, promis.

– J'espère bien.

Steve lui tapa l'épaule amicalement, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et entra dans sa voiture de luxe – Bucky allait se retourner pour chercher un taxi lorsque la vitre teintée arrière se baissa, et Steve lança avec un regard espiègle:

– Au fait, je conserve mon titre de plus bel homme de la pièce ?

Bucky se mit à rire, incrédule.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment examiné les autres candidats. Je réserve mon verdict pour plus tard ?

– Soit. J'essaierai de corrompre le jury en portant mon tee-shirt " _Straight outta Brooklyn"_ pour la prochaine fois.

Bucky éclata de rire, et Steve lui adressa un dernier sourire ravi avant de faire un petit signe de la main et de refermer la fenêtre alors que la voiture s'en allait.

Finalement, c'était probablement la meilleure soirée que Bucky avait passée depuis qu'il était parti à la guerre.

.

.oOo.

.

* * *

*Comme je le disais, la photo en question est sur la version AO3 de ce chapitre, si vous êtes curieux de savoir à quoi Steve (ou plutôt Chris, admettons-le) ressemblait à cet âge, allez donc y faire un tour !

.

*Voix de Seb Stan* Dans le prochain chapitre...

 _– Il faudrait que j'aie une bonne excuse, marmonna Bucky d'un ton pensif. Que je me casse le bras. Le bon bras. Tu peux me casser le bras ?_  
 _– Si tu veux te casser quelque chose, prends un membre que tu as en double, au moins._  
 _Loin d'être offensé, Bucky se mit à rire – de la part de Sam, le politiquement incorrect ne le dérangeait pas._  
 _– Oui, comme mes jambes. C'est une bonne idée._  
 _– Sérieusement, Barnes, si tu envisages de te casser une jambe pour ne pas aller passer Noël chez tes parents, je te conseille de venir chez les miens quand même, au risque d'encourir la colère de ta mère. Si elle se plaint, je mettrai mon costume de psy et je lui expliquerai que tu n'es pas encore prêt à subir de longues réunions familiales._

On se voit le dimanche 25 pour le chapitre 5, et joyeuses fêtes !


	5. Accidentally on purpose

Cher tous,

Joyeux Noël ! Voici mon cadeau de moi à vous, ne me remerciez pas. Merci à **Guest** (Gueeest qui es-tu ? Bref, je suis contente de voir que t'adores, joyeux Noël!), **Zjut, Morgane-Ravenclaw, Marianclea** et **Clélia** pour vos reviews ! Merci aux autres pour vos favs et follows !

 **Note :** dans ce chapitre encore, une petite photo ne s'est **pas** glissée dans la version FF net de ce texte, mais elle apparaît sur la version AO3. (Si vous voulez voir Sebastian Stan petiot, à bon entendeur salut.)

Bonne lecture et **MERRY CHRISTMAS !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

.

Bucky adorait Noël, avant de partir pour l'Irak. Il aimait la neige, les décorations, l'ambiance festive, les lumières, les cadeaux, la nourriture, les réunions de famille. Et puis il était parti à la guerre. Et Noël avait petit à petit perdu tout son sens. Les cadeaux semblaient n'avoir plus aucune valeur, les guirlandes lumineuses ressemblaient à des avertissements de danger, les feux d'artifice le plongeaient dans la plus profonde terreur. Les repas familiaux étaient devenus stressants et insupportables. Si Bucky avait pu passer du 23 décembre au 2 janvier en une seule nuit, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

– Tu veux venir chez moi ? demanda Sam en voyant sa détresse le matin du 24.

Bucky devait rentrer chez ses parents le soir même et passer les deux jours suivants là-bas. En théorie. En pratique, il s'éclipserait certainement après le repas du lendemain midi, et tant pis si sa mère n'était pas contente.

Sam allait lui aussi chez ses parents, mais étrangement, les siens étaient beaucoup plus posés et compréhensifs que ceux de Bucky, ce qui rendait les réunions nettement plus supportables.

– J'adorerais, soupira Bucky. Malheureusement, ma mère risque de ne pas apprécier.

– La porte est ouverte, proposa tout de même Sam.

– Il faudrait que j'aie une bonne excuse, marmonna Bucky d'un ton pensif. Que je me casse le bras. Le _bon_ bras. Tu peux me casser le bras ?

– Si tu veux te casser quelque chose, prends un membre que tu as en double, au moins.

Loin d'être offensé, Bucky se mit à rire – de la part de Sam, le politiquement incorrect ne le dérangeait pas.

– Ouais, comme mes jambes. C'est une bonne idée.

– Sérieusement, Barnes, si tu envisages de te casser une jambe pour ne pas aller chez tes parents, je te conseille de venir chez les miens quand même, au risque d'encourir la colère de ta mère. Si elle se plaint, je mettrai mon costume de psy et je lui expliquerai que tu n'es pas encore prêt à subir de longues réunions familiales.

– C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui répéter, soupira Bucky, mais ça rentre par une oreille et ça ressort par l'autre. Je ne crois pas qu'elle t'écoutera plus que moi. Surtout qu'il faut que j'exhibe la médaille, maintenant. Je te parie qu'elle m'enverra un SMS dans la journée pour me dire de me ramener en uniforme militaire.

– En parlant de SMS, dit Sam en fronçant les sourcils en direction du tout nouvel iPhone qui trônait sur la table du déjeuner. À qui appartient ce téléphone ?

Bucky avait réussi à le lui cacher la veille, en lui racontant autour d'un café comment s'était passé son rendez-vous (tout à fait amical). Il le récupéra en vitesse pour le mettre dans sa poche, mais Sam l'arrêta d'une main sur son poignet de métal, et haussa les sourcils.

– Tu t'es _acheté_ un smartphone, Barnes ?

– MmStevemmhoffertmmhun.

– En décrypté, ça donne quoi ?

– Steve m'en a offert un, répéta Bucky en articulant, horriblement embarrassé.

Les sourcils de Sam montèrent si haut qu'ils manquèrent de disparaître derrière la ligne de ses cheveux coupés à ras.

– Voyez-vous ça, dit-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus. Steve Rogers t'a offert un smartphone. Et pour quelle raison ?

– Parce que, comme tous les autres, il a eu pitié de mon handicap technologique et qu'il a décidé d'y mettre un terme.

– À l'inverse de tous les autres, il a réussi, nota Sam. C'est assez incroyable pour être souligné.

Bucky haussa les épaules.

– Je ne peux pas dire non à Captain America.

– Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en blâmer, soupira Sam. Bref, si tu as besoin d'aide ce soir ou demain, tu peux m'envoyer des messages ou m'appeler avec ton nouveau joujou. Je serai dispo.

– Merci, Sam.

Natasha était partie depuis deux jours faire dieu savait quoi dieu savait où, mais Bucky ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour elle ; elle lui avait envoyé un message le matin même pour lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'elle rentrerait à temps pour le Nouvel An. Ils l'avaient fêté ensemble l'année précédente et le fêteraient probablement de la même façon cette année aussi. L'avantage, c'était que, tout comme lui, Natasha n'aimait pas particulièrement le bruit et les endroits bondés ; ils avaient passé le réveillon du Nouvel An 2015 à boire des bières tranquillement devant la télé, en jouant aux cartes et en discutant, et ils avaient regardé la boule de Times Square descendre en direct, des boules Quiès dans les oreilles pour Bucky, qui savait d'avance que les feux d'artifice risquaient de lui causer une attaque de panique. Par conséquent, il n'avait pas entendu Natasha quand elle lui avait souhaité une joyeuse nouvelle année, mais au moins, il n'avait pas perdu la tête.

Depuis, grâce à l'aide de Sam, il avait fait d'énormes progrès dans ce domaine, et il serait peut-être capable, cette fois, de passer minuit sans se boucher les oreilles.

Bucky passa la journée à faire ses dernières emplettes de Noël (une mission qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout, à cause de la foule, mais il fallait bien y passer), quand sonna finalement l'heure de partir chez ses parents.

George et Winifred Barnes avaient habité à Brooklyn toute leur vie, mais l'année où Bucky était entré à la fac, trois ans avant de s'engager dans l'armée, ils avaient déménagé dans la ville de Greenwich, Connecticut, à une quarantaine de kilomètres de leur ancien appartement. Ils avaient maintenant une maison avec jardin qui donnait sur la mer, mais Bucky ne s'y considérait pas vraiment comme chez lui. Brooklyn était sa véritable maison, et il s'était empressé d'y louer un appartement avec Natasha dès qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital.

Pour aller à Greenwich, Bucky aurait pu prendre le train depuis Brooklyn, mais il voulait être absolument certain de pouvoir partir et revenir quand il en aurait envie, et il avait demandé à Natasha la permission d'emprunter sa voiture, puisqu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Le fait qu'elle conduise une Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 3LT ne gâchait rien à l'affaire.

Leur appartement avait un garage privatif – Natasha avait insisté. Quand on voyait sa voiture, on comprenait pourquoi. Lorsque Bucky sortit au volant de la corvette, sur le coup de 17h (il était censé partir plus tôt, mais avait tiré sur la corde aussi longtemps qu'il avait pu), tous les regards éberlués des passants se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il émergea sur le trottoir.

Greenwich était à trois quarts d'heure de route. Avec sa surpuissante voiture, Bucky aurait pu arriver en une demi-heure. En l'état, le trafic de ce réveillon de Noël étant ce qu'il était, couplé avec la première chute de neige de l'année, il mit plus d'une heure, ce qui, au fond, ne l'embêtait pas trop.

Lorsqu'il gara la voiture dans l'impasse qui donnait sur la mer devant chez ses parents, la première personne qu'il aperçut fut sa sœur Becca, assise sur les marches de l'entrée, presque invisible dans la nuit, si ce n'était le bout rougeoyant de la cigarette qu'elle était en train de fumer et les décorations de Noël qui l'illuminaient sporadiquement. Elle n'avait absolument pas l'air dérangée par les flocons qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, en dépit du fait qu'elle ne portait qu'une robe surmontée d'un fin gilet noir.

En le voyant sortir de la corvette, elle haussa les sourcils.

– Ça y est, maintenant qu'on est un soldat décoré, on se prend pour une star ?

– Salut, Becks. Je croyais que t'avais arrêté de fumer ?

– Je croyais aussi.

Bucky eut un sourire, et la serra brièvement dans ses bras lorsqu'elle se leva. De toutes ses sœurs, Becca était celle qui lui était la plus proche, à la fois en âge, puisqu'elle n'avait que deux ans de moins que lui, et aussi émotionnellement : Becca était la seule de la famille à savoir qu'il était gay, à connaître toutes ses galères avec les mecs et tous les problèmes liés à son syndrome de stress post-traumatique. Néanmoins, il ne lui avait pas encore parlé de Steve Rogers.

– Les autres sont déjà là ?

Becca haussa les épaules. Avec les lumières multicolores des guirlandes accrochées au dessus de la porte et sur le sapin d'à côté, ses cheveux bruns changeaient de reflet toutes les dix secondes.

– Pourquoi tu crois que je suis en train de fumer une cigarette toute seule dehors ?

Tout comme lui, Becca n'aimait pas être étouffée par leur famille, et c'était un point commun que Bucky chérissait par-dessus tout, parce qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait et qu'ils s'aidaient toujours mutuellement à supporter le côté envahisseur de ses oncles et de ses tantes.

Il serait bien resté sur le perron pour discuter un peu avec elle, malgré le froid glacial de la soirée, les flocons tourbillonnants et le vent marin sifflant, mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand, les aveuglant de la lumière du couloir.

– James !

Winifred Barnes se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un sourire radieux sur le visage, comme si elle était en train de contempler le soleil lui-même. Bucky étouffa un soupir.

Le problème qu'il avait avec elle était complexe. C'était une femme et une mère formidable, et Bucky l'aimait profondément – _vraiment_ , il l'aimait. Elle était généreuse, attentionnée, gentille, et il n'y avait rien qu'elle n'était pas prête à faire pour ses enfants. Mais elle avait du mal à comprendre que Bucky était devenu l'opposé diamétral de celui qu'il était avant de partir à la guerre. L'idée que son fils avait horriblement souffert était probablement trop dure à supporter pour elle ; elle refusait catégoriquement d'en parler.

Par conséquent, Bucky n'avait jamais réussi à lui expliquer qu'il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à supporter la foule, le bruit, les situations stressantes et les gens envahissants. Chaque fois qu'il avait rassemblé tout son courage pour aborder le sujet (c'était déjà difficile de parler de ses problèmes en thérapie, mais en parler _à ses parents_ constituait une expérience supérieure de torture psychologique), Winifred s'était empressée de le clore en dérivant sur autre chose. C'était horriblement frustrant. Au bout d'un an, Bucky avait fini par renoncer.

– Salut, maman.

– James, mon chéri, tout le monde t'attendait… Rebecca ! Est-ce que tu fumes ?

– Non maman, dit Becca en cachant sa cigarette derrière son dos.

Malheureusement, elle venait d'inspirer une bouffée, et fut obligée de recracher la fumée en parlant. Winifred fronça les sourcils.

– Tu ne fais pas ça devant ton bébé, j'espère.

– Maman, soupira Becca, je n'ai pas fumé une cigarette depuis six mois. Et _non_ , je ne fume pas devant Ben.

– J'espère bien ! s'exclama Winifred d'un ton menaçant. James, viens dire bonjour à tout le monde !

Bucky serra les fesses en prévision du moment – les débuts de soirée étaient les pires, car c'était là que tout le monde prenait de vos nouvelles et vous posait toutes sortes de questions embarrassantes.

– Tu étais censé arriver à 16 heures ! dit sa mère en lui prenant son manteau.

– Désolé, il y avait du trafic sur la route.

À l'intérieur, tout le monde était déjà là : son père, ses trois autres sœurs, Adam, le mari de Becca, leur bébé Ben, les tantes, les oncles, leurs enfants, et la grand-mère. Tout le monde paraissait sincèrement enchanté de revoir Bucky, et c'était une partie du problème : il ne pouvait pas vraiment les détester juste parce qu'ils ne _comprenaient pas_. Mais c'était difficile de se rappeler de ne pas s'énerver quand, tout de suite après l'avoir félicité pour sa médaille d'honneur, ils lui demandaient déjà quand est-ce qu'il ramènerait enfin une jolie fille dans la famille.

– Bucky ! s'exclama Adam en lui serrant la main. C'est à toi, la fabuleuse bagnole dehors ?

– À ma coloc, sourit Bucky. Ma pension de vétéran n'est pas encore suffisante pour me permettre de me payer une voiture à 60,000$.

– Tu crois qu'elle t'en voudrait si on allait faire le tour du pâté de maisons avec pendant la soirée ?

Tout comme Becca, Adam comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il avait vécu (son père avait été vétéran, lui aussi), et Bucky savait qu'il était en train de lui proposer une porte de sortie au cas où les choses tourneraient au vinaigre. Il lui en fut profondément reconnaissant.

– Ça peut s'arranger, sourit-il.

Le plus simple, pour éviter la foule, c'était de se cacher à la cuisine en prétendant aider sa mère ; Bucky s'occupa donc de la salade, des toasts et de l'alcool en compagnie de ses sœurs Bonnie et Katie, le tout dans une relative tranquillité. Malheureusement, une fois la dinde découpée, à l'aide de sa vieille grand-mère Gramma Hubbard ( _malheureux ! C'est pas comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre!)_ , il n'y eut plus grand-chose à faire, et il fut bien obligé de rejoindre les autres invités. Julie, sa petite sœur de 21 ans, avait ramené son copain, et celui-ci suivait sans cesse Bucky du regard d'un air impressionné. Il n'était pas le seul ; ses tantes le regardaient avec fierté, ses oncles avec approbation. Bucky se demanda avec un petit rire nerveux s'ils le regarderaient toujours comme ça s'ils savaient qui il était vraiment.

La voiture de Natasha garée dehors obtint un franc succès, et attira encore plus l'attention des invités sur Bucky, comme c'était malheureusement à prévoir.

– Cette Natasha, demanda finalement sa tante Helen, c'est ta petite amie ?

Ça ne faisait que la millième fois qu'on lui posait la question ce soir.

– Non, pas du tout, dit Bucky avec un sourire légèrement crispé. C'est juste une amie. Je suis célibataire, ajouta-t-il en espérant endiguer dès maintenant le flot de questions à venir.

– Oh ! s'exclama sa tante Ida. Eh bien, justement, si tu es célibataire, je connais une jeune fille qui…

– Je ne cherche personne, coupa Bucky.

– Mais pourquoi ? Tu as 28 ans, il serait temps de penser à fonder une famille…

Becca lui lança un regard, comme pour l'exhorter à garder son calme, et Bucky soupira.

– Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

– Tu sais, mon garçon, lança l'oncle Henry, tu es le seul garçon d'une fratrie de cinq enfants, il faut que tu assures la descendance des Barnes !

– Rebecca s'en charge déjà, répondit Bucky.

Ben Barnes-Proctor n'avait qu'un an, aussi était-il déjà couché pour la soirée, mais malgré son absence, Bucky comptait tout de même sur lui pour lui sauver la mise.

– Je suis sûre qu'il y a des tas de filles qui se jettent à tes pieds, pourtant, dit la tante Elsa. Un beau garçon comme toi !

De l'autre côté de la table, son père fronçait les sourcils, et Becca et Adam s'échangeaient des regards inquiets. Bucky avait le sang qui bouillonnait dans les veines.

 _Et puis merde_ , songea-t-il férocement.

– Peut-être, mais celles qui ne sont pas rebutées par le bras en métal et les traumatismes finissent toujours par rebrousser chemin quand je leur dis que je suis homo.

Le silence qui tomba autour de la table sembla subitement très très épais. Bucky entendit quelqu'un prendre sa respiration, et Becca avait fermé les yeux. George Barnes avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, et Adam hochait la tête, mais les autres, Winifred, ses trois sœurs, et tous les oncles et les tantes étaient comme frappés par la foudre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda Winifred, éberluée. James ?

– Je viens de dire, répéta Bucky posément, que je suis gay, que les filles ne m'intéressent pas, que je préfère coucher avec des mecs.

C'était comme de tuer une mouche avec un canon : pas forcément nécessaire, mais Bucky avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais vécu un instant plus satisfaisant que celui où il avait enfin réussi à réduire _toute_ sa bruyante famille au silence.

– Content que tu nous l'aies dit, fiston, dit George avec sa sobriété coutumière.

– Mais… Mais…, bafouillait Winifred.

– C'est peut-être juste une passade ! lança un des oncles, que Bucky eut envie de frapper.

– Ou tu n'as pas encore trouvé la bonne fille…

– Pour un militaire, c'est quand même…

– Dites, coupa d'un ton sec la grand-mère de Bucky, si le petit est gay, c'est lui que ça regarde, et il n'a pas de comptes à nous rendre. C'est compris ?

Gramma Hubbard était suffisamment terrifiante pour que personne n'ose jamais lui tenir tête ; c'était peut-être la seule personne de l'assemblée dont Bucky avait véritablement craint la réaction, en dehors de sa mère. La façon dont elle prit son parti le stupéfia tellement qu'il en resta bouche bée, tandis que tous les autres baissaient la tête d'un air honteux.

Le sujet fut promptement évacué, et plus personne n'osa revenir de la soirée sur la vie amoureuse de Bucky, à part ses sœurs, qui, passé le premier choc, le félicitèrent toutes chaleureusement d'avoir eu le courage de l'annoncer à tout le monde ; son père ne lui dit rien, mais il lui serra l'épaule affectueusement. Sa mère, elle, réagit comme à son habitude : en ignorant ce qui s'était passé. Bucky soupira.

Lorsqu'Adam demanda comme prévu à aller faire le tour du pâté de maison avec la voiture de Natasha, Bucky lui laissa les clés et s'installa dans le siège arrière (Becca était dans le siège passager avant), où il dégaina aussitôt son nouveau portable.

 _ **(Moi)** 24/12/2016 21:18  
_ _J'ai peut-être accidentellement fait exprès de faire mon coming-out à mon repas de famille._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** 24/12/2016 21:19  
_ _?_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** 24/12/2016 21:20  
_ _Sérieusement ? Comment ils ont réagi ?_

 _ **(Moi)** 24/12/2016 21:22  
_ _En disant que ce n'était probablement qu'une passade (pas comme si je le savais depuis mes treize ans) et que je n'avais pas trouvé la bonne fille (ça c'est sûr). Et là, ma terrifiante et géniale grand-mère les a tous fait taire en disant que j'avais bien le droit de coucher avec qui je voulais._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** 24/12/2016 21:23  
_ _...Elle a vraiment dit ça comme ça ?_

 _ **(Moi)** 24/12/2016 21:23  
_ _Presque :)_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** 24/12/2016 21:24  
_ _Ta grand-mère a l'air exceptionnelle. En tout cas, félicitations ! Ça a dû te demander beaucoup de courage._

 _ **(Moi)** 24/12/2016 21:25  
_ _Beaucoup d'irritation, surtout. Heureusement, mon père et mes sœurs me soutiennent._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** 24/12/2016 21:26  
_ _Et ta mère ?_

 _ **(Moi)** 24/12/2016 21:27  
_ _C'est un autre problème…_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** 24/12/2016 21:27  
_ _Oh :(_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** 24/12/2016 21:28  
_ _Je suis sûr que ça s'arrangera !_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** 24/12/2016 21:28  
_ _Enfin, je dis ça mais… Je n'ai jamais rencontré ta mère, donc j'ai peut-être tout faux…_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** 24/12/2016 21:29  
_ _Je devrais arrêter de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, pardon :(_

– À qui tu envoies des messages avec un sourire aussi béat, Bucky ?

– Becca ! s'exclama Adam. C'est personnel !

– Exactement, répondit Bucky, embarrassé d'avoir été surpris en position compromettante.

Malheureusement, Becca était tout aussi obstinée que Natasha, ce qui en disait long.

– Raconte ! T'as rencontré un beau garçon ?

 _Si tu savais,_ songea Bucky, désabusé.

– C'est juste un ami, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

– Ooooh, juste un _ami_ ! Comme Adam et moi avant qu'on sorte ensemble ?

– Non, _vraiment,_ juste un ami, _ami_. Il est hétéro et fiancé.

Ou plutôt _bi_ et fiancé, mais de toute façon, la donnée vraiment importante, là-dedans, c'était "fiancé".

– Oh, dit Becca d'un ton boudeur. Dommage.

 _À qui le dis-tu,_ soupira Bucky intérieurement.

– Alors il n'est absolument pour rien dans ton coming-out involontaire de tout à l'heure ?

Bucky serra les dents. Heureusement, Adam était en train de se garer dans l'impasse, et Bucky jaillit de la voiture pour éviter d'avoir à répondre à d'autres questions gênantes.

Dans le couloir, sa mère l'attendait. Bucky se figea lorsqu'il la vit, et elle lui jeta un regard embarrassé.

– James ? Tu peux venir m'aider à préparer le dessert ?

C'était certainement le nom de code pour "il faut qu'on parle", et Bucky, pour la millième fois de la soirée sans doute, lâcha un soupir. Sans attendre sa réponse, sa mère se dirigea vers la cuisine, et Becca lui serra l'épaule d'un geste réconfortant.

Les regards plein de jugement et les chuchotements de la part du reste de sa famille le poursuivirent jusqu'à la cuisine (et Bucky nota que le petit copain de Julie ne le regardait plus _du tout_ d'un air admiratif) mais il les ignora – comme l'avait dit Gramma, après tout, il n'avait pas de comptes à leur rendre.

En dehors de sa mère, qui s'affairait sur un cake aux fruits qui n'avait pourtant pas besoin d'attention supplémentaire, la cuisine était vide.

– Maman ?

Le plat transportant le cake échappa aux mains de Winifred et retomba un peu brutalement sur le plan de travail, et sa mère se figea. Après un profond soupir, elle se tourna vers Bucky.

– Tu sais, James, je… je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure.

Bucky ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça – au mieux, il pensait que sa mère lui dirait qu'elle n'approuvait pas son mode de vie ; au pire, il se voyait déjà jeté hors de la maison et renié. Des _excuses_ , c'était la seule option qui n'avait même pas traversé son esprit.

– Gramma a raison. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux, et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dessus. La seule chose que je désire, depuis toujours, c'est que tu sois heureux… Et je vois bien que tu ne l'es pas, et je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas un peu à cause de moi.

– Maman…

– Non, non, je… je crois que je n'ai pas assez prêté attention à ce que tu ressens, James, et je suis désolée. Peut-être que si j'avais été plus compréhensive, tu m'aurais dit plus tôt que tu étais gay.

Horriblement mal à l'aise, Bucky s'efforça de ne pas hausser les épaules. Même avant la guerre, il n'avait jamais eu particulièrement envie de discuter de son orientation sexuelle avec ses parents, mais les choses avaient évidemment empiré _après._

– Rebecca n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il faut que j'arrête de t'étouffer, et jusque là, je me disais que c'était normal, que c'était ma façon de te soutenir après ce qui t'est arrivé, et ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte que ce dont je _pense_ que tu as besoin et ce dont tu as _vraiment_ besoin ne sont pas forcément les mêmes choses. Alors j'aimerais bien essayer de m'améliorer, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Tu peux peut-être m'aider ?

Un profond silence tomba sur la cuisine. Sa mère avait l'air profondément dévastée, se tenant là sur le carrelage noir et blanc, les bras ballants, des larmes en train de poindre au coin de ses yeux, et Bucky avait du mal à respirer.

– Je n'aime pas les réunions de famille, lâcha-t-il tout à trac.

Surprise, sa mère releva la tête vers lui.

– Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vous aime pas, tempéra aussitôt Bucky, ni que je n'aime pas les oncles et les tantes. Mais ça fait trop de choses pour moi.

Sa mère le fixait, l'exhortant silencieusement à continuer, et Bucky enchaîna :

– Ce que j'ai toujours voulu que tu comprennes, c'est que… je ne suis pas le même que le fils que tu as élevé. La guerre m'a changé. Et j'ai encore des traumatismes, même si ça fait deux ans que je suis rentré. J'ai du mal avec les feux d'artifice. Le mois dernier encore, j'ai sauté à terre et je me suis roulé en boule sur le trottoir quand un pot d'échappement a pétaradé dans la rue. Je me ruine en taxi parce que je ne peux pas toujours prendre le métro ou le bus. Parfois, j'y arrive, quand je n'ai pas le choix, mais il me faut des boules Quiès ou des écouteurs qui diffusent de la musique à fond, et je dois fermer les yeux pour m'imaginer autre part, mais ça me panique de fermer les yeux parce que je perds le contact visuel avec toutes les sorties potentielles en cas d'attaque.

« Je détester aller dans des bars, dans des boîtes de nuit, quand il y a trop de gens et trop de bruit. Quand je conduis et que je vois un sac en plastique sur la route, je fais un écart parce que je crois que c'est une mine artisanale. Je ne supporte pas les hôpitaux. Rien que l'idée d'y aller me panique. Et en parlant de panique, je fais régulièrement des crises d'angoisse où je me retrouve incapable de respirer normalement pendant une heure, où j'oublie qui je suis et ce que je fais. J'ai encore des cauchemars au moins toutes les deux nuits, et même quand je n'en ai pas, je suis incapable de dormir sans me réveiller au moins trois ou quatre fois.

« Et les situations stressantes amplifient tous mes traumatismes, et les repas de famille, c'est une situation stressante pour moi. _Non_ , je n'ai pas envie de parler de ma future petite copine, de ma future famille, de toutes ces attentes que vous avez pour moi et qui n'arriveront jamais. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de la guerre, j'en ai assez que tout le monde continue à regarder mon bras comme si j'étais Terminator, c'est déjà suffisamment humiliant de voir que ça fait fuir tous les gens normaux avec qui j'essaie d'interagir. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse un peu tranquille. Tu comprends ?

Pour être honnête, lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler, Bucky n'avait pas envisagé d'en dire autant ; mais les vannes étaient ouvertes, et il n'y avait plus moyen de les fermer, même alors qu'il voyait le visage de sa mère s'effondrer au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Au final, elle avait les joues trempées de larmes, et Bucky avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres, mais – _c'était enfin sorti._

Il y eut un long moment de silence, puis sa mère hocha la tête.

– Je comprends. Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point, probablement parce que je ne voulais pas y _croire_ … Mais je vois, maintenant.

Elle avait une telle expression de culpabilité inscrite sur ses traits que Bucky tenta de rattraper la brutalité de ses mots.

– Je ne te reproche rien, maman. Je sais que tu fais ce qui te semble être le mieux. Mais j'ai besoin d'espace. Juste ça – un peu d'espace. C'est tout.

Sa mère hocha la tête d'un air résolu.

– Très bien. Je… Si tu veux partir, ce soir, et rentrer chez toi, j'inventerai une excuse pour le reste de la famille…

Bucky ne put s'empêcher de sourire – c'était plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu en entrant dans la cuisine.

– Je partirai demain. Puisque je suis déjà là…

Sa mère lui adressa un petit sourire timide, et Bucky se demanda un instant s'il devait la serrer dans les bras ou pas ; mais elle ne fit aucun geste, et Bucky n'était pas quelqu'un de très tactile. Heureusement, George entra dans la cuisine, et le moment embarrassant passa aussitôt.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula relativement bien ; sa mère lui adressait de grands sourires (encore légèrement intimidés aux entournures), son père des regards approbateurs, et ses sœurs et lui se lancèrent dans un jeu de société qui leur apporta une distraction suffisante. Gramma Hubbard, déjà bien éméchée, lui raconta comment elle-même était tombée profondément amoureuse de la surveillante de son pensionnat pendant sa jeunesse, dans son école pour filles, et qu'elles avaient vécu ensemble à la sortie de l'école, dans le plus secret, pendant quelques années, avant que leur histoire ne se termine. Par la suite, elle avait rencontré son grand-père et était tombée amoureuse de lui. Bucky avait toujours adoré sa grand-mère, parce qu'elle avait les pieds sur terre et qu'elle n'avait généralement aucune patience avec les imbéciles, mais là, il était à deux doigts de la vénérer.

Puis sa sœur Bonnie voulut faire un selfie avec lui, et Bucky se souvint de sa promesse à Steve : il passa vingt minutes à fouiller dans les albums rangés dans le meuble du salon pour dénicher une photo de lui enfant. Il y avait du choix, à vrai dire, mais entre celle où il était complètement nu, à sept ans, le zizi caché par la fleur d'une plante en pot, celle où il s'était déguisé en fille (avec perruque à l'appui) et fondu au milieu de ses quatre sœurs, et celle où il souriait d'un air idiot avec de la mousse au chocolat étalée sur ses deux dents de devant, c'était loin d'être glorieux.

Il finit par en dénicher une plus ou moins acceptable, sur laquelle il avait probablement douze ans, une chemise grunge à carreaux bleus ouverte sur un tee-shirt blanc (comme tout le monde, il avait eu sa période Kurt Cobain), et encore toutes ses rondeurs d'adolescent un peu potelé, et songea avec tristesse qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas trouver mieux.

En sortant son portable pour en prendre une photo pour Steve, il s'aperçut qu'il avait une longue liste de messages en attente.

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** 24/12/2016 21:35  
_ _Tu ne réponds pas. Je t'ai mis en colère ?_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** 24/12/2016 21:56  
_ _Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire quoi que ce soit à propos de ta mère…_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** 24/12/2016 22:43  
_ _Je suis vraiment désolé, Bucky :(_

Bucky sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine à l'idée que Steve puisse croire qu'il lui en voulait.

 _ **(Moi)** 24/12/2016 23:30  
_ _Désolé, Steve, ma mère m'a tendu une embuscade, puis mes sœurs ont insisté pour qu'on joue ensemble, puis ma grand-mère m'a raconté sa jeunesse. Je n'avais pas entendu mon portable vibrer :(_

 _ **(Moi)** 24/12/2016 23:32  
_ _Tu avais raison, ceci dit. Quand tu disais que ça s'arrangerait. Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle essaierait de faire un effort pour essayer d'arrêter de me mettre dans des situations stressantes, yay !_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** 24/12/2016 23:34  
_ _!_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** 24/12/2016 23:34  
_ _C'est super !_

 _ **(Moi)** 24/12/2016 23:35  
_ _Oui :) Et aussi, je t'ai trouvé la photo promise. Merci de ne pas te moquer, sous peine de mort._

 _ **(Moi)** __24/12/2016 23:35  
_ _[Envoi*]_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** __24/12/2016 23:36  
_ _BUCKYYYYYY !_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** __24/12/2016 23:36  
_ _Troooop chou :')_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** __24/12/2016 23:37  
_ _Fan de Nirvana, avoue ?_

 _ **(Moi)** __24/12/2016 23:37  
_ _CHUT. Tout le monde l'a été un jour ou l'autre._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** __24/12/2016 23:38  
_ _J'étais plutôt du genre Bon Jovi._

 _ **(Moi)** __24/12/2016 23:38  
_ _BON JOVI ? Ils viennent du NEW JERSEY, Steve !_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** __24/12/2016 23:39  
_ _Je sais :( Mais leur musique était bonne !_

 _ **(Moi)** __24/12/2016 23:40  
_ _...Soit._

 _ **(Moi)** __24/12/2016 23:40  
_ _Bref ! Il faut que je te laisse, on va échanger les cadeaux._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** 24/12/2016 23:41  
_ _Bons cadeaux :) Je retourne à mon livre._

 _ **(Moi)** 24/12/2016 23:41  
_ _Ton livre ? Tu ne fêtes pas le réveillon du tout ?_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** 24/12/2016 23:42  
_ _Personne pour le fêter avec moi, puisque tu as préféré avancer notre soirée à jeudi :( (je plaisante.) C'est demain que je fête Noël. Mon père a une réception ce soir, Peggy est à Londres, et comme je te le disais, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, et aucun qui soit libre en général le jour du réveillon._

 _ **(Moi)** 24/12/2016 23:43  
_ _:( Si j'avais su, j'aurais accepté. Ça m'aurait sauvé d'un coming-out parfaitement inapproprié et embarrassant…_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** 24/12/2016 23:43  
_ _Mais ça t'aurait privé d'une discussion cathartique avec ta maman._

 _ **(Moi)** 24/12/2016 23:44  
_ _Exact. J'aurais dû t'inviter chez moi, alors. Mais je crois que tout le monde serait tombé raide mort en te voyant débarquer._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** 24/12/2016 23:44  
_ _Parce que j'aurais été le plus bel homme de la pièce ? :D_

 _ **(Moi)** 24/12/2016 23:44  
_ _On ne peut pas dire qu'il y aurait eu beaucoup de compétition dans ma famille…_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** 24/12/2016 23:45  
_ _Bien sûr que si. Toi._

Le nouveau portable de Bucky manqua de glisser de ses mains et de se fracasser sur le sol.

Steve. Le. _Draguait ?_

Probablement pas. Peut-être qu'il n'était plus assez frais pour lire correctement le ton de la conversation. Dans le doute, il préféra rester prudent.

 _ **(Moi)** 24/12/2016 23:46  
_ _La flatterie ne marche pas sur moi :) Je dois vraiment y aller, à plus tard ! Bonne lecture._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** 24/12/2016 23:46  
_ _Merci !_

À minuit, tout le monde se souhaita un joyeux Noël (Bucky nota les quelques mouvements de réticence de certains de ses oncles lorsqu'il fallut les serrer dans ses bras), et ils s'échangèrent les cadeaux. Une de ses tantes avait acheté à Bucky le DVD de Robocop, ce que celui-ci trouva de très mauvais goût, mais il ne fit aucune réflexion.

Sam lui avait envoyé un message pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël. Rien de la part de Natasha, mais elle était probablement encore en mission. Prenant son courage à deux mains (ce qui était légèrement plus facile après une petite flûte de champagne), Bucky appuya sur la touche "appel" de son téléphone.

– Allô ?

– Steve, sourit Bucky. Je voulais juste te souhaiter un joyeux Noël.

Il avait conscience d'être peut-être en train de franchir une ligne, mais tant pis. Il avait passé une soirée avec des hauts et des bas dignes de montagnes russes, et il avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

– Joyeux Noël, Bucky, répondit Steve d'un ton attendri. Merci de m'avoir appelé.

– Je t'imaginais passer la soirée tout seul, et j'ai eu pitié de toi, mentit Bucky.

– Oh, c'est pas si terrible. Je regarde la télé, finalement. Ils passent des bêtisiers amusants.

– Tu regardes les _bêtisiers_ , souffla Bucky. Maintenant, j'ai _vraiment_ pitié de toi.

– Hé, tout le monde n'a pas la chance de faire son coming-out en plein milieu d'un repas de famille le soir du réveillon de Noël. On compense comme on peut.

– Coup bas, Rogers. Je raccroche.

Steve éclata de rire.

– Je plaisante, Bucky. Comment ça se passe, alors ?

– Oh, ça va…

Finalement, lorsque Bucky raccrocha de sa conversation avec Steve, il était deux heures trente du matin, et tout le reste de sa famille était allé se coucher.

 _Ne t'y habitue pas, Barnes,_ songea-t-il en se glissant discrètement dans la chambre de Bonnie, où un lit supplémentaire avait été installé pour lui, puisque la sienne avait été réquisitionnée par une tante et un oncle. _Ne t'y habitue pas._

Malgré tout, il s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

.

.oOo.

.

* * *

*N'oubliez pas, la photo de Bucky à 12 ans est disponible sur la version AO3 de cette fic !

(Les photos idiotes de Bucky m'ont été inspirées par mon frère. J'espère qu'il ne lira jamais ça.)

Note : le prochain update était censé arriver le 31 décembre, mais je n'aurai pas internet ce jour-là. Il arrivera donc quand il arrivera, désolée ! Joyeux Noël et bonne année !

Et quittons-nous sur une petite preview, tout de même.

.

*voix d'Anthony Mackie* Dans le prochain épisode...

 _ **(Moi)** 30/12/2016 22:02_  
 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour le Nouvel An ?_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** 30/12/2016 22:03_  
 _Peggy est rentrée de Londres, on le passe ensemble chez mon père, il fait une petite fête :)_

 _Oh. Peggy._

 _Bucky soupira._

 _ **(Moi)** 30/12/2016 22:02  
_ _Super :) J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien._

 _Avant que Natasha ne revienne, il se rendit au fin fond de son répertoire, et changea **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** en **(Steve Rogers)**._


	6. Nouvel An

Bonne année à tous ! Merci pour vos favs et follows et merci à **Dream's Team, Boubie, Clélia, Odea, Marianclea** pour vos reviews !

En avant pour le chapitre 6 ! (Un peu court cette fois, désolée...)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

.oOo.

La semaine qui séparait Noël du Nouvel An donnait toujours l'impression à Bucky qu'elle était piégée dans le temps, bougeant au ralenti. Les gens avaient encore la gueule de bois des fêtes de Noël, et les bruits semblaient assourdis, étouffés, et tout le monde se traînait en attendant le prochain rendez-vous, pour le passage à la nouvelle année.

Il n'arriva rien de particulièrement notable. Bucky raconta à Sam ce qui s'était passé le jour de Noël dans sa famille (ce qui lui valut un regard écarquillé et une tape bien sentie sur l'épaule), et il passa le reste du temps à se traîner sur le canapé ou à aller au VA avec Sam pour les groupes de thérapie (pas de repos pour les guerriers).

Steve lui envoyait régulièrement des messages, que Bucky tentait de prendre avec la distance nécessaire, ce qui n'était pas évident, car Steve semblait absolument enchanté d'avoir trouvé un ami en Bucky, et il ne cachait pas son enthousiasme dès qu'ils se parlaient.

– Je n'imaginais pas le fils du président des États-Unis comme ça, confia Bucky à Sam un matin.

(Natasha étant toujours absente, Sam avait pris temporairement sa place en tant que colocataire, un arrangement qui avait agacé Bucky au début, quand il avait cru que Sam faisait ça parce qu'il avait pitié de lui, mais qui l'arrangeait bien maintenant, parce qu'il n'aimait pas être seul.)

– Et comment tu l'imaginais ? demanda Sam, qui en bon psychologue posait toujours des questions.

– Je ne sais pas. Distant ? Froid et réservé ? Une célébrité, quoi. Pas le genre de type à raconter sa vie alors qu'il te connaît depuis deux semaines.

– Il doit se sentir à l'aise avec toi.

– Je suppose. Ou alors, il veut désespérément avoir un ami et il essaie de toutes ses forces d'y parvenir.

– C'est l'impression que ça te donne ?

– Non, dit Bucky après un instant de réflexion. Ça paraît naturel.

Sam haussa les épaules.

– Ça arrive. Les coups de foudre amicaux. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour moi et Riley : le jour où on s'est rencontrés, c'était comme si on s'était toujours connus.

Riley était l'ancien équipier de Sam chez les paras. Il était mort au court d'une mission, sous ses propres yeux, et Bucky n'osait même pas imaginer à quel point ça devait être dix fois plus terrible que la perte de son propre bras. Au moins, ses Commandos étaient toujours en vie.

– Il n'y a jamais rien eu de… sentimental entre vous deux ? osa demander Bucky.

Sam, heureusement, ne s'offensait de rien, même pas des questions indiscrètes.

– Non. Il avait une fiancée, et je ne le voyais pas comme ça. On était juste comme des frères.

Peut-être que c'était comme ça que Steve le voyait, lui aussi. Bucky, pour sa part, n'avait généralement pas envie de coucher avec quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un frère…

– Il faut que je trouve une solution, soupira-t-il. Je ne peux pas laisser ma libido gâcher ce qui deviendra peut-être une belle amitié. Je dois trouver une façon de relâcher la pression.

Il y eut quelqu'un, cette semaine-là, un type rencontré au _Lucky Bucky_ , qu'il ramena chez lui (Sam, qui l'avait accompagné au bar, comprit le sous-entendu et rentra dormir chez lui ce soir-là). Par miracle, le type ne prit pas la fuite lorsqu'il vit son bras en métal, même s'il eut quelques réflexions offensantes qui donnèrent à Bucky envie de l'assommer – mais il ne l'avait pas ramené pour qu'ils fassent la conversation, juste pour apaiser ses pulsions, et sur ce plan, il ne se débrouillait pas si mal (probablement parce que Bucky pensait à Steve en même temps, même s'il essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas le faire).

Le type ne changea pas la face du monde aux yeux de Bucky (il avait oublié son prénom le lendemain à peine), et plus triste encore, il ne parvint pas à lui faire oublier Steve. Bucky haussa les épaules et décida de remettre le problème à plus tard.

Natasha rentra de sa mission le 30 décembre. Comme elle ne pouvait bien sûr pas raconter comment s'était déroulé son voyage, ce fut Bucky qui s'épancha sur son Noël particulier et sur son amitié avec Steve.

– Il m'a offert un _smartphone_ , Natasha.

Natasha haussa les sourcils.

– Le plus impressionnant, c'est que tu aies accepté.

– Je ne pouvais pas refuser, soupira Bucky. Et puis, c'est vrai que c'est pratique.

– Voyez-vous ça.

Natasha l'observa en silence pendant un instant, avant de dire, avec sa perspicacité habituelle :

– Ton nouvel ami n'a pas l'air de te rendre très heureux.

– Si ! s'exclama Bucky. Je veux dire, c'est un type génial, je me sens vraiment très proche de lui. Mais c'est tout le problème. Je ne veux pas tomber amoureux d'un mec déjà fiancé, et je me connais, Nat, c'est ce qui risque d'arriver s'il continue à être aussi adorable.

– Prends tes distances, alors ?

– J'essaie. Mais la plupart du temps, il s'en rend compte, et il me demande s'il a dit quelque chose qui m'a offensé. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se fasse du souci à mon sujet…

– Parle-lui clairement de ton problème ?

– C'est ça, pour m'humilier devant lui au mieux, perdre son amitié au pire ? Non merci…

– Trouve-toi un autre mec ?

– J'ai essayé. Ça marche pas.

Natasha haussa les épaules.

– Désolée, James. Essaie de trouver une autre solution pour te distraire. Tu veux faire un marathon _Le Seigneur des Anneaux ?_ Je sais que tu en as envie.

Bucky eut un sourire. Il connaissait par cœur la trilogie, à ce stade, mais Natasha proposait le marathon chaque fois qu'elle était à court d'idées pour lui remonter le moral, et pour l'instant, ça avait toujours plus ou moins fonctionné.

– Je vais chercher les blu-ray, dit-il en guise de réponse.

Sept heures, deux bouteilles de vin (majoritairement descendues par Natasha) et trois plateaux de sushis plus tard, Bucky n'avait qu'une conclusion à tirer : quelle que soit la magie du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ , qui fonctionnait toujours sur tout, elle était de toute évidence inefficace en ce qui concernait Steve Rogers.

Vaincu, Bucky profita de ce que Natasha était partie chercher un dessert à la cuisine pour envoyer un texto à Steve.

 _ **(Moi)** 30/12/2016 22:02  
_ _Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour le Nouvel An ?_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du bar)** 30/12/2016 22:03  
_ _Peggy est rentrée de Londres, on le passe ensemble chez mon père, il fait une petite fête :)_

Oh. Peggy.

Bucky soupira.

 _ **(Moi)** 30/12/2016 22:02  
_ _Super :) J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien._

Avant que Natasha ne revienne, il se rendit au fin fond de son répertoire, et changea **_(Le plus bel homme du bar)_** en **_(Steve Rogers)_**.

.

.oOo.

.

Le Nouvel An fut aussi tranquille que Bucky l'espérait. Cette année, en plus de Natasha, Sam était là, et loin de protester contre leur façon de passer le réveillon, il s'installa avec eux sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision en descendant une bière.

– Alors, c'est votre tradition annuelle, hein ? Maison, télé, bière ?

– Ça en prend le chemin, en tout cas, dit Bucky en haussant les épaules. Des idées à apporter ?

– Des burgers.

– Des hamburgers le soir du Nouvel An ? Un peu de classe, Wilson, se moqua Natasha.

– Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

– De la pizza, évidemment.

Quelques secondes avant minuit, ils regardaient à la télévision la boule lumineuse descendre le long du mât en haut du One Times Square. Au pied de l'immeuble était massée une foule compacte de toutes nationalités, criant et chantant, et Bucky frissonnait rien qu'à imaginer ce que ça ferait de se trouver en plein centre de cette foule en cet instant précis. Personnellement, il avait les boules Quiès de prêtes, à côté de lui, mais avait décidé de ne les utiliser qu'en dernier recours. Il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à se protéger du monde extérieur.

– Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…

– Bonne année !

Sam et Natasha n'étaient pas comme les Commandos Hurlants, qui portaient bien leur nom (et c'était pour cette raison que Bucky avait toujours refusé de faire le Nouvel An avec eux). Ils ne hurlèrent pas, ils ne sautèrent pas à pieds joints, ils se contentèrent de sourire et de se serrer dans les bras, et d'accord, ça manquait peut-être un peu de peps, mais c'était tout aussi bien comme ça. L'important, après tout, c'était qu'ils soient ensemble.

À minuit cinq, Steve envoya un message à Bucky.

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 01/01/2017 0:05  
_ _Bonne année ! J'espère que tu passes une bonne soirée. Quelles bonnes résolutions pour cette fois ?_

Arrêter de s'intéresser aux hommes déjà fiancés, d'une part, songea automatiquement Bucky. Mais au moins, il avait pris la décision de ranger Steve dans la case "amis" plutôt que "partenaire sexuel potentiel", et c'était déjà un pas en avant.

 _ **(Moi)** 01/01/2017 0:07  
_ _Bonne année :) Les bonnes résolutions : arrêter de frimer avec la corvette de Natasha, arrêter de me plaindre de mon iPhone parce que je ne sais pas l'utiliser, arrêter de toujours prendre des Big Mac au Mc Do et essayer de nouveaux menus. Toi ?_

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 01/01/2017 0:09  
_ _Le Nouvel An te rend drôlement audacieux, à ce que je vois. En ce qui me concerne, essayer de faire mon travail du mieux que je peux, être le plus honnête possible envers les autres, me montrer compréhensif, et libérer du temps pour mes amis ! Toi, donc, de façon générale. Je n'ai pas d'amis._

Bucky pouffa.

 _ **(Moi)** 01/01/2017 0:11  
_ _J'aurais dû me douter que tes résolutions ressembleraient à ça. Captain America tout craché._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 01/01/2017 0:12  
_ _J'en aurais rajouté une sur le Mc Do, mais je n'y vais jamais._

 _ **(Moi)** 01/01/2017 0:13  
_ _On ne se moque pas._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 01/01/2017 0:14  
_ _Jamais. Je peux t'appeler ? Je voulais te parler de quelque chose._

 _ **(Moi)** 01/01/2017 0:15  
_ _Ok._

Et voilà, songea Bucky, c'était le moment où Steve lui disait que finalement, ça ne l'intéressait plus d'être ami avec lui, ou bien qu'il en avait assez de la tension sexuelle à sens unique qui accompagnait leurs rencontres, et qu'il valait mieux qu'ils en restent là. Pendant les quarante-trois secondes que mit Steve à l'appeler, Bucky avait déjà imaginé toute une myriade de scénarios désagréables.

Il n'avait pas imaginé celui-là.

– Bonne année !

– Tu me l'as déjà dit, sourit Bucky.

– Ça ne coûte rien de le répéter. Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

– Oui, et toi ? De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

– Tu ne perds pas de temps, nota Steve.

Parce que l'attente était horriblement stressante, mais ça, Bucky ne lui dirait pas.

– J'ai appris ce soir que l'armée allait donner un gala en l'honneur des vétérans à New York en janvier. Peut-être qu'ils t'auraient de toute façon envoyé une invitation, avec ta Médaille d'Honneur, mais je voulais t'inviter en premier. Tu viendrais ? Peggy sera là, vous pourrez vous rencontrer.

Et merde.

– Wow, tenta de plaisanter Bucky, tu veux déjà que je rencontre ta fiancée ? J'ai l'impression que notre amitié avance un peu rapidement, là.

– Tu ne veux pas ?

Une très nette déception perçait dans son ton.

Pour être honnête, même en dehors de Peggy, qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de rencontrer, Bucky n'était pas fan des réceptions, et encore moins des _galas_ , ces horribles soirées collet monté où se réunissait la crème de la crème pour se prouver à chacun à quel point ils étaient beaux, intelligents, riches, puissants. Bucky était beau, d'accord, et quoi qu'en dise Becca, il était plutôt intelligent, d'accord aussi ; mais il n'était ni riche, ni puissant, et il avait un bras en métal et des traumatismes handicapants, dont celui de la foule.

– Je peux y réfléchir ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Moi et les réceptions…

– Tu ne t'es pas trop mal débrouillé à celle de ta cérémonie.

– Je pouvais pas vraiment l'éviter, ceci dit, pas vrai ? Ça aurait fait tache que l'invité d'honneur disparaisse sans prévenir. Mais je ne sais pas… En dehors de toi, je ne connaîtrai probablement personne…

– Oh, je pensais inviter Sam aussi.

– Ah.

Une de ses excuses qui partait à vau-l'eau.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de venir si tu ne veux pas, dit Steve d'une voix douce en sentant sa réticence. Je me disais juste que ce serait une bonne occasion de se revoir. J'ai un planning tellement chargé…

– Ok, dit Bucky sans même s'en rendre compte. D'accord, je viendrai.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réfléchir à son changement d'avis que celui-ci était déjà passé par ses lèvres en entendant la petite intonation suppliante de Steve. Impressionnant.

– Vraiment ?

– Ouais, ok. Tu me tiendras au courant des détails ?

– Bien sûr ! s'exclama Steve, tellement enthousiaste que Bucky dut éloigner son téléphone de son oreille. Génial, Bucky ! J'ai hâte de te revoir.

Bucky ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Moi aussi, dit-il doucement.

– Bref, il faut que je retourne à la soirée. Merci d'avoir dit oui ! Bonne année !

– Bonne année, Steve. Bonne soirée.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir raccroché qu'il soupira, se demandant dans quel guêpier il s'était encore fourré. Au même moment, Sam passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine, dans laquelle il s'était réfugié pour téléphoner en paix.

– C'était Steve ?

– Ouais. Sam, ne panique pas, mais je pense qu'on est invités à un gala de l'armée.

Sam ouvrit des yeux ronds. Bucky haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui poser de questions.

Il allait donc rencontrer la fiancée de l'homme sur lequel il passait ses journées à fantasmer.

Magnifique.

.oOo.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !

*voix de Scarlett Johansson* La prochaine fois, dans _I Came Home..._

 _._

 _Lorsqu'un serveur s'arrêta à côté d'eux, Bucky fit une entorse à ses principes de précaution et s'empressa de saisir une coupe de champagne. Heureusement qu'il coulait à flots._

 _– Comment se passe la soirée, Bucky ? demanda Steve avec son joli sourire._

 _Il était tellement beau dans son costume que Bucky sentait son cerveau grésiller dès qu'il lui adressait la parole, ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment à la conversation – et c'était sans compter la façon dont Steve le regardait, l'air extatique, comme si Bucky était en fait la seule raison pour laquelle il était venu à ce gala._

 _Néanmoins, il n'allait pas passer sa soirée à se faire des films en présence de la fiancée, et il s'efforça de sourire en répondant :_

 _– Bien, très bien. Beaucoup de champagne. Canapés au caviar. Je suis_ tout à fait _dans mon élément._


	7. You're more than I can lose

Salut à tous ! Merci vos favs, follows du chapitre précédent, et merci **Hasegawa,** **Odea, Dream's Team, Boubie, Innocent, ConanBlack, Marianclea,** et **Mégara** pour vos reviews adorables !

En avant pour le gala ! Mfufufu !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

.oOo.

Le gala de l'Armée des États-Unis était probablement la soirée la plus cossue à laquelle Bucky avait jamais assisté, y compris le vin d'honneur de sa propre cérémonie, qui n'était au final qu'un vin d'honneur, mais qui avait déjà suffisamment la classe en soi (Maison Blanche, tout ça). Au gala, la majorité des hommes était en costume militaire, et la majorité des femmes en robes de soirée éblouissantes. Des serveurs guindés passaient avec des coupes de champagne et des petits fours, le sol de marbre brillait de mille feux, et les lustres scintillaient en tournant doucement sur eux-mêmes sous l'effet de la chaleur. Bucky se sentait aussi à sa place qu'un Big Mac au milieu des assiettes de caviar.

– C'est un gala de l'armée de terre, dit Sam. Je faisais partie de l'armée de l'air. Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?

– Tu constitues un support inestimable pour une soirée qui s'annonce longue et douloureuse, répondit Bucky. Et tu fais le chauffeur.

Ils étaient tous les deux, comme les autres, en costume militaire. Bucky aurait voulu ne pas mettre la barrette de sa médaille d'honneur accrochée à sa poitrine avec ses autres récompenses, mais il supposait qu'on le reconnaîtrait de toute façon et que ce serait considéré comme une horrible marque d'ingratitude de ne pas la porter (même si, hé, il n'avait rien demandé, lui).

Par conséquent, chaque militaire qui les croisait, même les amiraux, même les colonels (et ils étaient légion) les saluait avec une rigueur impeccable.

– Je sais que c'est toi qu'ils saluent, ou plutôt, que c'est ta médaille qu'ils saluent, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir flatté d'être compris dedans, murmura Sam.

Bucky eut un sourire un peu tendu – la soirée le stressait déjà, et ils venaient à peine d'arriver sur place. Et surtout, le pire était encore à venir.

Steve n'était pas encore arrivé, ou s'il l'était, Bucky ne l'avait pas repéré – ce qui était entièrement possible, car la salle était grande, les invités nombreux, et Bucky se faisait régulièrement arrêter par des inconnus pour être félicité sur sa médaille, son service et son acte de bravoure, et les discussions qui suivaient duraient un certain temps.

D'un autre côté, il n'était pas non plus pressé de découvrir Peggy Carter, aussi s'empêcha-t-il de faire une légère grimace lorsqu'il entendit son nom presque crié, à quelques mètres de lui.

– Bucky !

Il n'y avait pas grand-monde dans son entourage qui l'appelait Bucky. Ses sœurs, en fait, et c'était probablement tout, puisque ses parents et Natasha l'appelaient James, et Sam et les Commandos l'appelaient généralement Barnes. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que chaque fois qu'il entendait son surnom sortir de la bouche de Steve, il avait le cœur qui faisait un bond.

Avec un sourire un peu forcé, il se tourna vers Steve ; l'instant d'après, il regrettait aussitôt de ne pas s'être préparé mentalement à la vision qui l'assaillait. Steve était absolument à tomber par terre avec son smoking noir aux revers de satin, son nœud papillon noir, ses chaussures vernies, et ses cheveux ramenés en arrière. Et à côté de lui, se tenait probablement la plus belle femme du monde.

D'accord, Bucky avait déjà vu des photos de Peggy Carter sur internet, quand il avait appris que Steve était fiancé, et elle était déjà jolie, mais à la voir en vrai, il fallait bien admettre que les photos ne lui rendaient pas vraiment justice. Là où Steve était blond aux yeux infiniment bleus, Peggy était brune, les yeux d'un marron si velouté qu'on aurait dit du chocolat fondant, les lèvres rehaussées d'un rouge écarlate assorti avec sa robe, une tenue qui lui allait magnifiquement bien. Si Bucky n'avait pas été indubitablement gay et ne fantasmait pas sur son fiancé, il aurait probablement essayé de la draguer. Même Sam avait l'air d'en avoir perdu ses mots.

De toute évidence, il n'y avait qu'une fille comme elle qui pouvait convenir à quelqu'un comme Steve, et la réflexion, pour être douloureuse, était en même temps libératrice, car Bucky comprenait _enfin_ , pour la première fois, qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune, aucune, aucune chance avec Steve. Ce serait plus simple, maintenant.

– Je suis content de vous voir, dit Steve, s'adressant aux deux hommes, mais les yeux rivés sur Bucky. Je vous présente ma fiancée…

– Peggy Carter, termina l'intéressée avec un adorable accent anglais.

Bucky serra la main qu'elle tendait, horriblement impressionné.

– Bucky Barnes.

– Steve n'arrête pas de me parler de toi ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. J'avais hâte de faire ta connaissance. Peggy, enchantée, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Sam.

– Sam Wilson, répondit celui-ci, de toute évidence complètement envoûté.

Effectivement, à la voir, Bucky se demandait ce que Steve pouvait bien trouver à raconter sur lui, et pourquoi, à la place, il n'était pas toujours en train de parler d'elle – malgré leurs nombreuses conversations, il ne la mentionnait que très rarement. Peut-être qu'il s'était habitué ? Après tout, s'il se souvenait de ce que Steve avait raconté, ils étaient ensemble depuis leur première année de fac, soit certainement déjà plus de dix ans.

Lorsqu'un serveur s'arrêta à côté d'eux, Bucky fit une entorse à ses principes de précaution et s'empressa de saisir une coupe de champagne. Il ne comptait pas en boire trop, mais tout de même, heureusement qu'il coulait à flots.

– Comment se passe la soirée, Bucky ? demanda Steve avec un sourire.

Il était tellement beau dans son costume que Bucky sentait son cerveau grésiller dès qu'il lui adressait la parole, ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment à la conversation – et c'était sans compter la façon dont Steve le regardait, l'air extatique, comme si Bucky était en fait la seule raison pour laquelle il était venu à ce gala.

Néanmoins, il n'allait pas passer sa soirée à se faire des films en présence de la fiancée, et il s'efforça de sourire en répondant :

– Bien, très bien. Beaucoup de champagne. Canapés au caviar. Je suis _tout à fait_ dans mon élément.

La blague n'était probablement pas si drôle que ça, mais Steve éclata de rire, et pour la millième fois au moins, Bucky se demanda ce que Steve pouvait bien trouver d'intéressant chez lui. Peggy eut un sourire amusé. Bucky, lui, ne savait absolument pas quoi dire d'autre, et il voyait déjà un moment horriblement embarrassant se profiler, quand Sam intervint :

– Merci de m'avoir invité, Steve. C'est gentil.

– Avec plaisir ! s'exclama Steve. (Comment faisait-il pour avoir toujours l'air _aussi_ rayonnant?) Je suis content de te revoir, Sam. Je pensais passer à une des réunions du VA, un de ces jours, faire un discours de motivation aux membres.

– C'est vrai ? Ce serait génial ! s'exclama aussitôt Sam. Passe quand tu veux !

Bucky, qui écoutait sans rien dire, trouvait que c'était très généreux de la part de Steve de s'impliquer autant dans le bien-être des vétérans, et il hochait la tête d'un air d'approbation, quand Steve ajouta, à sa grande horreur :

– Bucky n'aura qu'à venir aussi !

Il y eut une sorte de vide dans le cerveau de Bucky, comme si toutes ses pensées avaient brutalement cessé d'émettre sur une fréquence compréhensible, à part une en particulier – _il ne voulait pas parler de ses problèmes devant Steve._ Les réunions du VA étaient déjà dures en soi ; il lui avait fallu un temps fou pour qu'il accepte enfin de partager ses expériences. Il refusait toujours de prendre la parole lorsque les Commandos étaient là, estimant qu'ils n'avaient pas à entendre ce qu'il pensait sur les traumatismes qu'il avait récoltés en leur sauvant la vie.

Et là, il était censé aller à la réunion en compagnie de _Steve._ Autant lui coller tout de suite sur le front un post-it sur lequel il serait marqué "brisé et irréparable". Steve était peut-être son ami, et il ne serait certainement jamais rien de plus que ça, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il avait envie de s'humilier devant lui.

– Pourquoi pas, répondit Sam, l'air légèrement pris au dépourvu.

– Je ne suis pas libre ce jour-là, lâcha maladroitement Bucky.

Steve, Peggy et Sam lui adressèrent un regard surpris.

– On n'a pas encore décidé de date, rappela Steve.

Bucky ne trouva pas quoi répondre, et il se contenta de baisser les yeux, les joues flambantes de honte – il avait brutalement extrêmement envie de se téléporter à l'autre bout du monde, là où il arrêterait (avec un peu de chance) d'être constamment ridicule. Même une réunion de famille paraissait préférable, en cet instant précis – et ça en disait long.

Sam, perspicace comme toujours, sembla comprendre sa détresse, car il dit :

– Ok, on… on en reparlera. D'accord, Steve ?

– Bien sûr.

Heureusement, la conversation prit une autre direction (principalement grâce à Sam, qui était plutôt bavard quand il n'avait pas les neurones déconnectés par l'arrivée d'une jolie fille), et Bucky vida discrètement sa troisième flûte de champagne. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu plus qu'une bière, et vraiment, ce n'était pas une _excellente_ idée de mélanger du champagne en excès aux antidépresseurs qu'il prenait chaque matin, mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie d'être raisonnable. Il avait surtout envie de rentrer.

Il devait avoir l'air particulièrement misérable, car Steve le prit par le coude et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart, alors que Sam et Peggy continuaient leur conversation d'un ton animé.

– Ça va, Bucky ?

– Oui, oui, désolé, soupira Bucky en se frottant le visage, mortifié. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas aller à une réunion du VA avec toi, Steve, mais…

– Je comprends, assura aussitôt Steve. C'est un sujet sensible. Tu n'as pas à te justifier, tu sais.

– C'est vrai ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

– Bien sûr que non, répondit Steve en haussant un sourcil surpris. C'est tout à fait normal. C'est moi qui suis désolé d'avoir proposé ça. Je n'avais pas pensé que je te mettrais mal à l'aise. Ça paraît logique, pourtant. Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

– On est probablement tous les deux des idiots, alors, sourit Bucky.

– Probablement.

Sam et Peggy étaient en grande discussion sur le football américain lorsqu'ils les retrouvèrent, et Steve leva les yeux au ciel.

– Ils en ont pour toute la soirée, maintenant. Peggy adore le foot.

– C'est… surprenant, commenta Bucky.

– Oh, dit-elle avec un sourire, c'est un monde de machos, d'injustice et d'intolérance, mais le sport est intéressant.

Bucky haussa les sourcils. Lui-même était plutôt du genre à aimer le tennis (et particulièrement lorsque la caméra faisait des gros plans sur les fesses des joueurs prêts à bondir sur le court), mais à chacun son avis.

Finalement, le gala n'était pas si terrible que ça. Peggy et Steve s'échappaient souvent pour parler à telle ou telle personne, comme c'était logique de la part du fils du président et de sa fiancée, mais ils revenaient toujours ensuite, retrouvant à chaque fois Bucky un peu plus pompette qu'avant, et reprenaient leur discussion là où ils l'avaient laissée.

Pour une fois, Bucky n'aurait pas été contre le fait de partir sur un autre sujet, à vrai dire, car Peggy, avant d'être interrompue, était en train de leur raconter comment Steve et elle s'étaient connus.

– Première année d'études politiques, sourit-elle. Steve et moi avons dû faire un exposé ensemble, et évidemment, on s'est détestés au premier regard. Il était obstiné et têtu, et je ne supportais pas qu'il me retarde dans mon travail. On n'a pas arrêté de se crier dessus pendant toute la préparation de l'exposé. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle. On a presque failli se disputer sur l'estrade, devant le prof, en plein milieu de la présentation… Et juste après, en sortant de la salle, Steve m'a invité à un rendez-vous avec lui. Je ne l'avais pas du tout vu venir.

Mignon. Profondément cliché.

 _Songe à ce que tu diras à tes enfants quand ils te demanderont comment tu as rencontré leur deuxième papa,_ pensa Bucky. _Pendant un vin d'honneur après la remise de la plus haute décoration militaire existante aux États-Unis, abordé par le fils du président, et flirtant ouvertement avec lui parce que tu ne savais_ même pas _que c'était le fils du président. Ça, ça pète._

Puis il réalisa qu'il était en train de se projeter dans un futur avec Steve, lui et des _enfants_ , ce qui était bien plus grave que de s'imaginer avoir une chance avec Captain "J'ai-une-fiancée-parfaite" America, et il serra les dents. Ridicule. Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'il arrête le champagne. Il commençait sérieusement à avoir la tête qui tournait.

Profitant de ce que Peggy venait de se faire accaparer par quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, Bucky s'autorisa à légèrement laisser tomber son petit spectacle du "je ne suis pas bourré, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, au contraire, je t'écoute attentivement", et se leva avec difficulté de la petite table ronde recouverte d'une nappe blanche, un vase de roses posé au centre, où Sam et lui avaient fini par s'asseoir.

– Je vais aux toilettes, marmonna-t-il, presque plus pour lui que pour les autres.

Malgré ses pensées fragmentées, il vit tout de même le regard inquiet que Sam lui jeta, et il lui adressa un sourire, se rappelant que cette phrase en particulier était un code dont ils avaient convenu, à utiliser quand il se sentait sur le point de faire une crise de panique.

– Tout va très bien, promis. J'ai vraiment juste envie de pisser.

Sam se détendit légèrement et haussa les épaules.

– On t'attend ici.

Les toilettes de la salle de gala n'étaient pas aussi luxueuses que celles de la Maison Blanche, mais elles se défendaient très bien quand même. Les lavabos étaient de marbre, les miroirs surmontés d'ampoules comme dans les loges de théâtre, et les cabines énormes – plus que largement la place de faire l'amour, songea Bucky avec un sourire, vite remplacé par un soupir.

Il n'avait pas prévu de rester là, mais il n'y avait personne dans les toilettes (Bucky avait pris soin de choisir les plus éloignées de la salle qu'il avait pu trouver, au fin fond d'un dédale de couloirs), et c'était tellement reposant que finalement, après s'être lavé les mains, il entra dans une des cabines et s'installa sur l'abattant fermé d'un siège, tentant de rassembler ses pensées éparpillées. Il se sentait lourd, l'esprit lent (encore plus que d'habitude), et il savait que c'était la faute aux coupes de champagne. Il était sous médication, il n'aurait pas dû en boire autant.

Après ce qui lui sembla durer deux heures ou deux minutes, alors qu'il envisageait vaguement de se lever et de dire à Sam qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'il était temps de repartir à la maison, il entendit depuis sa cabine quelqu'un entrer dans les toilettes.

– Bucky ?

Steve, évidemment.

– Ici, répondit Bucky d'une voix qui lui parut pâteuse.

Les chaussures vernies de Steve apparurent aussitôt dans le champ de vision de Bucky, entre le carrelage blanc éclatant et le bas de la porte noire.

– Bucky, ça va ?! s'exclama Steve. Ça fait une demi-heure que tu es là !

Oh. Oups.

– Désolé, répondit Bucky. Ça va. Je reprenais un peu mes esprits, c'est tout.

– Tu veux ouvrir ?

Bucky n'était pas dans le meilleur des états – c'était un euphémisme – mais en ouvrant la porte, il remarqua tout de même aussitôt que Steve n'avait pas l'air aussi tiré à quatre épingles que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Sa cravate était légèrement desserrée. Ses cheveux rebiquaient un peu n'importe comment, comme s'il avait enlevé tout son gel à force de passer sa main dedans. Il avait les joues un peu rouges.

– Ça va, Steve ? s'entendit-il demander d'un ton soucieux en sortant de la cabine.

– Moi ? Si ça va, _moi ?_ Bucky, ça fait un bon quart d'heure que je me demande si tu n'es pas en train de faire une attaque cardiaque quelque part, ou je ne sais quoi. Je t'ai cherché partout. Pourquoi tu as choisi les toilettes les plus éloignées ? Je les ai toutes faites une à une pour te trouver. J'ai couru dans tout le bâtiment !

– Oh. Désolé, Steve, sourit Bucky, s'appuyant au rang de lavabos pour ne pas tomber. J'avais besoin d'un peu de calme.

– Sam et moi, on a essayé de t'appeler sur ton portable. Tu ne l'as pas entendu ?

Les membres lourds, Bucky sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il l'avait laissé en mode silencieux – cinq appels en absence, dont quatre de _(Steve Rogers)_.

– Oups, marmonna-t-il. J'avais pas vu.

– Tiens, remarqua aussitôt Steve, les yeux également baissés vers l'écran, je ne suis plus "le plus bel homme du bar" ?

La lucidité de Bucky continuait à chuter en flèche, mais il en avait tout de même assez en réserve pour comprendre que malgré le ton de plaisanterie, Steve était blessé de la rétrograde. Malheureusement, les réserves en question n'étaient pas suffisantes pour lui éviter d'être douloureusement honnête avec lui.

– Dans ma tête, si, dit-il. Mais pas sur mon téléphone, parce que même si tu étais le plus bel homme du monde entier, non, correction, malgré le fait que tu _sois_ le plus bel homme du monde entier, il _faut_ que tu sois Steve Rogers pour moi, il le faut, parce que tu es fiancé. Et que je suis juste moi.

Il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose, en disant ça. Il n'était pas assez sobre pour ne serait-ce que _penser_ à imaginer les réactions de Steve. Il aurait peut-être dû. Parce que Steve posa sa main sur sa joue, et le cerveau de Bucky, une nouvelle fois, cessa complètement d'émettre.

La main de Steve était chaude. Bucky aurait voulu, _voulu_ , avoir assez de self-control pour s'en empêcher, mais c'était aussi impossible que de stopper un train en marche à la force de ses bras ; il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : tourner la tête, et embrasser sa paume.

Et l'instant d'après, il sentit les carreaux froid du mur contre son dos, et le corps brûlant de Steve presque tout contre le sien – et ses mains, posées contre le mur, le tenaient prisonnier, ses lèvres erraient contre son cou, sans le toucher, respirant son odeur à plein poumons, et Bucky avait envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour, là, maintenant, dans ces toilettes de luxe, avec sa fiancée dans le même bâtiment. Il en avait envie plus qu'il avait jamais eu envie de quoi que ce soit dans sa vie.

Steve ne le touchait même pas. Il l'effleurait à peine, de son corps, de ses mains, de ses lèvres, et Bucky avait envie de mourir, là, prisonnier de ses bras – correction, il _allait_ mourir si Steve ne le touchait pas. Mais Steve préférait le _respirer._

– Bucky, murmura-t-il dans son cou.

Sa voix était rauque, à en faire courir des frissons de délice le long de la colonne vertébrale de Bucky, qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir extasié. Il posa sa main sur la hanche de Steve, et le monde devenait de plus en plus flou aux entournures, et il lui fallut quelques secondes de trop pour comprendre que ce n'était pas entièrement dû à l'effet que Steve avait sur lui – mais qu'il était _réellement_ en train de faire un malaise, là. Entre les bras de Steve Rogers.

Il glissa.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il ne s'était sans doute pas écoulé tant de temps que ça, car il était toujours dans les toilettes, à moitié allongé par terre, à moitié affalé sur Steve – mais Sam était là, son visage flou penché sur lui.

– Désolé, murmura aussitôt Bucky.

Même lorsqu'il prenait les pires décisions possibles, il n'y avait jamais une once de reproche dans le regard que Sam posait sur lui, et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

– Tu te sens mieux, Barnes ?

Sa voix donnait l'impression de venir de très loin.

– Mmh…

Quelque chose de chaud était posé sur son front. La main de Steve, réalisa-t-il.

– Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps ?

– À peine deux minutes, répondit Steve. J'étais sur le point d'appeler Sam lorsqu'il a débarqué, et tu t'es réveillé juste après. Comment tu te sens ?

– Comme un idiot, répondit Bucky. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas gâcher votre soirée.

Steve et Sam soupirèrent en chœur, et Bucky sourit. Doucement, il se redressa en position assise, la main rassurante de Steve dans son dos.

– J'ai fait le con avec ce champagne, marmonna-t-il. J'aurais dû y aller plus doucement.

– Tu le sauras pour la prochaine fois, dit Sam en haussant les épaules.

Bucky parvint à se redresser sans trop de mal, et se tourna vers Steve, qui l'observait toujours d'un air inquiet.

– J'allais appeler une ambulance, soupira-t-il.

– Ce qui aurait été une idée horriblement mauvaise, sourit Bucky. Moi et les hôpitaux. Terrible idée.

– Si tu continues à mélanger l'alcool et les médicaments, c'est ce qui finira par arriver, dit Sam.

Steve lui jeta un regard horrifié, et Bucky, qui ne voulait pas parler de ça devant lui, s'empressa de répondre :

– Je ne le ferai plus, promis. Je me sens pire qu'un lendemain de cuite.

– On va rentrer, alors, soupira Sam. Je vais chercher la voiture. Steve, est-ce qu'il y une sortie par l'arrière ? Inutile que tout le monde voie le héros décoré de la nation dans cet état.

Steve expliqua aussitôt à Sam comment se rendre à la sortie arrière, et assura qu'il ferait en sorte que Bucky y arrive sain et sauf. Ce qui signifiait, évidemment, passer son bras autour de sa taille et l'aider à marcher droit.

– Désolé, Steve, murmura Bucky lorsqu'ils ne furent plus que tous les deux, marchant dans un couloir désert en direction de la sortie. J'ai fait le con à tous les niveaux. Oublie ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

Mais Steve ne répondit pas ; Bucky fut obligé de lever la tête vers lui.

– _D'accord_ ? insista-t-il.

Steve hocha la tête lentement, et Bucky comprit ce que ça voulait dire : que même s'il _essayait_ d'oublier, il n'était pas certain de réussir.

Eh bien, ils seraient deux.

– Tu diras à Peggy que je suis désolé de ne pas lui avoir dit au revoir.

À la mention de Peggy, Steve lui jeta enfin un coup d'œil, mais il resta silencieux, et Bucky décida de laisser tomber les efforts.

– Envoie-moi un SMS quand tu seras rentré ? demanda finalement Steve à Bucky lorsque Sam et lui furent installés dans la voiture.

Bucky haussa les épaules. Steve soupira. Sam démarra.

Quelle fantastique soirée.

.

.oOo.

.

* * *

Pardon ? 8D

Allez, une preview pour me faire pardonner !

*voix de Seb Stan* Dans le prochain épisode...

.

 _Bucky ne savait pas pourquoi il était en colère contre Steve. C'était en fait tout à fait illogique, car, a) c'était lui qui avait converti ses pensées en paroles sans le consentement de sa raison ; b) il s'était_ évanoui _dans les bras de Steve ; c) il avait demandé à Steve de tout oublier. Steve, au fond, ne faisait qu'obéir à sa requête._

 _Et pourtant, ça l'énervait. (Il n'avait jamais prétendu être logique.)_

 _Néanmoins, lorsque Steve entra dans le café et qu'il s'installa en face de lui, en voyant son regard de chien battu, le ressentiment de Bucky disparut instantanément._

 _– Je suis désolé, Steve, dit-il aussitôt d'un ton déconfit. Je suis vraiment un horrible crétin._

 _Chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, les trois fois précédentes, lorsque Steve regardait Bucky, tout son visage semblait rayonner, comme s'il cachait le soleil à l'intérieur de sa tête._

 _Pas cette fois. Cette fois, son regard était éteint, et son petit sourire n'était plus que l'ombre de celui de d'habitude._

 _– Ne t'excuse pas, Bucky. C'est moi qui suis désolé._


	8. Straight Outta Brooklyn

Salut à tous ! Merci pour vos favs, follows, reviews du chapitre précédent, en particulier **Dream's Team, , BluElectre, Odea, SoyokazeHaru, Hasegawa, Marianclea, Ordalya, Boubie,** et **Mégara !** J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, mais le site bugue beaucoup ces derniers temps, je ne reçois pas toutes les notifications et parfois ça n'apparaît pas dans la liste des reviews (le combo de la mort). Si je n'ai pas répondu à votre review, j'en suis vraiment navrée !

Réponse à **Guest** : Nope désolée, pas ce genre de fic, mais je suis sûre qu'AO3 en a plein à offrir sur le sujet !

Comme d'habitude, vu la mise en forme de ce chapitre, j'imagine qu'il aura un poil plus de gueule sur AO3... Mais j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais ici !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

.

 _ **(Moi)** 24/01/2017 23:44_

 _Je suis rentré. Encore désolé._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 24/01/2017 23:48_

 _Ne t'excuse pas. Repose-toi bien :)_

 _._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 25/01/2017 11:05_

 _Tu te sens mieux ?_

 _ **(Moi)** 25/01/2017 11:08_

 _Tout dépend si "mieux" signifie avoir envie de s'enfoncer un tournevis dans l'œil pour touiller son cerveau et faire disparaître la migraine._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 25/01/2017 11:10_

 _Les joies de la cuite au champagne…_

 _ **(Moi)** 25/01/2017 11:12_

 _L'une de mes monumentales erreurs de cette soirée._

 _ **(Moi)** 25/01/2017 11:15_

 _Pas de commentaire ?_

 _ **(Moi)** 25/01/2017 11:30_

 _Ok._

 _._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 25/01/2017 17:35_

 _Je viens de glisser sur le trottoir à cause du verglas. Devant une vingtaine de personnes. Dont quelques caméras._

 _ **(Moi)** 25/01/2017 17:36_

 _Haha._

 _ **(Moi)** 25/01/2017 17:37_

 _On parle de ce qui s'est passé hier, ou…?_

 _ **(Moi)** 25/01/2017 17:55_

 _Toujours pas. Ok._

 _._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 27/01/2017 9:02_

 _Tu es libre, aujourd'hui ?_

 _ **(Moi)** 27/01/2016 9:03_

 _Wow._

 _ **(Moi)** 27/01/2017 9:04_

 _J'existe, brutalement ?_

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 27/01/2017 9:06_

 _Bucky…_

 _ **(Moi)** 27/01/2017 9:08_

 _Steve._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 27/01/2017 9:10_

 _C'est mieux qu'on en parle de vive voix, non ? Tu as du temps libre ? Je peux venir à Brooklyn cet après-midi._

 _ **(Moi)** 27/01/2017 9:11_

 _Café King Charles, 13h._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 27/01/2017 9:13_

 _Noté. À tout à l'heure._

 _._

.oOo.

.

Bucky ne savait pas pourquoi il était en colère contre Steve. C'était en fait tout à fait illogique, car, a) c'était lui qui avait converti ses pensées en paroles sans le consentement de sa raison ; b) il s'était _évanoui_ dans les bras de Steve ; c) il avait _demandé_ à Steve de tout oublier. Steve, au fond, ne faisait qu'obéir à sa requête.

Et pourtant, ça l'énervait. (Il n'avait jamais prétendu être logique.)

Néanmoins, lorsque Steve entra dans le café et qu'il s'installa en face de lui, en voyant son regard de chien battu, le ressentiment de Bucky disparut instantanément. (Pour ne rien arranger, il avait mis son tee-shirt "Straight outta Brooklyn". Très moulant, le tee-shirt.)

– Je suis désolé, Steve, dit-il aussitôt d'un ton déconfit. Je suis vraiment un horrible crétin. Je ne voulais pas être méchant ou me montrer froid.

Chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, les trois fois précédentes, lorsque Steve regardait Bucky, tout son visage semblait rayonner, comme s'il cachait le soleil à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Pas cette fois. Cette fois, son regard était éteint, et son petit sourire n'était plus que l'ombre de celui de d'habitude.

– Ne t'excuse pas, Bucky. C'est moi qui suis désolé. De ne pas avoir répondu à tes messages, et aussi désolé pour l'autre jour.

– Désolé de m'avoir empêché de me fracasser la tête sur le carrelage en tombant, désolé d'avoir veillé sur moi pendant que j'étais inconscient ?

– Tu sais bien que je ne parle pas de ça. Tu voulais qu'on en discute.

– Oui, soupira Bucky. Ce qui était débile de ma part, finalement, parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

Steve qui regardait la table d'un air absorbé, releva la tête, les sourcils froncés.

– Ah ?

– Oui. Autant qu'on soit honnêtes l'un envers l'autre : si tu avais été célibataire, je me serais probablement jeté sur toi. Ou j'aurais essayé, du moins. Parce que tu n'es pas juste "Steve Rogers" sur mon téléphone, tu es le plus bel homme de la pièce, du bar, du monde, peu importe, et parce qu'en plus de ça, tu es vraiment un type bien, et que j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis des années alors qu'on se connaît depuis un mois.

«Mais c'est le truc. Tu es fiancé. Et Peggy est époustouflante, le premier péquenaud qui passe cinq minutes à discuter avec elle s'en rend compte. Et moi, je suis juste moi. Et je ne veux pas t'attirer vers le fond, et _surtout_ , je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié, parce qu'elle compte énormément pour moi. Alors voilà ce que je te propose : on fait comme si cette conversation n'avait pas existé, et on fait comme si… ce qui s'est passé dans les toilettes, même si je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce que c'était, à vrai dire, on fait comme si ça n'avait pas eu lieu. Tu continues à m'envoyer des SMS où tu me dis que tu t'es cassé la gueule devant vingt personnes. Je ris et je me moque de toi. Et on continue à se voir quand on peut, quand on en a envie. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Steve resta un long moment silencieux, le doigt jouant avec une petite goutte de condensation sur le bois de la table.

– Ok, dit-il finalement. Mais je veux te dire quelque chose, Bucky, avant qu'on ferme la page sur ce chapitre. Tu dis que tu es "juste toi", et que tu ne veux pas "m'attirer vers le fond". Mais moi, je trouve que ce "juste toi", comme tu dis, est une des personnes les plus exceptionnelles que j'ai jamais rencontrées. Et tu ne m'entraînes pas vers le bas. Tu me tires vers le haut. Et je sais que c'est ridicule de dire ça, parce que même si j'ai l'impression du contraire, on ne se connaît probablement pas encore très bien, on s'est rencontrés il y a un mois, mais malgré tout, je tiens énormément à toi, Bucky. Et je ne veux pas te perdre. Et j'ai eu peur, vraiment peur, d'avoir tout fait pour, l'autre soir. C'est pour ça que je n'osais pas répondre à tes messages.

– Tu ne me perdras pas, Steve, sourit Bucky. Quoi que tu fasses, d'accord ?

Le pire, c'était qu'il était sincère. Steve aurait pu vouloir de lui comme ami, comme coup d'un soir, comme esclave sexuel, comme portemanteau, Bucky aurait tout accepté.

Ce fut là, en cet instant précis, alors qu'ils étaient calmement en train de se mettre d'accord sur le fait que leur attirance physique mutuelle devait absolument prendre fin, que Bucky réalisa qu'il était complètement en train de tomber amoureux de Steve Rogers.

Et que c'était la pire, la _pire_ des idées au monde.

Malheureusement, Bucky et les bonnes idées évoluaient sur deux trajectoires parallèles, qui couraient l'une à côté de l'autre sans jamais se toucher. Ravalant le choc de sa nouvelle révélation au moment le plus inopportun possible, il sourit à Steve, qui avait l'air touché par sa dernière déclaration.

– Ok, dit Steve. Alors, je me suis cassé la figure ce matin sur le trottoir…

Bucky éclata de rire.

.

.oOo.

.

Au final, faire taire ses sentiments n'était pas si difficile que ça, réalisa Bucky. La camaraderie facile était revenue entre Steve et lui, et si le prix à payer était de mettre ce qu'il ressentait en veilleuse, il le payait avec joie. Bien sûr, parfois, c'était difficile de s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur, comme quand Bucky insistait pour connaître ses plans pour la semaine, et que Steve lui disait qu'il passait la St Valentin avec Peggy, et que Bucky regrettait d'avoir demandé.

La St-Valentin. Du commercial, c'est tout.

(Bucky passa la soirée en tête-à-tête avec une pizza devant un film d'action.)

En dehors de ça, Steve était horriblement occupé, tel le digne fils d'un président des États-Unis, et Bucky en était parfois réduit à le suivre sur les réseaux sociaux, comme 2,3 millions d'autres personnes (sur Twitter ; 1,5 million sur Facebook). Les messages de Steve étaient souvent raccord avec son image de Captain America ; justice, honneur, tolérance, tout le tintouin. Son compte Instagram était légèrement plus fantaisiste, avec ses photos de paysages, de voyages, de nourriture (Steve _adorait_ prendre en photo ses plats. Bucky se demandait d'où venait l'obsession).

Ce jour-là, il venait de poster un selfie avec la tour Eiffel en fond, et Bucky avait beau savoir qu'il était parti à Paris en visite diplomatique, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vive jalousie en songeant que Steve avait la possibilité de visiter tous ces beaux endroits et que lui-même ne quittait presque jamais New York.

.

8h

 **2338 likes**

 **steve_rogers** Un jour comme un autre… sous la tour Eiffel.  #Paris #EiffelTower #beautemps #voyage #OKLM #tourisme

 **ohcaptainmycaptain** Jolie photo, Cap !

 **steeeeeve** je tm steve répond moi

 **carterandproud** Peggy était là ? :P

 **rogercaptain** pariiiiiiisssss cooool !

 _Load more comments_

 **bang_for_your_buck** Pas mal, pas mal, mais ce selfie aurait été encore meilleur avec un tee-shirt "Straight Outta Brooklyn". Je dis ça, je dis rien.

 _Add a comment_

.

Quelques instants plus tard à peine, son téléphone vibrait.

.

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 26/02/2017 9:37_

 _"Bang_for_your_buck" ? Sérieusement ?_

 _ **(Moi)** 26/02/2017 9:38_

 _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 26/02/2017 9:39_

 _Tu me stalkes sur Instagram !_

 _ **(Moi)** 26/02/2017 9:40_

 _Je ne te stalke pas. Je te suis. Comme un million d'autres gens._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 26/02/2017 9:42_

 _Mais tu me stalkes :)_

 _ **(Moi)** 26/02/2017 9:43_

 _JE NE TE STALKE PAS_

 _ **(Moi)** 26/02/2017 9:43_

 _Et si c'est pour te plaindre, j'arrête de te suivre._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 26/02/2017 9:44_

 _NON_

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 26/02/2017 9:45_

 _Je ne veux pas perdre un follower ;)_

 _._

 **steve_rogers** _bang_for_your_buck_ Affaire à suivre.

.

Le lendemain, Steve postait un selfie avec son tee-shirt "Straight Outta Brooklyn" devant un Starbucks.

.

3h

 **1186 likes**

 **steve_rogers** Défi accepté. #Paris #straightouttabrooklyn #mycity #teeshirt #tourisme #starbucky #coffee

 **levity** Brooklyn boy ! Trop beau !

 **rogerthat** tu t'es trompé sur l'écriture de "starbucks" dans ton tag Steve

 **bang_for_your_buck** #STARBUCKY PETITE MERDE JE VIENS DE RECRACHER MON CAFÉ PAR LE NEZ

 **steve_rogers** _bang_for_your_buck_ ahahahaha

 _ **steve_rogers**_ _bang_for_your_buck_ c'est le prix du sarcasme

 **bang_for_your_buck** _steve_rogers_ je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ce mot :)

 **steve_rogers** _bang_for_your_buck_ ouch.

 **steve_rogers** _bang_for_your_buck_ notre amitié est finie. Je ne te ramènerai pas de tour Eiffel en plastique de Paris.

 **bang_for_your_buck** _steve_rogers_ :( :( :( je ne t'offrirai plus de tee-shirt alors

 **steve_rogers** _bang_for_your_buck_ :( :( :(

 **steeeeeve** _bang_for_your_buck_ t ki ?

 **rogerthat** _steve_rogers bang_for_your_buck_ vous vous connaissez ?

 _Add a comment_

.

Lorsque Bucky réalisa que son petit échange de commentaires avec Steve intéressait les autres et lui avait fait gagner cinquante followers en une journée, il repassa aux SMS.

 _ **(Moi)** 27/02/2017 11:55_

 _Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'arrête de parler avec toi sur les réseaux sociaux… J'ai reçu une dizaine de messages privés me demandant qui j'étais et si je te connaissais._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 27/02/2017 11:57_

 _Oh :( je suis désolé. C'est l'inconvénient d'être ami avec moi._

 _ **(Moi)** 27/02/2017 11:59_

 _Je suppose qu'il n'y a personne d'autre pour en témoigner :)_

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 27/02/2017 12:00_

 _Ah d'accord, tu veux la jouer comme ça ?_

 _ **(Moi)** 27/02/2017 12:01_

 _Ooooh oui._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 27/02/2017 12:03_

 _... Je ne peux même pas protester, parce que c'est vrai... T.T_

 _ **(Moi)** 27/02/2017 12:04_

 _HAHAHAHAHA_

.

Tout allait donc parfaitement bien, jusqu'au jour où ça n'alla plus.

.

.oOo.

.

Bucky était parti de principes de base très simples : Steve et lui étaient amis. Steve lui parlait de temps en temps de Peggy – parce que c'était ce que faisaient les _amis_. Steve était fiancé, et n'en avait donc certainement rien à faire de la vie sexuelle ou romantique de Bucky. Ce n'était pas pour le rendre jaloux. _Pas du tout._ De toute façon, Steve était Captain America et il était probablement incapable de ressentir une émotion aussi négative, aussi vile que la jalousie.

Bucky avait tort.

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 02/03/2017 15:22_

 _Hey Buck, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire, non ?_

 _ **(Moi)** 02/03/2017 15:23_

 _Wow, le retour de Stalker America. Qui te l'a dit ?_

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 02/03/2017 15:24_

 _Hum, toi ? Le jour où on est allés boire un verre dans ce bar ?_

 _ **(Moi)** 02/03/2017 15:24_

 _Oh. Ok._

 _ **(Moi)** 02/03/2017 15:25_

 _Content de savoir que je peux toujours trouver de nouvelles façons de me rendre ridicule devant toi._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 02/03/2017 15:26_

 _Théoriquement, 1) tu n'es pas devant moi, 2) je ne te trouve pas ridicule. Ça m'arrive d'oublier, à moi aussi._

 _ **(Moi)** 02/03/2017 15:27_

 _Mais tu te souviens de mon anniversaire._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 02/03/2017 15:28_

 _Bien sûr !_

 _ **(Moi)** 02/03/2017 15:28_

 _Merci, Steve._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 02/03/2017 15:29_

 _Oooh, serait-ce de l'émotion que je sens derrière ce texto de deux mots ?_

 _ **(Moi)** 02/03/2017 15:30_

 _J'ai un autre texto de deux mots pour toi si tu veux :)_

 _ **(Moi)** 02/03/2017 15:30_

 _Qui commence par "F" et se termine par "uck you". :)_

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 02/03/2017 15:32_

 _Aww, je t'aime aussi._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 02/03/2017 15:39_

 _…_ _Bref, ton anniversaire. Tu fais quelque chose ce jour-là ? J'ai réussi à me libérer de mes obligations politiques ! :D_

 _ **(Moi)** 02/03/2017 15:41_

 _Oh :( je suis désolé, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu…_

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 02/03/2017 15:42_

 _Argh. J'aurais dû me douter que Sam te réserverait en premier T.T_

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 02/03/2017 15:42_

 _L'année prochaine, je m'y prendrai à l'avance…_

 _ **(Moi)** 02/03/2017 15:43 _

_Non, en fait, il est occupé ce jour-là, et Natasha ne sera pas là non plus, donc on le fête un autre soir. J'ai un rendez-vous avec un mec, le 10 :(_

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 02/03/2017 15:47_

 _Oh. D'accord._

 _ **(Moi)** 02/03/2017 15:49_

 _Désolé :( c'est juste que, je n'avais rien de prévu en particulier, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de passer mon anniversaire tout seul, alors j'ai dit oui…_

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 02/03/2017 15:52_

 _Tu pouvais me demander._

 _ **(Moi)** 02/03/2017 15:54_

 _C'est-à-dire que depuis fin janvier, on n'a pas eu le temps de se voir une seule fois à cause de ton emploi du temps. Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à te libérer._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 02/03/2017 15:57_

 _Certes._

 _ **(Moi)** 02/03/2017 15:59_

 _..._

 _ **(Moi)** 02/03/2017 16:01_

 _Steve, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir demandé, mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir prévu quelque chose pour mon anniversaire. Tu es toujours hyper occupé._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 02/03/2017 16:03_

 _Je me serais libéré pour toi. Je me_ SUIS _libéré pour toi._

 _ **(Moi)** 02/03/2017 16:05_

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 02/03/2017 16:06_

 _Parce que c'est ce que les amis font !_

 _ **(Moi)** 02/03/2017 16:08_

 _Pas forcément. Puisqu'on le fête un autre jour, avec Sam et Natasha. On peut prévoir une autre date et le fêter ensemble, si tu veux._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 02/03/2017 16:13_

 _J'aurais voulu le fêter ce soir-là._

 _ **(Moi)** 02/03/2017 16:16_

 _Alors c'est le rendez-vous qui t'agace. Ça n'aurait pas eu tant d'importance que ça si c'était avec Sam que je passais la soirée, hein ?_

 _ **(Moi)** 02/03/2017 16:22_

 _?_

 _ **(Moi)** 02/03/2017 16:28_

 _Oh. Tu m'ignores, maintenant. Mature._

 _ **(Moi)** 02/03/2017 16:31_

 _Ok, j'ai un rendez-vous. Avec un mec. Probablement pour coucher avec lui. Peut-être pour une relation plus longue. J'ai le droit. Je suis majeur, célibataire et vacciné. J'ai pas besoin de ton approbation._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 02/03/2017 16:35_

 _Visiblement, tu n'as pas besoin de moi tout court._

 _ **(Moi)** 02/03/2017 16:38_

 _Bordel, Steve !_

 _ **(Moi)** 02/03/2017 16:40_

 _J'essaie vraiment de jouer en suivant les règles, là, mais je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point c'est difficile quand tu n'arrêtes pas de flirter avec moi. Je ne suis pas dieu._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 02/03/2017 16:42_

 _Je ne flirte pas avec toi._

 _ **(Moi)** 02/03/2017 16:44_

 _Non seulement tu flirtes, mais en plus tu me fais une crise de jalousie. Je rêve._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 02/03/2017 16:50_

 _Puisque tu es pris le 10, est-ce que tu es libre un autre soir ?_

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 02/03/2017 16:51_

 _Si tu as envie qu'on se voie, du moins._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 02/03/2017 16:51_

 _Tu peux dire non._

 _ **(Moi)** 02/03/2017 16:54_

 _J'ai envie qu'on se voie…_

 _ **(Moi)** 02/03/2017 16:55_

 _Le 18 mars ? Samedi._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 02/03/2017 16:57_

 _Je me libérerai. Bonne soirée, Bucky._

.oOo.

* * *

Ouuuh, mais c'est que ça sent le sapin ici dites-moi ! Mfufufufufufu.

*voix de Chris Evans* dans le prochain chapitre de _I Came Home..._

 _._

 _– Tu m'as acheté la tour Eiffel._

 _– Je t'ai acheté_ une _tour Eiffel, nuança Steve._

 _– Tu avais dit que tu ne le ferais pas._

 _– J'ai changé d'avis, sourit-il. En vrai, je l'avais déjà achetée quand j'ai posté le selfie. Je voulais te la donner, mais on ne s'est pas revus depuis, alors… Je l'ai gardée avec moi pendant tout ce temps, en attendant de te revoir. Ça me faisait penser à toi._

 _Bucky leva les yeux vers lui, brutalement frappé par l'intensité des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Steve – et tout ça à cause d'une petite tour Eiffel attrape-touristes à quinze euros – mais c'était plus fort que lui. Steve lui ramenait un souvenir de France, Steve pensait à lui quand ils ne pouvaient pas se voir – Steve était parfait, et adorable, et Bucky était complètement amoureux de lui, et il fallait qu'il l'embrasse, là, il le fallait._


	9. And now I'm taking more than my fill

Salut tout le monde !

Merci infiniment pour vos réactions au chapitre précédent, que ce soit en favs, follows ou reviews, notamment **Miss Osaki, Marianclea, Odea, DB Nobody, Boubie, Innocent, Hasegawa, Akimitsu N, CathyBayon, Eleb** et ma très chère **Mégara** **!**

Pour mes petits anonymes :

 **Guest :** Fwahahaha ouais ! Mais t'inquiète pas, y'aura pas mort d'homme quand même... (pour l'instant? XD) Merci !  
 **Annoukette :** Oooh, merci de ton commentaire adorable ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. (Je me suis marrée aussi en écrivant Starbucky, j'avoue... xD) Pour la suite, je l'espère !

Je sais que j'ai dit à nombre d'entre vous que ce chapitre serait publié le 1er février, mais je pars le 2 _et_ j'étais terriblement impatiente de vous le balancer, donc finalement c'est pour aujourd'hui ! XDD (Constance, tu n'es _pas_ mon deuxième prénom...)

Le titre de ce chapitre, "and now I'm taking more than my fill" (qui veut dire quelque chose du genre "et maintenant, je prends plus que ce qu'il me faut") vient de la chanson Sugar Pill de Ambulance LTD dont cette fic est inspirée.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

.

Steve était jaloux. L'idée tourna en boucle dans l'esprit de Bucky un long moment : pendant la petite fête qu'ils firent avec Sam et Natasha la veille de son anniversaire, le jour-même de son anniversaire, lorsque Steve lui envoya un message de félicitations lapidaire (qui constituait leur premier échange de textos depuis leur dispute de non-couple), lorsqu'il dîna avec l'homme de son rendez-vous le soir, et lorsqu'il coucha avec lui cette nuit-là ; de façon générale, il y pensa tout le temps.

Jusqu'au moment, en fait, où il réalisa que même si Steve était jaloux, ça ne changerait probablement rien. Il était avec Peggy depuis onze ans, ils étaient _fiancés_ , sur le point de se marier, et même s'il ressentait de l'attirance pour Bucky au point de se montrer jaloux, ce ne serait certainement pas suffisant pour le pousser à rejeter aux orties onze ans de sa vie et tout un futur de prévu. Steve Rogers était jaloux : la belle affaire.

Bucky décida donc d'arrêter de tourner en rond dessus, et envoya un message à Steve pour essayer de réchauffer l'ambiance glaciale qui régnait entre eux depuis leur altercation.

 _ **(Moi)** 15/03/2017 21:57_

 _Tu veux toujours qu'on se voie samedi ?_

 _ **(Moi)** 15/03/2017 21:58_

 _Tu peux dire non. Mais je serais content que tu dises oui._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 15/03/2017 22:06_

 _Oui. Si c'est toujours d'accord de ton côté…_

 _ **(Moi)** 15/03/2017 22:07_

 _Oui :) On se retrouve où ?_

 _ **(Moi)** 15/03/2017 22:09_

 _Tu veux venir chez moi ? J'ai de la bière et des films._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 15/03/2017 22:11_

 _Tu as des volets ? C'est mon garde du corps qui demande. Pour les snipers. Désolé._

 _ **(Moi)** 15/03/2017 22:12_

 _Ma coloc est probablement espionne à la CIA. À ton avis ? Oui, j'ai des volets._

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 15/03/2017 22:12_

 _Ça marche, alors. Quelle heure ?_

 _ **(Moi)** 15/03/2017 22:13_

 _19H ?_

 _ **(Steve Rogers)** 15/03/2017 22:14_

 _Ok. À samedi._

 _ **(Moi)** 15/03/2017 22:15_

 _Yup…_

Bon. Pas encore leurs gentilles petites chamailleries habituelles, mais la dispute avait été sévère. Il fallait probablement un peu de temps.

Le samedi soir, Bucky était horriblement nerveux. Il n'aurait pas dit non à un peu de soutien psychologique pour passer la soirée, mais Natasha était comme toujours en mission, et Sam avait un rendez-vous, et de toute façon, Steve ne venait pas pour rencontrer ses amis. Il venait pour le voir.

Malgré tout, Bucky ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si Steve avait réellement envie de venir, et dès 18h, il faisait déjà les cent pas dans tout l'appartement. Il avait prévu des pizzas, des bières, des muffins, mais brutalement, il commençait à se dire que c'était peut-être un peu trop personnel de l'inviter à l'appartement, un peu trop sous-entendu, même, surtout après une dispute qui portait sur la nature de leur étrange relation, et peut-être qu'ils auraient dû se rencontrer dans un bar, tout bêtement. Un endroit neutre, où Bucky n'aurait pas pu se jeter sur Steve même s'il l'avait voulu.

À 18h50, la sonnerie stridente de l'interphone fit horriblement sursauter Bucky, qui se précipita pour aller ouvrir. Trente secondes plus tard, il entendait un petit "toc toc" timide à la porte, et là, sur son palier, se tenait Steve Rogers, splendide comme à son habitude, avec son jean noir et sa chemise blanche, si ce n'était l'expression complètement misérable qui avait pris place sur ses beaux traits. Le cœur de Bucky lui tomba dans les talons. Steve n'avait pas envie d'être là, de toute évidence.

Il eut un mal fou à sourire, mais masquer ses sentiments sous une expression forcée était une technique qu'il avait eu deux ans pour maîtriser, et il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, à son humble avis. Il s'écarta sur le côté, et fit signe à Steve d'entrer.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Steve après avoir fermé la porte, celui-ci se tenait vers le salon, lui tournant le dos, les mains dans les poches et les épaules voûtées, et Bucky étouffa un soupir de déception.

– Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir, Steve, dit-il finalement avec l'impression de pouvoir goûter à l'amertume de ses mots.

Steve fit volte-face en l'entendant, les yeux écarquillés, et son expression misérable avait maintenant pris des accents de désespoir.

– Je _voulais_ venir, dit-il avec force. Je suis…

Sans prévenir, il s'avança, et saisit les poignets de Bucky. Ses mains étaient toujours aussi chaudes, songea Bucky distraitement.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, Buck. De ce qui s'est passé la fois dernière. Je… Je suis…

– Steve, c'est pas grave, c'est moi qui…

– Non, non, écoute-moi, il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bout. Je suis désolé. C'est vrai que je flirtais avec toi. C'est vrai que j'étais jaloux. Et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas le droit. Je me suis senti tellement coupable que je n'ai plus osé t'envoyer de messages après ça, parce que je me disais que tu m'en voulais, et c'était… c'était vraiment horrible, de ne plus avoir de messages de toi. Je me suis dit que c'était comme après le gala, que ça recommençait, que je risquais encore de te perdre, tout ça parce que j'avais fait l'idiot, encore une fois, je fais toujours l'idiot quand il s'agit de toi, mais je ne veux plus courir de risques cette fois, Bucky. Je ne flirterai plus. Je ne serai plus jaloux. Je serai le meilleur des meilleurs amis. Je te le promets.

– Steve…

Bucky avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser, là, mais c'était un point final complètement déplacé au discours émotionnel que Steve venait de lui faire.

– Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, dit-il à la place. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne me perdras pas. Je croyais que c'était _toi_ qui ne voulais plus me parler.

– Moi ? demanda Steve comme si l'idée était complètement saugrenue. J'ai _toujours_ envie de te parler.

Bucky eut un petit sourire, et ils se fixèrent en silence un instant, jusqu'à ce que Bucky se rappelle qu'il n'était pas censé le dévorer du regard et que Steve se souvienne visiblement de la même chose. Bucky toussa, et Steve baissa les yeux.

– Enlève ton manteau, au moins, dit Bucky, et viens au salon. J'ai préparé des chips.

L'ambiance était toujours légèrement tendue lorsqu'ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, une bière dans les mains pour Steve, un coca pour Bucky, et qu'un silence embarrassant s'installa.

– J'ai été bête, soupira Steve. Je suis désolé.

– Steve, je te dis que ce n'est rien.

– Je m'en veux, insista Steve. À cause de cette dispute, idiote, on a échangé trois mots le jour de ton anniversaire. _Littéralement_ trois mots. "Joyeux anniversaire". "Merci".

– Ça n'a pas d'importance. On en a échangé au moins une dizaine ce soir, tu vois ?

La tentative de blague ne fit pas sourire Steve.

– Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il à la place.

– Mon rendez-vous ?

– Le soir de ton anniversaire.

– Oh. Totalement oubliable, comme tu peux le voir. Mais le restaurant était sympa.

– Ah oui ? On pourrait peut-être y…

Steve s'arrêta complètement dans sa phrase, et Bucky haussa les sourcils.

– Steve, tu _sais_ que tu peux suggérer qu'on aille manger ensemble de temps en temps. C'est ce que font les amis.

– Je ne sais pas très bien où se trouve la limite entre amitié et flirt, soupira Steve. Je ne me rends même pas compte que je le fais. C'est ridicule. Et comme tu le dis si souvent, je n'ai pas d'autres amis pour comparer.

Bucky éclata de rire, ce qui poussa enfin Steve à lâcher un petit sourire.

– Abruti, dit Bucky d'un ton affectueux. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, ces derniers temps ? On ne s'est pas vus depuis des siècles, on ne s'est pas parlé pendant deux semaines, et tu n'as pas mis à jour ton compte Instagram récemment.

– Je vois que quelqu'un continue à me stalker, répondit Steve avec un soupir exagéré.

Et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait ; d'un coup, leur camaraderie était revenue, la facilité, l'humour. Steve raconta à Bucky qu'il avait dû faire plusieurs voyages pour diverses raisons top-secrètes, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas souvent disponible.

– Tu sais, dit Bucky, je n'ai toujours pas _vraiment_ compris en quoi consistait ton travail.

– Je suis le chef de cabinet de la Maison Blanche, répondit Steve après une petite hésitation. Le plus jeune que Washington ait jamais vu.

– Oh, s'exclama Bucky, surpris. C'est génial ! …Même si je ne sais absolument pas en quoi ça consiste.

– Ça dépend, dit Steve en haussant les épaules. L'un des surnoms de ce boulot, c'est "l'assistant du président". Je gère le personnel de la Maison Blanche, ainsi que l'emploi du temps, les communications, et les rendez-vous du président, entre autres. Parfois, il m'envoie en mission diplomatique. C'est assez éreintant, mais je trouve que c'est un travail très gratifiant. Et puis, ça me permet de faire mon entrée dans la politique.

– Et moi qui pensais que tu étais juste "le fils du président", sourit Bucky. Je suis admiratif.

Steve se mit à rire. Bucky aurait voulu dormir dans son rire.

– Pas tout à fait. Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? Mais par pitié, _par pitié_ , ne le dis à personne, ou mon père saura que c'est de moi que vient l'information. Tu ne diras rien ?

– Croix de bois, croix de fer, répondit Bucky, extrêmement curieux. De quoi s'agit-il ?

– Mon père va se représenter en tant que candidat à la présidentielle.

– Wow. Sérieusement ?

– Oui. L'élection n'est que dans deux ans, mais il faut déjà préparer la campagne, et j'ai dû aller voir un responsable de sondages en Californie pour voir ce qu'il en pensait… Bref. Je te passe les détails. Quand mon père l'annoncera, d'ici peu de temps, je pense, ça va être le chaos. Je n'aurai probablement plus une minute de libre.

– Assez pour m'envoyer des textos, quand même ? sourit Bucky. Ou des selfies de France ?

– Oh ! s'exclama Steve. Ce qui me rappelle que j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! Deux, en fait.

– Steve…

– Hé, c'est ton anniversaire.

Il se pencha pour fourrager dans son sac, et en sortit un premier cadeau, à la forme rectangulaire neutre, enveloppé dans du papier blanc et argenté. Curieux, Bucky détacha soigneusement le papier, et découvrit une boîte en carton blanc.

– Le suspense est insoutenable, sourit-il.

À côté de lui, Steve agitait le genou d'un air excité, et Bucky soupçonnait qu'il s'agissait d'une blague qu'il lui faisait, et…

– Steve. _Non._ Je rêve.

Délicatement, il sortit de la boîte la petite tour Eiffel de métal peinte en doré, et Steve éclata de rire en voyant les yeux écarquillés de Bucky.

– Tu m'as acheté la tour Eiffel.

– Je t'ai acheté _une_ tour Eiffel, nuança Steve.

– Tu avais dit que tu ne le ferais pas.

– J'ai changé d'avis, sourit-il. En vrai, je l'avais déjà achetée quand j'ai posté le selfie. Je voulais te la donner, mais on ne s'est pas revus depuis, alors… Je l'ai gardée avec moi pendant tout ce temps, en attendant de te revoir. Ça me faisait penser à toi.

Bucky leva les yeux vers lui, brutalement frappé par l'intensité des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Steve – et tout ça à cause d'une petite tour Eiffel attrape-touristes à quinze euros – mais c'était plus fort que lui. Steve lui ramenait un souvenir de France, Steve pensait à lui quand ils ne pouvaient pas se voir – Steve était parfait, et adorable, et Bucky était complètement amoureux de lui, et il fallait qu'il l'embrasse, là, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire, alors il devait se contenter de l'embrasser par le regard, et le sourire de Steve disparut, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux – et Bucky continua à l'embrasser par le regard, encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient trop proches, et qu'il soit obligé de continuer avec ses lèvres. Ses lèvres brûlantes.

Il ne savait pas qui s'était penché vers l'autre. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chemin à parcourir, pour être honnête. Mais ils étaient là, et leurs lèvres se touchaient, et Bucky eut l'impression qu'il était en train de vivre une attaque cardiaque, mais en mieux, en beaucoup mieux, une dont il aurait voulu qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais, parce que Steve l'embrassait.

Sa main de métal tenait toujours la Tour Eiffel ; il glissa sa main de chair dans le cou de Steve, et ouvrit la bouche, et passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Steve, et ce n'était plus une attaque cardiaque, maintenant, parce qu'il avait dépassé la mort – c'était le paradis. Et tant pis pour tout le reste, tant pis pour les vivants, mais il voulait rester au paradis, accroché aux lèvres de Steve Rogers.

Et Steve en avait envie aussi, visiblement ; une de ses mains se posa sur la joue de Bucky, et l'autre sur son bras en métal, et il l'embrassait passionnément, ses respirations entrecoupées de gémissements.

C'était donc ça, le résultat de trois mois passés à flirter, à tenter de réprimer son attirance, à prendre pour de l'amitié une intense attraction physique. C'était ce qui se cachait derrière, et Bucky avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il ne l'avait pas mérité, mais il le prendrait quand même. Il prendrait tout.

– Steve, murmura-t-il entre ses lèvres. Steve.

C'était la seule chose qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit en ce moment précis. Steve. Ses lèvres tendres. Ses mains brûlantes. Sa langue agile. Au moment précis où Bucky se disait qu'il voulait la sentir partout sur son corps, Steve glissait son visage dans son cou pour lui lécher la peau.

– Oh bordel, murmura Bucky. _Steve._

Ils étaient en train de tomber petit à petit contre l'accoudoir du canapé, Steve à moitié à cheval sur lui, et Bucky n'osait pas lui proposer de continuer ça dans sa chambre, parce qu'il avait peur de l'effrayer, de le ramener à la réalité, et voir tout son paradis glisser comme du sable entre ses doigts ; mais il avait le corps de Steve contre le sien, ses lèvres dans son cou, leurs entrejambes qui frottaient l'une contre l'autre, et Bucky lâcha un grognement de plaisir.

Lorsque Steve glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, Bucky se dit qu'il était temps de prendre des risques, et stoppa son mouvement en lui saisissant les poignets. Steve lui jeta un regard saisi – presque alarmé.

– Chambre ? murmura Bucky.

Il vit passer sans ambiguïté le soulagement dans les yeux de Steve, qui hocha aussitôt la tête, et jamais les quatre mètres qui séparaient la chambre de Bucky du salon ne lui parurent aussi longs.

Bucky, qui n'abandonnait jamais espoir, avait rempli le tiroir de sa table de chevet de capotes et de lubrifiant la veille à peine. Là, alors que Steve le soulevait carrément de tous ses muscles bandés pour le jeter sur le lit et se jeter sur lui à la suite, il en fut férocement heureux.

Il fallut toute la mobilisation de sa volonté pour ne pas arracher la chemise de Steve avec tous ses boutons. Il se contenta de les enlever un par un, le souffle coupé par ce qu'il découvrit en dessous, les abdominaux musclés, les pectoraux gonflés, la courbe sublime de ses biceps lorsqu'il fit passer la chemise par-dessus ses épaules – le corps qu'il s'était imaginé quand il couchait avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais en mieux.

– _Steve_ , murmura Bucky. Ton _corps._

– Ton corps à _toi,_ Bucky, répondit Steve en murmurant.

Steve lui avait enlevé son tee-shirt quelque part entretemps (possiblement pendant le trajet entre le salon et la chambre) et Bucky avait oublié d'être gêné par son bras en métal et ses affreuses cicatrices, mais lorsque Steve mentionna son corps, il se figea. Il pouvait supporter d'être rejeté par n'importe qui d'autre, mais avec Steve, c'était différent.

Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Steve passa sa main sur son bras gauche, son biceps en métal, et se pencha pour embrasser la jonction entre la prothèse et la peau, le tissu cicatriciel qui rebutait tout le monde. Bucky sentit son cœur dégringoler dans sa poitrine – d'émotion, cette fois.

– Je te trouve parfait, murmura Steve.

Il n'allait pas pleurer là, quand même, c'était ridicule, songea Bucky. Néanmoins, il dut lutter pour ravaler la boule qui s'était logée dans sa gorge.

Pendant ce temps, Steve s'était mis à embrasser son épaule (sur laquelle Stark avait trouvé drôle d'appliquer une étoile rouge en guise de logo, et Bucky n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, mais à présent, il l'aimait bien), et descendait le long de son bras gauche.

– Tu sens ça ? murmura-t-il sans lever la tête.

– Je sens que tu le touches, répondit Bucky. Le bras est conçu pour percevoir la pression qu'on applique dessus. Je sens que tes lèvres sont chaudes, parce qu'il y a un capteur de température. Je ne sens pas la texture, par contre.

– Et si je fais ça ?

Tournant son poignet, Steve fit glisser deux de ses doigts articulés entre ses lèvres, et la mâchoire de Bucky se décrocha. Une fine pellicule de salive brillait sur le métal lorsque Steve atteignit le bout de ses doigts, et Bucky crut sincèrement qu'il allait jouir dans son caleçon. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça avec lui. Tout le monde considérait son bras comme quelque chose à ignorer au mieux, à éviter au pire. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu envie de le prendre, l'embrasser, le lécher.

Bucky Barnes était définitivement, complètement amoureux de Steve Rogers.

– Ça te plaît, ça ? demanda Steve.

– _Oui._ T'imagines même pas.

Alors Steve recommença, ses lèvres sur le métal, une de ses mains sur la hanche de Bucky, l'autre tenant son poignet gauche. Il lécha la paume, puis l'intérieur de son poignet, et Bucky avait mille et une envies qui traversaient sa tête, là, à l'instant, comme celle de le regarder faire jusqu'à la fin des temps ; mais son entrejambe protestait vigoureusement d'être enfermée dans son pantalon (quelle idée aussi d'avoir mis un jean aussi serrant), et il lâcha un gémissement.

– Steve, touche-moi…

Bucky, qui observait son visage, le vit rougir de quelques degrés, et il se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Steve ; il était bi, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se le prouver. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça.

Il faudrait qu'il fasse en sorte que sa première fois soit inoubliable, alors.

La chemise de Steve avait été jetée sur le sol – il était plus que temps que son pantalon connaisse le même sort. Bucky aurait voulu être assez patient pour prendre son temps, il aurait voulu être capable de faire durer le plaisir, parce que tout miraculeux que ce soit, quand Steve se rendrait compte de ce qu'il avait fait, le lendemain (ou un peu plus tard dans la soirée, s'il était malchanceux), les probabilités que le moment de grâce se reproduise étaient plus que minces. Et il aurait voulu savourer sa chance, étirer le moment jusqu'à l'infini…

Mais c'était impossible. Il voulait Steve, et il le voulait _maintenant._

Le jean noir de Steve sauta, et dieu qu'il était sexy avec son boxer noir en dessous, et Bucky supplia :

– Enlève-moi mon jean, par pitié, Steve.

Heureusement, Steve n'était pas assez sans-cœur pour être sadique, il n'était pas assez expérimenté pour être cruel ; il fit ce que Bucky lui demandait, et lui enleva son propre caleçon par la même occasion. C'était un tel soulagement que Bucky crut, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

Pour être aussitôt suivi par une troisième fois, lorsque Steve se pencha sans prévenir et le prit dans sa bouche.

– _Steve !_

Toutes les pensées quittèrent instantanément le cerveau de Bucky, comme des rats fuyant un navire en train de sombrer. C'était horriblement dur de ne pas se laisser aller, surtout lorsqu'il baissait les yeux et qu'il voyait Steve, l'homme de ses rêves, en train de lui faire la meilleure fellation qu'il ait jamais vécu – juste parce qu'il s'agissait de lui.

 _Je t'aime,_ pensa Bucky de toutes ses forces, _je t'aime_ , _bordel, je t'aime._

– Steve, grogna-t-il, arrête, je vais pas tenir, sinon.

– C'est le but, marmonna Steve entre deux mouvements.

– _Oh._ Putain. Sérieusement, Steve, _St–_ aah…! _Steve, bordel,_ arrête, je veux que tu me prennes d'abord, je veux pas finir avant, _Steve_ , arrête ça et prends-moi _maintenant !_

Steve releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés, et Bucky se sentit rougir.

– Tu veux que… ce soit moi qui…

– Oui… Tu veux pas ?

– Si, répondit Steve aussitôt. _Si._ Lubrifiant ?

– Tiroir…

C'était un moment affreusement long à passer, mais lorsque les doigts froids et lubrifiés de Steve se glissèrent entre ses fesses, il songea que ça valait le coup d'attendre. Il l'aurait pris comme ça, sans préparation, tellement impatient à l'idée de le sentir en lui, mais Steve voulait faire ça dans les règles de l'art, de toute évidence (pour autant qu'il y ait des règles à un tel art), commençant par un seul doigt, puis un deuxième, et Bucky agrippait déjà sa tête de lit en se mordant les lèvres, qu'est-ce que ce serait ensuite ?

– C'est bon, maintenant, c'est bon, murmura-t-il essoufflé.

Steve, l'ordure, se contenta de sourire et rajouta un troisième doigt, tout en le touchant doucement de son autre main. Bucky leva les hanches pour essayer d'obtenir un peu plus de pression, mais Steve était intraitable.

– Maintenant, insista Bucky. Steve, sérieusement. Prends-moi maintenant ou je vais mourir.

Il y eut le crissement du papier du préservatif, le bruit du bouchon du lubrifiant, et subitement, Steve était au dessus de lui, ses yeux si bleus en face des siens, et Bucky avait attendu ça toute sa vie – même s'il en avait juste été conscient ces trois derniers mois.

– Tu me dis si j'y vais trop brusquement ?

Bucky ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sur le point de répondre quelque chose pour le rassurer, et son expression se bloqua sur ses traits quand Steve, le traître, s'enfonça à l'intérieur de lui. Pas brusquement. Juste assez pour perdre la tête.

– Oh. _Putain._ Steve.

– Je sais, murmura Steve en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

En y réfléchissant, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Bucky n'aurait probablement pas levé le sourcil pour si peu ; position missionnaire, la plus emmerdante de toutes, celle qui tirait sur les muscles arrières de ses cuisses, celle où le partenaire ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher d'embrasser à pleine langue, façon lave-linge, comme si c'était obligatoire.

Mais c'était Steve. Et dans cette position, Bucky pouvait voir ses yeux extraordinaires et les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient à la naissance de ses cheveux blonds, et il avait des crampes délicieuses à force de serrer ses jambes autour de sa taille, et il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de lâcher les lèvres de Steve, et c'était parfait, juste parfait, parce que c'était Steve.

Ce fut encore plus parfait quand Steve le retourna sur le ventre et le pénétra avec une violence à en briser le lit, ses mains serrant fermement ses poignets, et Bucky cria de plaisir en remerciant le ciel que Natasha soit absente et en plaignant légèrement ses pauvres voisins.

C'était parfait, parfait, au point que Bucky se dise qu'il préférait se passer de sexe pour le reste de sa vie plutôt que de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que Steve, si cette nuit devait être unique en son genre. Parfait au point d'avoir presque les deux mots, là, au bout de sa langue, avant de les ravaler pour ne pas gâcher le moment.

– Bucky, murmurait Steve incessamment dans sa nuque comme une litanie, comme le seul mot qui comptait.

Parfait au point d'avoir envie d'arrêter le temps, là, et rester prisonnier du moment pour une éternité ou deux.

L'orgasme explosa dans sa tête (et sur ses draps) lorsque Steve lui mordit doucement la nuque. Il ressentait tout avec une perception accrue, les mains de Steve serrées autour de ses poignets, la façon dont il continuait à aller et venir à l'intérieur de lui, la chaleur qu'il diffusait, ses gouttes de transpiration qui glissaient sur le corps de Bucky, l'odeur de sa peau, mélange de sueur et de gel douche.

Parfait.

Steve enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou lorsqu'il jouit, avec un petit gémissement que Bucky invoquerait certainement dans sa mémoire la prochaine fois qu'il prendrait du plaisir tout seul, et l'incendie se calma petit à petit.

Après un long moment de silence essoufflé, Steve se retira précautionneusement, et Bucky entendit le claquement du préservatif qu'il nouait avant de le jeter dans la poubelle, puis il roula à côté de Bucky, tourné vers lui.

Le sexe, chez Bucky, suivait généralement le schéma suivant : il rencontrait un mec dans un bar, il allait chez l'autre ou l'autre venait chez lui, ils couchaient ensemble, et c'était agréable ou c'était nul ; que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, Bucky n'avait jamais envie de s'attarder ensuite. S'il était chez l'autre, il se rhabillait presto et il s'en allait. S'il était chez lui, il allait prendre sa douche et faisait comprendre à son partenaire qu'il devrait être parti à son retour. L'après-sexe était un moment désagréable, où la fièvre retombait tellement qu'il se demandait toujours pourquoi il avait atterri là, à côté d'un mec qu'il ne pouvait même pas regarder dans les yeux.

Steve avait les yeux les plus bleus du monde. Bucky était en train de s'y noyer.

Pour autant, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la crainte que l'expression béate de Steve disparaisse d'un coup, quand il aurait pris la mesure de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, et qu'il parte aussitôt, bourré de culpabilité, laissant Bucky dans ce lit vide, froid et taché de sperme. Il priait pour reculer le moment encore un peu.

Steve passa la main sur sa joue, et Bucky se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, profitant de ce que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois.

– C'était exceptionnel, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

– J'ai trouvé aussi, répondit Steve, sa voix grave vibrant contre la poitrine de Bucky.

– Alors reste dormir avec moi cette nuit.

– Ok, dit Steve en étouffant un bâillement.

Deux minutes plus tard à peine, il dormait, et Bucky, de son côté, s'efforça de rester éveillé, pour regarder son visage parfait le plus longtemps possible.

.

.oOo.

* * *

Et voilàààà mes loulous ! Nos gusses ont passé un premier _cap_ (bwahaha, vous l'avez?) mais pas le dernier !

Voix de Seb Stan : _dans le prochain chapitre de I Came Home..._

 _._

 _– James, dit-elle d'un ton sérieux, je sais que tu l'aimes, mais…_

 _– Comment tu le sais, d'ailleurs ? coupa Bucky. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Non, ne dis rien. Espionne de la CIA, j'oublie tout le temps._

 _– Pour la centième fois, je ne travaille pas à la CIA, soupira Natasha._

 _– Exactement ce que dirait une espionne de la CIA. Bref ?_

 _– Bref, je sais que tu l'aimes, mais il faut que tu sois prudent. C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe, tu penses qu'ils vont quitter leur femme, ou leur fiancée, et finalement, tu te retrouves coincé dans la position d'amant secret pendant des années._

 _– J'ai bizarrement l'impression que tu parles d'expérience._

 _Natasha haussa les épaules._

 _– J'ai connu ça, oui, admit-elle. Ce n'était pas agréable. Je n'ai pas envie que ça t'arrive._

 _– Ça m'est égal, dit Bucky sincèrement. Il pourrait me cacher dans un placard à balais chez lui et ne me sortir que quand il a envie de faire l'amour, ça m'irait._

 _– Je sais, dit Natasha avec un sourire triste. C'est ce qu'on se dit tous, au début. Bien vite, ça ne suffit plus._


	10. My Sugar Pill

Chers tous,

Comme toujours, merci infiniment de la réception que vous réservez à cette fic ! En particulier à **Innocent, Hase-chan, DB Nobody, Odea, Boubie, Dream's Steam, Eleb, CathyBayon, annoukette** (merci d'avoir relevé mon jeu de mot pourri, ça me fait très plaisir ! Pour le happy end, je ne dis rien, je ne spoile pas XD) **, Marianclea, Berkano, Butty, FanDeBlack, Zjut, La Dictateuse et Mégara !** Merci pour vos reviews ! Fiou, vous vous êtes surpassés, ça me fait un plaisir fou !

Et voici le chapitre 10 !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

.oOo.

Bucky ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi que lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin. Dans un lit vide.

– Merde, grogna-t-il.

Il était près de 9h, et l'autre côté du lit était froid ; soit Steve était parti pendant la nuit, soit aux petites heures du matin. Ce qui ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était parti sans rien dire, sans même le réveiller.

Bucky étouffa un soupir. Il aurait pu s'en douter ; et pourtant, après ce qu'il avait vécu la veille, il avait voulu croire de toutes ses forces qu'il se réveillerait avec le visage souriant de Steve juste en face du sien. Par espoir (le même espoir qui l'avait poussé à refournir son stock de préservatifs et de lubrifiant la veille), il se pencha pour fouiller la poche arrière de son jean abandonné sur le sol, et en tirer son portable, mais le seul message qui l'attendait était celui de Sam lui demandant s'ils se voyaient ce jour-là.

Bon. Aucune importance. Il avait déjà eu plus que ce qu'il méritait, et il ne fallait pas être trop avide, dans la vie, ça ne menait jamais à rien d'autre qu'à la souffrance.

Les muscles endoloris, il s'extirpa du lit et enleva aussitôt les draps salis (Bucky avait peut-être beaucoup de défauts, mais au moins, il avait une hygiène personnelle irréprochable – non pas que la pensée le réconforte beaucoup en cet instant) qu'il jeta dans la machine à laver. Il tira de son tiroir un boxer propre qu'il enfila avant de retracer la route vers le salon pour récupérer son tee-shirt et son sweat-shirt qui traînaient par terre.

La petite tour Eiffel gisait sur le sol à côté du canapé du salon. Sur la table basse, quelque chose l'attendait.

Le cadeau était enveloppé dans du papier noir mat et un ruban noir brillant. La petite note était glissée en dessous. Bucky, le cœur battant, s'empara de la note en premier.

 _Bucky,_

 _Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te donner ton deuxième cadeau hier._

 _(Je ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir eu le temps.)_

 _Je suis désolé d'être parti si tôt. J'avais une réunion urgente, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Mais j'aurais voulu rester avec toi._

 _C'est probablement une mauvaise idée, ce qu'on a fait hier, et pourtant, je me sens bêtement, bêtement heureux, parce que je ne pensais qu'à ça depuis que je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois. Peut-être que ça n'avait pas tant d'importance à tes yeux. Peut-être que ton monde n'a pas changé d'axe de rotation quand on s'est embrassés, comme le mien._

 _Mais je commence à te connaître, et je pense que ça signifiait quelque chose pour toi aussi. Je me trompe peut-être._

 _Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul, mais j'ai un sérieux travail de réflexion à faire, je crois, et je n'arrive pas vraiment à me concentrer quand tu es juste en face de moi._

 _J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt._

 _Mais n'hésite pas à me le dire si l'envie n'est pas partagée._

 _Steve._

Les mains tremblantes, le souffle coupé, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Bucky relut la lettre une vingtaine de fois avant de la connaître par cœur.

– Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu, répéta-t-il à mi-voix. Oh mon dieu.

 _Steve._

Il eut envie de prendre son portable dans sa poche et de lui envoyer un message, de l'appeler, de laisser une longue déclaration d'amour sur sa boîte vocale, pour lui dire que non, il ne se trompait pas, il n'imaginait rien, oui, le monde de Bucky avait aussi changé d'axe de rotation, et il s'attendait juste à devoir continuer à marcher seul dans un monde qui tournait à l'envers, et voilà que Steve lui disait que le sien tournait à l'envers aussi, et ils pourraient marcher à deux, et –

Mais d'abord. Le cadeau.

Bucky défit délicatement le ruban noir, détacha précautionneusement le scotch qui maintenait le papier, et écarta les pans pour découvrir… un livre, à première vue.

Il le prit dans ses mains ; la reliure était de cuir rouge sang, avec une étoile noire creusée au milieu, et le livre était épais.

Mais ce n'était pas un roman. Bucky se rendit compte de son erreur en l'ouvrant. C'était un album photo.

Éberlué, Bucky découvrit une grande sélection de photographies de lui-même, imprimées sur du papier glacé, accrochées à l'ancienne sur des pages cartonnées, qui allaient de l'âge où il était sur le pot jusqu'à quelques semaines auparavant. Des photos de lui seul, généralement (dont l'ignominieux cliché de son enfance où toute son intimité n'était cachée que par la fleur d'une plante en pot – comment avait-elle pu atterrir dans cet album?!), mais aussi parfois avec ses sœurs, souvent avec Sam et Natasha, et les quelques selfies qu'il avait pris avec Steve au cours de leurs soirées. Il y avait aussi des photos de Steve et Sam ensemble, et quelques rares photos de Sam, de Natasha et de Steve seuls – y compris le selfie de Steve devant la tour Eiffel et le Starbucks.

Peggy n'apparaissait pas sur une seule des photos prises lors du gala.

Steve, de sa belle écriture régulière, avait noté des commentaires à côté de presque toutes les photos, souvent humoristiques, parfois émouvants. Leurs selfies à deux étaient ceux dont les commentaires étaient les plus longs, les plus tendres, là où Steve lui disait à quel point il était heureux de l'avoir rencontré et comment sa vie avait changé depuis le jour de la cérémonie en l'honneur de Bucky à la Maison Blanche.

Lorsque Natasha entra dans l'appartement et qu'elle découvrit Bucky en slip dans le salon en train de pleurer à grosses larmes devant un album photo, elle se figea instantanément.

– James ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Bucky sursauta, pris en flagrant délit, et essuya aussitôt ses larmes, même si Natasha avait déjà tout vu.

– Steve m'a offert un album photo pour mon anniversaire, expliqua-t-il en lui tendant le livre.

– Ah, oui, sourit-elle. Je sais. J'ai fourni quelques photos.

– Il t'a contactée ? Mais vous ne vous êtes jamais rencontrés.

– Il a contacté Sam, qui m'a contactée et qui a contacté le reste de ta famille. J'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. Je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait pleurer, cela dit, ajouta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

– Je suis amoureux de lui, expliqua Bucky.

– Je sais.

– On a couché ensemble hier.

– _Quoi_ ?!

Au moins, il y avait certaines choses qui la surprenaient encore, nota Bucky avec une sombre satisfaction.

– Mais… il est…

– Fiancé, je sais. Avec une femme fantastique. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me trouve. Mais il me trouve _quelque chose_ , de toute évidence, ou il ne m'aurait pas laissé cette note et ce cadeau.

Il tendit la note à Natasha, qui la lut en fronçant les sourcils. Bucky s'attendait à ce qu'elle se réjouisse pour lui, mais compte tenu des circonstances, ce n'était peut-être pas étonnant.

– James, dit-elle d'un ton sérieux, je sais que tu l'aimes, mais…

– Comment tu le savais, d'ailleurs ? coupa Bucky. Je ne te l'avais jamais dit. Non, ne dis rien. Espionne de la CIA, j'oublie tout le temps.

– Pour la centième fois, je ne travaille pas à la CIA, soupira Natasha.

– Exactement ce que dirait une espionne de la CIA. Bref ?

– Bref, je sais que tu l'aimes, mais il faut que tu sois prudent. C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe, tu penses qu'ils vont quitter leur femme, ou leur fiancée, et finalement, tu te retrouves coincé dans la position d'amant secret pendant des années.

– J'ai bizarrement l'impression que tu parles d'expérience.

Natasha haussa les épaules.

– J'ai connu ça, oui, admit-elle. Ce n'était pas agréable. Je n'ai pas envie que ça t'arrive.

– Ça m'est égal, dit Bucky sincèrement. Il pourrait me cacher dans un placard à balais chez lui et ne me sortir que quand il a envie de faire l'amour, ça m'irait.

– Je sais, dit Natasha avec un sourire triste. C'est ce qu'on se dit tous, au début. Bien vite, ça ne suffit plus. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu peux te rendre compte si tu n'en fais pas l'expérience directe, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton pensif.

Bucky soupira.

– Je vais essayer de l'appeler. On en discutera.

Néanmoins, malgré les avertissements de Natasha, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir envie de danser et de chanter et de crier sa joie dans tout l'appartement. Steve avait des sentiments pour lui.

– Mets un pantalon d'abord, tu veux ? lança Natasha alors qu'il retournait vers sa chambre.

.

.oOo.

.

Bien entendu, Bucky ne réussit pas à l'appeler. Il essaya toute la journée, et toute celle du lendemain, et encore celle d'après, mais le portable de Steve était éteint. Il devait réfléchir, avait-il dit sur la note. Ça paraissait logique. Mais Bucky voulait lui parler, voulait lui exprimer toute la joie qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'avoir une importance dans sa vie, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que le silence radio douchait quelque peu son enthousiasme.

Il résolut donc de passer aux textos, qui transmettraient son avis sur le sujet à coup sûr.

 _ **(Moi)**_ _21/03/2017 8:12_

 _Hey, Steve. Pour répondre à mes coups de fil, c'est quand tu veux. Pas de pression. (Mais un peu quand même.)_

 _ **(Moi)**_ _21/03/2017 8:14_

 _Mais je vais quand même te dire un peu ce que j'en pense, parce que ça fait trois jours que je laisse des messages sur ta boîte vocale et je ne suis pas entièrement sûr que tu les aies écoutés._

 _ **(Moi)**_ _21/03/2017 8:16_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit. Je te disais… principalement merci pour le cadeau. Merci pour la note. Qui n'était pas un cadeau mais qui valait la peine que je dise merci. Et merci (encore) pour le cadeau. Qui était. Fantastique. Vraiment fantastique. Et pour en revenir à ta note. "Si l'envie n'est pas partagée" ?_

 _ **(Moi)**_ _21/03/2017 8:17_

 _Steve. L'envie est partagée. Crois-moi._

 _ **(Moi)**_ _21/03/2017 8:17_

 _J'attends de tes nouvelles._

 _ **(Moi)**_ _21/03/2017 8:17_

 _Appelle-moi. D'accord ?_

 _ **(Moi)**_ _21/03/2017 8:18_

 _S'il te plaît._

.

Steve n'appela pas Bucky.

Au lieu de ça, il débarqua carrément dans son appartement sans prévenir, le lendemain du jour où Bucky avait envoyé sa volée de messages, en costume-cravate, un garde du corps à l'entrée de l'immeuble et un autre devant la porte de l'appartement. (Bucky apprit plus tard qu'ils étaient apparemment également présents le jour où Steve avait dormi chez lui, et même s'il n'aurait pas forcément souhaité les faire entrer, il se sentit coupable à l'idée qu'ils aient fait le pied de grue toute une nuit devant sa porte.)

Bucky était en train de regarder un enregistrement de The Voice avec Natasha et Sam lorsque l'interphone sonna. Ce fut Natasha qui se leva pour répondre, et Bucky tourna la tête vers elle, intrigué (ils n'avaient pas commandé de pizzas).

– Oui ? Oh… bonsoir. Oui. Il t'attend ? Non ? Je lui demande son avis, alors.

Sans même prendre la peine de cacher le combiné avec sa main pour étouffer sa voix, elle se tourna vers Bucky.

– Steve est en bas. Est-ce que tu veux le voir ou non ?

Bucky eut l'impression de faire une crise cardiaque. (C'était une impression très récurrente, ces derniers temps.)

– Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama-t-il, la voix frôlant l'hystérie. Fais-le monter !

– Il veut bien, dit Natasha au combiné. J'ouvre.

Elle appuya sur un bouton, et raccrocha. Bucky la regarda d'un air éberlué, et elle haussa les épaules.

– Il fallait que je demande ton avis avant, non ? Tu aurais pu ne pas vouloir le voir.

– Nat, dit Bucky d'un ton autoritaire, si Steve Rogers se présente à la porte, même si c'est pour vendre le calendrier des pompiers ou pour essayer de nous faire rejoindre les témoins de Jéhovah, _tu le fais entrer, un point c'est tout !_

Natasha eut un sourire.

– Bien noté.

De son côté, Sam les regardait d'un air curieux (mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de continuer à se bâfrer de popcorn).

– Vous vous êtes fâchés, toi et Steve ? demanda-t-il.

Il n'était au courant de rien, parce que Bucky, après trois jours d'appels infructueux à Steve, n'était plus vraiment certain qu'il y avait quelque chose à raconter. Par ailleurs, il pouvait compter sur la discrétion de Natasha, espionne de la CIA, mais Sam était aussi ami (plus ou moins) avec Steve, et peut-être que Steve n'avait pas envie qu'il soit au courant de son infidélité envers Peggy.

– Pas particulièrement, répondit-il avec un sourire tendu et un regard plein de signification à Natasha (qui hocha la tête discrètement, brave fille).

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que Steve toquait à la porte. Bucky manqua de s'étaler par terre en se précipitant vers elle, et écarquilla les yeux lorsque Steve apparut derrière, costume beige, chemise écrue, cravate à rayures beiges et bleu ciel, et souliers vernis. Bucky manqua d'en tomber par terre – il était littéralement _renversant_ (si on omettait ses traits tirés, qui ne semblaient pas d'excellent augure).

– Steve ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Steve jeta un regard vers le salon ; à voir son expression, il ne s'attendait évidemment pas à trouver Bucky avec de la compagnie. Il s'était peut-être imaginé que l'appartement serait vide, comme la dernière fois qu'il y était venu.

– Bonjour, lança-t-il aux autres avec un sourire tendu.

Sam se leva pour venir lui serrer la main, et Natasha lui adressa un sourire depuis le canapé.

– Salut, Sam, dit Steve. Bonjour, Natasha.

– Ravie de te revoir, Steve, répondit Natasha.

– Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Bucky en écarquillant les yeux.

– On s'est déjà rencontrés, répondit Steve.

– Dans le cadre de mon travail à la CIA, ajouta Natasha avec une expression malicieuse.

– Nat ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?!

– C'était classé secret défense.

– Mon œil ! Bref. Désolé, Steve. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ?

– Je viens parler… On peut parler ?

– Bien sûr. Oh ! En privé, ok, évidemment. Suis-moi.

Avec un sourire réservé, Steve le suivit dans sa chambre, et prit la précaution de bien fermer la porte derrière eux. Bucky l'observait, légèrement inquiet. Steve semblait fatigué, tendu, et ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Il y eut un long silence. Bucky, persuadé que le bruit terrible de son cœur s'entendait jusqu'à Rome au moins, finit par proposer :

– Tu veux t'asseoir sur le lit ?

– Non, debout, répondit aussitôt Steve. Bucky…

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et Bucky savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'entendre. Il avait déjà suffisamment l'impression que ses poumons étaient en train de se noyer.

– Non, Steve. Attends. Ne dis rien. C'est pas grave. Je m'en doutais.

– Tu t'en doutais ? demanda Steve en haussant un sourcil.

Bucky haussa les épaules.

– C'est Peggy, dit-il simplement. Et elle est vraiment géniale, et vous êtes ensemble depuis si longtemps. Je sais que tu ressens de l'attirance envers moi, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Je ne fais pas le poids. Tu préfères oublier ce qui s'est passé et redonner une chance à ton futur mariage. C'est normal.

Lorsque Steve lui jeta un regard éberlué, Bucky se dit qu'il avait peut-être, _peut-être_ , mal lu la situation. Et l'espoir, ce traître, se glissa à nouveau dans ses veines, et lui coupa la respiration.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, dit Steve lorsqu'il fut à nouveau capable de parler.

– Oh.

– Ce que _j'allais dire_ , c'est que… on a rompu nos fiançailles. Avec Peggy.

Bucky s'assit sur son lit.

(Ou plutôt, Bucky s'assit, et heureusement, son lit était là.)

– _Quoi ?!_

– Tu t'attendais à autre chose ? demanda Steve, sincèrement surpris.

– Je… Je ne sais pas, répondit Bucky honnêtement. Je pensais que je deviendrais… ton amant secret, au mieux, ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre. Je… Je ne pensais pas que tu irais… jusqu'à la quitter.

– C'est plutôt elle qui m'a quitté, avoua Steve.

Bucky se releva.

– Elle t'a quitté ?! Mais pourquoi ?

– Parce que je suis amoureux de toi.

Bucky se rassit.

(Ce lit était diablement bien placé.)

– _Quoi ?!_

– Je sais que c'est ridicule, dit Steve en s'asseyant à côté de lui, on se connaît depuis trois mois à peine, c'est rien du tout, à l'échelle du monde, mais je suis dingue de toi, Bucky, vraiment _dingue de toi_ , et… et je ne veux pas te faire peur en disant ça…

– Peur ? Quelle peur ? J'ai pas peur. Je ne connais même pas ce mot. Continue à parler, ordonna Bucky. Continue.

Un demi-sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Steve, mais il ne tarda pas à disparaître.

– Je suis amoureux de toi, répéta-t-il. Peggy s'en est rendue compte.

– Oh.

– Oui, _oh_. On a parlé ensemble. En réalité, elle ne savait pas comment me le dire, mais elle ne ressentait plus rien pour moi non plus. Du coup, lorsqu'elle a pris conscience de mes sentiments pour toi, c'était l'occasion pour elle de me dire la vérité. On s'est séparés à l'amiable.

Bucky avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites s'il continuait à les écarquiller autant.

– Mais… C'est… une bonne nouvelle, non ? Enfin… je sais pas, c'est peut-être pas la chose à dire à un mec qui vient de rompre ses fiançailles, mais… c'est une bonne chose ? Ça veut dire que… on peut… être ensemble ? Si c'est ce que tu veux ?

Pour toute réponse, Steve se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

– Bien sûr, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, que c'est ce que je veux. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est ce que toi tu voudrais…

– _Steve._

Bucky se recula, et prit le visage de Steve entre ses mains pour qu'il le regarde bien en face.

– Je t'aime. Pour moi aussi, ça fait trois mois depuis notre rencontre, et pourtant, tu vois, je suis aussi ridicule que toi. Je _t'aime._ Oui, je veux qu'on soit ensemble. _Évidemment._

Steve lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, tout son visage s'illuminant aux mots de Bucky, mais l'expression ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'il ne s'assombrisse à nouveau, et Bucky le lâcha, l'inquiétude remontant se loger dans sa gorge.

– Je n'ai pas encore tout dit, expliqua Steve. Il faut que tu sois au courant des conditions avant de te lancer.

– Des conditions ? tenta de plaisanter Bucky. Tu veux me faire signer un contrat de BDSM ? Comme dans Fifty Shades Of Grey ?

– Fifty quoi ? demanda Steve, curieux (et Bucky tomba encore un peu plus amoureux de lui).

– Rien, oublie. Quelles conditions ?

Visiblement nerveux, Steve prit une profonde inspiration et se releva pour se mettre à arpenter la pièce.

– Je t'ai dit que mon père allait se représenter en tant que président.

– Oui, dit Bucky en fronçant les sourcils, incapable de voir le rapport.

– Une campagne présidentielle, c'est un vrai cirque. Littéralement. On est des animaux dans un zoo, et les gens viennent nous observer jusque chez nous. Une campagne présidentielle, ça veut dire que les médias vont fouiller dans tous les recoins de notre vie, et que chaque parole déplacée, chaque geste malheureux, chaque acte particulier peut avoir des conséquences irrémédiables. Et j'aime mon père, et je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment pour lui.

– Mmh mmh…

– Malheureusement, continua Steve, si je romps mes fiançailles avec Peggy officiellement, maintenant, alors que mon père est sur le point d'annoncer qu'il se présente, c'est comme si je lui tirais du plomb dans l'aile avant même qu'il ait décollé. Peggy et moi étions médiatisés. On nous considérait comme un couple modèle. Les gens vont être horriblement déçus par Captain America. Les médias vont fouiller. Ils vont gratter partout, ils vont me suivre, essayer de tout connaître sur ma vie. Ils finiront par découvrir que je suis bi. Et un coming-out forcé de la part du chef de cabinet de la Maison Blanche, dont le père se présente comme président… ce serait probablement la fin de la campagne pour lui, et la fin de ma carrière politique.

– Tu plaisantes, dit Bucky, les yeux ronds.

– Oh non. Et c'est juste moi. S'ils découvrent qu'on a une relation, moi le fils du président, et toi le soldat d'honneur de la nation, imagine le scandale. On pourrait te retirer la Médaille d'Honneur.

– Juste parce que je suis gay ? s'exclama Bucky, incrédule.

– Loin d'être impossible. La meilleure solution, pour l'instant, ce serait de continuer à faire croire qu'on est fiancés, Peggy et moi. Jusqu'aux élections.

– _Dans deux ans ?_

Steve fronça les sourcils, l'air abattu.

– Oui. Ensuite, on pourrait se séparer officiellement sans faire de vagues… Je pourrais faire mon coming-out sans y être forcé. C'est elle qui m'a proposé l'idée. Ce n'est pas très tentant, je sais, mais c'est notre meilleure option, si on veut éviter le suicide politique.

– Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu veux que j'attende _deux ans_ avant qu'on se mette en couple ?

– Non ! s'exclama Steve. Pas besoin d'attendre pour _ça_ ! Je veux juste dire que… tu pensais que tu serais mon amant caché, eh bien… ce ne serait pas très loin. On ne pourrait pas être ensemble officiellement. Il faudrait que tu supportes les journalistes qui voudront faire des articles sur Peggy et moi, que tu supportes l'idée qu'on doive faire semblant d'être encore en couple. On devra aller aux galas, aux réceptions ensemble. Je sais que c'est loin d'être la relation de rêve.

– Je m'en fiche, dit Bucky en se levant à son tour.

Steve lui jeta un regard où se lisait un minime espoir, et Bucky soupira avant de lui prendre les mains.

– Je préfère un peu de toi que pas du tout. Je préfère que Peggy soit ta couverture officielle et moi ton petit ami officieux plutôt qu'elle soit ta femme et moi ton amant. Je préfère vivre caché avec toi plutôt que vivre au grand jour sans toi. J'accepte d'être ton secret honteux.

Steve lui serra les mains (heureusement que Bucky avait un bras en métal, il était au moins sûr que l'une d'entre elles ne serait pas broyée sous la force qu'il y mettait).

– Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, l'air sincèrement surpris.

Il avait l'air tellement étonné que Bucky puisse le vouloir malgré tout, que Bucky ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Je ne te tiendrai pas la main dans la rue. Je ne te regarderai pas avec des étoiles dans les yeux devant les autres. Je ne te stalkerai pas sur les réseaux sociaux.

– Donc tu admets que tu me stalkais, sourit Steve.

– Abruti.

Subitement, il sentit une joie débordante lui parcourir le corps, et lâcha les mains de Steve pour jeter ses bras autour de son cou, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

– Je veux juste être avec toi pour de bon. Et rajouter des selfies à notre album photo.

Steve glissa ses mains dans le creux de son dos en souriant.

– Je veux que tu changes mon nom dans ton téléphone et que tu remettes "le plus bel homme de la pièce".

– Je mettrai même "le plus bel homme du monde", si tu veux, sourit Bucky.

– Marché conclu.

– Mais uniquement si tu me jettes sur ce lit comme la fois dernière et que tu me fais l'amour ici et maintenant.

– _Sérieusement ?_ Avec Sam et Natasha à côté ?

– Alors ne fais pas de bruit.

– _Bucky._

– Steve.

Bucky l'embrassa, et Steve mit exactement sept secondes à capituler.

(Ils ne réussirent pas à ne pas faire de bruit. Heureusement pour eux, Natasha, prévoyante, avait emmené Sam boire un verre en ville.)

.

{Fin de la partie 1}

.oOo.

* * *

Et voilà mes chatons !

Comme c'était noté, c'était la fin de la partie 1 ! Pas de preview pour une fois pour le prochain chapitre, qui est un interlude et qui sera updaté le 17 février parce que c'est mon anniv et que vous avez intérêt à tous me le souhaiter ! (Bwahaha!)

A la prochaine !


	11. Interlude

Salut à tous ! Merci infiniment, une nouvelle fois, pour vos adorables réactions au chapitre précédent, **Odea, DB, Eleb** (merci de m'avoir DÉJÀ souhaité mon anniv, tu étais effectivement la première de FF!), **Cathy, Miss Osaki, Dream's, Berkano, Hasegawa, Firafadella, Butterflyellow, la Dictateuse, Marianclea,** **Mégara** (merci aussi pour mon anniv! J'ai pas répondu à tes reviews avant ce chapitre pour une fois, mais tu sais pourquoi xD Mais bientôt!) **!**

Je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise toujours autant.

Voici un petit interlude en attendant la deuxième partie, cadeau de moi à vous pour mon anniversaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Interlude_

.

.oOo.

.

De façon générale, Steve Rogers aspirait de toutes ses forces à être quelqu'un de bien – ou du moins, il osait croire qu'il faisait de son mieux pour être à la hauteur de l'image que les gens avaient de lui ; un homme droit, loyal, juste, honnête.

Puis Bucky Barnes entra dans sa vie.

Steve l'avait déjà aperçu dans le journal, il en avait déjà entendu parler par son père, et plus longuement par sa collègue de travail Natasha, et il avait été impressionné par son courage inouï, sa loyauté, sa modestie. Il n'était pas obligé de venir à la cérémonie de remise de sa Médaille d'Honneur. Il y était allé quand même. Et le monde avait changé d'axe.

Bucky était divinement beau, il était intelligent, il était drôle, vif, tranchant. Il était incroyablement charmant, et il flirtait avec Steve, et il regardait Steve comme s'il voyait _Steve_ et non pas le fils du président. Et pour une bonne raison. Il ne savait _pas._

Et quand il sut, son regard ne changea pas. Quand Bucky lui parlait, quand il l'écoutait, les yeux posés sur lui, Steve avait l'impression d'exister pour de bon. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir être lui-même. C'était un sentiment addictif.

Mais Steve voulait être quelqu'un de bien. Et ça voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser libre cours à ses sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'il était fiancé.

Peggy était une femme incroyable. Elle était belle et intelligente, courageuse et volontaire, obstinée, pleine de compassion. Et Steve avait _cru_ l'aimer de tout son cœur pendant toutes ces années, jusqu'au jour, jusqu'au moment précis où Bucky l'avait regardé des pieds à la tête d'un air appréciateur, son assiette de salade verte dans la main, et qu'il avait dit qu'il était le plus bel homme de la pièce.

Il ne l'était pas, ceci dit, puisque Bucky était en face de lui.

Si Bucky s'était montré complètement indifférent, désintéressé, Steve aurait probablement réussi à éteindre les flammes de son coup de foudre inconscient. Ils ne se seraient jamais reparlé, jamais revus, et rien n'aurait changé.

Mais Bucky l'avait regardé d'un air fasciné, comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde, et Steve s'était dit : _je veux faire connaissance avec lui._ Il n'avait pas de plan particulier, pas d'idée à long terme. Il voulait juste lui parler encore un peu. Voir si l'illusion se briserait en le connaissant mieux, si la déception prendrait le dessus sur l'admiration.

Sauf que Bucky n'était pas juste un beau garçon, vif, drôle et charmeur ; il était aussi, comme Steve ne tarda pas à le réaliser après quelques conversations, l'être le plus extraordinaire que la Terre ait jamais porté, tout simplement.

Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Aimer Bucky, c'était si simple, c'était aussi naturel que de respirer. C'était parler de lui tout le temps, à tout le monde, et surtout à Peggy, puisqu'elle était la personne la plus proche de lui. Peggy avait souri, au début. Elle avait dit : «tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?» et Steve avait répondu oui, sans aucune arrière-pensée, parce que c'était vrai qu'il aimait beaucoup Bucky.

Il n'aimait pas juste _beaucoup_ Bucky, mais la première fois qu'il en prit réellement conscience, ce fut lors du gala, dans les toilettes, alors que Bucky était saoul, et qu'il lui disait tous ces mots, et que Steve n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en profiter pour respirer son odeur affolante – et il avait été horrifié de sa propre conduite, et encore plus horrifié quand il avait su que Bucky avait mélangé l'alcool et les médicaments, et son cœur avait fait un plongeon jusque dans ses talons, et _là,_ il s'était dit qu'il s'était trop investi.

Et il avait eu peur. Il avait pris la fuite.

S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être qu'il aurait eu le courage d'affronter ses sentiments, d'avouer la vérité à Peggy, de rompre leurs fiançailles. Mais il était le fils du président, le chef de cabinet de la Maison Blanche, le leader top secret d'une équipe d'agents surentraînés appelée SHIELD, et surtout, il était Captain America, et partout aux États-Unis, de New York à Los Angeles, Peggy et lui étaient considérés comme le couple le plus glamour depuis Kate Middleton et Prince William – c'était une fameuse décision à prendre.

Le 2 mars, Steve était censé dîner avec un diplomate turc pour négocier les conditions de libération d'un otage en Iran. C'était un repas important. Mais le 2 mars, Bucky lui disait qu'il n'était pas libre le soir de son anniversaire parce qu'il avait rendez-vous, avec un homme, pour coucher avec lui probablement, et peut-être pour une relation plus longue. La jalousie intense de Steve se traduisit en effroyable mauvaise humeur avec tout son entourage, et il fut à deux doigts, ce soir-là, de déclencher une guerre avec la Turquie.

Lorsqu'il vit Peggy, le lendemain, elle soupira.

– Steve, ça ne peut pas continuer.

– De quoi tu parles ? demanda Steve sans même lever les yeux de son journal.

– Du fait que tu aies failli provoquer la troisième guerre mondiale hier soir, répondit Peggy d'un ton posé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème avec Bucky ?

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait totalement, entendre le mot "Bucky" dans la bouche de Peggy lui contracta désagréablement l'estomac. Il avait envie de lui crier qu'elle devait l'appeler James, parce qu'elle n'avait pas _mérité_ de l'appeler Bucky, c'était _privé_ , et il écarquilla les yeux quand il se rendit compte de la puérilité et du vitriol qui teintait ses pensées.

– Rien du tout, marmonna-t-il en desserrant à peine les dents.

La mauvaise humeur de Steve persista toute la semaine, empira le 10, et il ne pouvait _pas_ ne pas souhaiter pour la première fois un bon anniversaire à Bucky, mais ses mains tremblaient à l'idée de ce qui se passerait le soir même, et Bucky lui répondit juste "merci", un seul mot, et Steve jeta son Starkphone tout neuf sur la télévision ultra HD 4K de son bureau dans la Maison Blanche, et il brisa les deux, ce qui ne fit absolument rien pour soulager sa colère et sa frustration.

Le 18 mars, il avait abandonné. Bucky pouvait coucher avec qui il voulait. La seule chose que Steve ne pouvait pas supporter, c'était qu'il ne soit plus dans sa vie, qu'il ne lui envoie plus de messages à toute heure du jour pour rien du tout, qu'il ne se moque plus de ses photos sur Instagram, qu'il ne rie plus avec lui à propos de bêtises.

Le 18 mars, il avait abandonné, et lorsque Bucky l'embrassa, il n'essaya même pas de faire comme si ce n'était pas un miracle du ciel. Il n'essaya même pas de résister. Il prendrait ce que Bucky lui donnerait, _tout_ ce que Bucky lui donnerait.

Et Bucky lui donna tout.

Il le quitta au beau milieu de la nuit, à regret, pour partir à la rescousse d'un de ses agents du SHIELD. Imaginer Bucky se réveiller seul dans un grand lit après leur toute première nuit ensemble ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais il savait que Bucky préférerait de loin cette option à celle de ne plus jamais revoir sa colocataire Natasha.

Lorsqu'il rentra à Washington le soir, après avoir rempli la montagne de paperasse qui avait suivi le rapatriement de Natasha chez elle ce matin-là, il trouva Peggy dans sa chambre. Elle avait accès libre à la Maison Blanche, mais il était rare qu'elle vienne sans prévenir d'abord. Et Steve, qui malgré sa journée éprouvante avait encore l'impression d'avoir les jambes flageolantes de son orgasme de la veille avec Bucky, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir horriblement coupable, surtout lorsque Peggy se tourna vers lui en lui souriant.

– Bonsoir, Steve.

– Je… Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir.

Il faillit ajouter "sinon je serais rentré plus tôt", comme il l'aurait dit par le passé, mais ses lèvres ne réussirent pas à prononcer les mots.

– J'ai pensé qu'on ferait mieux de parler, tous les deux.

 _Oh._

Alors elle savait. Steve ne savait pas _comment_ elle savait, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que Peggy lui donnait l'impression d'être médium.

Il alla s'installer sur le canapé à côté d'elle, l'air incertain, et elle continuait à sourire – et son sourire était généralement agréable, mais ce soir-là, il était terrifiant.

– Steve, dit-elle sans préambule, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rompre nos fiançailles.

Steve cligna des yeux, éberlué.

– Quoi ?

Après ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente, Steve s'était dit qu'il ne pouvait plus repousser la rupture plus longtemps, et il avait résolu d'en parler avec elle le plus tôt possible ; mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle aborde le sujet d'elle-même.

– Tu veux qu'on se sépare ?

– Tu ne veux pas ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Tu es amoureux de Bucky Barnes.

Steve ne tenta même pas de le nier.

– Et moi, continua Peggy, je t'aime énormément, Steve… mais je crois que je ne t'aime plus assez. Ce mariage nous dessert tous les deux.

Steve en tombait littéralement des nues. L'idée de leur séparation, encore nébuleuse la veille, n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi concrète, et Peggy souriait.

– Mais…

– Je sais, coupa Peggy. La campagne, les médias, et le reste. De la façon dont je le vois, on a deux choix : être honnêtes, ici, et maintenant… peut-être au détriment de ton père, de ta carrière et de la mienne.

Peggy avait un poste haut placé dans le SSR, l'organisation qui gérait l'équipe SHIELD de Steve. Celui-ci comprenait parfaitement qu'elle n'ait pas envie de le compromettre.

– Ou alors, continua-t-elle, on fait semblant.

– Tu veux faire _semblant_ d'être en couple jusqu'à l'élection présidentielle ?

– Peut-être moins, si ton père échoue à la primaire démocrate. Ce que je ne lui souhaite pas, évidemment, ajouta-t-elle. Un an au mieux, un an et demi au maximum. Après l'élection, on annoncera tranquillement notre rupture, quand les choses se seront calmées.

– Tu y as vraiment réfléchi, nota Steve, éberlué. Depuis combien de temps tu y penses ?

– Un bout de temps, sourit Peggy. Je me sentais un peu pieds et poings liés, jusque-là… mais tu es tombé amoureux de Bucky. Ça a un peu allégé ma culpabilité.

C'était probablement la discussion de rupture la plus légère, la plus amicale, que Steve avait jamais vécue.

Bon. C'était aussi sa _toute première_ discussion de rupture, ce qui jouait certainement.

– Et si quelqu'un découvre qu'on fait semblant ?

– Le pire scénario possible, dit aussitôt Peggy. Mais on trouvera une solution.

– Tu es vraiment sérieuse, alors ?

– Tu préfères qu'on reste ensemble alors qu'on n'est plus amoureux l'un de l'autre ? s'étonna Peggy.

– Non…

– Il faudra que tu sois très prudent avec Bucky, Steve. Si la presse vous surprend, ce sera le scandale assuré.

L'idée de discuter avec Peggy de son futur avec Bucky, comme s'ils étaient en train de parler entre amis, était simplement surréelle ; et ce fut ce qui aida Steve à réaliser que c'était tout, c'était fini – lui et Peggy allaient se séparer. Peggy, qui avait été à ses côtés pendant presque la moitié de sa vie. Même s'il savait que c'était la condition non négociable qui menait à Bucky, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur serré.

– Je t'aime énormément, Peggy, lui dit-il sincèrement. Je suis désolé de ce qui nous arrive.

– Steve, répondit Peggy, l'air légèrement émue. On a d'excellents souvenirs, tous les deux, et ce n'est pas parce qu'on se quitte que ces souvenirs vont disparaître. On pourra en créer de nouveaux, si tu veux qu'on reste proches malgré tout. Je détesterais qu'on se sépare sur de mauvais sentiments. D'autant plus qu'on continuera à travailler ensemble… ce serait plus simple.

Steve hocha la tête.

– Faire semblant, alors ? Pendant presque deux ans ? Tu t'en sens la force ?

– Moi, oui. Reste à savoir si Bucky prendra la chose aussi bien.

Ce qui était touchant, c'est qu'elle l'imaginait déjà continuer le reste de sa vie avec Bucky – Steve n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ses sentiments pour lui devaient être visibles.

La question qu'elle posait était valide, cependant. Est-ce que Bucky accepterait d'être un amant secret, caché, pendant presque deux années entières ? Ils avaient couché ensemble, d'accord, et il savait que Bucky éprouvait quelque chose pour lui, mais là, c'était d'un autre niveau.

Bucky avait appelé lorsqu'il était au travail, mais la soirée étant déjà bien avancée lorsque Peggy quitta son appartement, Steve décida de ne rappeler Bucky que le lendemain afin qu'ils en discutent. C'était sans compter la crise diplomatique qui manqua d'émerger lorsqu'un sous-marin nucléaire chinois espion s'échoua au large des côtes de Californie au milieu de la nuit, envoyant un signal de détresse que seule la côte ouest parvint à capter ; Steve fut obligé de remuer ciel et terre pour s'entretenir avec l'ambassadeur chinois afin de lui apprendre la nouvelle et le pousser à secourir les marins prisonniers des radiations sans que le conseil d'état chinois ne soit accusé d'espionnage.

En conclusion, lorsque Steve frappa à la porte de Bucky, il sortait du travail, il était fatigué, il n'était plus du tout sûr que cette histoire de couverture avec Peggy soit une bonne idée, et plus que tout, il n'était pas sûr que Bucky accepte. Il venait à peine de découvrir ses messages vocaux et ses textos, pendant le trajet pour venir à son appartement, et ses mots n'avaient pas vraiment réussi à s'imprimer dans son esprit épuisé.

Mais comme toujours, la vision de Bucky ouvrant la porte ne manqua pas de lui provoquer une petite défaillance cardiaque. _Bon dieu._ Il espérait de toutes ses forces que Bucky accepterait ce qu'il proposait, car il n'était plus certain de savoir comment faire sans lui, à présent.

Bucky accepta.

Lorsque Steve se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était positivement épuisé (ils l'avaient fait trois fois), et il devait retourner à Washington pour un débriefing à propos du sous-marin chinois, mais cette fois, il décida de ne pas quitter l'appartement sans réveiller Bucky d'abord.

Bucky dormait tourné vers lui, son bras de chair posé sur le ventre de Steve, et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de le contempler pendant un long moment. Il ne l'aimait pas juste pour son physique, mais dire que Bucky était beau, c'était comme de dire que la neige était blanche. C'était une évidence. Il fixa ses paupières, qui cachaient les plus beaux yeux bleus de la création sous d'épais cils noirs, ses lèvres délicatement dessinées, si rouges et sensuelles, le début de barbe qui masquait la fossette de son menton, ses mèches sombres qui cachaient son front et retombaient sur ses joues. Doucement, il passa sa main sur le bras en métal, curieux de savoir si Bucky pouvait sentir le contact dans son sommeil, et ça ne manqua pas – celui-ci ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, ses yeux bleus intenses, et dès que son regard brouillé se posa sur Steve, son visage s'éclaira.

– Hey, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

 _Je t'aime_ , pensa Steve de toutes ses forces en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Bucky passa aussitôt son bras métallique autour de son cou, ses doigts articulés dans ses cheveux, et Steve le sentit glisser déjà sa main libre vers son bas-ventre.

– Il faut que j'aille travailler, dit-il en souriant contre les lèvres de Bucky.

– Ça prendra cinq minutes, murmura Bucky, promis.

Steve savait que ça ne prendrait pas cinq minutes, et il avait le débriefing d'une crise diplomatique avortée avec la Chine, et ça ne pouvait _pas vraiment_ attendre, et son père serait en colère s'il arrivait en retard…

– OK, cinq minutes.

Finalement, Bucky tint parole : il se glissa entre ses jambes, et lui fit la meilleure fellation de sa vie, et Steve abandonna avant la fin des cinq minutes imparties. Bucky se redressa avec un sourire victorieux inscrit sur ses belles lèvres rouges, et Steve éclata de rire, et dieu, qu'il était heureux, là, en cet instant.

Qu'il était heureux.

.

.oOo.

.

* * *

Hé, un peu de fluff n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, pas vrai ? XD

*Voix de Chris Evans* Dans le prochain chapitre de _I Came Home_...

 _Bucky avait l'impression de flotter._

 _Steve était_ amoureux _de lui. Il avait_ quitté Peggy.

 _Bon. D'accord. Il n'avait pas tout à fait quitté Peggy, pas entièrement, ou du moins, il avait quitté Peggy, mais personne d'autre que lui n'était au courant. Et d'accord, ça n'allait pas forcément être simple de supporter de rester deux ans dans l'ombre, à ne jamais pouvoir le rencontrer en public, à ne jamais pouvoir avouer son amour à qui voudrait l'entendre._

 _Mais il valait mieux ça que pas de Steve du tout, et Bucky flottait._


	12. Rencontre du troisième type

Chers tous, merci infiniment pour vos commentaires du chapitre précédent ! Comme on se lance dans la partie 2, je tiens à vous dire que poster cette histoire me remplit de bonheur, vous êtes un public extraordinaire, chacune de vos reviews me comble de joie. Je crois que de toute ma "carrière" sur ce site, je ne me suis jamais autant amusée à poster une histoire. Vous êtes fantastiques ! Oui, vous, **Miss Osaki, Odea, Hasegawa, Eleb, Marian, Dream's, Holybleu, Zjut, DB, Butty, annoukette** (eh oui ! Un peu de lumière sur Natasha, enfin :D et je ne pouvais PAS ne pas mettre le shield!), **Lou, Mégara, Val** (merci ! Et merci aussi pour ta review sur Buy Me A Coffee!) **Neechu, Clélia,** et **Berkano** , et à tous ceux qui ont rajouté cette histoires en favoris sans oser laisser de reviews. (Soyez pas timides, je ne mords pas, je risque plutôt de vous couvrir de bisous!)

Encore des remerciements particuliers à ma chère **Mégara** qui a épuré tous les chapitres de cette fic des coquilles et fautes d'orthographe qui restaient dedans. MERCI. INFINIMENT. (Et pour le reste aussi, you know what I mean!)

.

Petites notes qui n'ont rien à voir avec I Came Home :

 **A l'intention de Bre,** l'anonyme qui m'a laissé une si jolie review sur Buy Me A Coffee à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre pour cause de one-shot, si jamais tu me lis ici : NON, C'EST DINGUE, t'habites aussi à côté du Café Plum ? Ah ah ah, c'te coïncidence, j'en reste pantoise. Même si es un lecteur/une lectrice de l'ombre, merci d'avoir lu mes KuroFye (à moi aussi, ils gardent une place spéciale dans mon cœur), mes fics originales, Murder Coffee (on est d'accord, les Coffee Shop AU, c'est la vie), merci de m'avoir souhaité un bon anniversaire même en retard, et merci d'avoir eu le courage et pris le temps de me laisser une review alors que ça n'a pas l'air d'être simple pour toi. Je ne sais pas si tu verras ce message, au cas où, je le posterai aussi sur mon prochain update de Murder Coffee (quand il viendra, mais il viendra!). Quoi qu'il en soit, merci infiniment !

 **A l'intention de Rhea,** l'anonyme qui m'a laissé des reviews un peu partout sur mes textes ! Si tu me lis sur ce texte aussi (c'est franchement celui qui sera updaté le plus vite...), merci beaucoup ! Aaaah il faut que tu te crées un compte, quelle frustration de ne pas pouvoir te répondre en détails sur toutes tes reviews ! (LUTTER CONTRE LE HANNIGRAM ? MAIS POURQUOI ?) Pour Murder Coffee, la suite viendra ! ...Un jour... (blague à part, j'ai un chapitre 4 d'écrit, donc je finirai par le lâcher un jour ou l'autre!) Anyhow, merci pour tout !

.

Sur ce, j'espère que vous êtes prêts pour la partie 2 ! Accrochez-vous à vos ceintures parce que le trajet ne sera pas de tout repos !

(En temps réel, j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre le 1er mai. HAHAHAHA. Et comme mon timing est régulièrement merdique et que ça me perturbe (un rien me perturbe, sachez-le, j'ai décidé que j'allais poster **tous les lundis**. (Hase, je t'ai donc dit des conneries hier, haha!) Voilà!)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

.oOo.

Bucky avait l'impression de flotter.

Steve était _amoureux_ de lui. Il avait _quitté Peggy._

Bon. D'accord. Il n'avait pas tout à fait quitté Peggy, pas entièrement, ou du moins, il avait quitté Peggy, mais personne d'autre que lui n'était au courant. Et d'accord, ça n'allait pas forcément être simple de supporter de rester deux ans dans l'ombre, à ne jamais pouvoir le rencontrer en public, à ne jamais pouvoir avouer son amour à qui voudrait l'entendre.

Mais il valait mieux ça que pas de Steve du tout, et Bucky flottait.

Steve était horriblement occupé, de son côté, mais Bucky savait qu'il faisait des efforts ; ils essayaient de se voir au moins une fois par semaine, que ce soit chez lui, lorsque Natasha n'était pas là, ou dans l'appartement new-yorkais de Steve, ou parfois même à DC, quand Bucky n'en pouvait plus de ne pas le voir et que Steve travaillait jusque tard le soir, et que Bucky appelait Happy, le garde du corps de Steve, pour lui demander d'envoyer un chauffeur le chercher et le conduire à Washington.

Un _chauffeur._ Bucky n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était à ça que ressemblait sa vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent en couple, Steve avait toujours eu des gardes du corps, mais son côté "élite de la nation" n'avait jamais réellement frappé Bucky. Puis il avait débarqué pour la première fois dans l'appartement personnel de Steve à la Maison Blanche, et sa vision des choses avait changé.

– J'aurais préféré prendre un appartement pour moi en ville, avait dit Steve, mais mon père n'a pas voulu. Question de sécurité, apparemment.

Bucky, qui avait dû montrer tous les papiers d'identité possibles et imaginables et passer par le détecteur de métaux pour pouvoir pénétrer à l'intérieur de la Maison Blanche (une fameuse affaire, d'ailleurs), n'avait aucun mal à le croire.

La chambre de Steve, située au troisième étage de la Maison Blanche, était grande et luxueusement meublée (Bucky soupçonnait Steve de n'avoir pas eu son mot à dire dans la décoration, ou de ne pas avoir eu la motivation de la changer), et parfaitement impersonnelle. Néanmoins, Bucky s'extasia devant le piano à queue, s'asseyant sur le tabouret pour égrener des comptines du bout de ses index alors que Steve le regardait en souriant.

– Qu'est-ce que ça fait, demanda Bucky, d'être au sommet du monde civilisé ?

– Je ne suis pas au sommet, dit Steve. On est tous égaux.

Bucky eut un sourire.

– Arrête de faire semblant d'être Captain America, il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici. Les hommes ne sont pas égaux, et la preuve, c'est que tu vis dans la Maison Blanche pendant que certains dorment sur le sol en Irak, ou d'autres dans la rue en plein hiver new-yorkais.

– C'était plus simple quand tu n'avais pas d'opinion politique, dit Steve en soupirant exagérément. (Bucky lui adressa un doigt d'honneur plein de tendresse.) Malgré les inégalités, je ne suis pas au sommet du monde civilisé. Je n'ai pas l'impression, en tout cas. Je fais juste de mon mieux avec ce que j'ai pour aider le peuple américain.

– Captain America, murmura Bucky.

– Est-ce que ça correspond à mon image de Captain America si je dis que j'ai envie de te faire l'amour sur ce piano ?

Bucky déglutit.

– Je ne sais pas, mais je ne suis pas contre un développement du personnage.

Steve eut un sourire.

(Le piano apprécia moins.)

.

.oOo.

.

Dans l'ensemble, toutefois, les visites à la Maison Blanche restaient limitées aux cas d'urgence, lorsqu'ils étaient trop longtemps dans l'incapacité de se voir, parce que Bucky ne voulait pas paraître suspect en lui rendant visite trop souvent. Sa première confrontation avec les paparazzis lui avait laissé un goût amer, et la peur d'être découvert.

C'était trois semaines après qu'ils se soient mis ensemble. Steve devait travailler, mais il réussit à se libérer à la dernière minute, et évidemment, il contacta aussitôt Bucky pour savoir s'ils pouvaient se voir.

 _ **(Moi)** 07-04-2017 21:12_

 _Je passe la soirée avec Sam :( je pensais que t'étais pas dispo… Tu veux te joindre à nous ? On va dans un bar._

Comme Steve accepta aussitôt, sans soulever la moindre objection, Bucky ne vit pas tout de suite le problème que sa présence dans un bar de Brooklyn pourrait poser. Il ne tarda pas à le remarquer, cependant.

Le bar n'était pas un de ces bars pour élites comme celui où Steve l'avait invité le soir de leur premier rendez-vous (d'accord, même si ce n'était pas vraiment un _rendez-vous_ , mais ça y avait ressemblé, et maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, Bucky comprenait pourquoi). C'était leur bar habituel, le _Lucky Bucky_ , bondé pour cause de vendredi soir, et Sam et Bucky étaient déjà installés lorsque Steve les rejoignit. Il avait pris la précaution de mettre une casquette et des lunettes de soleil (malgré le fait qu'il fasse déjà nuit), et personne ne le regarda vraiment quand il fendit la foule pour les rejoindre (à part Bucky, évidemment, qui se tourna vers lui dès son entrée dans le bar, comme s'il avait senti sa présence). Steve serra la main à Sam et s'installa à côté de Bucky sans l'embrasser (de toute façon, Sam n'était pas au courant).

– Incognito, hein ? sourit Sam en désignant sa casquette et ses lunettes d'aviateur.

– Autant que possible, répondit Steve, mais Happy est là au cas où.

Effectivement, le garde du corps était installé trois chaises plus loin devant une pinte de bière (qu'il ne buvait pas) pour donner le change, essayant de se faire moins menaçant que d'habitude, sans y parvenir, et s'attirant les regards des curieux.

– Et si les gens te reconnaissent ? demanda Bucky. C'est grave ?

Il avait une envie folle de se pencher vers Steve et de l'embrasser, mais il fallait qu'il s'habitue à ne pas toujours avoir ce qu'il désirait dans cette relation (surtout quand il désirait des démonstrations publiques d'affection). À la place, il se rapprocha de lui subrepticement jusqu'à ce que leurs bras se touchent. Steve lui sourit.

– Je ne pense pas. Mais les gens ne sont pas habitués à voir Captain America sortir dans un bar. Ils vont peut-être en faire des gorges chaudes.

– Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à boire un verre avec des amis, dit Bucky en fronçant les sourcils.

Steve soupira.

– En politique, les choses les plus simples prennent souvent une tournure désagréable, malheureusement.

– Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir, alors, dit Sam.

Son ton n'était pas du tout réprobateur, c'était une simple constatation, mais Steve et Bucky échangèrent un regard. Si Steve n'était pas venu, ils ne se seraient pas vus. Et ça faisait déjà une semaine depuis leur dernière séparation, et une semaine, pour eux, c'était déjà beaucoup trop.

– Je prends le risque, sourit Steve.

Bucky fut témoin du moment exact où l'incognito vola en éclat – peu de temps après l'arrivée de Steve, en fait. Les trois hommes avaient commandé leurs boissons, et lorsque la serveuse les leur apporta, Steve, poli comme toujours, ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête pour la remercier en la regardant dans les yeux. Bucky, qui observait la fille, la vit arrêter de respirer pendant un instant, le souffle coupé, puis devenir cramoisie, et enfin battre en retraite sans oser dire quoi que ce soit.

– Elle t'a reconnu, dit-il à Steve.

– J'ai vu.

– Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Il faut qu'on change d'endroit.

– Espérons que ça n'aille pas jusque-là, soupira Steve. J'aime bien ce bar.

– C'est notre bar préféré, dit Bucky. On y vient toujours avec Sam et Natasha.

Depuis le temps qu'ils fréquentaient le lieu, ils connaissaient bien les serveurs, et même certains clients. Mais la petite blonde était nouvelle, Bucky ne l'avait jamais vue, et s'il pouvait probablement tabler sur la discrétion des serveurs qui le connaissaient, il n'était pas certain que celle-là n'aille pas raconter à tout le monde que Steve Rogers était dans la place.

Et de fait, ce fut exactement ce qui se passa. Bucky le vit d'abord à la tête des autres employés, qui se haussèrent par-dessus leur bar pour mieux voir l'endroit où ils étaient installés – puis les chuchotements commencèrent à se répandre. Bucky, qui chronométrait, compta une demi-heure avant que la première personne lambda ne vienne leur adresser la parole. C'était une fille qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, jolie, visiblement très nerveuse, et elle s'arrêta devant leur table, sous les regards dérobés de la plupart des autres clients du bar.

– B… Bonsoir, dit-elle, je… je suis désolée de vous déranger, vous êtes… Steve Rogers ?

Steve ne pouvait pas plus ignorer une interpellation directe (et poliment formulée) qu'il pouvait prendre son verre sans remercier la serveuse en la regardant dans les yeux, et il releva la tête.

– C'est moi.

– Oh, je… je vous adore, est-ce que je peux avoir un autographe ?

– Je n'ai pas de stylo, répondit Steve.

La fille sortit aussitôt de sa poche un carnet et un stylo, et Bucky vit Steve étouffer discrètement un soupir avant de scribouiller sa signature sur le papier.

Ce fut comme un signal – aussitôt, les autres clients se mirent à se bousculer pour les approcher, et il fallut que Happy se lève et fasse un barrage physique pour que les gens cessent de les harceler.

– Impressionnant, dit Sam.

Ils reçurent trois fois des boissons gratuites de la part des serveurs, et Bucky plaisanta :

– Ça fait deux ans qu'ils me connaissent et ils ne m'ont jamais rien offert. Il y a vraiment des avantages à être célèbre.

Malgré tout, il se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise sous l'attention que le reste de la salle continuait à leur porter – un malaise bien distinct, par-dessus le marché, celui qui précédait toujours les crises de panique.

– Peut-être qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer, dit-il à voix basse.

– Non, je ne veux pas gâcher votre soirée ! répondit aussitôt Steve. Vous vouliez venir dans ce bar…

– Steve, coupa Bucky en le regardant dans les yeux. Je préfèrerais rentrer.

Sam comprit aussitôt de quoi il retournait, et répondit calmement :

– Alors on rentre. Tu viens avec nous, Steve ?

Steve n'était pas au courant des crises de panique de Bucky – jusqu'ici, le sujet n'était jamais venu sur le tapis, parce que Bucky avait très précautionneusement évité de l'y poser – mais il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il hocha la tête.

La foule s'écarta devant eux telle la mer Rouge devant Moïse, et Bucky serra les dents en sentant sa main droite se mettre à trembler. Le pire, toutefois, n'était pas encore passé. Le pire, c'était de sortir du bar, et de tomber nez à nez avec une dizaine de paparazzis, probablement alertés par les réseaux sociaux, dont les flashs se déchaînèrent instantanément.

Comme ils n'étaient même pas vraiment journalistes, ils ne posèrent aucune question, au contraire de la presse que Bucky avait eu l'occasion d'affronter à quelques reprises après son retour au pays et sa Médaille d'Honneur. Ils prenaient juste des photos, en silence, et c'était encore plus malsain que tout le reste. Bucky tremblait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir saisir la main de Steve et s'en servir comme d'une ancre, comme d'un cordon de sécurité – mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il le touche devant la presse. Heureusement, comprenant tout comme à son habitude, Sam lui saisit le bras.

– On prend le métro ? demanda Steve.

Bucky et Sam étaient venus en métro, mais Bucky avait pensé que Steve pourrait les ramener en voiture, et le soustraire rapidement à cette situation difficile. Les flashs étaient aveuglants, et certains clients du bar étaient sortis pour pouvoir mieux les voir, et il y avait des chuchotements, toujours des chuchotements…

– T'as pas une voiture ? dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme, mais qui sortit toute petite et misérable.

– Si, mais ils risquent de nous suivre, en voiture… Et de me voir entrer chez toi.

– Merde, grogna Bucky. Et le métro ?

– On peut les semer, dans le métro.

Steve avait probablement plus d'expérience que lui avec les paparazzis ; Bucky capitula. Ils prirent le métro pour retourner chez Bucky, accompagnés par Happy, et il leur fallut user de ruse, rentrant dans la rame à la toute dernière seconde pour échapper à deux paparazzis qui les avaient pris en chasse.

Ils finirent par arriver à l'appartement, et pas un instant trop tôt, encore, car Bucky était passé en mode crise de panique totale ; il tremblait de tous ses membres et il n'arrivait plus à respirer, gardant seulement vaguement conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Steve, qui assistait à la scène pour la première fois, était tout aussi paniqué, et ce fut Sam qui ouvrit la porte, qui les fit entrer (sauf Happy, qui resta monter la garde à la porte d'entrée), et qui poussa Bucky vers sa chambre.

– Il faut qu'il s'assoie par terre, contre le mur, dans le noir, avec des écouteurs. Ça le calme bien, expliqua-t-il à Steve. D'habitude, je reste avec lui pour qu'il n'ait pas l'impression d'être seul, mais comme tu es là, peut-être qu'il préférerait que…

– Je vais le faire, coupa aussitôt Steve.

Bucky se laissa entraîner dans sa chambre, et Steve garda la lumière éteinte. Il fit asseoir Bucky entre ses jambes écartées, et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces par derrière pour l'empêcher de trembler et de pleurer.

Il fallut une demi-heure de ce traitement pour que Bucky revienne à la réalité (ce qui était tout de même deux fois plus rapide que d'habitude), et lorsqu'il prononça son premier mot ( _Steve_ ) depuis qu'ils avaient pris le métro, Steve soupira de soulagement et se pencha pour embrasser sa nuque.

– Te revoilà, soupira-t-il. Tu m'as flanqué la trouille.

Un tas d'émotions contradictoires se battaient dans l'esprit de Bucky, dont les deux qui prédominaient étaient l'humiliation d'avoir fait une crise de panique devant Steve, et le soulagement que Steve ait été là pour le ramener à la réalité.

– Désolé, murmura Bucky d'une voix défaite. J'aurais voulu t'épargner cette scène.

– Je ne savais pas que tu en faisais, dit Steve d'une voix très douce, comme s'il ne voulait pas détruire le silence de la pièce.

– C'est moins fréquent qu'avant. Mais ça arrive de temps en temps, comme tu peux le voir. Je suis désolé. J'ai stressé devant les paparazzis, c'était…

– Tout à fait normal, continua Steve à sa place. Les paparazzis sont stressants. Je suis vraiment désolé, Bucky. Je me sens coupable de t'avoir fait vivre ça.

Dans le noir de la chambre, Bucky tourna la tête vers Steve. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il sentait son souffle près de son visage, et il avança ses lèvres à l'aveuglette jusqu'à ce qu'elles se posent sur le visage de Steve – sa joue, car il avait mal visé. Il rectifia le tir en embrassant ses lèvres.

– Ce n'est _absolument_ pas de ta faute, Stevie. Tu n'es pas responsable des fouille-merdes qui t'espionnent sans arrêt.

– Tout de même, murmura Steve, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne fasse plus de sortie au bar ensemble. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un bar où on peut être dans un coin privé.

Bucky soupira, mais Steve avait raison. C'était l'inconvénient de la célébrité.

.

.oOo.

.

Steve ne resta pas dormir, cette fois, et le lendemain, les tabloïds titraient _"Scoop : Captain America dans un bar de Brooklyn avec deux amis !"_. Bucky regarda les photos avec dégoût. Sam le tenait par le bras, et Steve le regardait d'un air inquiet, quand il ne fusillait pas du regard les objectifs ; lui-même avait l'air terriblement pâle, le regard hébété, et il détestait l'idée que ces types aient pu le cueillir au moment où il se sentait le plus vulnérable.

Sur les photos, Steve portait sa casquette. Bucky, lui, n'avait rien pour cacher son visage. Il ne fallut _vraiment_ pas longtemps avant que les gens fassent le rapprochement avec le "soldat décoré de la nation", et lorsqu'il sortit de chez lui ce jour-là pour aller acheter du lait avec Natasha, rentrée le matin même, il fut assailli par un groupe de journalistes qui lui demandaient s'il était ami avec Steve Rogers.

Il fallut toute la volonté du monde, et tout le sang-froid de Natasha, pour ne pas leur envoyer à la tronche une volée d'injures. Il répondit laconiquement, et fit demi-tour pour rentrer dans son appartement sans son lait.

Internet, qui avait jusque-là toujours été l'allié de Bucky, était aussi sur le coup. Deux jours après le bar, des articles fleurissaient un peu partout.

 _«L'amitié de James Buchanan Barnes et de Steve Rogers ! Les deux hommes ont été aperçus ensemble récemment dans un bar de Brooklyn, le Lucky Ducky, avec un troisième ami à l'identité inconnue. Ils n'ont toutefois pas tardé à disparaître, mais pas avant que Captain America lui-même n'ait signé quelques autographes à ses fans. Toujours un gentleman, Cap'!_

 _Son amitié avec James Barnes, le héros de la nation, récipiendaire de la Médaille d'Honneur pour avoir sauvé la vie de son commando entier en Irak, était plutôt inattendue : jusque-là, les deux hommes ne donnaient pas l'impression de se connaître. Sur Internet, les fans supposent qu'ils se sont rencontrés lors de la cérémonie de remise de la Médaille d'Honneur à Barnes, en décembre dernier, mais rien ne permet de confirmer ces hypothèses. Interrogé à ce sujet, Barnes n'a lâché qu'un commentaire laconique : "oui, on est amis. Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas illégal."_

 _Quoique bien moins célèbre que Steve Rogers, Barnes possède également sa petite notoriété, et ses fans et ceux de Cap' n'ont pas tardé à faire naître sur Twitter le hashtag #CaptainBarnes pour saluer leur amitié.»_

Bucky cacha sa tête dans ses mains. Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu qu'une simple soirée entre amis dans un bar aurait de telles retombées.

Par curiosité, il alla voir le hashtag #CaptainBarnes sur Twitter (où son compte personnel avait gagné 10,000 followers en deux jours). La plupart des utilisateurs s'extasiaient du fait que Steve soit ami avec Bucky, parce qu'ils étaient jeunes, et beaux, et adorés par leurs fans, et que c'était toujours agréable de découvrir que deux idoles se connaissaient. Mieux, étaient proches.

S'ils savaient, pensa Bucky. S'ils savaient.

Si les conséquences avaient été moins graves, il aurait joué au troll et lâché un commentaire anonyme du genre "peut-être qu'ils sont en couple… #CaptainBarnes". Mais l'enjeu était trop important pour tout gâcher aussi bêtement, et de toute façon, certains avaient déjà sauté le pas. Surtout sur Tumblr, où Bucky échoua après quelques heures sur la toile ; contrairement à ceux de Twitter, les utilisateurs de Tumblr étaient obstinés, passionnés, et surtout, ils avaient une capacité à faire des associations et de longues suppositions, basées sur les faits qu'ils avaient récoltés dans les recoins les plus sombres du net, qui manquait radicalement à Twitter.

Lorsque Bucky tomba sur un post qui assurait que Steve Rogers et James Barnes, ce dernier sous le pseudonyme "bang_for_your_buck", communiquaient via Instagram, et qu'ils étaient peut-être déjà en couple, il ferma la page, effrayé.

Heureusement, ils n'avaient rien pour prouver leurs dires ; malheureusement, les paparazzis n'arrêteraient probablement pas de les pourchasser jusqu'à en obtenir.

Ce fut ce jour-là que Bucky décida de prendre de doubles précautions lorsqu'il s'agissait de Steve.

Il haïssait la presse.

.

.oOo.

.

Le 1er mai, alors que Steve et Bucky étaient ensemble depuis un mois et demi, Joseph Rogers annonça officiellement sa candidature à la primaire démocrate de l'élection présidentielle.

Steve était sur les nerfs depuis un bon bout de temps. Il était sans cesse occupé par le travail, à courir dans tel État pour recueillir tel électorat, pour parler à tel sondeur, pour donner telle interview, et entre tout ça, il trouvait malgré le tout le temps de débarquer chez Bucky le soir vers 22h et passer la nuit avec lui avant de retourner à Washington vers les 3h du matin, et ce au moins une fois par semaine. Bucky voyait les cernes qui se creusaient sous ses yeux, masqués en journée par une bonne couche de maquillage, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, mais Steve lui certifiait qu'il allait bien. Ce qui l'épuisait le plus, et comme toujours, finalement, c'était cette horde de journalistes qui flairaient le scoop à venir, et qui le suivaient partout pour recueillir ses impressions sur la présidentielle et sur _#CaptainBarnes_. Steve n'avait rien à leur dire ; ce n'était pas suffisant pour les décourager, mais un simple "sans commentaires" prenait tout de même moins de temps qu'un résumé détaillé de leur amitié.

Aussi, le trente avril, lorsque Steve lui envoya un message sur son portable, Bucky comprit que ce qu'il avait pris pour un emploi du temps infernal jusque-là n'était qu'un avant-goût de la chose.

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _30-04-2017 18:02_

 _Mon père annonce demain. On ne pourra probablement pas se voir pendant quelque temps. Peggy avec moi pendant les interviews. Désolé :(_

Steve se sentait toujours profondément coupable vis-à-vis de Bucky chaque fois qu'il devait apparaître en public avec Peggy. Bucky, qui comprenait que la concession était nécessaire pour l'instant s'il voulait que les choses s'arrangent par la suite, ne se plaignait jamais, toutefois. D'accord, il était _un peu_ jaloux (ils avaient tout de même passé onze ans en couple, on le serait à moins), mais il avait confiance en Steve, et il avait aussi confiance en Peggy (ce qui était très étrange, puisqu'elle était tout de même sa rivale en amour – ou du moins, elle l'avait été). Par conséquent, lorsqu'ils apparaissaient à la télé ensemble, et qu'ils faisaient semblant d'être toujours le couple aimant et adoré de la nation qu'ils avaient été, Bucky avait un pincement au cœur, mais sans plus.

– Pour l'instant, nuança Natasha le plus gentiment possible.

C'était le soir du premier mai, et le président avait annoncé quelques heures auparavant qu'il comptait se représenter à l'élection, et les réseaux sociaux étaient en train de devenir fous, et Bucky et Natasha étaient enfoncés dans leur canapé à regarder une rediffusion de l'annonce (qui avait eu lieu lors d'une interview soigneusement choisie que Bucky n'avait pas pu regarder en direct parce qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Stark pour l'entretien de son bras).

– Je peux le supporter, dit Bucky d'un ton buté. C'est Steve, la récompense finale. Ça vaut le coup d'attendre.

– J'espère.

 _"J'espère que c'est ce que tu continueras à penser dans trois mois, dans six mois"_ – Natasha ne le prononça pas, mais c'était évident. Bucky haussa les épaules. À l'heure actuelle, considérant la façon dont son cœur manquait d'exploser chaque fois que Steve lui envoyait ne serait-ce qu'un smiley par SMS, il lui semblait complètement inconcevable que la situation finisse par le lasser. Il se sentait une force de titan, prêt à tout endurer pour Steve, prêt à marcher sur des charbons ardents pour lui.

Natasha était beaucoup plus réaliste.

– Ne crois pas que je te dis ça parce que je veux te faire de la peine, ou parce que je désapprouve ta relation avec Steve. C'est ton choix, tu es adulte, tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais toute cette motivation, James, c'est parce que vous êtes dans votre phase "lune de miel". Et cette phase finit par s'arrêter au bout d'un moment.

Bucky fronça les sourcils.

– Je n'arrêterai pas d'être amoureux de Steve.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Simplement, ce que tu as le courage de supporter aujourd'hui, tu ne l'auras peut-être plus ensuite.

– On verra quand ça arrivera, _si jamais_ ça arrive, répondit Bucky en haussant les épaules.

Le président parlait bien. Bucky n'avait pas beaucoup d'opinions politiques, mais le peu qu'il en avait allait généralement dans la direction du président Rogers – et de Steve, par conséquent, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose.

(Toutefois, Bucky attendrait tout de même de savoir si le président approuvait sa relation avec son fils avant de voter pour lui.)

Évidemment, le lendemain à peine, la presse entière ne parlait que de ça, et Joseph, Steve et Peggy étaient sous le feu des projecteurs. Il y eut même certains journalistes pour venir se poser devant la porte de l'appartement de Bucky et lui demander ce qu'il pensait de la candidature du père de son ami. Bucky écarquilla les yeux, complètement pris au dépourvu.

– Je… euh…

– Avez-vous voté pour le président Rogers lors de sa première candidature ? demanda une des journalistes présentes, sans même attendre sa réponse à la question précédente.

– Non, répondit Bucky. Je crois qu'à ce moment-là, j'étais en Irak en train de me faire exploser le bras par une grenade, alors je n'avais pas trop la tête à la politique. Priorités, tout ça, vous comprenez.

À leur crédit, les journalistes n'affichèrent une expression choquée qu'un quart de seconde, avant de revenir à leur habituelle neutralité ; toutefois, le cynisme de la réponse les dérouta suffisamment pour que Bucky ait le temps de s'échapper avant qu'ils ne posent de nouvelles questions.

(Bien entendu, le moment avait été filmé, et fut mis en ligne sur YouTube, et Internet se divisa aussitôt en deux clans, ceux qui admiraient James Barnes d'être aussi gonflé, et ceux qui le trouvaient trop choquant ; évidemment, l'histoire arriva aux oreilles de Steve, qui lui dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce qu'il ne faisait pas partie du cercle intime de Joseph Rogers, mais qui lui demanda gentiment de faire attention à ce qu'il dirait la prochaine fois. Bucky eut honte de son impulsivité, mais pas assez pour ne pas se réjouir d'avoir coupé la chique aux sangsues.)

Après le premier mai, Steve fut impossible à apercevoir ailleurs qu'à la télé, et ce pendant trois bonnes semaines. (Bucky se demandait si on pouvait mourir de manque. Il risquait de le savoir très bientôt.) Il répondait à ses messages aussitôt qu'il le pouvait, mais le "aussitôt" de Steve n'était pas celui de Bucky, et il s'écoulait parfois des journées entières avant qu'il ne reçoive une réponse. Le pire, c'était lorsqu'il répondait, et que Bucky sautait sur l'occasion pour répondre sur l'instant, se disant que Steve était sur son téléphone en ce moment ; mais ensuite, cinq, dix minutes passaient, et Bucky comprenait que Steve était à nouveau parti. Il avait probablement regardé son téléphone entre deux réunions, deux interviews.

Au moins, ils s'appelaient. Une fois tous les deux jours, au minimum, parfois juste cinq minutes, juste pour entendre la voix de l'autre, mais Bucky en tirait du réconfort ; Steve lui manquait, et c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher.

Mais bon. C'était juste provisoire.

.

.oOo.

.

* * *

*voix de Scarlett Johansson* Dans le prochain chapitre de _I Came Home..._

 _._

 _C'était juste provisoire._

 _Continuait à se dire Bucky, jour après jour._

 _– Quel soupir. Je vois que tu adores être en ma compagnie._

 _Bucky leva un regard plein de culpabilité vers Sam, qui buvait tranquillement sa bière en face de lui, dans le bar. (Ils n'y revenaient plus_ avec _Steve, mais ils ne se gênaient pas sans lui, même s'ils avaient choisi un autre bar que le_ Lucky Bucky _, car depuis leur dernier passage, Bucky n'avait plus la sensation d'être aussi chanceux là-bas. Pour aujourd'hui, ils avaient choisi le_ King Charles _, qui était également un de leurs rendez-vous préférés)._

 _– Pardon, Sam… Je suis juste un peu fatigué._

.

Et voilà, mes amis. Pardon pour tout !


	13. L'habit fait l'homme

Chers tous, comme de coutume, merci infiniment pour toutes vos réactions, vos favoris, vos follows, et surtout vos reviews, mes chers **Louisana, Hase, DB, Odea, Innocent, Boubie, Val** (merci beaucoup ! J'adore les Coffee Shops AUs, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai de l'inspiration pour un deuxième XD), **Cathy, Eleb, Rhea** (ah ah, ne te sens pas obligée de te connecter si ça t'embête, je suis une flemmarde aussi alors je comprends 8D Edit : bon finalement tu t'es connectée, donc je réponds à tes reviews aussi rapidement que faire se peut XD), **Marian,** **Clélia, Mégara,** et **Neechu**. Vous êtes les pains au chocolat de ma vie (Ongi si tu passes par là *clin d'œil*), la fondue de mon cœur, je vous aime gros comme ça.

Des remerciements particuliers à **Mégara** pour sa bêta-lecture du tonnerre de Zeus, pour son soutien inimaginable (et aussi juste pour l'embêter hahahahaha!)

 **NOTE : AH ! Comme j'ai souvent reçu la question, cette fic fait 22 chapitres (en comptant l'interlude) plus un épilogue, donc 23 en tout.** (Pour l'instant. Parce que j'aimerais bien écrire des petites side-stories dessus, si j'ai le temps!)

Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture !

* * *

.oOo.

C'était juste provisoire.

Continuait à se dire Bucky, jour après jour.

– Quel soupir. Je vois que tu adores être en ma compagnie.

Bucky leva un regard plein de culpabilité vers Sam, qui buvait tranquillement sa bière en face de lui, dans le bar. (Ils n'y allaient plus _avec_ Steve, mais ils ne se gênaient pas _sans_ lui, même s'ils avaient choisi un autre bar que le _Lucky Bucky_ , car depuis leur dernier passage, Bucky n'avait plus la sensation d'être aussi chanceux là-bas. Pour aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient retrouvés au _King Charles,_ qui était également un de leurs rendez-vous préférés. En plus, à cette heure de l'après-midi, l'endroit était presque vide, ce qui constituait un avantage inestimable).

– Pardon, Sam… Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

– Tu es _juste un peu fatigué_ depuis des semaines, Bucky, et je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose et que tu ne veux pas en parler.

Bucky soupira. Quand Sam l'appelait par son surnom au lieu de l'appeler "Barnes", ça voulait dire que c'était grave.

– Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr d'avoir le droit d'en parler, admit-il.

– Ça a un rapport avec Steve ?

Pendant un instant, Bucky se demanda s'il sautait à cette conclusion parce que c'était ce qui semblait le plus logique quand on parlait de secret à garder ou si c'était parce que ses sentiments pour Steve se lisaient sur son visage comme un stop sur un panneau routier.

– Tu sais que je suis tenu par le secret professionnel, ajouta Sam.

– Tu n'es pas _mon_ psychologue, sourit Bucky. On n'est pas dans un bureau ou au VA.

– Je croyais qu'après tout ce temps, tu aurais appris à me faire confiance.

Sam avait l'air un peu vexé, et Bucky _détestait_ vexer Sam. Il songea que de toute façon, Sam devait probablement s'en douter, et si non, il méritait tout de même d'être mis au courant. Il se pencha vers la table pour éviter que les autres rares clients ne les entendent.

– On est ensemble, Steve et moi.

Bon. Il ne s'y attendait pas, visiblement, à voir la façon dont il écarquilla ses yeux noirs.

– _Quoi ?_

Bucky haussa les épaules.

– S'il te demande, je ne t'ai rien dit. Si _n'importe qui_ te demande, je ne t'ai rien dit.

– Je ne dirai rien, dit Sam d'un air toujours stupéfait, mais… et Pe… et Tu-Sais-Qui ?

– Ils ont rompu. Mais ils ne peuvent pas l'annoncer officiellement le temps de la campagne de son père. Du coup, ils font semblant de continuer à être ensemble.

– Wow, merde.

Il lâcha la phrase avec une telle sincérité que Bucky fit la grimace.

– Si terrible que ça, hein ?

– Non non, ne te méprends pas, je suis content pour toi, tu étais amoureux du type depuis le premier jour, mais…

– Bordel, est-ce que _tout le monde_ s'en est rendu compte, ou quoi ?!

– Tous ceux qui avaient des yeux, dit Sam en haussant les épaules. C'est-à-dire, Natasha et moi, déjà. Et donc c'est une bonne chose pour toi, si vous êtes ensemble, mais s'il continue à faire semblant d'être avec elle à côté… Ça devient bizarre. Et malsain. Et je ne sais pas si tu peux supporter une relation malsaine en ce moment.

– C'est pas malsain. C'est juste… compliqué. Mais une fois que la campagne sera finie, il pourra l'annoncer au grand jour.

– Tu veux dire, dans _deux ans_ ?

– Un an et demi, plus exactement, répondit Bucky (qui ne reculait jamais devant une occasion de voir les choses du côté positif). L'élection aura lieu en novembre.

– Effectivement, ça change les choses, railla Sam. Bucky, c'est long, un an et demi.

– Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'alternative. C'est un an et demi à moitié avec lui ou un an et demi sans lui. La question ne se pose même pas.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas l'annoncer avant la fin de la campagne ?

– Parce qu'apparemment, l'annonce de sa rupture avec Miss British va déjà horrifier la moitié de l'Amérique, si j'en crois ce qu'il dit, et que rajouter un coming-out par-dessus le marché serait du suicide politique pour lui et pour son père. Et s'il avoue être en couple avec moi, ce ne sera pas génial pour moi non plus, dit-il, parce que les gens vont croire que c'est moi qui les ai poussés à se séparer et se mettront à me haïr. Ce dont je me soucie comme de mon premier hot dog, mais tu connais Steve.

– Pas tant que ça, nuança Sam, mais je vois le topo. Ce serait vraiment si grave que ça ?

– Une invasion de zombies ou l'Apocalypse serait probablement préférable, si on en juge la façon dont il en parle.

– Ça ne me paraît pas idéal, comme plan. Tu mérites mieux que de vivre caché pendant deux ans…

– _Un an et demi._

– Même. Steve fait ça pour lui, pour sa carrière, pour son père. Qu'est-ce que tu obtiens, toi, là-dedans ?

– Steve lui-même.

– Oui, parce qu'apparemment, vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble, en ce moment. D'où la tête que tu tires depuis des jours. Ça fait combien de temps vous ne vous êtes pas vus ?

– Un mois, soupira Bucky. Il doit visiter tous les États pour convaincre les grands électeurs de voter pour son père. Je _sais_ que c'est pas l'idéal, comme situation. Mais c'est mieux que rien.

Sam haussa les épaules.

– Je maintiens que c'est une mauvaise idée et que tu mérites mieux que ça, mais c'est toi le maître à bord, mon pote.

Bucky termina son coca d'un air lugubre.

.

.oOo.

.

Le deux juin, après un très long mois d'abstinence forcée, Steve atterrit sans prévenir sur le palier de l'appartement de Bucky. Celui-ci fut à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui pour lui faire l'amour dans le couloir, devant Happy s'il le fallait.

À la place, il referma la porte d'entrée et lui fit l'amour tout contre.

– Un mois, Steve, soupira-t-il, le front contre sa nuque humide, les mains sur ses hanches brûlantes.

– Je sais, Buck. Je suis désolé.

Ils refirent l'amour sur le canapé, puis sur le lit, puis dans la douche, et seulement ensuite (et en incluant une longue séance de baisers brûlants sous le jet d'eau), Bucky se considéra satisfait.

– Tu restes ici cette nuit ? demanda-t-il en rabattant les draps (propres – il avait également rapidement nettoyé la porte et aéré le canapé après leur passage, au cas où Natasha rentrerait pendant la nuit) sur eux.

– Oui, sourit Steve. J'ai fini la tournée des États. Je devrais avoir un peu plus de temps, maintenant.

Bucky savait que la séparation n'était pas plus facile pour Steve que pour lui, mais il n'empêchait que ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Il se blottit contre Steve, le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, et murmura :

– Si seulement tu étais prof de maths ou vendeur de voitures.

– Je sais, soupira Steve. Tu regrettes, maintenant ?

– _Non_. Surtout si les retrouvailles suivent toujours ce schéma.

– On peut suivre le schéma même sans les retrouvailles…

– Vendu.

Il y eut un moment de silence, et Bucky, qui commençait à bien connaître Steve, lâcha :

– Crache le morceau.

– Hein ? demanda Steve d'un air innocent.

– Tu veux dire quelque chose. Vas-y.

– Non, je… C'est juste que je réfléchissais à un truc. Il y a une soirée en l'honneur de Koichiro Kuwamoto, le nouvel ambassadeur du Japon, à la Maison Blanche la semaine prochaine. Tu veux venir ?

Bucky écarquilla les yeux.

– Qu'est-ce que j'irais faire à une soirée en l'honneur de l'ambassadeur du Japon ?

– Me voir, sourit Steve. Tu pourrais rester chez moi ce soir-là. Il n'y aura pas de paparazzis à la Maison Blanche.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Je te ferai passer une invitation officielle.

– L'ambassadeur ne va pas se demander pourquoi je suis là ?

– Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il fasse attention à toi. Sans vouloir t'offenser. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Bucky n'hésita même pas. Après tout, c'était une occasion supplémentaire de voir Steve.

– Bien sûr. Uniforme militaire ?

– Plutôt un smoking, si tu en as un. Ou un costume chic.

– Bien sûr, j'ai ça dans mon placard… J'en mets un tous les dimanches.

Lui et les costumes. Une grande histoire d'amour. (Non.)

– Je t'en fournirai un avec l'invitation, alors, sourit Steve.

.

.oOo.

.

Natasha lui prêta sa voiture pour conduire jusque Washington, ce que Bucky apprécia énormément (il avait manqué d'avoir une crise de panique la dernière fois qu'il avait pris le train et ne tenait pas à réitérer l'expérience). De plus, la corvette allait bien avec le ton de la soirée, et son costume.

Car c'était un costume, finalement, et dont Steve lui avait fait cadeau. Bucky était rentré chez lui un soir (après sa crise de panique mineure) pour trouver le vêtement enveloppé dans un étui de protection en plastique blanc, accroché à sa porte de chambre avec un cintre, avec épinglé dessus un mot de la main de Steve : " _pour samedi"_. (Et un petit cœur en dessous. Parce que c'était Steve.)

 _ **(Moi)**_ _09-06-2017 19:32_

 _Tu t'es fait faire un double de la clé de mon appartement en douce ou tu es passé par la fenêtre du septième étage ?_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _09-06-2017 19:34_

 _J'ai envoyé Happy le livrer. Apparemment, Natasha était là._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _09-06-2017 19:35_

 _Mais si tu trouves que j'ai besoin d'un double, je l'accepterai avec plaisir :D_

Bucky eut un sourire. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Steve serait chez lui en permanence – mais après trois mois de relation, six mois seulement passés à se connaître, et, au final, peu de temps réellement passé ensemble, c'était peut-être un peu précipité.

 _ **(Moi)**_ _09-06-2017 19:37_

 _J'y réfléchirai si tu es sage. Merci pour le costume._

C'était un beau costume. Bucky n'osait pas imaginer combien il avait coûté. Il l'étala sur le bord de son lit pour mieux l'observer. Le pantalon, la veste et le gilet étaient tous les trois du même gris perle orné de fines lignes claires, avec un côté légèrement brillant quand la lumière éclairait le tissu (que Steve avait peut-être choisi pour ne pas déparer avec son bras métallique). La chemise, elle, était de couleur anthracite (Bucky l'aima immédiatement). La cravate était bleu marine, coupée par de grosses rayures argentées, de la même couleur que les boutons du gilet. Pour parachever le tout, il y avait un mouchoir de soie assorti à la cravate que Bucky était censé plier en carré et faire dépasser de sa poche de poitrine gauche (sauf qu'il n'avait _aucune idée_ de comment le faire), et bien entendu, sur le côté, des chaussures noires vernies, des chaussettes noires, et des boutons de manchette. En ébène et ivoire.

Bucky n'avait jamais mis de boutons à ses manchettes.

 _ **(Moi)**_ _09-06-2017 19:50_

 _Je n'arriverai jamais à mettre ça tout seul._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _09-06-2017 19:52_

 _Viens en avance, je vérifierai tout ça par moi-même :)_

 _ **(Moi)**_ _09-06-2017 19:54_

 _Merci, Steve, mais le but, c'est de vérifier que je suis correctement habillé. Pas de me déshabiller. Je demanderai à Natasha._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _09-06-2017 19:55_

 _:o Je suis choqué par ton manque de confiance en moi ! Je n'allais pas… Ok, ok, demande à Natasha._

Bucky avait envie d'embrasser l'écran de son portable.

(Il le faisait parfois, en cachette, quand Steve l'appelait. Il se sentait toujours ridicule ensuite, mais tant pis.)

 _ **(Moi)**_ _09-06-2017 19:56_

 _Je t'enverrai un selfie :)_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _09-06-2017 19:57_

 _Non, laisse-moi avoir la surprise de te découvrir directement là-bas !_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _09-06-2017 19:58_

 _Quoique. Si on veut que tu gardes tes habits, mieux vaut que tu m'envoies un selfie avant, oui._

Bucky sourit et embrassa l'écran de son portable.

(Et se sentit ridicule ensuite, mais tant pis.)

Le lendemain, Natasha, qui fort heureusement était à l'appartement, mit un point d'honneur à l'aider à s'habiller. En tant qu'espionne de la CIA, elle s'y connaissait certainement en déguisements, et le concept n'était pas si éloigné.

– Je ne suis pas une espionne de la CIA, soupira-t-elle.

– Tu sais que je ne te croirai jamais tant que tu ne m'auras pas vraiment dit pour qui tu travailles, fit remarquer Bucky.

– Demande à Steve, sourit-elle.

– Il est au courant ? demanda Bucky en écarquillant les yeux.

– Je t'ai dit qu'on travaillait ensemble. C'est lui le chef de notre équipe d'agents.

– _Tu te fiches de moi ?!_ Votre équipe d' _agents_ ?! Alors tu travailles vraiment dans les services secrets ?

– Demande à Steve, répéta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Moi, je ne peux pas t'en parler, mais lui, c'est le chef. S'il accepte de te le dire, tant mieux.

– J'arrive pas à y croire. Je suis sûr que vous me cachez un milliard de secrets, grommela Bucky.

Natasha eut un sourire sans réponse, ce qui n'aida pas vraiment à rassurer Bucky. Ainsi, Steve _dirigeait_ l'équipe de Natasha – au sein de telle ou telle agence secrète. C'était une facette de son boulot qu'il n'avait pas mentionnée la dernière fois, lorsque Bucky lui avait posé des questions, mais s'il s'agissait d'un travail secret, c'était peut-être logique.

Quoi qu'il en soit, espionne ou non, Natasha l'aida à mettre le costume, et Bucky ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils en se regardant dans le miroir, quand elle en eut terminé avec lui. Rasé de près, les cheveux rabattus en arrière avec du gel, et avec son costume gris qui lui allait comme s'il était né dedans, il aurait presque pu donner du fil à retordre à Steve pour la conservation de son titre de "plus bel homme de la pièce". (Mais presque seulement. Et c'était facile, puisqu'il était le _seul_ homme dans la pièce.)

– Prends ma voiture, si tu veux, dit Natasha, mais enlève ta veste avant de conduire. Mets-la sur un cintre et suspends-la à l'arrière, sinon tu vas la froisser.

Et ce fut dans son costume de luxe, dans sa voiture de luxe, que Bucky passa les grilles de la Maison Blanche, exhibant son invitation, sa pièce d'identité, et recevant pour la peine un salut militaire de la part du garde à l'entrée. Une fois la voiture au garage des invités (où la corvette n'était probablement même pas celle qui avait coûté le plus cher), pour entrer dans l'enceinte, il fallut passer par le détecteur de métaux, ce qui était toujours une énorme blague pour lui.

– Monsieur, vous avez quelque chose en métal sur vous ?

Avec un sourire contrit, Bucky montra sa main gauche, et manqua d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il vit l'expression éberluée des deux gardes.

– Vous êtes… le sergent James Barnes ?

– Lui-même, répondit Bucky. Je vous montrerais bien le bras entier, mais il faudrait que je me déshabille, et j'ai peur que ce soit mal interprété.

Les deux gardes se retrouvèrent bien embêtés, car le bras en métal les empêchait de déterminer si Bucky transportait une arme sur lui, et après avoir demandé des instructions à leur supérieur direct, ils se retournèrent vers Bucky.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, sergent Barnes, mais nous allons devoir vous faire subir une fouille au corps…

Bucky soupira – c'était tout de suite moins drôle, du coup – et s'apprêtait à enlever sa veste de costume lorsqu'une voix bien connue les interrompit.

– Bucky !

Steve arrivait à grands pas dans l'entrée, et le visage de Bucky s'éclaira d'un sourire rayonnant, qui lui fut rendu au centuple par Steve.

– Désolé, Steve, lança-t-il à travers le portillon. Je n'arrête pas de sonner, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai peut-être oublié mes clés dans une poche.

– Idiot. C'est bon, laissez-le passer, dit Steve aux deux gardes.

Bucky remit sa veste, traversa le portillon, et s'arrêta devant Steve, qui le regardait comme s'il était le plus beau spectacle du monde. Bucky se demandait s'il pourrait se lasser de ce regard un jour. Probablement pas.

– Suis-moi, dit Steve. Tu es un peu en avance.

– Je croyais qu'il fallait que tu vérifies ma tenue.

– Tu es absolument parfait, répondit Steve (avec une telle sincérité que le cœur de Bucky en manqua un battement). Mais je vais tout de même faire une rapide vérification.

Ils tournèrent à une intersection, puis Steve ouvrit la première porte sur sa droite, et ils tombèrent dans un bureau vide, doucement éclairé par la lumière de la fin de journée qui se glissait par la fenêtre – et Bucky n'eut pas le temps de l'observer plus en détail avant que Steve ne le plaque contre la porte pour l'embrasser passionnément.

– Steve…

– Chut, murmura Steve contre ses lèvres.

Alors Bucky se tut, et savoura le baiser, l'odeur de Steve, la chaleur de ses lèvres, l'enthousiasme de ses mains qui se glissaient dans son dos, dans ses cheveux.

– Je me suis fait tellement beau pour toi, plaisanta Bucky en murmurant, et tu veux déjà me débrailler ?

– Que tu sois en jean ou en costume, c'est toujours quand tu n'as plus de tissu sur toi que je te trouve le plus beau.

Bucky soupira de satisfaction, et s'apprêtait à se laisser entièrement déshabiller, là, quand Steve, malheureusement, revint trop vite à la raison. Son portable était en train de vibrer dans sa poche, et il sembla, tout comme Bucky, se rappeler que le monde extérieur existait en dehors d'eux deux.

– Zut, grogna-t-il.

Puis il vit le message qu'on lui avait envoyé, et son expression changea.

– Oh oh.

– Quoi ?

Steve leva un regard coupable vers Bucky, et quoi que ça puisse être, Bucky sut déjà que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

– Hum… En fait…

– Dis-le, demanda Bucky d'un ton peut-être un poil trop sec.

– Peggy vient ce soir. Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas.

Bucky regarda Steve avec l'impression qu'un courant d'air glacial passait entre eux, et il recula légèrement.

– Ah. OK.

– Je suis désolé, Bucky, je suppose que mon père lui en a parlé, elle a dû se dire qu'il fallait qu'elle vienne…

Bucky haussa les épaules. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre, et réajusta sa chemise et sa veste.

– C'est rien. Je survivrai.

Sa jalousie n'avait pas lieu d'être, tentait-il régulièrement de se dire. Steve et Peggy étaient séparés. Ils faisaient juste semblant. Néanmoins, c'était déjà très irritant de les voir si bien donner le change à la télé ou sur internet lors d'interviews ; en live, ce serait probablement insupportable.

– Ou alors, demanda Bucky, tu veux que je m'en aille ?

Ce n'était même pas la pire solution, songea-t-il. Lui et Steve pourraient se voir une autre fois, même si l'idée le faisait grincer des dents.

– Non ! s'exclama aussitôt Steve. Tu ne vas pas déjà repartir !

– Si ma présence pose un problème…

– C'est surtout pour toi. Peggy ne sera probablement pas dérangée.

Mais elle était _anglaise,_ et depuis quand les Anglais disaient ce qu'ils pensaient ? songea Bucky.

– Ça m'est égal, mentit-il. On ferait mieux d'y aller, ceci dit. Je vais passer aux toilettes pour être sûr d'être toujours présentable.

Steve dut sentir le changement d'ambiance entre eux, car il ne lâcha pas de petite phrase séductrice comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal, et il rouvrit la porte du bureau après avoir réajusté ses propres habits.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant le lavabo de marbre des toilettes, fixant son reflet, que Bucky s'autorisa un soupir découragé. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se recoiffer, retoucha le mouchoir dans la poche de sa veste et lissa sa chemise ; il était tout à fait présentable, mais ses lèvres rouges indiquaient sans ambiguïté qu'il venait de passer un bon quart d'heure à dévorer celles de Steve, et il ne doutait pas que Peggy le devinerait tout de suite lorsqu'elle le verrait.

– Merde, murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Il aurait dû rester chez lui.

.oOo.

* * *

Et voilà mes bichoux. Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! J'adore discuter avec des fans de Stucky !

*Voix de Seb Stan* : _Dans le prochain chapitre de I Came Home..._

 _._

 _Bucky resta immobile pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Puis il se retourna vers le buffet pour prendre une coupe de champagne. Tant pis pour les bonnes résolutions._

 _Alors qu'il saisissait une flûte, Peggy se matérialisa à ses côtés._

 _Comme toujours, elle était splendide, cette fois vêtue d'une robe bleue magnifiquement coupée, d'une étole, les lèvres d'un bordeaux fascinant, ses cheveux bruns coiffés à la perfection._

 _– Bonsoir, Bucky, sourit-elle._

 _Bucky était complètement pris au dépourvu. La situation, s'il l'analysait correctement, était la suivante : Peggy et Steve avaient été ensemble. Peggy et Steve avaient rompu. Steve s'était mis avec Bucky immédiatement après (voire vaguement en même temps). Peggy, en toute logique, n'aurait pas dû adresser un sourire au nouveau petit-ami de son ex-fiancé après leur rupture toute fraîche. Elle aurait plutôt dû le dénigrer, lui adresser des remarques méprisantes, ou encore tout bêtement le laisser seul dans son coin._

 _Or, elle était venue lui parler, et elle souriait, et Bucky se demandait s'il devait être surpris ou terrifié. (En ce moment, il était les deux.)_

 _– Bonsoir, Peggy, répondit-il tout de même, car sa mère avait élevé un garçon poli._


	14. J'ai accepté par erreur ton invitation

Chers tous, comme d'habitude, merci infiniment pour vos favoris, follows et vos REVIEWS, **Odea, Neechu, Marianclea, Hase-chan, Boubie, Rhea, Clélia, Signognac, Butty, Dryptéis, Ashwini, Val** (j'avoue que c'est pas évident pour lui ! Et pour Peggy, la réponse arrive dans ce chapitre ^_^), **Meg, DB, Cathy !**

Merci INFINIMENT, vous me gâtez de reviews, vous êtes géniaux, vous êtes les meilleurs ! Je vous couvre de bisous !

Merci à **Mégara** (je persiste et signe 8D) pour son œil de faucon infaillible et sa capacité inénarrable à gagatiser avec moi sur Bucky et Steve et Seb et Chris. **MERCI !**

Et en avant pour le chapitre 14 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

.oOo.

De toutes les soirées que Bucky avait passées en compagnie de Steve, celle-ci était indubitablement la pire. Avant de le vivre, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait préféré être tranquillement chez lui dans son appartement à regarder The Voice avec Natasha et Sam plutôt que d'avoir la possibilité de passer un moment avec Steve – mais c'était tout le problème. _Avec_ Steve.

Sauf que Steve était parti.

Le début de la soirée, quand il était encore là, n'avait même pas été fameux. Ils étaient entrés dans la salle de réception, ils avaient aperçu Joseph Rogers, qui les avait salués de loin mais n'avait pas pu venir discuter avec eux, et tout de suite, Steve s'était fait alpaguer à droite et à gauche, saluant tel dignitaire étranger, tel politicien, tel banquier, et laissant Bucky seul environ quatre minutes trente-trois après leur arrivée.

Au moins, après sa débâcle de la fois dernière dans les toilettes au gala de l'armée, Bucky, malgré le champagne qui coulait à flots, avait pris la décision de ne boire que du jus de pomme ou de l'eau pétillante (malheureusement, la Maison Blanche ne semblait pas connaître le coca). Malgré tout, la tentation était grande de vider toutes les flûtes joliment organisées sur la table du buffet.

Il se tenait devant depuis vingt bonnes minutes, essayant d'avoir l'air distingué avec son verre de jus de pomme tout en masquant le fait qu'il s'emmerdait désespérément, quand Steve s'approcha de lui. Son expression contrariée mit aussitôt Bucky sur ses gardes.

– Steve, sourit-il tout de même.

– Bucky, répondit Steve d'un air coupable, je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ , vraiment désolé, mais il faut que j'y aille. Une urgence.

– Quelle urgence ?

– Je ne peux pas t'en parler, répondit Steve d'un ton de regret, c'est top secret. Mais il faut absolument que je m'en aille tout de suite. Je devrais être de retour dans la nuit, si tout va bien, mais aucun moyen d'en être sûr… Tu veux attendre mon retour dans ma chambre ?

Bucky résuma mentalement la situation : il avait fait quatre heures de route pour passer en tout et pour tout vingt minutes avec Steve, donc cinq seulement à la réception, et faire le pied de grue le reste du temps, et maintenant, Steve lui demandait d'attendre dans sa chambre, au risque de se faire repérer par n'importe qui, et sans même savoir s'il allait revenir ou pas.

Bucky reposa son verre avant de le briser.

– Je ne pense pas, dit-il calmement. Si tu t'en vas, je vais rentrer chez moi.

– Il y a quatre heures de route, Buck, dit Steve.

 _Je sais, merci, je viens de les parcourir_ , pensa Bucky, acide.

– Il n'est pas encore très tard. En partant maintenant, j'arriverai vers une heure du matin.

– Tu devrais dormir ici, insista Steve. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir faire huit heures de trajet en une seule journée…

– Et je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles maintenant, répondit Bucky d'une voix qui chuta de plusieurs degrés, mais c'est ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire quand même. Malheureusement, on n'obtient pas toujours ce qu'on veut, dans la vie.

Avant même de voir l'expression défaite du visage de Steve, il regrettait de s'être montré aussi cassant ; mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être profondément déçu. Il s'était peut-être fait une idée un peu trop haute de cette soirée.

Lui et Steve soupirèrent de concert.

– Vas-y, Steve. Je survivrai. On se verra une autre fois.

– Désolé, Buck.

Le pire, c'était que Steve ne pouvait même pas l'embrasser pour qu'ils se quittent en meilleurs termes. Ils n'échangèrent même pas une poignée de main. Juste un regard misérable des deux côtés, et Steve disparut dans la foule.

Bucky resta immobile pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Puis il se retourna vers le buffet pour prendre une coupe de champagne. Tant pis pour les bonnes résolutions.

Alors qu'il saisissait une flûte, Peggy se matérialisa à ses côtés.

Comme toujours, elle était splendide, cette fois vêtue d'une robe bleue magnifiquement coupée, d'une étole, les lèvres d'un bordeaux fascinant, ses cheveux bruns coiffés à la perfection.

– Bonsoir, Bucky, sourit-elle.

Bucky était complètement pris au dépourvu. La situation, s'il l'analysait correctement, était la suivante : Peggy et Steve avaient été ensemble. Peggy et Steve avaient rompu. Steve s'était mis avec Bucky immédiatement après (voire vaguement en même temps). Peggy, en toute logique, n'aurait pas dû adresser un sourire au nouveau petit ami de son ex-fiancé après leur rupture toute fraîche. Elle aurait plutôt dû le dénigrer, lui adresser des remarques méprisantes, ou encore tout bêtement le laisser seul dans son coin.

Or, elle était venue lui parler, et elle souriait, et Bucky se demandait s'il devait être surpris ou terrifié. (En ce moment, il était les deux.)

– Bonsoir, Peggy, répondit-il tout de même, car sa mère avait élevé un garçon poli.

Le problème, c'était qu'il ne savait _absolument_ pas quoi dire ensuite, la panne sèche la plus totale. De quoi pouvait-il donc parler avec l'ex de son copain, qui faisait toujours semblant d'être en couple avec lui ? Steve semblait être un sujet tabou, surtout qu'ils venaient à peine de se disputer et que la plaie était encore à vif ; parler de la pluie et du beau temps était complètement pathétique ; Bucky ne pouvait pas dire "quelle soirée agréable, n'est-ce pas", alors qu'il avait envie de vider tous les stocks de champagne de la Maison Blanche dans l'espoir de faire un coma éthylique, ou pire si possible.

Il ne restait pas grand-chose. En fait, il ne restait rien.

Heureusement, Peggy était plus débrouillarde que lui.

– Je suis contente de te voir ce soir, dit-elle. Ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de parler avec toi.

– Vraiment ? demanda Bucky, éberlué.

 _Alors que je t'ai piqué ton fiancé, ruiné ton mariage, subtilisé ton futur ?_ pensa-t-il.

– Je pensais bien que Steve t'inviterait ce soir. C'est pour ça que je suis venue, à vrai dire.

Elle était donc venue _exprès_ pour lui. C'était terrifiant. Bucky s'attendait presque à un règlement de compte de type _O.K. Corral –_ du moins la version british. Mais Peggy souriait toujours.

– Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Steve, dit Bucky.

Pour être honnête, il ne détestait pas Peggy. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, il l'aurait même probablement beaucoup appréciée. Elle était intelligente, vive, courageuse et déterminée. Lorsqu'elle était encore en couple avec Steve, Bucky avait fait des recherches sur internet pour jauger sa rivale : il en était ressorti profondément déprimé par ce qu'il avait lu, et encore plus par le fait qu'il était malgré tout incapable de la haïr.

Il ne la détestait pas, donc ; il l'admirait, plutôt. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il remerciait les dieux chaque jour que Steve ait fini par le choisir, lui.

Ce qui ne devait pas être le cas de Peggy.

– C'est moi qui suis désolée, dit-elle. Vous venez de vous disputer, pas vrai ?

– Comment tu le sais ?

– Je vous regardais de loin. Tu avais l'air en colère, il avait l'air abattu. Il est parti, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. Affaire top secrète, dit Bucky avec un sourire amer.

– Elles le sont souvent.

Bucky reposa sa coupe de champagne non bue, et regarda Peggy avec curiosité.

– Alors tu sais qu'on vient de se disputer, et pourtant, tu es désolée pour nous ? Ça ne devrait pas te réjouir, plutôt ?

Peggy eut un petit sourire.

– Je le préfère quand il est heureux, répondit-elle. J'aime énormément Steve. C'est logique, on a passé tellement de temps ensemble… On a tant de souvenirs communs. Je crois que je l'aimerai probablement toute ma vie.

Bucky sentit ses entrailles se contracter, mais il ne dit rien.

– Steve et moi, on était bien, ensemble, continua-t-elle. Il était gentil, attentionné… l'homme idéal, pour n'importe qui.

– Mais pas pour toi ?

– Je pensais que Steve était la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Du moins, je l'ai pensé pendant longtemps. Et puis, j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas vrai. Malgré toutes ses qualités, il nous manquait quelque chose. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. J'ai cherché pendant longtemps, et l'impression de manque s'intensifiait, et je n'arrivais pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Ça me rendait folle, intérieurement. J'avais l'impression que j'étais en train de gâcher une belle relation pour rien, que c'était de ma faute, que je n'étais jamais satisfaite.

– Et…?

– Et un jour, dit Peggy, j'ai fini par me rendre compte de ce que c'était. C'était en janvier, en début d'année, et j'étais chez Steve, on regardait la télé. Son portable a vibré, il l'a pris, il a lu le message qu'il avait reçu. J'ai observé son visage pendant qu'il le lisait, et c'est là, en voyant son expression, que j'ai réalisé que le problème ne venait pas uniquement de moi. J'ai compris, à la façon dont son regard s'est illuminé, que même si Steve était gentil et attentionné, ça ne marcherait pas, parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas assez.

Bucky dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Peggy lui adressa un sourire.

– Je pense que ce "manque" que je ressentais avait déjà commencé à éroder mes sentiments depuis un bout de temps. Mais on était ensemble depuis onze ans, et je n'avais pas envie d'abandonner sans être certaine que c'était inévitable. Alors j'ai continué à observer Steve.

« Il m'aimait, c'était certain. Mais quand il répondait à tes messages, la flamme qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, je ne l'avais jamais vue, pas même au début de notre relation. Avant, il ne disait rien à ton sujet, mais ce jour de janvier où j'ai compris, je lui ai demandé qui lui avait envoyé le message, et il m'a simplement dit "c'est Bucky". Et c'est là qu'il a commencé à me parler de toi, sans cesse. Il aurait fallu que je sois aveugle pour ne pas comprendre qu'il était tombé amoureux de toi.

« Le plus étonnant, c'était que lui-même ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il était sincèrement persuadé qu'il avait trouvé un ami, le meilleur des amis. Il était tellement sincère, tellement inconscient de ses propres sentiments, que je ne pouvais même pas lui en vouloir. J'ai pris la chose de façon très philosophique, finalement : je me suis dit que ça avait été parfait le temps que ça avait duré, et que le moment était probablement venu d'y mettre fin. J'étais peut-être un peu jalouse, je crois, de penser qu'il était capable de ressentir pour toi ce qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé pour moi… Mais on n'y pouvait rien.

Bucky était à la fois horriblement embarrassé et fasciné d'avoir son point de vue sur la chose ; et quelque part, il l'admirait encore plus.

– Je sais que tu penses qu'on a de bonnes raisons de se détester, toi et moi, continua Peggy, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne te déteste pas. Au contraire, j'espère de tout mon cœur que Steve sera heureux avec toi. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je pense… qu'on a des raisons de se détester, je veux dire, pas que Steve n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Parce que. _Oui,_ c'est quelqu'un de bien. De génial. Même si on vient de se disputer. Bref, bafouilla Bucky. Je ne te déteste pas non plus, quoi que tu en penses.

– Peut-être pas pour l'instant, sourit Peggy. Dans deux ans, on en reparlera.

Cette fois, Bucky ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

– Ce serait vraiment si catastrophique ? Si la presse le découvrait ?

– Les fiançailles avortées, ou la bisexualité ?

– Mettons les deux.

– Tout dépend du point de vue, dit Peggy d'un ton pensif. Pour toi et moi, ce ne serait pas si grave. Tout ne serait probablement pas rose, c'est certain, mais rien d'irréparable. Pour Steve et pour son père… ce serait la débâcle, c'est sûr. Passer d'un couple idolâtré par le peuple – à tort ou à raison – à une relation homosexuelle… c'est difficile. Steve chuterait probablement beaucoup dans l'opinion publique. Et il entraînerait son père avec lui. Les chances d'un second mandat seraient remises en question. Alors, oui : pour eux deux, ce serait catastrophique. Parce qu'ils font passer leurs carrières politiques au-dessus du reste – ou plutôt, Joseph fait passer sa carrière politique au-dessus du reste, et Steve, lui, fait passer son père en priorité. Si ses priorités changeaient… son avis sur le sujet changerait peut-être.

Bucky soupira.

– Je ne sais pas dans quel pétrin je me suis fourré, avoua-t-il.

– Bienvenue dans le monde de la politique, sourit Peggy. Mais tu aimes Steve ?

– Bien sûr, répondit Bucky sans la moindre hésitation.

– Alors tu trouveras un moyen de supporter tout ça, j'en suis sûre. Bon courage, Bucky. Je suis ravie qu'on ait pu parler un peu.

Sur ce, elle disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, et Bucky se retrouva seul une nouvelle fois.

Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers le garage, récupéra la corvette, et rentra à New-York.

.

.oOo.

.

Le lendemain, Bucky fut réveillé par son portable qui vibrait avec insistance dans la poche de sa veste de costume abandonnée sur le sol. Avec un grognement, il jeta un coup d'œil vitreux à son réveil, qui indiquait 11h30, prit son oreiller, se l'enfonça sur la tête et se rendormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à treize heures, il avait mal au crâne d'avoir trop dormi, et son portable continuait à vibrer en sourdine dans la veste du costard gris perle, dont Bucky s'était empressé de se débarrasser la veille sans même prendre la peine de la suspendre à un cintre. Les quatre heures de route depuis Washington avaient exacerbé sa mauvaise humeur, et il n'avait pas voulu prendre soin du costume que Steve lui avait offert. Il l'avait jeté en vrac dans la chambre et il s'était mis au lit aussitôt.

À présent, il regrettait un peu d'avoir si mal traité ses plus beaux vêtements, mais tant pis. Grognant, il se pencha vers le sol et saisit son téléphone.

Steve lui avait envoyé un bon milliard de messages.

.

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _10-06-2017 21:03_

 _Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir dû partir :(_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _10-06-2017 21:13_

 _J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _10-06-2017 22:33_

 _Tu es toujours à la soirée ?_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _10-06-2017 22:57_

 _Je suppose que tu es sur la route et que tu ne peux pas répondre. Je suis vraiment désolé._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _11-06-2017 00:29_

 _Envoie-moi un message quand tu seras rentré chez toi, d'accord ?_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _11-06-2017 03:12_

 _Tu es rentré ?_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _11-06-2017 03:37_

 _J'espère de toutes mes forces que tu me fais la gueule et que tu n'es pas en train d'agoniser dans un fossé._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _11-06-2017 04:07_

 _Bucky, par pitié, envoie-moi juste un petit message. Juste un mot, s'il le faut._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _11-06-2017 04:40_

 _Bon. Natasha t'a entendu rentrer. Au moins, tu n'as pas eu d'accident sur la route. Je suis vraiment désolé, Bucky. J'arrête de te harceler pour cette nuit. On se parle demain ?_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _11-06-2017 09:02_

 _Réveillé ?_

 _ **Appel manqué – (Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _Le 11-06-2017 à 10:22_

 _ **Appel manqué – (Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _Le 11-06-2017 à 11:28_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _11-06-2017 11:29_

 _Je vais choisir de croire que tu dors encore et pas que tu m'en veux au point de refuser de me parler._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _11-06-2017 11:30_

 _Je suis tellement, tellement désolé, Bucky._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _11-06-2017 12:01_

 _Bucky, je t'en prie, appelle-moi, je suis en train de devenir dingue._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _11-06-2017 12:40_

 _Je suis désolé. Je t'aime. Je suis vraiment désolé._

 _ **Appel manqué – (Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _Le 11-06-2017 à 12:58_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _11-06-2017 12:59_

 _Bucky… Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît…_

.

Bucky sentit une pierre de la taille d'une maison lui tomber sur l'estomac. Son dernier message datait de quelques minutes plus tôt à peine, et même s'il lui en voulait, il ne comptait pas prolonger son évidente torture plus longtemps. Les mains tremblantes, il appuya sur la touche de rappel.

Steve décrocha avant la fin de la première sonnerie.

– Bucky ?

– Salut, Steve.

– Bucky, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est passé hier, je sais que c'était complètement minable de ma part, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seul là-bas, tu es venu à Washington pour rien, tu as fait tout le trajet, et c'est de ma faute, je m'en veux, et je sais que tu m'en veux, et…

– Steve, coupa Bucky, les yeux écarquillés. Du calme. Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à tes messages. Je viens de me réveiller, c'est tout.

– Oh, dit Steve d'une toute petite voix.

Il y eut un silence, et Bucky entendit le rire grêle de Steve de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

– Et maintenant, tu dois tellement me prendre pour un dérangé, dit-il. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir dingue.

– Hey, c'est moi le stalker sur Instagram, tu te souviens ?

La tentative de plaisanterie ne fit pas rire Steve – au contraire, avec les poils qui se dressaient d'horreur, Bucky, au silence entrecoupé de respirations hachées, comprit qu'il était en train de lutter contre les larmes.

– Steve, murmura-t-il, complètement désemparé. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

– C'est moi qui suis débile, répondit Steve d'une voix cassée. Je me suis imaginé tous les pires scénarios possibles toute la nuit. J'ai cru que tu avais eu un accident. J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus me parler. Que tu ne répondais pas parce que tu avais réalisé que tu ne pouvais pas supporter cette situation et que tu t'apprêtais à m'annoncer que tu voulais me quitter.

– Stevie…

– Je suis tellement désolé, Buck. Je ne voulais pas te laisser.

– Tu étais obligé, répondit Bucky. Pas vrai ? Tu n'as pas eu le choix, sinon tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Je me trompe ?

– Non…

– C'est ton métier, Steve. Je comprends que ça puisse arriver. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas vraiment réjoui d'avoir fait toute la route pour rien, hier, mais j'aurais dû comprendre que tu serais resté avec moi si tu avais pu. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Au moins je t'ai vu un peu, et c'était déjà ça. Et puis, j'ai pu discuter avec Peggy. Ça valait quand même la peine de venir.

– Tu as discuté avec Peggy ? répéta Steve.

– Oui, après ton départ, on a parlé ensemble. C'est une fille bien.

– Mmh, dit Steve d'un ton évasif.

– Bref, arrête de te prendre la tête là-dessus. Je t'aurais répondu plus tôt, mais j'étais vraiment fatigué d'avoir tant conduit et je suis allé me coucher tout de suite sans regarder mes messages. Rien de grave. D'accord ?

– Ok, murmura Steve. Il faut que j'y aille, Buck. On pourra se revoir, bientôt ?

– Quand tu veux…

– Demain soir, alors ? Je ne peux pas ce soir, mais demain soir ? Je viendrai chez toi. D'accord ?

– D'accord, sourit Bucky. Je t'aime, ok ?

– Moi aussi, dit Steve (et cette fois, Bucky entendit le sourire dans sa voix).

Natasha passa la tête par la porte de sa chambre au moment où il raccrocha.

– Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

– Première dispute de couple, soupira Bucky. Mais ça s'est arrangé. Je crois.

Toutefois, il avait le pressentiment que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

.

.oOo.

.

* * *

On peut pas dire que ça s'arrange, pardon xD (*pas du tout désolée*)

*Voix de Chris Evans* _Lundi prochain, dans ICH..._

 _._

 _L'anniversaire de Steve tombait le 4 juillet. Bien entendu, Bucky aurait voulu qu'ils le fêtent ensemble, à deux, tranquillement chez lui, à s'embrasser sur le canapé et à faire l'amour sous la couette, loin des feux d'artifice. Bien entendu, la Maison Blanche organisait une grande fête ce soir-là en l'honneur de Steve._

 _– Cette fois, j'y resterai, assura Steve. Je ne peux pas quitter la fête alors que je suis l'invité d'honneur. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber._

 _Bien entendu, Steve voulait qu'il vienne. Bucky_ comprenait _– mais après le fiasco à peine trois semaines plus tôt, il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie d'y assister, même pour Steve. Ce n'était qu'un anniversaire, après tout. Ils n'avaient pas passé le sien ensemble et ils n'en étaient pas morts._

 _(Ou du moins, pas beaucoup.)_

 _(D'accord, un petit peu, mais ils s'étaient mis ensemble ensuite, de toute façon.)_


	15. Créature de l'ombre

Chers tous ! Une nouvelle fois, merci infiniment pour vos favoris, follows et reviews, **Dryptéis, Odea, Boubie, Val** (oui, paf, huit heures de trajet dans les dents pour rien XD ça pique!), **Hase-chwan, Zjut, Holybleu, Neechu, DB Nobody, Eleb, Clélia, Mégara, Rhéa** (ah ah tu l'as dit ! Steve est un paquet de nerfs lui aussi...)

Comme toujours, je vous adore ! Vous roxxez !

J'ai promis d'arrêter de remercier **Mégara** (non en fait, j'ai rien promis du tout, gnihihihi) pour sa bêta-lecture qui dépote, mais elle m'a TELLEMENT aidée à corriger les imperfections de ce chapitre que je ne peux pas ne rien dire. **Merci. Infiniment.**

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

 **.**

De toute évidence, Steve avait réellement eu peur de perdre Bucky, car après leur dispute, il s'efforça de se rendre le plus disponible possible. Ce qui n'était pas extrêmement plus, au final : ils se voyaient une fois par semaine au maximum. (Mais c'était mieux que rien, se disait sans cesse Bucky.) Et toujours chez Bucky, ou même une fois dans l'appartement de Steve à Manhattan – les mots "Maison Blanche" étaient devenus légèrement tabous entre eux.

Néanmoins, malgré les efforts de Steve, et malgré le sexe de réconciliation (un point important des disputes, le plus important, peut-être), Bucky ne pouvait empêcher une idée insidieuse de faire doucement son chemin parmi ses pensées. _Est-ce que je vais pouvoir tenir longtemps comme ça ?_

L'anniversaire de Steve tombait le 4 juillet. Bien entendu, Bucky aurait voulu qu'ils le fêtent ensemble, à deux, tranquillement chez lui, à s'embrasser sur le canapé et à faire l'amour sous la couette, loin des feux d'artifice. Bien entendu, la Maison Blanche organisait une grande fête ce soir-là en l'honneur de Steve.

– Cette fois, j'y resterai, assura Steve. Je ne peux pas quitter la fête alors que je suis l'invité d'honneur. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Bien entendu, Steve voulait qu'il vienne. Bucky _comprenait_ – mais après le fiasco à peine trois semaines plus tôt, il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie d'y assister, même pour Steve. Ce n'était qu'un anniversaire, après tout. Ils n'avaient pas passé le sien ensemble et ils n'en étaient pas morts.

(Ou du moins, pas beaucoup.)

(D'accord, un petit peu, mais ils s'étaient mis ensemble ensuite, de toute façon.)

– Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que si ton agence secrète ou je-ne-sais-pas-quoi t'appelle brusquement au milieu de la soirée en te disant que c'est une urgence, tu n'iras pas, dit Bucky.

Steve hésita.

– Je veux dire, tout dépend de l'urgence…

– Ha ! Steve, _sérieusement_ , je ne veux plus faire huit heures de route pour deux minutes passées avec toi. C'est si grave que ça, si on le fête à deux la veille ou le lendemain ?

Il lut la réponse dans les yeux de chien battu de Steve. Oui, ok, c'était grave. D'accord.

– Je t'enverrai un chauffeur pour te conduire et te ramener. Non, un jet privé !

– Steve…

– Je demanderai à Natasha et Sam et aux Commandos Hurlants s'ils veulent venir. Comme ça, dans le pire des cas, si je suis _obligé_ de partir – et je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas, c'est quand même un cas de figure assez rare – tu ne seras pas seul.

– Le problème n'est pas là, Steve ! s'énerva Bucky. Je ne vais pas à _ton_ anniversaire pour voir _mes_ amis. Je peux les voir ici, dans le bar en bas de chez moi, si j'en ai envie. Tu comprends ?

– Je sais, soupira Steve. Mais on n'a pas passé ton anniversaire ensemble le jour même, et je l'ai regretté…

– On l'a fêté plus tard, et on s'est embrassés pour la première fois ce jour-là, fit remarquer Bucky. Tu ne trouves pas que ça en valait la peine ?

Steve lui lança un regard blasé _(duh, évidemment)_ , mais il n'abandonna pas son idée.

– Tu ne viendras pas, alors ?

– Accorde-moi un moment de réflexion, demanda Bucky.

Mais il savait déjà qu'il allait y aller, et lorsque Steve lui reposa la question par texto le soir, et le lendemain matin, et le lendemain midi, il leva les yeux au ciel et accepta. Le type savait se montrer obstiné.

Comme il l'avait promis, Steve invita Natasha, Sam, et les membres des Commandos Hurlants, qu'il avait rapidement rencontrés lors de la cérémonie de Bucky. Il proposa même, dans son enthousiasme, d'inviter sa sœur Becca, son mari, leur bébé, et toute la famille.

– C'est ça, dit Bucky en secouant la tête, et un prêtre, aussi, pour nous passer les alliances au doigt ?

Steve écarquilla les yeux.

– Tu… Tu voudrais…

– _Non,_ Steve. C'était une _blague._

– Ça ne me dérangerait pas, fit remarquer Steve en haussant les épaules. Que ce soit vrai.

– Oh si, ça te dérangerait, dit Bucky gentiment. Au moins pendant les deux prochaines années. Après, je ne dis pas.

Steve fixait le sol d'un air intense, et Bucky pouvait presque entendre ce qu'il se disait : _"le soir même de l'élection présidentielle, je te demande en mariage."_

Ils n'y étaient pas encore, cela dit.

.

Bucky avait dû envoyer son costume gris au pressing (parce qu'il supposait que les jeans ne seraient pas forcément appréciés à la soirée, et qu'il avait chiffonné le costume en le traitant n'importe comment). Steve avait proposé de lui en offrir un autre, ce que Bucky avait catégoriquement refusé.

 _ **(Moi)**_ _02-07-2017 13:38_

 _Je n'ai pas envie de me faire entretenir par mon richissime amant._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _02-07-2017 13:39_

 _1) Je ne suis pas richissime. 2) Je suis sûr qu'un costume bleu t'irait bien._

 _ **(Moi)**_ _02-07-2017 13:40_

 _3) Hors de question._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _02-07-2017 13:41_

 _4) :(_

Happy devait venir le chercher pour le conduire à Washington avec Sam, Dum Dum Dugan et Gabe Jones. Natasha avait décliné pour cause de mission top secrète (ses propres mots, ce qui poussait Bucky à croire qu'elle voulait juste mater tranquillement un film à l'appartement), quant au reste des Commandos Hurlants, ils avaient déjà d'autres plans. (Bucky n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir de prévu qui ne puisse pas être annulé pour une _soirée à la Maison Blanche_ , mais soit.)

La voiture de Happy (qui était en fait celle de Steve, ou plus probablement, songeait Bucky, _une des voitures_ de Steve), sans être aussi luxueuse que celle de Natasha, était assez confortable pour que cinq personnes puissent se sentir à l'aise. Bucky était installé devant, avec Happy ; à l'arrière, Sam, Dum Dum et Gabe jouaient à deviner ce à quoi l'un des trois pensait. La route dura quatre heures trente, et aucun des trois ne se lassa avant d'arriver dans le parking souterrain de la Maison Blanche.

Cette fois, les vigiles qui montaient la garde au détecteur de métaux avaient retenu leur leçon, et ils laissèrent passer Bucky quand la machine s'affola lors de son passage. Gabe Jones, qui avait une broche dans la jambe, posa également problème, mais Happy se porta garant de lui, et comme il était tout de même le garde du corps personnel de Steve (quand il n'était pas en train de jouer les chauffeurs), et surtout, qu'il dominait tout le monde par sa taille et sa masse, personne n'osa le contredire.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, Dum Dum s'arrêta pour observer Bucky.

– Dis donc, garçon, joli costume.

– Que je porte depuis quatre heures, répondit Bucky, et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

– T'étais assis à l'avant de la voiture, fit remarquer Dum Dum.

La soirée d'anniversaire de Steve était également la soirée de célébration du 4 Juillet donnée par le président, et elle se déroulait cette fois à l'extérieur, sur la pelouse de la Maison Blanche, où un barbecue était organisé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent (contrairement à Bucky la fois précédente, ils n'étaient pas particulièrement en avance, car Happy ne roulait pas vite), la pelouse était déjà bondée, et le bruit ambiant des discussions et des rires crispa légèrement Bucky.

Sam lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

Moins de dix secondes plus tard, Steve fendait la foule pour les retrouver. En sa qualité d'invité d'honneur (si on pouvait parler d' _invité_ alors qu'il était dans sa propre résidence), tout le monde se retournait vers lui lors de son passage et lui adressait un sourire ; mais c'était peut-être juste parce qu'il était, une fois encore, absolument renversant, avec son smoking noir, son nœud papillon et ses cheveux ramenés en arrière.

– Bucky ! s'exclama-t-il en arrivant à côté de lui.

Pendant un instant, ébloui par la beauté de Steve et par son sourire absolument rayonnant, Bucky faillit oublier la prudence la plus élémentaire et enrouler ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser passionnément – et Steve, apparemment, ne fut pas loin de faire la même chose, car Bucky sentit la main de Sam se poser sur son bras gauche pour arrêter le geste, qu'il avait commencé à amorcer.

Bucky se racla la gorge et Steve rougit, et ils se contentèrent de se serrer la main maladroitement. Puis Steve se tourna vers Sam, Dum Dum et Gabe, et leur sourit.

– Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir.

– Merci de nous avoir invités, répondit Gabe avec sérieux.

– On ne peut pas dire qu'on s'y attendait, ajouta Dum Dum avec l'étincelle de malice qui ne quittait jamais son regard.

Steve leur serra la main à leur tour.

– Bucky m'a souvent parlé de vous, j'avais envie de faire votre connaissance. Faites comme chez vous.

– À la Maison Blanche, sourit Dum Dum. Bien sûr.

Néanmoins, c'est ce qu'ils firent : laissant en plan Bucky et Steve, Sam, Dum Dum et Gabe s'échappèrent en "mission petits fours", avec une innocence que Bucky aurait trouvée surjouée s'il n'était pas certain que Dum Dum et Gabe ne savaient pas que Steve et lui étaient ensemble.

Quant à Steve, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué. Il fixait Bucky comme s'il ne voyait que lui, ce qui était probablement le cas, même si c'était légèrement embarrassant en cet instant précis, puisque la grande majorité des invités avait les yeux rivés sur eux.

– Joyeux anniversaire, sourit Bucky (en veillant à parler à voix basse, que personne d'autre ne les entende). Est-ce que je t'offre ton cadeau maintenant ?

– Je suis censé les ouvrir plus tard, dit Steve en haussant les épaules, mais j'aimerais bien ouvrir le tien en privé.

– Ne t'attends pas à grand-chose, l'avertit aussitôt Bucky. Je suis nul pour les cadeaux. Il n'est pas aussi génial que celui que tu m'as fait à mon anniversaire.

– Aucune importance, murmura Steve avec un sourire. J'ai déjà reçu celui qui comptait le plus, puisque tu es là.

Bucky resta bouche bée devant tant de guimauve, et Steve éclata de rire. Lorsque Bucky reprit ses esprits, il essaya de trouver une réplique bien libidineuse pour contrebalancer la sentimentalité de sa réponse _(tu verras ce soir, dans ta chambre, quand je te ferai goûter à mon_ véritable _cadeau, satisfaction garantie)_ , mais au même moment, Peggy et le président Rogers lui-même apparurent à leurs côtés.

Bucky se hâta de ravaler ses mots.

– Sergent Barnes, s'exclama le président en lui tendant la main. Ravi de vous revoir. Merci d'être venu à l'anniversaire de mon fils. Je sais à quel point c'est important pour lui d'avoir ses amis autour de lui.

Bucky lui rendit un sourire légèrement tendu (la situation n'avait absolument rien d'idéal, entre le futur beau-père et l'ex-fiancée) mais serra tout de même sa main, ainsi que celle de Peggy (qui avait cette fois mis une robe de la même teinte brune que ses cheveux, et Bucky commençait à se lasser d'être surpris par sa beauté à chaque fois).

– Mr. le Président, répondit-il poliment. Félicitations pour l'annonce de votre candidature. Je vous souhaite bon courage pour la campagne.

Joseph Rogers lui adressa un sourire ravi, et Bucky réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à demander à Steve si son père était au courant de leur relation. À en croire son expression amicale et sa réflexion sur les _amis_ de son fils, la réponse était clairement non – ce que Bucky pouvait comprendre, puisque Steve ne lui avait même jamais avoué qu'il était bi, mais qui ne l'aidait pas trop à se sentir plus en confiance.

– Ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Heureusement, mon fils m'apporte un soutien incroyable. J'ai de la chance qu'il soit à mes côtés.

Steve lui adressa un sourire attendri, et Bucky, pour la première fois, mais certainement pas pour la dernière, se sentit de trop. Peggy avait raison quand elle disait que Steve faisait passer son père avant tout le reste ; il suffisait d'un seul regard pour se rendre compte de toute l'affection qui les liait.

Et lui, comparé à Joseph, est-ce qu'il avait de l'importance ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait un jour se tenir sur cette pelouse avec son bras passé autour de la taille de Steve, au lieu de Peggy ? Est-ce que le président Rogers pourrait le regarder avec la même expression de fierté que celle qu'il adressait à sa future ex-belle-fille ? En les observant, il sentit une émotion hideuse naître au fond de ses entrailles, et à nouveau, il se demanda s'il serait vraiment capable d'attendre deux ans. Pour la première fois, son égoïsme commençait à surpasser sa détermination, et dans sa tête, les voix refusaient de se taire.

 _Pourquoi pas moi d'abord ? Pourquoi c'est son père qui passe en premier ?_

 _C'était la condition._

 _Il a déjà fait un mandat. Quelle importance s'il n'est pas réélu pour le deuxième ?_

 _Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir. C'est Steve qui t'a proposé les conditions. Si tu n'étais pas content, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas accepter._

 _Pourquoi continuer à faire semblant de sortir avec Peggy ? Je suis sûr qu'il dramatise trop. Personne n'en ferait tout un plat. Pour le coming-out, je ne dis pas, mais il n'a qu'à se contenter d'annoncer la rupture, ce serait déjà ça._

 _Et quand la rupture sera annoncée, tu voudras qu'il annonce sa bisexualité publiquement._

 _Je veux juste avoir l'impression d'avoir de l'importance pour lui ! Et j'avoue que c'est difficile quand il a le bras enroulé autour de la taille de Carter._

 _C'est juste pour faire illusion. Tu savais que ce serait difficile._

 _C'est pas pour ça que c'est moins douloureux !_

Bucky déglutit et détourna le regard. Ce n'était qu'un bras, après tout. Ils ne s'embrassaient même pas, ce qu'ils auraient été en droit de faire pour maintenir les apparences. Ce n'était _rien_ qu'un bras.

Mais ce n'était pas le bras, le problème. Ce n'était pas le geste. C'était l'image qu'il renvoyait. Peggy était celle qui avait le droit d'être sur le devant de la scène, face à Joseph Rogers, face au reste du monde. Bucky était condamné à rester une créature de l'ombre.

Il le savait. Il le savait depuis le début. Mais le décalage était encore plus évident à la lumière des halogènes de jardin.

Bucky était égoïste. Il avait rencontré Steve, et il avait voulu Steve. Et il avait cru que tout lui suffirait, tant qu'il aurait Steve. Et maintenant qu'il avait Steve, il voulait le reste. Il voulait l'avenir. Il voulait la légitimité. Il voulait tout ce que Carter avait, et qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir parce qu'il était un homme. Parce que Steve n'était pas prêt à le faire passer avant le reste.

Il était égoïste, et il était jaloux, et il doutait de lui-même.

Contrairement à la soirée précédente, le président prit le temps de discuter avec eux, mais sa conversation enfonçait régulièrement des pics à glace dans le cœur de Bucky, notamment quand il se tourna avec un grand sourire vers celle qu'il croyait encore être sa future belle-fille, au bras de Steve, et remarqua :

– Vous êtes splendides, tous les deux ! Quel beau couple vous faites. Tout le monde va vous envier demain en vous voyant sur les photos.

Seule Peggy parvint à le remercier de son compliment de façon tout à fait naturelle ; Steve se raidit, visiblement mal à l'aise sous son sourire, et Bucky eut vaguement envie de s'arracher le cœur.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il s'excusa poliment et se jeta sur Dum Dum, qui passait à côté de lui à la recherche d'une flûte de champagne, et qu'il suivit un peu plus loin.

– Difficile de supporter la fiancée ou le beau-père ? demanda celui-ci avec un sourire goguenard.

– Les deux, soupira Bucky.

Puis il réalisa ce que Dum Dum venait de dire, et écarquilla les yeux.

– _Euh_ … Je veux dire, euh…

– Allez, Serg'. Pas la peine de faire semblant. On sait tous que tu en pinces pour le fiston.

Bucky pâlit. Ses amis du Commando n'étaient même pas censés savoir qu'il était gay. Et maintenant, Dum Dum lui parlait de ses sentiments pour Steve.

– Pas la peine de faire cette tête, sourit Dum Dum. J'étais au courant.

– Mais _comment,_ à la fin ? _Comment_ tout le monde fait pour s'en apercevoir ? D'abord Natasha, puis Sam, et maintenant toi !

Dum Dum haussa les épaules.

– La vraie question, c'est plutôt "comment tout le monde fait pour ne _pas_ s'en apercevoir", quand tu le regardes comme ça.

Bucky soupira.

– J'arrive pas à faire autrement.

– J'ai remarqué. Lui non plus, visiblement. Vous êtes ensemble ? Et sa fiancée ?

Bucky leva les yeux vers Dum Dum – il pouvait faire confiance à Natasha et à Sam, mais croire que Timothy «Dum Dum» Dugan n'irait pas répéter un secret d'une telle gravité, c'était une autre paire de manches.

Sa trop longue hésitation fut toutefois suffisante pour le trahir, apparemment, car Dum Dum eut un sourire.

– Top secret. Je comprends.

– Il ne la trompe pas, ne put s'empêcher de dire Bucky à voix très basse. Peggy. Il ne la trompe pas. C'est… compliqué.

– Ok, répondit Dum Dum en haussant les épaules. Tant que tu y trouves ton compte.

Bucky lui jeta un regard curieux.

– Ça ne te dérange pas ? L'homosexualité, tout ça ?

– Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? demanda Dum Dum, lui jetant un regard qui signifiait clairement " _t'es stupide, ou quoi ?_ ". On s'en est tous doutés depuis le jour où tu as fait une remarque sur les jolies fesses de Morita après notre première mission.

– Oh mon dieu, grogna Bucky, j'ai fait _ça_ ?

– Vu la quantité d'alcool ingérée cette nuit-là, dit Dum Dum avec un sourire indulgent, ça ne m'étonne pas trop que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. C'est pour ça que tu ne nous as jamais rien dit ? Que les choses soient claires, alors : non, ça ne me dérange pas. Et les autres non plus. Tu nous as sauvé la vie, Sergent. C'est tout ce qui m'importe, et je n'ai pas le droit, et encore moins l'envie, de juger ce que tu fais dans ta vie privée. Tant que ça reste légal, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Bucky leva les yeux au ciel pour cacher à quel point la déclaration le touchait.

– Abruti, dit-il tout de même. Merci, Dum Dum.

– À ton service, Serg'.

.

.oOo.

.

Malgré le malaise de Bucky chaque fois que Peggy prenait le bras de Steve, la réception se déroula tout de même mieux que la précédente ; cette fois, au moins, Steve ne fut pas appelé en urgence auprès de son agence-secrète-qui-n'était-pas-la-CIA-mais-pas-loin.

– C'est quoi, le nom de votre agence, à toi et Natasha ? tenta Bucky, en espérant que les trois coupes de champagne que Steve avait bues seraient suffisantes pour lui délier la langue.

– Secret défense, sourit Steve, dont le ton vaguement traînant et les étincelles dans les yeux servaient d'indicateur à Bucky pour évaluer son état d'ébriété.

– Oui mais c'est toi le chef, non ? C'est toi qui choisis à qui tu peux en parler.

– OK, dit Steve d'un ton de conspirateur. Mais je ne peux pas en parler ici, on risque de nous entendre. Viens.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée, les invités restants plus qu'à moitié saouls (surtout Dum Dum et Gabe, qui avaient une descente remarquable), le président avait déjà fait son discours sur le Quatre Juillet et son fils, le feu d'artifice avait déjà été tiré (Steve, prévoyant, avait donné des paires de boules Quiès à Bucky, Dum Dum et Gabe, et les avait invités à entrer à l'intérieur de la Maison Blanche où le son s'entendrait moins, et les trois vétérans n'avaient pas vu la moindre crise de panique se profiler à l'horizon), Steve avait déjà ouvert ses cadeaux (y compris celui de Bucky, de simples carnets à dessin et des fournitures d'art, car Steve lui avait dit qu'il aimait dessiner), soufflé les bougies sur son gâteau, fait un discours à son tour (pendant lequel il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Bucky), Peggy discutait avec Sam, et s'ils voulaient s'éclipser pour rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu à ne pas se dévorer les lèvres, c'était maintenant.

Le troisième étage de la Maison Blanche était réservé à l'usage exclusif de la famille présidentielle – autrement dit, personne ne viendrait les déranger. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle Steve ne prit même pas la peine d'entrer dans une des chambres et se contenta de plaquer Bucky contre le mur, enfouissant ses lèvres dans son cou.

– L'agence, murmura-t-il en ponctuant chaque mot de baisers, s'appelle le SSR, et notre équipe de terrain s'appelle le SHIELD.

– Mmmh…

– C'est un peu le pendant de la CIA…

– Aaah, _Steve…_

– Elle gère les individus à risque, les événements d'origine surnaturelle, et les catastrophes qui en découlent…

– _Merde,_ Steve, arrête de parler _et embrasse-moi !_

Steve lâcha un petit rire et s'empara des lèvres de Bucky.

Embrasser Steve, même quand ils s'étaient vus la veille, ou plus tôt dans la journée (ce qui n'était pas le cas), c'était comme de plonger dans une oasis après avoir traversé un désert étouffant. C'était comme de reprendre la première goulée d'air après être resté en apnée pendant des jours. C'était comme de sentir tous ses doutes et toute son amertume s'effacer par magie. C'était génial et addictif, et comme toutes les drogues, c'était suffisant pour que Bucky en perde ses repères, ses instincts de protection les plus basiques.

Même étouffés par le tapis, il aurait dû entendre les pas dans l'escalier. Il aurait dû, mais Steve glissait sa langue dans sa bouche, frottait la bosse de son entrejambe contre la sienne, pétrissait ses fesses à pleines mains, et les neurones de Bucky étaient en train d'exploser à tout vent, et il était juste incapable de prêter attention au reste de son environnement.

Ce qui était fort regrettable, surtout que celui-ci ne se gêna pas pour reprendre ses droits, et avec une belle claque dans la gueule en bonus.

– Steve ?!

Bucky sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines avant même d'avoir tourné la tête – Steve semblait encore plus pétrifié que lui. Aucun des deux n'avait besoin de réfléchir pour réaliser que le président était là, et qu'il venait de les surprendre dans une position entièrement dénuée d'ambiguïté.

Avec l'étrange impression qu'ils bougeaient au ralenti, Bucky vit Steve se reculer et se tourner vers son père, qui les regardait, absolument bouche bée. Horrifié. Et ils étaient encore en érection. C'était atrocement embarrassant.

Puis, sur le visage de Joseph Rogers, la surprise fit place à la déception, à l'incompréhension, à la colère. Bucky aurait voulu devenir tout petit, tout petit, et se glisser entre les fibres du tapis, parce que la colère de Joseph Rogers était. Terrifiante. Absolument terrifiante.

– Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? tonna-t-il.

Bucky se tourna vers Steve, qui avait l'air sonné, mais néanmoins prêt à se lancer dans la bagarre.

– Retourne dans la salle, lui chuchota-t-il. Je t'envoie un message.

Un rapide regard au président lui apprit que rester là et soutenir Steve dans cette débâcle était de loin la pire solution. Il fit donc ce que ferait n'importe quel autre type sensé dans la même situation : il prit le large.

Joseph Rogers ne lui jeta même pas un regard lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui.

Tout allait parfaitement bien.

.

.oOo.

.

* * *

Urgh ! Ils sont dans de beaux draps. *rit sous cape*

Si vous avez aimé, si vous me détestez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !

*voix de Jeremy Renner* Dans le prochain chapitre de ICH...

 _Steve n'était pas souvent entré dans ce bureau. Généralement, il trouvait son père dans le Bureau Ovale, ou dans le Salon Bleu, qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, ou dans la serre à l'étage, pendant ses moments de loisir (qui étaient rares). Le bureau attenant à la chambre présidentielle était sévère, impersonnel, et Steve, en y entrant, eut l'impression de revenir à l'époque où il avait six ans, lorsqu'il s'était imaginé que ce serait amusant d'utiliser la peinture acrylique que sa mère lui avait achetée pour donner des touches de gaieté au pelage du labrador sable du voisin, et qu'il s'était pris la correction de sa vie. Le plus dur, à cette époque, avait été de se faire confisquer ses peintures et ses pinceaux, qu'il chérissait par-dessus tout._

 _Aujourd'hui, Steve se demandait si son père allait tenter de lui confisquer Bucky._

 _Pire, s'il se laisserait faire si les choses en arrivaient là._


	16. WWCBD (What Would Clint Barton Do)

Chers tous, comme chaque semaine, merci infiniment pour vos follows, favoris et surtout vos revieeeeewwwwsssss, **Leewy, Louisana, Val** (ah ah effectivement, deux ans sans se faire griller quand tu te transformes en chaud lapin devant ton copain, c'est long! Voilà la suite!), **Odea, Hase-chwan, Holybleu, DB, Dryptéis, Cathy, Clélia, Marianclea, SiSsi973,** et enfin **Mégara !**

Grâce à vous j'ai dépassé les 200 reviews et c'est énooooormiiiiissiiiiiime, je pensais vraiment pas que cette fic aurait un tel succès quand je l'ai écrite et j'en suis ravie. **JE VOUS AIME !**

Merci aussi à **Mégara** qui m'a énoooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooormément aidée à retaper ce chapitre 16 et ma confiance en moi par la même occasion XD **MERCI !** Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi. *avalanche de cœurs*

Sur ce, bonne lecture, pour POV Steve, cette fois !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

.oOo.

Steve était, comme on disait, un type "très famille". Même si, depuis le début, cette famille ne se composait que de son père et de sa mère. Pas de frères ou de sœurs, malgré toutes ses supplications, pas de grands-parents encore en vie, pas d'oncles, de tantes, de cousins. Mais il avait sa mère, qui était la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

Puis Sarah était morte, quand il avait dix ans, dans un accident de voiture, et le choc de sa disparition inattendue avait failli le faire devenir fou de douleur.

C'était également ce qui avait permis à sa relation avec son père de se développer exponentiellement. Steve avait traversé une longue période où il refusait catégoriquement de s'éloigner de Joseph, de peur de le voir disparaître comme sa mère – le sentiment avait fini par passer, mais l'attachement était resté. Alors qu'il aurait préféré faire sa vie en tant que militaire ou artiste, il s'était lancé dans des études politiques parce que son père avait laissé entendre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il avait pris ce poste au SSR, accepté d'être le chef du SHIELD, parce que son père l'avait recommandé pour le boulot. L'important, avant toute chose, c'était de lui faire plaisir, et tant pis pour ce qu'il désirait vraiment.

Encore maintenant, à trente ans, tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait principalement pour que son père soit fier de lui.

Sauf fréquenter Bucky, qu'il faisait exclusivement pour lui (et pour Bucky).

Par conséquent, lorsque son père débarqua dans cet escalier, probablement en train de le chercher pour lui dire quelque chose, et qu'il les surprit en train de s'embrasser passionnément (et encore, il laissait de côté les détails les plus embarrassants), Steve, lorsqu'il prit conscience de la réalité, eut l'impression que son monde (celui-là même qui tournait à l'envers depuis qu'il avait rencontré Bucky) venait de se fracturer sur les bords.

Mais Joseph Rogers était un homme bien, un bon président, un père fantastique. Il était tolérant et compréhensif.

Steve s'efforça de garder ce fait à l'esprit alors que son père tournait les talons sans un mot et se dirigeait vers le bureau de sa chambre présidentielle, à l'étage d'en dessous, pour ce qui s'annonçait être une longue et douloureuse conversation.

Steve n'était pas souvent entré dans ce bureau. Généralement, il trouvait son père dans le Bureau Ovale, ou dans le Salon Bleu, qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, ou dans la serre à l'étage, pendant ses moments de loisir (qui étaient rares). Le bureau attenant à la chambre présidentielle était sévère, impersonnel, et Steve, en y entrant, eut l'impression de revenir à l'époque où il avait six ans, lorsqu'il s'était imaginé que ce serait amusant d'utiliser la peinture acrylique que sa mère lui avait achetée pour donner des touches de gaieté au pelage du labrador sable du voisin, et qu'il s'était pris la correction de sa vie. Le plus dur, à cette époque, avait été de se faire confisquer ses peintures et ses pinceaux, qu'il chérissait par-dessus tout.

Aujourd'hui, Steve se demandait si son père allait tenter de lui confisquer Bucky.

Pire, s'il se laisserait faire si les choses en arrivaient là.

Joseph était un homme posé, qui maîtrisait à la perfection l'art de passer un savon sans élever la voix. Steve le regarda s'installer calmement derrière son bureau et lui faire signe de prendre place dans le siège d'en face. Lorsque Steve fut assis, et seulement à ce moment-là, il prit la parole.

– Alors… Toi et James.

– Mmh, répondit Steve, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

– Est-ce que c'est un développement récent, ou une erreur isolée imputable à la quantité d'alcool que tu as bue ce soir ?

Steve resta silencieux, et Joseph l'étudia attentivement.

– Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Ça veut dire que ce n'était pas un évènement isolé.

– Non, admit Steve.

– C'est un homme.

– Je m'en suis rendu compte tout seul.

Il regretta aussitôt son cynisme lorsqu'il vit son père froncer les sourcils et joindre ses mains sur son bureau.

– Écoute-moi bien, Steve. Je n'ai pas vu ce que j'ai vu dans ce couloir.

Steve sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux.

– Papa…

Joseph leva la main pour le couper. Steve se tut immédiatement.

– Il ne s'est rien passé, dit-il. Tu m'entends ? Toi et James Barnes, vous ne vous connaissez même pas.

En d'autres circonstances, Steve n'aurait rien répondu. Il aurait baissé la tête, attendu que l'orage passe, et accepté la sanction. Il aurait tout fait pour ne pas décevoir son papa.

Mais là, c'était impossible.

– La presse sait qu'on est amis, dit-il à voix basse.

– Eh bien, on lui dira que votre amitié s'est terminée.

– Non.

– Je te demande pardon ?

Le ton de Joseph était calme, mais pour la première fois, on sentait la fureur bouillir en dessous.

– Non, répéta Steve. On ne dira rien du tout. Je n'abandonnerai pas Bucky. Il ne mérite pas ça.

– Steve ! s'exclama son père, laissant enfin la colère prendre le pas sur son attitude mesurée. C'est de la folie ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Que se passe-t-il vraiment entre vous deux ? Et Peggy, Steve, comment peux-tu faire ça à Peggy ?!

– On s'est quittés, avoua Steve. Peggy et moi. On s'est séparés.

– _Quoi ?!_

– Il y a quatre mois. Elle n'avait plus de sentiments pour moi. J'étais tombé amoureux de Bucky. On s'est séparés à l'amiable, et on a préféré garder le secret pour ne pas troubler ta campagne. Elle sait que je suis avec lui. Simplement, on joue notre rôle. On continue à faire semblant d'être ensemble.

Joseph Rogers lui jeta un regard absolument stupéfait.

– _Faire semblant d'être ensemble ?_ Et tu n'as même pas pensé à me prévenir, _moi ?_ Tu as préféré faire comme si de rien n'était, et te jeter dans une nouvelle histoire, avec un _homme ?_ Pire, avec un vétéran qui a reçu la _Médaille d'Honneur ?_

– Je ne voulais pas te le dire, dit Steve en relevant la tête et en regardant son père droit dans les yeux, parce que je savais que tu répondrais exactement ça.

– Steve, c'est de la folie. Ça ne peut pas continuer !

– Et je savais que tu ajouterais ça, continua Steve avec un soupir étouffé. Bucky et moi, on est ensemble, papa, et on le restera quoi que tu dises.

– Quoi que _je_ dise ?! Pense à ce que la _presse_ va dire ! Est-ce que tu as _la moindre idée_ de ce que tu es en train de faire ? Tu tiens vraiment à saboter ta carrière ? Mon mandat ? La réputation de Barnes ?

 _Barnes_ , nota Steve, et non plus _James._

– C'est bien _pour cette raison_ que Peggy et moi avons décidé de garder le secret, répondit Steve d'un ton impatient.

– Et ensuite ? Quel était votre plan ? Éclaire-moi, Steve, parce que je ne vois _vraiment pas_ comment tu penses arranger les choses.

– On voulait attendre deux ans, répondit Steve. Jusqu'à la fin de la campagne. On l'aurait annoncé ensuite.

– Votre rupture ? Ou ton homosexualité ? Ou ta liaison secrète avec un officier décoré ?

– Je suis bi, pas homosexuel, lâcha Steve, les dents serrées. Et ce n'est pas juste une _liaison_. On est ensemble. C'est sérieux.

– Ça ne fera pas une grande différence quand la presse saura que tu as jeté ta fiancée Peggy Carter pour un homme rencontré il y a six mois.

– Je ne l'ai pas _jetée !_ Peggy n'avait plus de sentiments pour moi ! On s'est séparés à l'amiable !

– Même si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas ce que l'opinion publique retiendra. Steve, cette relation ne peut pas continuer.

– Papa, je suis amoureux de lui !

– Et j'en suis vraiment désolé, Steve, mais il aurait mieux valu que tu restes amoureux de Peggy.

Éberlué, Steve fixa son père bouche bée.

– Tu crois que j'ai eu le _choix_ ? s'exclama-t-il en se levant. Tu crois que je suis allé à cette cérémonie de remise de Médaille d'Honneur en me disant "oh tiens, si j'oubliais les onze dernières années de ma vie, aujourd'hui, si je tombais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ?" Tu crois que je ne me suis pas dit tout ce que tu me dis là ? Que la presse ne retiendra que le pire de nous, que l'opinion du peuple sur moi chutera parce que j'ai eu le malheur de tomber amoureux d'un homme ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de voir ta carrière, nos carrières à tous, réduites en cendres à cause de ma vie amoureuse ? J'y ai pensé aussi, figure-toi ! Je ne pense qu'à ça depuis des mois !

– Dans ce cas, tu devrais être capable de prendre la bonne décision ! tonna son père. Comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle ?

– Je ne suis pas aveugle. Mais je ne peux pas quitter Bucky.

– Steve, tu n'as aucune garantie qu'il ne te quittera pas de toute façon au bout d'un moment ! Ça ne fait que quelques mois que vous êtes ensemble. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour le connaître. Il se lassera peut-être de toi. Et quand ça arrivera, tu auras gâché ta carrière pour _rien du tout._

– Peut-être, dit Steve en haussant les épaules. Je prends le risque. Mais après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, je pensais vraiment que tu me soutiendrais.

– Je ne peux pas te soutenir dans ton idée de suicide politique ! Tu te souviens de Banner, le sénateur démocrate ? Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé quand il a décidé de quitter sa femme et de faire son coming-out ? Il s'est fait descendre en flèche, voilà ce qui s'est passé. C'est regrettable et injuste, mais c'est comme ça. Tu es jeune, Steve. Ne gâche pas ta carrière pour une passade.

Une passade. C'était comme ça que son père voyait Bucky. Une simple passade.

– Bucky est important à mes yeux, croassa-t-il, la gorge serrée.

– Alors épargne-le ! s'exclama Joseph en changeant d'angle d'attaque. Il y laissera des plumes, lui aussi. Il sera hué par tout le monde pour avoir brisé le couple mythique de la politique américaine. Il risque de se faire retirer la Médaille d'Honneur.

– Tu pourrais empêcher ça ! cria Steve. Tu es le président !

– C'est le Congrès qui décide, pas moi.

– De toute façon, on sera discrets. La presse ne le saura pas !

– Tout finit toujours par se savoir, quoi qu'il arrive. Steve, réfléchis bien. Personne ne sortira gagnant de cette histoire. Mets-y un terme.

Il n'y avait pas à être gagnant ou perdant, voulut répondre Steve – il y avait juste Bucky et le fait qu'il ne voulait pas, ne _pouvait pas_ vivre sans lui. Mais Joseph se levait, ce qui signifiait que la conversation était terminée.

– Je veux que cette affaire soit réglée le plus rapidement possible, tu m'entends ?

Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, Steve se laissa retomber dans le canapé avec l'impression d'avoir été frappé par la foudre.

Les choses n'auraient pas pu plus mal se passer.

.

.oOo.

.

Le problème, là-dedans, c'était que Joseph Rogers n'avait pas entièrement tort. Quelle que soit la façon dont Steve essaierait de rendre ses secrets publics, le peuple les verrait d'un mauvais œil. Peggy serait la pauvre demoiselle en détresse, Steve serait le traître, Bucky serait le briseur de ménages. Ce serait la fin de sa carrière politique. Peut-être aussi de celle de son père. Peut-être la confiscation de la Médaille d'Honneur pour Bucky.

Et pourtant… il ne pouvait pas le quitter. C'était la seule chose dont il était absolument certain – il ne pouvait pas, il ne _voulait pas_ quitter Bucky.

Alors il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours en cas de doute : il appela Clint Barton.

Barton était ce que Steve appelait le "chargé de relations publiques". Plus qu'un simple attaché de presse, c'était surtout un conseiller, spécialisé dans les échanges avec les médias et la réception du public, et Steve, qui travaillait avec lui depuis sept ans, avait appris à accorder de la valeur à sa lecture de la situation, son sens de la diplomatie et son ingéniosité à retourner les situations les plus tordues. Lorsque la presse avait appris, probablement par l'entremise d'un médecin qui n'était pas tant que ça à cheval sur le secret professionnel, que Peggy Carter avait subi un avortement cinq ans auparavant, c'était uniquement grâce à Clint Barton, à son esprit vif et à sa langue agile que le scandale avait été oublié plus vite que prévu. C'était lui qui avait écrit le discours émouvant que Steve avait récité en conférence de presse, et qui avait fait pencher en leur faveur tous les indécis.

Clint leur avait sauvé la peau, tout bêtement.

Aussi, lorsqu'il se présenta à la Maison Blanche, le lendemain, dans son habituel costume crème, il ne posa qu'une seule question :

– C'est grave ?

Steve soupira. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer son explication. Il fit signe à Clint de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et regagna son bureau.

– Voici les faits, dit-il finalement. Premièrement, mon père se présente à la présidentielle. Son élection m'assurerait de rester chef de cabinet de la Maison Blanche. En dehors de ça, et du fait qu'il s'agisse de mon père, j'ai vraiment très envie qu'il gagne cette élection, parce que c'est un bon président qui se soucie de son peuple.

Clint ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder Steve d'un air attentif. C'était ce que Steve appréciait le plus, chez lui. Il ne l'interrompait jamais, le laissait parler jusqu'au bout, afin d'avoir une idée claire du tableau entier, qu'il analysait ensuite et décortiquait point par point.

– Deuxièmement, Peggy Carter et moi avons rompu, pour diverses raisons.

Barton haussa un sourcil surpris, mais ne prononça toujours pas un mot.

– Et troisièmement, termina Steve, je suis à présent en couple avec un homme. Voilà pour les faits. À part pour la candidature de mon père, évidemment, aucune de ces informations n'est publique. Je veux savoir _exactement_ ce qui se passerait si elles le devenaient, comment faire pour contrôler la façon dont ça sortirait, et quelle serait la meilleure solution pour que la campagne de mon père ne soit pas entachée.

Clint l'observa un instant, puis se redressa et se pencha vers l'avant, coudes sur les genoux, doigts croisés.

– Quelques questions nécessaires : depuis quand avez-vous rompu, Peggy et toi ?

– Quatre mois.

– Pour quelle raison ?

C'était un sujet personnel, mais Steve savait que Clint ne le demandait que parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire un travail décent s'il y avait des zones d'ombres sur cette affaire.

– Elle n'avait plus de sentiments pour moi. Je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Clint hocha la tête.

– Cet homme, il est connu ? C'est un politicien ? Il est marié ?

– Il n'est pas inconnu, répondit Steve prudemment. C'est James Barnes, un vétéran de l'armée de terre, blessé au cours d'une mission où il a sauvé ses hommes. Mon père lui a remis la Médaille d'Honneur en décembre dernier. La nation l'adore… quand elle se souvient qu'il existe.

Une étrange expression passa sur les traits de Clint.

– Tu sors avec Bucky ?

 _Bucky ?_

– Tu le connais ? demanda Steve, surpris. Personnellement ?

– Je connais sa colocataire, sourit Clint. J'ai déjà rencontré Bucky une ou deux fois.

– _Tu connais Natasha ?_

– Pour autant qu'on puisse connaître Natasha, répondit Clint en haussant les épaules, c'est-à-dire que je ne sais pas grand-chose d'elle. Mais sans doute plus que la plupart des autres gens, puisqu'on sort ensemble.

Pétrifié de stupéfaction, Steve ne trouva aucune réponse, et se contenta de le regarder bouche bée.

– Vous _sortez ensemble ?_ dit-il finalement.

– Depuis un peu plus d'un an, confirma Clint.

– Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi.

– Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle non plus, fit remarquer Clint. Tu n'avais pas de raison de le faire. Le monde est petit, j'imagine. Bref, revenons à notre histoire. Tu sors avec Bucky. Vétéran adoré de la nation, héros tombé au champ d'honneur, cyborg le plus sexy des États-Unis.

Steve haussa les sourcils.

– En résumé.

– Depuis combien de temps ?

– …Quatre mois.

Cette fois, Clint fronça les sourcils.

– Vous étiez ensemble avant ta rupture avec Peggy ?

– La situation est compliquée, dit Steve en rougissant.

– Je vais avoir besoin des détails, Rogers. Si j'ignore ce qui s'est passé, je ne pourrai pas t'aider.

Clint Barton était probablement la seule personne au monde à l'appeler Rogers sans s'embarrasser de politesse. Ça faisait toujours son petit effet. (Le genre d'effet où Steve se sentait _obligé_ de lui dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité.)

Steve lui raconta donc tout – Bucky, et comment il était tombé amoureux, et comment il était jaloux, et comment ils avaient couché ensemble le soir où ils avaient fêté son anniversaire, et comment le lendemain à peine, Peggy, sans même savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Bucky (mais en s'en doutant certainement), lui avait proposé qu'ils se séparent, et comment ils avaient décidé qu'il valait mieux garder ça secret pour l'instant. Et surtout, comment Joseph Rogers les avait surpris, lui et Bucky, la veille au soir, et qu'il voulait que Steve quitte Bucky, et que c'était la seule option qui n'était pas envisageable, et comment Steve devait donc trouver de nouvelles options.

– Je voudrais ton estimation, dit-il. Une estimation du scandale si jamais cette histoire tombait entre les mains de la presse, en prenant en compte la campagne, la rupture, la bisexualité, le héros de la nation.

Clint se renfonça dans son fauteuil, jambes croisées, et se gratta la mâchoire avec son pouce et son index d'un air pensif, l'autre bras nonchalamment posé sur l'accoudoir.

– Il y a plusieurs cas de figure, dit-il posément. Le premier, ce serait que l'annonce soit faite selon vos termes. Réunir une conférence de presse, annoncer la rupture d'abord. Laisser passer quelques semaines, ou quelques mois, réunir une conférence de presse, annoncer la bisexualité et peut-être le couple. Les gens finiront certainement par faire le rapprochement, mais de façon beaucoup moins directe que si les deux étaient annoncés ensemble. C'est probablement l'alternative la plus sensée, mais quoi qu'il arrive, elle aura tout de même un impact négatif sur la campagne de ton père.

«Deuxième cas de figure : ne rien dire à la presse. Ce qui, à mon avis, laisse la porte ouverte à la négligence, et si l'histoire tombe entre les mains des journalistes sans votre consentement, ce sera infiniment plus dur à rattraper. Bien sûr, il y aussi la possibilité que vous ne soyez pas découverts, et dans ce cas, la campagne de ton père n'en souffrira pas.

– C'était notre plan de base, dit Steve. Annoncer _après_ l'élection.

– Un an et demi, c'est long, se contenta de répondre Clint en haussant les épaules. Troisième cas de figure : tu fais ce que désire ton père et tu quittes Bucky.

– C'est hors de question, répondit immédiatement Steve d'une voix dure.

Clint eut un sourire et leva les mains en signe de reddition.

– Noté. Je soulevais juste une option.

– Ce n'est pas une option.

– _Noté_ , j'ai dit. Ce qui nous laisse le cas de figure n°1 et le cas de figure n°2.

– Si on l'annonce nous-mêmes à la presse, demanda Steve, est-ce qu'on peut le faire maintenant ?

– Impossible, répondit Clint aussitôt. Ton père vient à peine de déclarer sa candidature à la présidentielle. Il faut laisser le temps que l'idée s'imprègne dans les cerveaux et ne pas rajouter de drama par-dessus. L'idéal aurait été de l'annoncer quelques mois avant sa campagne, mais c'est trop tard. La meilleure chose à faire, à présent, c'est d'attendre qu'il y ait un creux dans le battage médiatique de la campagne, et de faire la première conférence de presse annonçant la rupture à ce moment-là. Et d'attendre après les élections pour faire la seconde. On ne va pas se leurrer : c'est celle qui aura le plus de retentissement négatif. Voir le couple préféré de Washington se séparer, c'est une chose ; voir Captain America annoncer sa bisexualité et son couple avec un autre homme, c'est clairement différent.

– Mais c'est possible ? De l'annoncer, je veux dire, sans ruiner ma carrière, celle de mon père, la vie de Bucky ?

– C'est possible, dit Clint d'un air toutefois sceptique. Ça ne sera quand même pas simple, Steve. Peu importe comment on prend les choses, être ouvertement gay – ou _bi,_ d'accord – quand on est politicien, ce n'est jamais facile. Mais tu as de meilleures chances que ça ne te revienne pas en plein dans la figure si les gens font la distinction avec ta rupture avec Peggy.

– Et si je n'annonçais pas du tout la bisexualité ? Si je laissais les gens me surprendre dans la rue avec Bucky et faire leurs propres déductions ?

– Tu n'as pas envie de faire ça, Steve, avertit Clint. Ça marche pour les stars de cinéma, pour les gens qui n'ont pas de comptes à rendre. En politique, il faut être carré. Si tu ne donnes pas l'information de toi-même, les gens pensent qu'on te l'a arrachée ; et si on te l'a arrachée, c'est que tu estimais qu'il fallait la cacher et si tu voulais la cacher, c'est parce que tu en avais honte. Et quand le bon peuple d'Amérique l'apprendra, il aura honte pour toi à ta place. En assumant, Steve, en faisant l'annonce toi-même, tu transformes ça en acte de courage. Dans la tête des gens, ce n'est pas rien. C'est bête et méchant, je sais, mais tu auras déjà suffisamment de détracteurs comme ça inutile de se compliquer la tâche.

Steve soupira.

– C'est tellement débile. C'est tellement _injuste_ d'être mis au ban de la société juste parce qu'on est tombé amoureux d'un homme.

– La politique, c'est injuste. Il y a tout de même une chose primordiale, Steven, et écoute-moi bien, c'est vraiment important: il ne faut _pas_ que la presse sache que tu t'es mis avec Bucky avant de quitter Peggy.

– Un jour avant, plaida Steve d'un ton plein de culpabilité. J'aurais réglé la situation moi-même si elle ne l'avait pas fait…

– Ça ne change rien. Tout retombera sur le dos de Barnes, et je sais que c'est la dernière chose que tu souhaites. Tu comprends ?

Steve baissa la tête.

– Oui.

– Qu'est-ce que Peggy en pense ?

– Elle m'a dit qu'elle me soutiendrait quoi que je décide de faire, répondit Steve.

Et elle l'avait dit pas plus tard que la veille, quand Steve, paniqué, cherchait des solutions, et n'osait pas répondre aux appels de Bucky après la bombe que lui avait lâchée son père, et qu'il avait fallu qu'il _parle_ à quelqu'un, et que comme il avait dit à Bucky, il n'avait pas d'amis – mais il avait encore Peggy, qui ne l'aimait peut-être plus comme avant, mais toujours assez pour vouloir l'aider.

– Mon père veut que je quitte Bucky, avait-il dit, désespéré.

Peggy avait gardé son calme, comme un rocher dans une tempête, et elle avait réussi à faire fondre les cristaux de glace qui étaient nés dans les veines de Steve à la suite de sa conversation avec son père et qui menaçaient de déchirer ses vaisseaux sanguins.

– Alors, pour la première fois, tu ne feras pas ce que ton père attend de toi, avait-elle simplement répondu. Tu le sais déjà.

– Je sais que je ne le ferai pas, mais je ne sais pas pour autant ce que je _ferai_.

– Quoi que tu fasses, Steve, ça ne sera pas la fin du monde, avait-elle dit honnêtement. Il n'y aura pas mort d'homme. Garde ça en tête.

C'était direct, et un peu brutal, et parfaitement vrai.

Malheureusement, la nuit qui avait suivi, Steve, qui n'avait pas cessé d'y penser, avait réalisé que même s'il n'y avait pas mort d'homme, à son niveau, la situation était tout de même grave. Il y avait la possibilité de décevoir son père (et il était déjà bien engagé sur ce terrifiant chemin). Celle de décevoir Bucky. Celle de perdre son père, ou celle de perdre Bucky. Et il lui semblait impossible d'avoir l'un sans perdre l'autre.

Il préférait donc rester dans le compromis pour l'instant. Et le compromis, c'était ce que proposait Clint Barton.

– Résumons, dit-il. On est le cinq juillet. On attend un creux dans la campagne, et on annonce la rupture. Ensuite, on laisse passer les élections, et je fais mon coming-out. C'est bien ça ?

– C'est certainement la meilleure option, approuva Clint.

– Bien.

– N'oublie pas qu'entretemps, il faudra que toi et Bucky soyez discrets, surtout _avant_ la première conférence de presse. Tu comprends ?

– Oui.

Ce qui voulait dire que Bucky allait devoir attendre encore un moment.

.

.oOo.

.

* * *

TIN TIN TIIIIIIIIIN !

Stevie est dans de beaux draps :D

*voix d'Anthony Mackie* Lundi prochain, dans ICH...

.

 _Son père devait certainement l'avoir sommé de le quitter. C'était la seule suggestion logique, parce que Steve, au travers de ses deux textos solitaires, avait l'air profondément perturbé, et certainement pas parce que Joseph Rogers approuvait sa sexualité._

 _Le président Rogers lui avait donc certainement demandé de quitter Bucky, et Steve…_

 _C'était ça, le pire. Bucky ne savait_ pas _. Il ne savait pas si l'idée était hors de question, ou si Steve y songeait sérieusement, ou_ pire _, s'il avait_ déjà _décidé que oui et qu'il ne savait pas comment le dire à Bucky. Steve avait cette sale habitude de ne_ jamais _communiquer dans les moments vraiment importants, et Bucky avait envie de l'étrangler, parfois. (Pas trop fort, juste assez pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.)_

 _Et comme toujours, quand Bucky se triturait l'esprit, les idées noires revenaient au galop._

Peut-être que Steve ne m'aime pas vraiment.

Peut-être que Steve a honte de moi.

Peut-être que toute cette histoire n'en vaut pas la peine.


	17. Time should have been overcome

Chers tous, coucou ! Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews et vos favoris et vos follows, en particulier **Odea, Zjut, Dryptéis, SiSsi, Hasegawa** , **Marianclea, Cathy, Clélia, Holybleu, DB Nobody !**

Pour les anonymes :

 **Val** : CLINT ET PIETRO ? OUAT ? XD Mais pourquoi pas en fait ! Mais je le préfère avec Nat ^_^  
 **Boubie** : oups, j'ai oublié de répondre à ton compte en enregistré, donc je te réponds ici ! Pas de problème pour la semaine dernière voyons, les reviews, c'est pas contractuel ! Et de rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi, je suis contente de vous faire voyager dans mon univers :D  
 **Guest :** BUCKY CAPTURÉ ET TORTURÉ ? Genre le pauvre a pas déjà eu une vie de merde XDDD Nooon un peu de fluff (enfin, toutes proportions gardées...) pour mon Buckynounet !  
 **Annoukette :** haha ! Merci ! Voilà la suite !

Je ne remercie pas... je ne remercie pas... SI DÉSOLÉE MEG MAIS IL FAUT, je remercie ma chère chère **Mégara** pour son aide fidèle et indispensable !

Sur ce, voici le chapitre 17 ! (Le titre vient des paroles de la chanson Sugar Pill dont (entre autres) cette histoire est inspirée. C'est une très belle chanson ! Allez l'écouter ! Allez regarder la fanvid!)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

.oOo.

Bucky en avait assez d'attendre.

Il avait attendu d'avoir des nouvelles de Steve lorsque son père les avait surpris. En vain – lorsque les invités avaient été poliment poussés vers la sortie de la Maison Blanche, à la fin de la soirée, il avait dû retourner, anxieux et mal à l'aise, à l'hôtel où Steve leur avait réservé des chambres à lui et ses amis. À deux heures du matin seulement, il avait reçu un texto de Steve.

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _05-07-2017 2:03_

 _Conversation non concluante. Je te tiens au courant de la suite._

Bucky avait immédiatement tenté de l'appeler, mais Steve n'avait pas répondu.

 _ **(Moi)**_ _05-07-2017 2:04_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Pourquoi tu réponds pas ?_

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _05-07-2017 2:10_

 _Des horreurs. Je vais essayer d'arranger ça, Buck, mais il faut que je réfléchisse. Accorde-moi un peu de temps._

Alors Bucky avait attendu.

Il avait essayé de rappeler Steve le lendemain, sans réponse évidemment, et son inquiétude grandissait dans le creux de son estomac comme un feu de forêt en Californie.

Son père devait certainement l'avoir sommé de le quitter. C'était la seule suggestion logique, parce que Steve, au travers de ses deux textos solitaires, avait l'air profondément perturbé, et certainement pas parce que Joseph Rogers approuvait sa sexualité.

Le président Rogers lui avait donc certainement demandé de quitter Bucky, et Steve…

C'était ça, le pire. Bucky ne savait _pas._ Il ne savait pas si l'idée était hors de question, ou si Steve y songeait sérieusement, ou _pire,_ s'il avait _déjà_ décidé que oui et qu'il ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Steve avait cette sale habitude de ne _jamais_ communiquer dans les moments vraiment importants, et Bucky avait envie de l'étrangler, parfois. (Pas trop fort, juste assez pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.)

Et comme toujours, quand Bucky se triturait l'esprit, les idées noires revenaient au galop.

 _Peut-être que Steve ne m'aime pas vraiment._

 _Peut-être que Steve a honte de moi._

 _Peut-être que toute cette histoire n'en vaut pas la peine._

Aussi ridicules soient-elles quand ils étaient ensemble, les pensées devenaient vraiment difficiles à repousser quand il était seul dans son appartement, face à un téléphone silencieux.

Alors Bucky avait attendu, et attendu, jusqu'à ce qu' _enfin,_ trois longues journées plus tard, Steve daigne enfin l'appeler.

– Ton père ? demanda aussitôt Bucky.

– Pas bon, admit Steve.

– Mais encore.

– Tu n'as pas envie de connaître les détails…

Ça, c'était lui qui le disait. Bucky _savait_ qu'il avait envie de connaître les détails. Il voulait estimer la mesure des dégâts. Les conséquences de l'impact. Malheureusement, Steve enchaînait déjà.

– Peggy et moi, on va faire une conférence de presse pour annoncer notre rupture, dit-il.

Bucky prit une seconde pour se remettre de sa surprise. Une _conférence_ pour annoncer la _rupture ?_ Une vague d'espoir aussi intense qu'inattendue le submergea soudain. Pour la première fois depuis quatre jours, il sentit un grand sourire naître sur son visage.

Une _conférence._ Un _changement._ Le début de la solution.

– Oh. C'est vrai ? Quand ?

Demain ? Après-demain, peut-être, le temps de tout préparer, d'inviter la presse ?

– On ne sait pas encore. Quand la campagne aura un creux. Pour l'instant, il faut profiter de l'été pour aller recueillir des fonds et aller faire des meetings. En septembre, avec la rentrée scolaire, les universités à visiter, c'est toujours une période chargée. Peut-être octobre ou novembre.

Oh.

La vague s'effaça soudain pour revenir à la mer, et Bucky resta tout seul trempé sur la plage de la Réalité, comme l'idiot qu'il était.

Au temps pour _demain_ ou _après-demain_.

– Donc dans _trois mois_ au plus tôt, résuma Bucky. Et nous ?

– Quoi, nous ?

Ce "quoi, nous?" n'augurait rien de bon, mais Bucky, qui avait passé ces dernières soixante-douze heures à entendre ses appels sonner dans le vide, et qui était toujours échoué sur sa pauvre plage, n'était pas forcément d'humeur conciliante.

– _Nous._ En couple. Officiellement. Est-ce qu'on aura une chance un jour d'aller dîner ensemble dans un restaurant ou est-ce que je peux m'asseoir dessus ?

– C'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'on dîne ensemble ?

Sa voix grésillait légèrement dans le téléphone (il était en déplacement, apparemment), et Bucky n'arrivait pas très bien à analyser son intonation. Était-il juste surpris ? Ou ennuyé ?

– Ce que je _veux_ , dit Bucky, c'est être capable de marcher avec toi dans la rue sans avoir l'impression de marcher sur un champ de mines. Je veux que Peggy ne soit plus suspendue à ta taille pendant les réceptions et que Joseph Rogers me regarde comme si j'étais James Barnes et pas comme si j'étais la pustule accrochée aux lèvres de son fils. Je n'ai pas _besoin_ d'aller au restaurant avec toi, mais j'aimerais savoir que c'est possible sans que ça revienne à mettre un terme à ta carrière politique ou à celle de ton père. Est-ce que j'aurai le droit un jour, ou pas ?

– Je croyais que ça ne te dérangeait pas d'être mon "secret honteux", fit remarquer Steve (et cette fois, malgré la piètre qualité de l'appel, Bucky perçut nettement la façon dont sa voix descendit de quelques degrés).

– Et je croyais que tu avais pris comme bonne résolution d'être honnête, cette année, rétorqua-t-il, les dents serrées.

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel Bucky se demanda si Steve avait raccroché, avant qu'il ne finisse par reprendre la parole.

– Je suis désolé, Bucky. Je ne suis pas le serveur du bar au coin de la rue ou un de tes camarades du VA. Je t'ai expliqué la situation. Tu savais à quoi t'attendre quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble.

– Je suis en train de réaliser que je ne le savais pas trop, finalement, grinça Bucky.

Un autre long silence.

– Alors c'est ça ? Tu changes d'avis ? C'est ta façon de me dire que tu veux qu'on se sépare ?

– _Non_ , Steve, s'exclama Bucky. Tu veux que j'attende ? Ok. J'attendrai. J'attendrai que tu annonces ta rupture. J'attendrai la fin des élections. J'attendrai que tu te décides à me faire une place officielle à côté de toi. _Si jamais_ ça arrive.

– Bucky…

– J'attendrai, Steve, parce que je _t'aime_ , et que pour l'instant, ça me paraît encore préférable d'être traité comme une merde avec toi plutôt que de me _sentir_ comme une merde sans toi. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que la situation me plaît.

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha – avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire trois secondes plus tard. Il venait de _raccrocher au nez_ de Steve.

 _Il l'a bien mérité,_ songea férocement une partie de sa conscience. _Comme ça, peut-être qu'il fera un peu plus attention à moi !_

 _Et si jamais il me quittait ?_ paniquait une autre petite voix dans sa tête. _Et si j'étais allé trop loin ?_

Steve ne rappela pas, et Bucky passa le reste de la soirée avec une telle rancœur et une telle angoisse qu'il alla trois fois aux toilettes pour essayer de vomir sa bile – bien entendu, rien ne sortit.

.

.oOo.

.

Natasha étant absente, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qui pouvait remonter le moral de Bucky : Sam Wilson.

Aussi, le lendemain, après une nuit merdique, zéro texto de la part de Steve, et le cœur quelque part au niveau de ses talons, Bucky enfila un jean, un tee-shirt à longues manches (malgré la chaleur torride de ce mois de juillet, il avait encore un mal fou à montrer son bras gauche), une casquette, et se dirigea vers le VA.

C'était un endroit particulier, aux yeux de Bucky. Haut de plafond, aux pièces immenses, il était à la fois impressionnant et reposant. Ses murs clairs et sa luminosité évitaient de tomber trop facilement dans la déprime, et grâce à ses grandes ouvertures, on ne se sentait pas pris au piège. Pourtant, Bucky avait détesté l'endroit la première fois qu'il était venu (à moitié contraint et forcé par sa psy). Il était resté assis au fond et il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de toute la séance.

Mais il avait fait connaissance avec Sam Wilson, et ils avaient échangé quelques mots à la fin, après le départ des autres. Lorsqu'il avait dit son nom, Sam l'avait reconnu, mais il n'avait pas fait comme si Bucky était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Il avait fait comme si Bucky était un vétéran, comme lui, et qu'il avait besoin d'aide, comme les autres. Rien de plus. Bucky avait apprécié – il ne se sentait pas extraordinaire, et certainement pas ce jour-là, alors qu'il avait la main tremblante d'avoir écouté les histoires des rescapés, et que sa manche gauche était roulée en boule et attachée sous son moignon par une épingle de sûreté.

Mais c'était aussi ce qu'il y avait de bien avec le VA, avait-il réalisé très rapidement. Au contraire du vendeur quand il faisait ses courses, ou du banquier quand il retirait de l'argent, ou du gamin dans la rue quand il se baladait, personne aux réunions ne marquait de temps d'arrêt devant l'absence de son bras. Il n'était pas le seul, ici, il n'était pas unique. Un tel n'avait plus de jambe, de main, de pied. Il n'était pas un cas isolé. Il n'était pas le plus brave, ni le plus malchanceux, ni le plus perturbé. Cet anonymat lui faisait du bien.

C'était pour ça qu'il était revenu. Finalement, il avait appris à aimer ce bâtiment, ses murs, ses plafonds, ses larges ouvertures. Et surtout, les gens qu'on y trouvait. Notamment Sam Wilson.

Sam était en train de présider une réunion, comme toujours. Bucky s'appuya contre un des piliers de bois qui séparaient la pièce de réunion du couloir. Sam leva les yeux vers lui, mais il ne l'interpella pas pour le pousser à participer. Dès que la réunion fut terminée, Sam prit à peine le temps de parler aux autres vétérans et se dirigea vers lui.

– Barnes, dit-il en haussant les sourcils. J'ai raté quelque chose ? Je croyais qu'on se voyait demain.

Bucky étouffa un soupir.

– J'avais envie de parler. T'as du temps…?

– Hum, dit Sam en consultant sa montre, une petite demi-heure avant le prochain groupe.

– Parfait, juste le temps d'aller prendre un expresso à la cafétéria, répondit Bucky.

La cafétéria n'était en réalité qu'une salle de repos minuscule avec un distributeur automatique de boissons chaudes, mais c'était suffisant. Bucky acheta deux cafés et en tendit un à Sam.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Sam, inhabituellement sérieux.

La question la plus simple aurait plutôt été "qu'est-ce qui va ?", et encore, Bucky n'aurait probablement pas su quoi répondre. Il avait pensé pendant tout le trajet à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Sam pour lui expliquer, et comment Sam trouverait la bonne réponse pour lui, comme il le faisait toujours, et là, alors qu'il se retrouvait devant lui, il ne savait pas par où commencer.

– Steve pense octobre, dit-il finalement au bout d'un long moment. Pour annoncer la rupture, seulement. Apparemment, il ne faut pas annoncer les deux en même temps. Mauvais timing, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire forcé. Octobre minimum, et ensuite, encore un peu plus d'un an avant qu'on puisse marcher ensemble dans la rue. Aller au restaurant tous les deux.

Sam resta prudemment silencieux.

– Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, dit Bucky d'une toute petite voix. Je lui ai dit que je le serais, et je le pensais sincèrement, et là, ça fait à peine quatre mois, et je commence déjà à en avoir assez. Je me sens jaloux. Aigri. Je suis minable.

– Je ne trouve pas ça minable. Je trouve ça normal.

– Je ne veux pas le quitter. Je sais que son travail est important, que la présidentielle est importante. Juste, j'aimerais bien être aussi important, parfois. Peut-être que j'en demande trop. Peut-être que c'est encore trop neuf, notre relation.

 _Peut-être que Steve ne m'aime pas vraiment._

 _Peut-être que Steve a honte de moi._

 _Peut-être que toute cette histoire n'en vaut pas la peine._

– Tu _es_ important, murmura Sam. Ça te paraît difficile en ce moment, mais ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça.

– Vraiment ? demanda Bucky. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'après la présidentielle, Steve ne trouvera pas une autre excuse pour continuer à me cacher ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, après tout ? Je ne le connais même pas _si_ bien que ça, au fond. On se connaît depuis à peine plus de sept mois. Je sais ce que _je_ ressens pour lui, et je sais ce que je _pense_ qu'il ressent pour moi, mais qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il n'y a pas un décalage entre ce que je pense et ce qu'il ressent vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que j'obtiendrai ce que je souhaite, au bout du compte ?

Sam ne répondit rien.

– J'attendrai, continua Bucky, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être un puzzle qui se défait, à perdre une nouvelle pièce chaque jour. Je ne sais pas où partent ces pièces, je ne sais pas comment faire pour les empêcher de filer. Je compte peut-être un peu trop sur Steve pour me reconstruire. J'ai peur de disparaître entièrement avant la fin de la campagne.

– Si c'est ce que tu penses, dit Sam, alors il vaut peut-être mieux prendre du recul avant d'avoir perdu toutes tes pièces. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit quand j'ai appris que toi et Steve étiez ensemble ?

– Que c'était une relation malsaine. Et j'ai dit que non.

– Est-ce que tu es toujours de cet avis ?

– Ce n'est pas notre _relation_ qui est malsaine, dit Bucky. C'est notre _environnement._

– Exactement. Ton environnement est malsain. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce dont tu aies besoin en ce moment. La guerre t'a déjà détruit une fois. J'étais là pour t'aider à te reconstruire, et ce n'était pas un travail facile, mais petit à petit, tu as retrouvé des pièces de toi. Je n'ai pas envie que tu aies l'impression de les reperdre.

– Je ne sais pas comment faire autrement, avoua Bucky.

– Exige un peu plus de respect. Pour être honnête, je trouve son traitement assez strict. Je ne crois pas que ce serait la mort si vous faisiez des sorties ensemble de temps en temps… La presse sait que vous êtes amis. Une relation, c'est surtout des concessions. Tu fais des concessions pour lui en acceptant de rester caché pendant deux ans. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait comme concessions pour toi ?

Même en se creusant la tête, Bucky fut incapable de trouver quoi répondre.

– Mais c'était la condition, murmura-t-il finalement. Et j'ai accepté. C'était ça ou rien. J'ai accepté les conditions.

– Tout le monde a le droit de changer d'avis, Barnes.

Bucky se tritura les mains. Quatre mois à peine, et il flanchait déjà. C'était minable.

– Ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'imaginais, chuchota-t-il finalement avec difficulté, honteux de prononcer une phrase pareille – une phrase aussi ingrate. Je ne sais _pas_ ce que j'imaginais, peut-être qu'on passerait plus de temps ensemble, j'en sais rien, mais… c'était différent dans ma tête.

– Vous feriez mieux d'en parler, dit Sam. Explique-lui ce que tu ressens. Demande-lui si c'est possible d'adoucir les angles. Il y a certainement un compromis à trouver entre vous.

Le problème, songea Bucky, c'était qu'il n'était pas doué pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, surtout lorsqu'il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas dans son bon droit de se plaindre alors que Steve l'avait prévenu dès le début. L'autre problème, c'était que Steve avait déjà tout son plan prévu dans les détails, et que lorsque Steve avait une idée en tête, c'était plus simple d'essayer de faire entendre raison à une pierre.

– Je vais essayer, dit-il tout de même. Merci, Sam.

.

.oOo.

.

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _09-07-2017 11:22_

 _Je sais que tu m'en veux, Bucky, et je suis vraiment désolé. La situation n'est pas facile._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _09-07-2017 11:23_

 _Mais je te promets que c'est préférable d'attendre encore un tout petit peu._

 _ **(Moi)**_ _09-07-2017 11:33_

 _Pour toi ou pour moi ?_

 _._

.oOo.

.

Le treize juillet, après quatre jours d'essais infructueux, un petit miracle arriva : Steve répondit à son coup de téléphone.

– Allô, Bucky ?

Bucky fut tellement surpris de l'entendre répondre qu'il faillit lâcher son portable sur le sol de sa chambre.

– Steve, dit-il, éberlué. Je ne pensais pas que tu décrocherais. J'ai perdu l'habitude d'entendre ta voix.

Il y eut un silence, puis Steve, à l'autre bout du fil, poussa un soupir.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, Bucky… Je suis vraiment surbooké… Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes délaissé, mais…

– Je ne me sens pas _délaissé,_ dit Bucky d'une voix calme. Je me sens irrité, anxieux, angoissé. C'est différent.

Sa voix était cassante, et il y eut un nouveau silence à l'autre bout du fil.

– Je suis désolé, répéta Steve d'une voix faible.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Bucky de soupirer. Avec lassitude, il frotta son visage de sa main droite.

– Steve, murmura-t-il. Je _sais,_ maintenant, par la force des choses, que tu deviens généralement incapable de communiquer lorsque tu paniques. Je sais, du moins _j'espère_ , que lorsque tu refuses de répondre à mes appels et mes textos, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'en veux, ou que tu refuses de me parler, ou que tu envisages de me quitter, et ce n'est pas non plus parce que tu es _surbooké,_ quoi que tu en dises; c'est parce que tu es en train de te prendre la tête et qu'il te faut du temps pour ordonner tes pensées. Plus le délai est long, plus ça signifie que la panique est intense. Mais même si je _sais_ tout ça _,_ ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que c'est facile de mon côté, tu vois.

– Je sais, soupira Steve. Je suis désolé, Bucky… Je me sens coupable de te mettre en attente. Je voudrais être capable de tout arranger et de revenir vers toi ensuite en te disant "ça y est, c'est bon". Et je n'ai _absolument_ pas l'intention de te quitter, sors-toi cette idée de la tête une bonne fois pour toutes, c'est juste que… la situation est compliquée. Je dois penser à la campagne.

– Est-ce que ce serait si grave ? demanda Bucky d'une petite voix. S'il n'était pas réélu ?

– Bucky…

Bucky serra son oreiller contre lui. Il n'avait plus l'odeur de Steve.

– C'est moi qui suis désolé, Steve. Je ne pensais pas que je serais aussi avide. Je croyais que tant que je t'avais, ce serait simple d'attendre le reste. Mais je ne t'ai pas vraiment, hein ? Je dois encore te partager avec ton père et avec Peggy. Pardon d'être aussi égoïste. J'ai vraiment envie de t'avoir pour moi tout seul.

– Je serai à toi tout seul, dit Steve d'une voix ferme. Dès que possible. Mais c'est mon père, Bucky, je ne peux pas flinguer sa carrière.

Bucky soupira.

– Oui, Steve. Je sais.

– On trouvera une solution, Buck. D'accord ? Même si mon père est contre notre relation, même si la presse est contre nous, si le monde entier nous en veut, on trouvera une façon d'y arriver. Ok ?

– Ok.

– Ok, répéta Steve. Il faut que j'y aille. Je t'appelle, d'accord ?

Bucky eut un sourire sans joie. Steve n'avait pas fini d'ordonner ses pensées. Il ne risquait pas d'appeler.

– D'accord, répondit-il tout de même.

.

.oOo.

.

Le vingt juillet, Bucky décida quelque chose de tout à fait extraordinaire : il irait rendre visite à ses parents.

Depuis son coming-out en famille et sa conversation à cœur ouvert dans la cuisine avec sa mère, le jour du réveillon, celle-ci s'était faite beaucoup plus discrète, au point que Bucky ne l'avait revue qu'une seule fois en six mois, lorsqu'elle l'avait invité à venir fêter son anniversaire chez eux au début du mois de mars. Bucky avait craint le pire, mais la soirée s'était très bien passée (avec peut-être encore des restes de malaise, mais rien d'insupportable).

Il lui envoya donc un rapide texto pour savoir si elle était à la maison et s'il pouvait passer, et lorsqu'elle lui répondit oui avec une dizaine de points d'exclamation, il s'empara des clés de la voiture de Natasha (il avait un laissez-passer illimité, apparemment, mais uniquement quand elle était en mission) et prit l'autoroute I-95 vers Greenwich, Connecticut.

Il arriva moins d'une heure plus tard et se gara au fond de l'impasse qui donnait directement sur la mer. En cette fin d'après-midi, le soleil renvoyait des millions de reflets sur l'eau, et Bucky songea qu'il aimait bien cet endroit, finalement.

Avant qu'il ait fini de monter les trois marches du perron, sa mère avait ouvert la porte, stupéfaite.

– James ! s'exclama-t-elle. Quelle surprise !

– Salut, maman.

Au fond de lui, il s'en voulut de se crisper en entendant le son de sa voix – c'était sa _mère_ , après tout.

– Les filles vont être folles de joie de te voir ! Elles ne sont pas encore rentrées, mais tu manges ici, n'est-ce pas ?

– Si ça ne t'embête pas…

– Bien sûr que non !

Son père était encore au travail, et ses sœurs étaient à la fac ou au lycée (à l'exception de Becca, qui vivait avec son mari à la périphérie de New York), ce qui voulait dire qu'il était seul avec Winifred. L'idée ne l'aurait jamais affolé avant, mais depuis son retour de la guerre, la relation qu'il avait avec sa mère était un peu comme un manteau qu'il avait porté toute sa vie, qui avait été confortable et chaleureux autrefois, mais qui était à présent mal ajusté parce qu'il avait trop grandi – et les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées après son coming-out.

Le moment était peut-être venu de faire des retouches.

Winifred lui apporta un verre de thé glacé, que Bucky accepta sans lui faire remarquer qu'il détestait le thé glacé depuis qu'il avait douze ans.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, James ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire surpris.

Pendant un instant, Bucky ne sut pas quoi répondre – il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, pour être honnête. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et sourit.

– J'avais juste envie de vous voir.

Le regard de Winifred passa de la surprise à l'inquiétude.

– Il t'est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Tu as des problèmes ?

– Non, maman, répondit Bucky en écarquillant les yeux. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de voir ma famille ?

– Tu as le droit, mais ça n'arrive pas souvent, fit remarquer sa mère d'un ton toutefois complètement exempt de reproches.

– Désolé, s'excusa tout de même Bucky.

Il y eut un silence, et Bucky prit soudainement conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait : la pendule murale qui égrenait les secondes, les vieux fauteuils de cuir bruns dans lesquels ils étaient assis, le soleil qui entrait à l'oblique par la fenêtre et qui faisait briller les particules de poussière flottant dans l'air, la condensation qui se formait sur son verre d'Ice Tea. Fluffy, son vieux chat gris, dormait tranquillement sur son pouf sur la commode. Bucky n'avait pas grandi dans cette maison, et il ne s'y considérait pas comme chez lui, mais ces meubles, ces tapis, cette odeur, tout ce qui n'était pas les murs datait de son enfance, dans cette pièce, et il ressentit une brusque poussée de nostalgie.

Il avait été proche de sa mère, avant. Enfant, il était joyeux, bruyant, bavard ; chaque fois qu'il rentrait de l'école, il lui racontait tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans la journée, et sa mère le félicitait ou l'encourageait d'un sourire.

Là, alors que leurs fauteuils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, il y avait cette distance émotionnelle qui avait pris place entre eux depuis que Bucky était revenu d'Irak, et il comprit brusquement une chose très importante : ce n'était pas juste de la faute de sa mère. Il était rentré de la guerre, et son attitude étouffante l'avait irrité, et il s'était refermé sur lui-même, exaspéré qu'elle ne comprenne pas qu'il fallait qu'elle garde ses distances.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas non plus tenté de la comprendre.

Est-ce qu'il était trop tard pour essayer ?

– J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, dit Bucky.

Sa mère lui jeta un regard étonné, mais ne répondit pas, attendant la suite.

– Ça ne se passe pas très bien, en ce moment, dit Bucky d'une voix rauque. J'ai des doutes. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

– Des doutes sur quoi ? demanda sa mère d'une voix douce.

– Sur tout. C'est tellement compliqué, soupira Bucky.

– Est-ce qu'il t'aime ?

Dans sa tête, Bucky lui fut profondément reconnaissant d'avoir utilisé automatiquement un pronom masculin.

– Je crois…

Ça faisait sept jours, depuis leur dernière conversation téléphonique, que Steve et lui n'avaient plus échangé un mot, à part quelques textos auxquels Steve ne répondait pas, et plus les heures passaient, plus c'était difficile d'en être sûr.

– Est-ce qu'il te mérite ? demanda alors sa mère, et Bucky lui jeta un regard stupéfait.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours vu ça dans l'autre sens ; c'était lui qui ne méritait pas Steve. Mais pour sa mère, il était James Barnes, la chair de sa chair, le héros, et que l'homme qu'il aimait soit le fils du président ou le garagiste du coin de la rue ne changeait rien au fait qu'il fallait qu'il le _mérite._ Bucky ne pensait pas qu'on avait besoin de le mériter. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait à mériter chez lui.

Et pourtant, alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question de sa mère, il réalisa qu'il n'était même pas certain de la réponse.

– C'est quelqu'un de bien, répondit Bucky sincèrement. C'est juste que ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir autant d'importance pour lui que ce que je pensais, et il m'avait prévenu dès le départ, et j'avais dit que je m'en contenterais, et finalement, je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel Bucky pensa que sa mère cherchait une façon subtile de dériver sur un nouveau sujet, mais il se trompait. Elle finit par répondre :

– Tu as le droit de changer d'avis, Bucky. Personne ne peut t'en blâmer.

C'était rare lorsqu'elle l'appelait Bucky. Il essaya de ne pas montrer qu'il était touché.

– J'ai peur de plus souffrir sans lui qu'avec lui, avoua-t-il. Je l'aime vraiment, maman.

– Si tu l'aimes vraiment et qu'il ne te fait pas passer en priorité, tu souffriras plus profondément avec lui que sans lui, fit remarquer sa mère.

– Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ? Le quitter ?

– Commence par lui expliquer, suggéra Winifred. S'il est amoureux de toi, il devrait comprendre…

Le problème, c'était qu'il avait essayé. Et que si Steve avait compris, il ne serait pas chez ses parents à se ronger les sangs.

Il fallait peut-être avoir recours à des moyens plus radicaux, maintenant.

– Merci, maman, dit-il en se forçant à sourire. Désolé de te parler de ça.

– J'espère vraiment que ça s'arrangera, James.

– Moi aussi.

Elle ne posa pas de question sur l'identité de son mystérieux petit ami, et Bucky, pour sa part, n'ajouta rien.

Ses trois petites sœurs rentrèrent un peu plus tard, et furent comme prévu absolument enchantées de voir leur grand frère à la maison. Bonnie prit un selfie avec lui, qu'elle posta sur Instagram, puis Julie et lui passèrent la soirée à jouer au Trivial Pursuit avec leur père (qui était complètement imbattable), et Bucky, qui n'avait pas envie de revenir dans un appartement où il serait seul, décida de rester dormir dans son ancienne chambre ce soir.

Il ne sortit pas son portable de son sac de la soirée, et se coucha sans vérifier ses messages ou ses appels. (Ce n'était pas comme si Steve allait essayer de le contacter, de toute façon.)

Malheureusement, comme d'habitude, le sommeil n'arrivait pas, et Bucky resta allongé sur son lit pendant des heures à fixer le plafond, et à repenser à Steve.

 _Peut-être que Steve ne m'aime pas vraiment._

 _Peut-être que Steve a honte de moi._

 _Peut-être que toute cette histoire n'en vaut pas la peine._

Peut-être, finalement, que si Steve ne voulait pas le faire passer avant son travail, c'était qu'il ne le méritait pas. Et puis, l'annonce d'une rupture avec sa fiancée – ce n'était quand même pas ça qui allait changer la face de la campagne ! Les couples se mettaient ensemble et se séparaient, c'était normal. Captain America n'était pas un super-héros. Ce n'était qu'un homme. Les gens comprendraient.

Bon. C'était décidé, il essaierait à nouveau de lui en reparler.

Et selon l'issue de la conversation, il aviserait.

.

.oOo.

.

* * *

Hum. So. Des bisous ?

*Voix de Seb Stan* Dans le prochain chapitre de ICH...

 _Lorsque Steve lui ouvrit la porte, le cœur de Bucky, ce traître, fit tout de même un bond dans sa poitrine, comme s'il avait décidé de se jeter au travers de ses côtes, de bondir par la fenêtre et de sauter les quarante étages qui le séparaient du trottoir en bas sans le consentement de son propriétaire. Bouche bée, il le fixa – il avait presque légitimement oublié à quel point l'enfoiré était_ beau, putain _._

 _À voir la façon dont Steve le fixait, il était visiblement frappé par le même choc, et Bucky n'avait qu'une envie, s'avancer d'un pas, passer ses bras autour de son cou, et l'embrasser passionnément en murmurant "_ par pitié, par pitié, ne me laisse plus jamais seul _" ; mais tout au fond de son être brisé, de son âme usée jusqu'à la corde, il trouva un reste de fierté, et il s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces._

Est-ce qu'il te mérite ?

 _Bucky ne savait pas si quelqu'un devait mériter un homme comme lui, mais il avait envie de croire sa mère et ses étoiles dans les yeux, et il avait envie de croire Sam qui l'encourageait à reprendre confiance en lui, et il avait envie de croire Natasha lorsqu'elle lui assurait qu'il en valait la peine._


	18. So I'll be on my own

Chers tous, merci beaucoup pour votre soutien habituel, pour vos favoris, vos follows, et pour vos reviews, **Hasegawa, SiGrimm Taki, Dryptéis, DB Nobody, Odea, Boubie, Holybleu, Cathy, Selenia, Petite00 !**

Pour **Val** , chère anonyme : Eh oui, je sais, c'est pas simple pour Bucky en ce moment... Je suis bien d'accord avec toi cela dit, il est parfait et il mérite largement d'être heureux ! Sinon pour Pietro et Clint je ne juge pas, chacun son ship xD Mais je l'avais jamais envisagé avant, alors j'étais surprise. Pourquoi pas, cela dit !

Merci à l'incroyable **Mégara** qui a corrigé ce chapitre dans la douleur et le manque de temps (pardon, vraiment... je suis désolée...), **MERCI INFINIMENT, PLEIN DE BISOUS GUÉRISSEURS !**

Plus que six chapitres en comptant celui-ci, ouuh ! La fin se rapproche, j'ai peur. Je vous avoue que ce chapitre est un de mes préférés, alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _20-07-2017 21:55_

 _C'est qui, la fille qui est avec toi ?_

 _._

 _ **(Moi)**_ _21-07-2017 10:03_

 _Sept jours de silence et c'est ça, tes premiers mots ?_

 _._

 _ **(Moi)**_ _21-07-2017 10:05_

 _Je ne sais même pas de qui tu parles._

 _._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _21-07-2017 10:55_

 _De la fille qui t'embrasse sur la photo._

 _._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _21-07-2017 10:56_

 _Qui est-ce ?_

 _._

 _ **(Moi)**_ _21-07-2017 11:05_

 _Va te faire foutre, Steve._

.

.oOo.

.

C'était vrai : Bucky ne savait même pas de quelle fille il parlait, au début. Puis, en regardant ses notifications Instagram, il comprit.

C'était une jolie photo. Bonnie était de profil, ses longs cheveux blonds masquant à moitié son visage, et ses lèvres étaient posées sur la joue de Bucky, dont le regard pétillant et les lèvres retroussées indiquaient qu'il était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Elle avait mis un filtre noir et blanc avant de la poster et d'identifier Bucky dessus, en utilisant son pseudonyme _bang_for_your_buck,_ avec pour seule légende : "love you !".

Rétrospectivement, Bucky comprenait pourquoi Steve était jaloux. Ce qui ne lui donnait pas pour autant le droit de faire la gueule alors que ça faisait _sept jours_ qu'il ignorait ses textos.

.

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _21-07-2017 13:05_

 _Je peux être à New York ce soir. On peut se voir ? Mon appartement à Manhattan ?  
_ _  
_

Bucky sentit son cœur lui tomber dans les talons. Steve avait changé d'avis. Il avait cédé à son père. Il voulait rompre.

Pendant une demi-heure, il fut incapable de faire autre chose que de contempler le texto, les mains tremblantes, et Steve dut certainement prendre sa panique pour de la colère, car il renvoya un autre message.

.

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _21-07-2017 13:36_

 _S'il te plaît, Bucky. Je sais que tu m'en veux, et tu as raison, mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on parle tous les deux et qu'on essaie d'améliorer la situation…  
_ _  
_

Ah. Peut-être pas de rupture, alors. Bucky déglutit.

Parler. C'était ce qu'il voulait, de toute façon, non ?

.

 _ **(Moi)**_ _21-07-2017 13:45_

 _Ok._

.

.oOo.

.

L'appartement de Steve à Manhattan était grandiose. Moderne, avec le mobilier qui semblait directement sorti d'un magazine de designer, la cuisine aux lignes précises et froides, la télé HD fixée au mur, le canapé en cuir. Presque pas d'objets de décoration, à part une grande photo encadrée du pont de Brooklyn (en noir et blanc, pour ne pas déparer avec le thème de couleurs de l'appartement). Mais le plus éblouissant, c'était certainement la baie vitrée qui courait tout le long de la façade ouest du bâtiment, et qui, du quarantième étage, offrait une vue imprenable sur les gratte-ciels de New York. Bucky n'était que rarement venu (pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas bien, Steve insistait toujours pour qu'ils se retrouvent à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Natasha… ou du moins, avait l'habitude d'insister), mais durant sa dernière visite, il avait persuadé Steve de lui faire l'amour contre la baie vitrée, le regard perdu sur les dernières lueurs du jour et les lumières rouges au sommet des bâtiments tandis que Steve le prenait tendrement par derrière, ses mains brûlantes sur son ventre, ses lèvres dans sa nuque, murmurant des mots d'amour.

C'était un beau souvenir. Bucky n'avait que moyennement envie de le ternir avec celui d'une dispute, raison pour laquelle il n'était pas fabuleusement enthousiaste à l'idée de venir ici.

Lorsque Steve lui ouvrit la porte, le cœur de Bucky, ce traître, fit tout de même un bond dans sa poitrine, comme s'il avait décidé de se jeter au travers de ses côtes, de bondir par la fenêtre et de sauter les quarante étages qui le séparaient du trottoir en bas sans le consentement de son propriétaire. Bouche bée, il le fixa – il avait presque légitimement oublié à quel point l'enfoiré était _beau, putain._

À voir la façon dont Steve le regardait, il était visiblement frappé par le même choc, et Bucky n'avait qu'une envie, s'avancer d'un pas, passer ses bras autour de son cou, et l'embrasser passionnément en murmurant " _par pitié, par pitié, ne me laisse plus jamais seul"_ ; mais tout au fond de son être brisé, de son âme usée jusqu'à la corde, il trouva un reste de fierté, et il s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces.

 _Est-ce qu'il te mérite ?_

Bucky ne savait pas si quelqu'un devait mériter un homme comme lui, mais il avait envie de croire sa mère et ses étoiles dans les yeux, et il avait envie de croire Sam qui l'encourageait à reprendre confiance en lui, et il avait envie de croire Natasha lorsqu'elle lui assurait qu'il en valait la peine.

Steve se racla la gorge et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer sans mot dire. Le cœur de Bucky se serra.

C'était probablement la première fois qu'il y avait un tel malaise entre eux, songea-t-il. Lorsque Steve se retourna vers lui, il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais rien n'en sortit. Il répéta l'opération trois fois avant que Bucky ne prenne pitié de lui.

– Tu aurais de l'eau ? J'ai soif.

– Oui, tout de suite, s'empressa de répondre Steve, l'air soulagé.

Il se précipita vers la cuisine, et Bucky le suivit à pas mesurés. Le soleil était sur le point de disparaître à l'horizon, et teintait toute la cuisine d'une lueur rougeâtre qui se reflétait sur les cheveux de Steve. Bucky détourna les yeux vers le carrelage étincelant et les plans de travail immaculés.

– C'était ma sœur, dit-il.

Steve, qui était en train de remplir un verre d'eau avec un broc pris dans le frigo, se tourna vers lui, l'air saisi.

– La fille. Sur la photo. Instagram ? C'était bien de ça dont tu parlais, non ? C'était Bonnie, ma petite sœur.

– Oh, dit Steve.

Il reposa le broc en silence, le contempla un instant, puis baissa la tête, ses mains agrippant le rebord du plan de travail.

– Bordel. Je suis désolé, Buck.

Bucky ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas assez acerbe pour répondre que ça lui faisait une belle jambe, et trop rancunier pour dire que c'était oublié. Il continua à observer Steve, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, en silence. Steve releva la tête vers lui.

– Je suis stupide.

– Pire, Steve, dit Bucky calmement. Tu es cruel.

Dans ses yeux bleus, Bucky lut de la surprise, et il savait bien que Steve n'en avait pas conscience – mais c'était pourtant vrai.

– Tu as décidé d'une date pour la conférence de presse ?

Silence.

– Pas encore.

 _Merde,_ songea Bucky.

 _Je ne peux plus faire ça,_ songea Bucky.

– Tu sais bien que la situation est compliquée, continua Steve. Mon père…

– Veut qu'on se sépare, pas vrai ? coupa Bucky.

– C'est ce qu'il voudrait, oui. C'est hors de question.

 _Pas comme si ça changerait grand-chose,_ songea Bucky.

Silence.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu préconises ?

Dialogue, dialogue. La clé, comme disait sa mère.

Concessions, concessions. Où était le juste milieu ? dirait Sam.

– Je vais l'annoncer, Bucky. Dès que possible.

Dès que possible. Dans deux ans. Deux ans de sa vie à faire semblant de ne pas exister.

Le problème, ce n'était même pas le coming out. Bucky comprenait que Steve puisse avoir des réticences à parler de sa vie sexuelle en public. Le problème, c'était que le pays entier pensait qu'il était avec Peggy Carter et qu'ils formaient un couple de rêve, et le problème, c'était que son père voulait que rien ne change, que son fils ne soit pas bi, qu'il ne soit pas en couple avec un homme, et le problème, le vrai, c'était que personne ne voulait que Bucky ne s'approprie Captain America, parce que personne ne voulait de Bucky tout court, et Bucky se demandait, parfois, au fond de son lit, la nuit, quand le noir était suffisamment profond et l'heure assez avancée, s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu que le reste de son corps suive l'exemple de son bras gauche ce jour-là, à Kabisa, en Irak.

Il n'avait jamais avoué ça à personne, pas même à Sam, pas même à sa psy.

– Tu n'es pas obligé, dit-il à voix basse.

Il intima à sa gorge d'arrêter de se serrer, parce que c'était pour le mieux, et Steve lui jeta un regard surpris, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

– Vraiment ?

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça, songea Bucky, et il avait l'air presque… joyeux. Soulagé, en tout cas.

– Oui, Steve, répondit Bucky en avalant la boule qui s'y était logée. Tu ne veux pas annoncer ta rupture parce que tu as peur de gâcher la campagne. Je comprends.

– Bucky… Merci. Je sais que c'est ridicule, mais je tiens vraiment à ce que mon père gagne cette élection, et le moindre scandale risquerait de tout faire capoter…

C'était Bucky, le scandale. Son père était l'exemple, le leader de la nation, et Bucky était l'affaire de la honte. Comment croire qu'il avait de la valeur, dans ces conditions ?

 _Dis-le._

 _Dis-le._

Il n'osait pas continuer. Mais Steve s'approchait déjà de lui, et Bucky recula.

Steve s'arrêta net.

Peut-être qu'il commençait à comprendre, finalement.

– Bucky…?

Bucky prit une profonde inspiration.

– La campagne se termine dans un an et demi, Steve, et ensuite, je suppose que tu seras un peu plus libre de faire ce que tu veux. À ce moment-là, si tu le veux toujours, on pourra en reparler sérieusement, sans avoir autant de contraintes politiques qui nous serrent la gorge. Mais jusque-là…

Steve avait les yeux écarquillés – il avait déjà l'air d'avoir pris un terrible coup de poing dans le plexus solaire, et Bucky n'avait même pas encore terminé.

– Jusque-là, on va arrêter de se voir, toi et moi, continua-t-il tout de même d'une voix qui s'éteignit sur le dernier mot.

Silence.

Interminable.

Steve donnait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue sur la tête. Il fixait Bucky, horrifié, la bouche ouverte, comme si son cerveau s'était vidé de toutes ses pensées.

– Bucky, non…

Bucky déglutit.

– Je sais que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que c'est, dit-il. C'est normal, tu es tellement occupé. Mais moi, j'ai beaucoup de temps libre, tu vois. J'ai le temps de réfléchir aux choses. J'ai le temps d'analyser chaque texto que tu m'envoies, chaque mot que tu emploies, de les passer en boucle dans ma tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent leur sens. J'ai le temps de me demander pourquoi tu ne m'appelles _jamais_ dès qu'il y a _la moindre chose_ qui part en couilles. C'est systématique, Steve. Chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important, tu me laisses mariner pendant des jours. La fois où tu as failli m'embrasser dans les toilettes au gala ? Quand on s'est disputés pour mon anniversaire ? Quand on a _couché ensemble_ et que tu m'as laissé un magnifique message à côté d'un cadeau fantastique et qu'après tu ne m'as plus donné de nouvelles ? Et maintenant ça ? Silence radio pendant _sept jours ?_ Bordel, Steve, est-ce que ça te _tuerait_ de me tenir au courant, juste ? Est-ce que tu t'imagines ce qui me passe par la tête dans des moments comme ça ?

Steve, pétrifié, continuait à regarder Bucky, alors que celui-ci sentait sa voix grimper de plus en plus dans les aigus.

– Est-ce que tu te rends compte, continua Bucky, que quand tu me dis que tu ne veux pas quitter officiellement ta fiancée, que tu refuses que ta relation avec moi entrave la campagne de ton père, et que tu me laisses sans nouvelles pendant des jours ensuite, je me dis que c'est moi qui ai un problème ? Que c'est moi qui ne suis pas digne de toi, que je ne fais pas assez d'efforts, que je n'ai aucune valeur ? Que tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment ? Que tu as honte de moi ?

« Je reviens de la guerre, Steve, je suis un putain de cyborg, j'ai peur des feux d'artifice, j'ai peur du métro, j'ai peur des gens. J'essaie de ramasser les miettes pour reconstruire un peu de confiance en moi, réassembler le puzzle Bucky Barnes, le minimum syndical, juste assez pour que les autres arrivent à distinguer l'image qu'il y a dessus, qu'ils aient l'impression de me reconnaître, et toi, à chaque fois, en trois mots, tu arrives à tout faire voler en éclats. Et j'y crois, c'est ça le pire, j'y crois. Pourquoi tu voudrais officialiser une relation avec quelqu'un comme moi alors que tu étais avec _Peggy Carter ?_ Qui voudrait du vétéran traumatisé, invalide, râleur et cynique ? Je ne peux même pas t'en blâmer.

– B… Bucky…

– Alors j'ai dit oui, Steve, c'est vrai, j'ai accepté quand tu m'as proposé, et tu m'avais prévenu que ce serait dur, et je ne l'ai pas cru, parce que quand tu me regardais, j'avais l'impression que tu voyais derrière le traumatisme, derrière le bras en métal, derrière la dépression nerveuse. Mais maintenant, comme on ne se voit plus, tu ne me regardes plus, et il n'y a plus de barrière pour m'empêcher de basculer dans le doute. C'est de ma faute. J'ai dit oui, et je ne regrette pas d'avoir dit oui, parce que je _t'aime,_ Steve, je suis dingue de toi, mais malgré tout ce que je t'aime, je réalise que je ne peux pas te donner chaque pièce de mon puzzle si je veux que l'image redevienne complète un jour. Je ne peux _pas_.

Les yeux de Steve débordaient de larmes. Bucky arrivait à peine à les distinguer au travers des siennes.

– Désolé, Steve. Prends les deux ans de ta campagne. Je prends deux ans pour reformer mon puzzle. Et ensuite, on verra.

Brusquement, il lui fut impossible de rester une seconde de plus dans cet appartement sombre et stylé, avec la baie vitrée qui donnait sur Manhattan, contre laquelle ils avaient fait l'amour.

Il tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement, laissant Steve où il était, foudroyé.

Happy montait la garde à l'extérieur, comme toujours. Bucky entra dans l'ascenseur, et ils échangèrent un regard.

– Au revoir, Happy.

– Bonne soirée, Mr. Barnes, répondit Happy, toujours poli.

Les portes se fermèrent, et seulement là, Bucky s'autorisa à lâcher un sanglot. Quand elles s'ouvrirent à nouveau, au rez-de-chaussée, il s'était essuyé les yeux comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Bon dieu. Il avait rompu avec Steve. Il avait rompu avec Steve.

 _Et maintenant ?_

Pendant un instant, lorsqu'il sortit dans la rue, au pied de l'immeuble, il ne sut pas où aller. Il était vingt heures trente, et le soleil venait de se coucher, et l'avenue était bondée, les travailleurs rentraient chez eux après une dure journée, et Bucky ne savait pas quoi faire, parce que son monde s'était arrêté.

Il fit quelques pas pour remonter l'avenue vers le métro, l'esprit complètement brouillé, quand quelqu'un lui saisit le poignet gauche.

Il faillit hurler et jeter son agresseur au sol en le faisant passer par-dessus lui ; mais ce n'était pas un agresseur, c'était Steve.

Parce que Steve l'avait rattrapé.

– Bucky ! Attends !

Ses cils, en temps normal, étaient longs de trois kilomètres, noirs, épais, et Bucky pouvait passer des heures à les regarder et à se demander comment cet homme pouvait bien exister. Là, humidifiés par les larmes, ils étaient encore plus magnifiques.

 _Puzzle. Valeur. Concessions._

Bucky déglutit.

– Steve, on est dans la rue…

– On n'est pas obligés de faire ça, balbutia Steve. On n'est pas obligés. On peut trouver une autre solution. Bucky, par pitié…

– Steve, dit Bucky en s'efforçant de faire naître un sourire sur ses lèvres et en s'efforçant d'y croire, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Ce n'est pas la _fin_ tout court. C'est juste… une pause. Pour se recentrer, ok ? Pour qu'on fasse ce qu'on a à faire sans gêner l'autre. Deux ans, c'est tout.

Steve lui serrait son poignet avec une force terrible, et du coin de l'œil, Bucky voyait déjà quelques personnes leur jeter des regards surpris. Happy se tenait à quelques pas de là, observant les passants. Steve ne se rendait compte de rien.

– C'est trop long, dit-il d'une voix brisée. C'est trop long.

Bucky le regarda, bouche bée – il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir une bouffée de colère juste après leur rupture, et pourtant.

– Ça ne paraissait pas si long que ça quand _tu_ me demandais d'attendre la fin des élections.

Steve réussit l'exploit de grimacer et de lever les yeux au ciel tout en ayant l'air suppliant.

– Bucky, je t'en prie, réfléchis-y…

– J'ai réfléchi, répondit Bucky, les dents serrées. C'est le fruit de mes _réflexions._ J'y ai _réfléchi_ , Steve. Peut-être qu'il serait temps que tu y réfléchisses aussi.

Lorsqu'il le vit baisser la tête, lorsqu'il vit les os de la mâchoire de Steve tressaillir sur sa joue, Bucky comprit qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas fondre en larmes. Steve le tenait toujours par son poignet en métal – il avança d'un pas vers lui et posa sa main libre sur sa joue, pendant un court instant. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas.

– Rentre chez toi, Steve. Réfléchis.

Puis il baissa la main, libéra son poignet et regarda Steve, qui avait l'air absolument décomposé, fixant le sol comme si plus rien d'autre ne l'atteignait. Bucky jeta un regard à Happy, qui l'intercepta, et les deux hommes hochèrent la tête ; l'instant d'après, Happy entraînait doucement Steve vers le hall d'entrée de son appartement, et Bucky se détournait.

.

.oOo.

.

Bucky passa la soirée chez lui avec Natasha, collé dans le canapé pour un énième visionnage de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Il avait fait exprès de mettre son portable en silencieux pour ne pas être dérangé, pensant ainsi échapper au trou noir qui menaçait de l'engloutir lorsqu'il songeait qu'il avait quitté Steve, mais au moment où Gandalf tomba dans les profondeurs de la Moria et que Bucky fondit en larmes en même temps que Frodo, Natasha lui jeta un regard stupéfait.

– J'ai quitté Steve, lâcha-t-il brusquement.

C'était la phrase qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit, celle qu'il s'efforçait de bannir dans les méandres de sa matière grise, et qui revenait sans cesse pour le hanter.

Natasha prit aussitôt une expression désolée.

– Oh, James.

Sans rien ajouter, elle lui prit la main et la serra, et Bucky se vida de ses larmes en silence pendant tout le reste du film, serrant la main de Natasha à l'en briser.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin qu'elle se tourna vers lui, l'air soucieux.

– Tu veux en parler ?

– Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, soupira Bucky, les yeux gonflés.

Mais il se trompait. En tout cas, la presse, elle, était d'un autre avis.

Il ne s'en rendit compte que le lendemain, lorsqu'il récupéra son téléphone, caché au fond de la poche de son jean oublié sur le sol de sa chambre. Il y avait bien entendu une dizaine de messages et d'appels manqués de Steve, évidemment, mais aussi quelques-uns de Sam, des Commandos, et même de ses sœurs, y compris Becca, qui ne lui envoyait jamais de messages si elle pouvait l'éviter.

Il les lut tous.

.

 _ **Appel manqué – (Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _21-07-2017 21:03_

 _ **Appel manqué – (Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _21-07-2017 21:05_

 _ **Appel manqué – (Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _21-07-2017 21:13_

 _._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _21-07-2017 21:14_

 _bucky, s'il te plaît, réponds…_

 _._

 _ **Appel manqué – (Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _21-07-2017 21:33_

 _._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _21-07-2017 21:35_

 _bucjy_

 _._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _21-07-2017 21:35_

 _bucky, par pitié, réponds-moi, il faut qu'on parle, ça peut pas se terminer comme ça_

 _._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _21-07-2017 21:41_

 _je veux pas rompre avec toi_

 _._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _21-07-2017 21:42_

 _je refuse ta rupture_

 _._

 _ **Appel manqué – (Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _21-07-2017 22:10_

 _ **Appel manqué – (Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _21-07-2017 22:53_

 _._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme du monde)**_ _21-07-2017 23:23_

…

 _._

 _ **(Sam)**_ _22-07-2017 8:44_

 _J'ai vu... Ça va ?_

 _._

 _ **(Becca)**_ _22-07-2017 9:12_

 _Steve Rogers ?! C'est sérieux ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?_

 _._

 _ **(Dum Dum Dugan)**_ _22-07-2017 9:15_

 _Oups. Courage._

 _._

 _ **(Jim Morita)**_ _22-07-2017 9:16_

 _Dum Dum m'a dit ! WOW ! Ça craint, mec. Bon courage !_

.

Bucky avait déjà l'estomac en boule avant d'avoir fini de lire les messages de Steve, mais ce n'était rien comparé au sentiment d'angoisse qui l'étreignit lorsqu'il eut rattrapé sa lecture. En haut de son écran, sur la barre des tâches, Facebook, Instagram et Twitter affichaient de furieuses notifications, et Bucky déglutit.

Il aurait menti en disant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. Il décida tout de même d'aller voir sur internet. Google lui apprendrait tout (et peut-être même un peu trop, sans doute).

Les titres étaient rudes.

 _«Captain America : la nouvelle image de la trahison ?!»_

 _«Steve Rogers en pleine polémique»_

 _«Steve Rogers : ami proche ou amant secret ?»_

Il fallait dire que la photo qui faisait scandale laissait peu de place au doute. Un peu floue, on y voyait tout de même nettement Steve, la tête baissée, agrippant le poignet de Bucky, et celui-ci, la main posée sur sa joue. Contrairement à Steve, on ne distinguait pas trop son visage, masqué par ses mèches de cheveux qui avaient bien poussé, en six mois, et qui lui arrivaient maintenant sous la mâchoire ; mais son bras métallique, tenu par Steve, était extrêmement reconnaissable, lui, et ne laissait pas vraiment de doute quant à son identité.

.

 _ **Goldenflower**_ _goldnflowr – 10h_

 _Spotted !_ _Steve Rogers en pleine dispute de couple… sans Peggy Carter._ _#whatthefuck_ _#captainamerica_

 _._

 _ **Lord of the Lambs**_ _saigneurdesagneaux – 10h_

 _Steve Rogers infidèle ? NooOOONN !_ _#Captaingate_ _#déception_

 _._

 _ **Medal Of Honor**_ _barnybucks – 9h_

 _God. Oh god. C'est James Barnes._ _#Captaingate_ _#SteveRogers_ _#JamesBarnes_

 _._

 _ **Tycopath**_ _hence_me –_ _9h_

 _STEVE ROGERS TROMPE PEGGY CARTER AVEC JAMES BARNES_ _#NOPE_ _#CaptainGate_

 _._

Sur Twitter, le hashtag _#Capta_ _inGate_ faisait partie des tendances des États-Unis. Bucky se demanda s'il n'allait pas vomir ce qu'il n'avait pas mangé la veille.

Facebook suivait le même schéma que Twitter, à savoir une montagne de rumeurs à n'en plus finir.

Instagram, par contre – Instagram, c'était pire. Les photos de Steve étaient inondées de commentaires lui demandant la vérité, et pire, le profil de Bucky était lui aussi saturé, depuis que sa sœur avait eu la géniale idée de mettre en ligne leur selfie et de l'identifier dessus, révélant qui se cachait sous le pseudonyme.

Bref, c'était la troisième guerre mondiale.

Bucky était dans un état d'esprit réellement curieux : il se sentait à la fois décomposé (le pire était finalement arrivé) et à la fois plein d'espoir. Maintenant que le sac était vidé, peut-être que son histoire avec Steve pourrait redémarrer sur de meilleures bases…?

 _Ha._

Cette fugitive pensée mourut environ cinq minutes après être née, lorsqu'il appela Steve.

– Allô ?

Sa voix était particulière : un mélange de fatigue, de tristesse et de préoccupation, à des lieues de celle qui faisait habituellement frissonner Bucky.

– Steve ? J'ai vu les infos…

(Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas osé allumer la télé ; nul doute que la rumeur avait atteint le petit écran.)

– Ah, répondit simplement Steve.

Il avait l'air… étrangement distant.

Bon. Bucky venait de le quitter la veille, certes. Tout de même, ça faisait une différence avec le ton suppliant de ses SMS.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant qu'ils savent ? demanda Bucky.

Il y eut un long silence, puis la voix de Steve résonna à nouveau dans le combiné, toujours aussi distante, et douloureusement accusatrice.

– Tu l'as fait exprès ?

– Pardon ? demanda Bucky sans comprendre.

– Tu as fait exprès de mettre ta main sur ma joue ? Tu savais qu'il y aurait des passants avec des appareils photos, tu as fait exprès pour me mettre devant le fait accompli, pour me pousser à faire mon coming out ?

Absolument abasourdi, Bucky n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de répondre pendant au moins cinq longues secondes.

– _Quoi ?_ dit-il enfin. Tu… tu crois que j'ai fait ça exprès ?

– C'est ce que je te demande.

Bucky n'en croyait pas ses oreilles – mais la douleur dans son cœur, elle, était bien réelle, et il dut s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit pour ne pas tomber.

– Alors que c'est toi qui es sorti de ton immeuble, que c'est toi qui m'as rattrapé et qui m'as tenu le poignet ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai fait ça pour la presse, Steve ? C'est vraiment _ça_ que tu penses de moi ?!

– Bucky, excuse-moi, je…

– Va te faire foutre ! cracha Bucky. Va te faire voir, Steve. Ne m'appelle plus. Ne m'envoie plus de messages. Fais une conférence de presse pour démentir. Annonce à tout le monde qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. Ça sera même pas un mensonge !

Ulcéré, Bucky raccrocha, et contempla son portable, la respiration sifflante, des échardes lui griffant le cœur à chaque battement.

Puis il hurla, et jeta le portable offert par Steve à travers la pièce – qui heurta le coin de sa commode et vola en éclats.

 _Merde._

 _Merde._

 _Merde._

Alertée par le bruit, Natasha ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et découvrit Bucky assis sur le sol contre son lit, les genoux entourés par ses bras, les joues trempées de larmes, incapable de respirer.

– Wow, wow, James, dit-elle en se précipitant à ses côtés. Inspire. Profondément. Expire. Voilà.

Ses mains sur ses épaules étaient une ancre dans le présent, pour l'empêcher de glisser dans un tourbillon de pensées noires, et Bucky s'y accrocha comme à une bouée.

Lorsqu'il fut calmé, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

– J'ai vu les infos, dit-elle. C'est pour ça que tu as détruit ton téléphone ?

– Non, marmonna Bucky, la respiration hachée. Steve. Il a dit que c'était de ma faute.

– Oh…

– J'ai pas fait exprès, Natasha, c'est vrai… Je savais qu'il y avait des gens autour de nous, on était dans une avenue, mais il avait l'air tellement triste, et je ne voulais pas le quitter sans un mot, sans un geste, et j'ai voulu l'embrasser, mais je me suis dit, pas en public, et… finalement, ça n'a rien changé.

– La presse n'a pas besoin de grand-chose, soupira Natasha. Au moins, ce n'est pas une preuve aussi accablante que si vous vous étiez embrassés. Je ne sais pas ce que compte faire Steve, mais s'il souhaite faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, il y arrivera probablement. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il veut ?

– Aucune idée, dit Bucky d'une voix blanche. Et ça m'est égal. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut. Je lui ai dit de ne plus me contacter.

Natasha resta silencieuse, et Bucky posa son front sur son genou.

– Je veux m'endormir et me réveiller dans un an. Ou il y a cinq ans. Ou jamais, tiens.

Il sentit Natasha s'installer à côté de lui, contre le lit, et ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelque temps, en silence, à réfléchir (du moins, en ce qui concernait Bucky) au monceau de pourriture spectaculaire qu'était sa vie. Il avait l'impression d'être en train de moisir avec elle.

Il resta immobile et silencieux pendant une éternité ou deux, alors qu'autour de lui le monde civilisé explosait.

.

.oOo.

.

* * *

Et voilà mes choucas ! (What.) Désolée, sur ce site les mises en page sont toujours chiantes, donc je suis obligée de séparer les lignes avec des points, raah.

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre ou s'il vous a désespéré, gnéhéhé.

*voix de Chris Evans* La semaine prochaine, dans ICH...

.

 _Le monde de Steve Rogers avait explosé._

 _Ou, plus exactement, c'était comme un tremblement de terre : le sol s'était retourné sous ses pieds lorsque Bucky lui avait dit qu'il le quittait, les bâtiments s'étaient effondrés sur lui, et maintenant, il fallait compter avec les répliques du séisme et avec le tsunami qui était en train d'engloutir les décombres._

 _Steve ne savait pas où donner de la tête._

 _Peut-être fallait-il commencer par l'ordre chronologique : Bucky l'avait quitté, et Steve avait perdu l'esprit. Il l'avait suivi dans la rue, il l'avait retenu par le poignet pour le supplier de ne pas l'abandonner sans même penser un instant aux témoins potentiels qu'il laissait derrière lui ; Bucky était parti, et Steve avait eu l'esprit enveloppé dans un nuage de confusion et de douleur, et il ne comprenait_ pas _, il ne comprenait_ rien _, parce que Bucky ne pouvait_ pas _le quitter, ils s'aimaient, ils ne pouvaient_ pas _ne pas être ensemble._


	19. Nothin' is alright now

Hello chers tous ! Quel accueil pour ce dernier chapitre ! MERCI INFINIMENT, je suis ravie que vous l'ayez apprécié, ça me fait tellement chaud au coeur, vous n'imaginez même pas. Merci tout spécial à **Petite00, Odea, Selenia, Hasegawa, Butty, Alex, Zjut, Holybleu, Cathy, Dryptéis, SiGrimm, Marianclea, Sigognac, Lanae !**

Merci également à mes chers RNA (Reviewers Ninja Anonymes) (ou Reviewers Ninja Ayant-la-flemme-de-se-connecter-sur-leur-compte XD):

 **Val :** Oui, Steve a agi comme un connard dans ce chapitre, mais faut le comprendre aussi le pauvre, il a beaucoup de pression de son côté xD J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te réconciliera un peu avec lui !

 **Anoukette :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu !

 **Boubie** : Ouiiii c'est le mien aussi hi hi hi hi. C'était un pur bonheur à écrire. (Sana en mode Sanadique...)

 **Rhea :** Welcome back ! Joseph est un homme politique, heh ! *hausse les épaules* Ils sont jamais sympas, ces gens-là, c'est bien normal x3 Pour ta situation, c'était une possibilité effectivement ! Mais je pense que Steve, s'il y a pensé, s'est dit qu'il ne voulait pas infliger ça à Peggy. Après tout, c'est un peu de sa faute tout ça, pas tant celle de Peggy xD Pour l'embauche de Bucky au SHIELD, c'est possible, mais 1) Steve y a pas pensé, 2) rien ne garantirait que Bucky ne trouve pas que c'est de la charité envers un handicapé et refuse par fierté x3 (Bon, à voir, m'enfin.) J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée devant le Hobbit XD

Merci à ma très chère **Mégara** qui a corrigé et bêtaé ce chapitre, sans qui vous auriez des "jusque là" sans tiret à n'en plus finir et des "de toute façon" tous les trois paragraphes ! Merciiiiii Meg ! Plein de love sur toi et encore plein de bisous guérisseurs !

En avant pour le prochain chapitre ! *sniff* *sniff* ⊙﹏⊙ mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur... C'EST L'ODEUR DE LA FIN ! （ ﾟ Дﾟ）(༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ) (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 **Note** : le titre de ce chapitre, "Nothin' is alright now", vient pour une fois non pas de Sugar Pill, mais d'une chanson que j'aime particulièrement de mon groupe préféré **Eels,** et qui s'appelle " **Agony** " (hin hin hin). Je vous recommande l'écoute, si vous ne la connaissez pas déjà !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

Le monde de Steve Rogers avait explosé.

Ou, plus exactement, c'était comme un tremblement de terre : le sol s'était retourné sous ses pieds lorsque Bucky lui avait dit qu'il le quittait, les bâtiments s'étaient effondrés sur lui, et maintenant, il fallait compter avec les répliques du séisme _et_ avec le tsunami qui était en train d'engloutir les décombres.

Steve ne savait pas où donner de la tête.

Peut-être fallait-il commencer par l'ordre chronologique : Bucky l'avait quitté, et Steve avait perdu l'esprit. Il l'avait suivi dans la rue, il l'avait retenu par le poignet pour le supplier de ne pas l'abandonner sans même penser un instant aux témoins potentiels qu'il laissait derrière lui ; Bucky était parti, et Steve avait eu l'esprit enveloppé dans un nuage de confusion et de douleur, et il ne comprenait _pas_ , il ne comprenait _rien_ , parce que Bucky ne pouvait _pas_ le quitter, ils s'aimaient, ils ne pouvaient _pas_ ne pas être ensemble.

Il était rentré dans son appartement, escorté par Happy, et avait passé la soirée à essayer de contacter Bucky, qui bien évidemment, ne répondait pas.

Puis les premières alertes et notifications étaient arrivées, et Steve, qui était toujours en train d'essayer de gérer sa réaction par rapport à Bucky et à ce qu'il lui avait dit, ne sut pas quoi faire lorsqu'il apprit qu'une photo d'eux était déjà en train de faire le buzz sur la toile. Son esprit anesthésié ne parvenait pas à concevoir l'idée.

Et pourtant – ils y étaient. Le moment que Steve avait le plus redouté. La raison pour laquelle il avait sacrifié Bucky à l'autel de son ambition. La presse _savait._

Et il s'en fichait.

(Le lendemain matin, après deux heures de sommeil en tout, des appels de la part de tous ses proches (à part, évidemment, le _plus_ proche), et une énorme migraine, il ne s'en ficherait plus tellement. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore.)

La première à appeler fut Peggy. Elle téléphona dans la soirée, vers 23h30, alors que Steve se demandait pourquoi ses notifications de réseaux sociaux explosaient d'un coup, sans pour autant avoir le courage de regarder tout ce qui ne concernait pas Bucky.

(Qui venait de le quitter.)

Lorsque sa sonnerie se fit entendre, il se précipita dessus, pour être fabuleusement déçu lorsqu'il vit le nom de Peggy s'inscrire sur l'écran. Sa première impulsion fut de ne pas répondre, au cas où Bucky tenterait de le joindre pendant son appel, mais il fallait être honnête – il ne le ferait certainement pas.

Steve décrocha donc, avec le cœur quelque part au niveau des talons.

– Rogers.

– Steve, _darling_ , dit Peggy (et malgré leur rupture, Steve ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mieux lorsqu'elle l'appelait _darling),_ est-ce que tu es allé sur Internet, récemment ?

– Sur Internet ? demanda Steve, perdu (il avait du mal à rassembler ses pensées depuis le départ de Bucky). Non. Pourquoi ?

Il y eut un silence, puis il entendit Peggy prendre une profonde inspiration.

– Peggy ?

– Je ne sais pas trop comment je peux t'apprendre ça, dit-elle d'une voix très douce.

– Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon père ?!

Amusant comme des années après la mort de sa mère, c'était toujours sa première crainte.

(Ou du moins, sa deuxième crainte, mais la première venait juste d'avoir lieu.)

– Non, répondit aussitôt Peggy. C'est à propos de Bucky.

– Bucky ?

Une nouvelle réplique du séisme.

– Bucky et toi, précisa-t-elle. Les gens vous ont aperçus dans la rue, tout à l'heure… Il y a des photos qui circulent.

Steve Rogers était un homme intelligent, habituellement. Cette fois, il mit beaucoup trop de temps à comprendre de quoi il était question.

– Des photos ?

– Oh, Steve, soupira Peggy. Mets le haut-parleur et regarde par toi-même.

Et Steve le fit ; à peine avait-il tapé "Steve Rogers James Barnes" sur Google que les résultats lui sautaient aux yeux. Des tweets, des posts Facebook, des questions sur Instagram, et la photo incriminée, Bucky et lui dans la rue, alors qu'il tenait le poignet en métal de Bucky, et que Bucky avait sa main droite sur sa joue. La photo symbole de leur rupture. Steve étouffa un sanglot.

– Steve ? Tu y es ?

– J'y suis, répondit-il difficilement.

– On peut gérer ça, dit aussitôt Peggy, prenant sa douleur pour de la panique. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Clint est doué. On va trouver un moyen de s'en sortir.

Quelle importance, maintenant ? Puisque Bucky l'avait quitté.

– Je ferai une déclaration. On réunira une conférence de presse. Tu t'en sortiras, Steve.

– Bucky a rompu avec moi, lâcha Steve, la gorge irritée comme si la phrase était faite de pointes de métal aiguisées qui lui découpaient l'œsophage en sortant à l'air libre.

Silence.

– _Quoi ?_

Steve ne pouvait _physiquement_ pas répéter la phrase. Il resta silencieux.

– Mais pourquoi ? demanda Peggy, comme si elle ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse quitter Steve, alors qu'elle l'avait fait aussi, quatre mois plus tôt.

(Les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes, ceci dit. La douleur n'était pas la même non plus.)

– Parce qu'il a l'impression de n'avoir aucune valeur quand il est avec moi…

Il arriva à peine à prononcer le reste de la phrase, étouffée par la boule qui gonfla brusquement dans sa gorge lacérée de l'intérieur.

– Oh, Steve…

– Il a dit qu'on en reparlerait dans deux ans, après la campagne…

– Je suis désolée, dit Peggy. Je suis vraiment désolée, Steve, sincèrement. Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il faudra essuyer la débâcle malgré tout.

– Je sais. Mais j'y penserai plus tard. Demain.

– Très bien, soupira Peggy. Appelle-moi quand tu veux, d'accord ? Je suis sérieuse.

– Oui. Merci, Peg.

Il ne trouva pas le repos de la nuit, évidemment, avec son téléphone qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner, mais jamais de la part de la bonne personne, et le lendemain matin, alors qu'il n'avait que deux heures totales de sommeil dans les dents, un poids terrible lui tomba sur l'estomac quand son père l'appela.

Depuis la veille, suffisamment de temps s'était écoulé pour que Steve prenne conscience de la gravité de la situation, et réalise que c'était surtout à son père que son erreur coûterait cher. Par conséquent, lorsqu'il vit son nom s'afficher sur son écran, il eut envie d'aller vomir ses tripes dans les toilettes.

Mais il était Steve Rogers, et il savait endurer le stress (probablement), et puis il fallait bien qu'il y passe, même s'il n'était qu'un petit gamin de dix ans terrifié à l'idée de perdre son père en cet instant.

– Papa ?

– Steve, répondit la voix austère de Joseph.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne surent quoi dire ensuite.

– Je suis désolé, bafouilla finalement Steve. On aurait dû s'expliquer en privé. C'était une erreur.

– Une erreur ?

Le rire de son père était rauque. Terrifiant.

– Steve, ne dis pas de bêtises. Il l'a fait exprès. Tu vois ce que tu récoltes à avoir voulu rester avec lui ? Maintenant, tout est fichu !

La respiration de Steve se bloqua dans ses poumons pendant un instant.

– Il ne l'a pas fait _exprès_ , papa, Bucky n'est pas comme ça…

– Je crois que tu lui accordes trop de crédit. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Comment tu as pu te laisser avoir ?

– C'est moi qui l'ai rattrapé, papa, c'est de ma faute… Il venait de me quitter. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je l'ai poursuivi. Il ne l'a pas fait _exprès._

– Ah oui, il t'a quitté ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a sa main sur ta joue, alors ?

Steve n'aurait pas su répondre. À vrai dire, il ne s'en souvenait même pas. La douleur, à ce moment-là, dans la rue, était tellement cuisante, qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention. Il avait remarqué quand Bucky l'avait enlevée, par contre – c'était logique : personne ne prenait garde au fonctionnement de son corps quand tout allait bien. C'était quand on perdait un rein, quand on perdait un membre, qu'on prenait brutalement la mesure de ce qui nous manquait.

– Il l'a fait exprès, Steve, insista son père. Il a vu le monde dans la rue, il a analysé la situation, et il a pensé que ce serait une excellente occasion de prendre ce que tu refusais de lui donner. Ne te fais pas avoir, fiston ; c'était prévu.

Mais ça n'avait pas de sens – Bucky savait à quel point toute fuite à la presse serait catastrophique, il n'était pas comme ça, il n'aurait jamais blessé Steve de cette façon…

Sauf que Steve l'avait blessé, lui aussi. Et continuellement, qui plus est. Et Bucky n'était peut-être pas parfait, finalement, il n'était peut-être pas au-dessus de la vengeance. Steve avait l'impression que ses entrailles s'étaient changées en plomb.

Est-ce que Bucky l'avait _vraiment_ fait exprès ? Parce qu'il voulait se venger, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait par la voie normale ? Steve était certain que non, mais il avait aussi été certain que Bucky resterait toujours avec lui, et il fallait voir où ils en étaient en cet instant précis.

Bucky l'avait _quitté._ Parfois, le souvenir s'effaçait de ses pensées pendant un bref instant, remplacé par la presse, son père, Peggy, le scandale ; puis il revenait avec tant de force que Steve avait l'impression d'en avoir les jambes qui chancelaient. Le discours que Bucky lui avait fait la veille, sur ses peurs, son puzzle, son manque de valeur, était toujours planté dans le cœur de Steve comme l'extrémité brisée d'une stalactite qui refusait de fondre.

Bucky pensait qu'il avait _honte de lui._ La seule personne dont Steve avait honte, c'était de lui-même.

Mais pas encore _assez honte_ , visiblement, pour se retenir d'infliger une ultime humiliation à Bucky, lorsque celui-ci l'appela, dix minutes à peine après son père, et qu'il l'accusa d'avoir tout planifié.

Le fait de savoir qu'il avait bien mérité de se faire rageusement raccrocher au nez après une déclaration de rupture définitive n'adoucissait en rien la sentence. Steve était un _imbécile._

Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que son père puisse avoir raison à son sujet ? Comment avait-il pu se faire influencer ? Bien sûr que non, Bucky n'y était pour rien. C'était Steve qui l'avait poursuivi dans la rue, qui l'avait arrêté. S'il y avait quelqu'un à accuser, c'était lui le responsable.

Il avait aussitôt essayé de rappeler Bucky, pour lui demander pardon : mais Bucky avait déjà éteint son téléphone, de toute évidence. Ou il avait pris le temps de bloquer son numéro.

Rien de très surprenant.

Steve partit pour Washington une heure plus tard. Sa rapide toilette ne masquait absolument pas ses cernes, il portait encore ses habits chiffonnés de la veille, et lorsqu'il descendit de son appartement pour monter dans la voiture que lui avait avancée son chauffeur, il faillit tabasser les quelques journalistes qui attendaient devant la porte de son immeuble (de toute évidence, maintenant qu'ils savaient où il habitait, ils ne comptaient plus le lâcher). Il ne réussit que de justesse à rassembler ses dernières miettes de self-control et à entrer dans sa voiture sans aggraver la situation.

En chemin, il appela Clint Barton pour un débriefing à la Maison Blanche ; à ce stade, toutefois, il ne savait absolument pas quelle était la marche à suivre.

.

.oOo.

.

La politique de son père était claire.

 _Il t'a quitté, Steve. Tu n'auras même pas à mentir quand tu annonceras à la presse que vous n'êtes pas ensemble._

C'était exactement ce qu'avait dit Bucky au téléphone. Amusant. (Non.)

Les intentions de Peggy étaient limpides.

 _Quoi qu'il se passe entre toi et Bucky, il faut qu'on en profite pour annoncer notre rupture. Les choses ne peuvent pas empirer, de toute façon._

L'avis de Clint Barton était tranché.

 _Démentir l'infidélité, mais annoncer la rupture des fiançailles. C'est le meilleur compromis._

Steve ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

Ils étaient réunis dans le Bureau Ovale de la Maison Blanche (ils auraient pu parler dans le Salon Bleu, ou le Vert, mais _non_ , le _Bureau Ovale,_ pour bien montrer à quel point la situation était grave), et Steve était assis sur l'un des canapés en cuir blanc, Peggy à ses côtés, son père en face, et Clint qui arpentait la pièce, l'air soucieux.

Tout ce qu'ils disaient entrait par une des oreilles de Steve et ressortait par l'autre.

– Je ne veux pas démentir, dit-il brutalement.

Les trois autres parlaient entre eux, argumentant à propos de ce qui leur semblait être la meilleure idée. Le consensus semblait unanime : quoi que Steve décide à propos de sa rupture avec Peggy, il _fallait_ qu'il démente son histoire avec Bucky.

– _Quoi ?_ s'exclama son père. Mais…

– Je ne veux pas démentir, répéta-t-il. Bucky m'a quitté parce qu'il croyait que j'avais honte de lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie à la télé en train de dire que notre histoire n'a jamais existé et qu'il prenne ça pour une confirmation. Soit je dis tout à la presse, soit je ne dis rien, mais je ne démentirai pas.

Il leur jeta un regard de défi, et prit une seconde pour admirer leurs expressions aux antipodes les unes des autres. Joseph Rogers avait l'air proprement horrifié – Steve ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à autre chose, et il ressentait toujours une douloureuse contraction dans l'estomac lorsqu'il se disait qu'il était en train de décevoir son père, mais tant pis. Pour une fois, il ferait les choses à sa façon. Clint, lui, se massait l'arête du nez, les yeux fermés, l'air de se demander dans quel guêpier il s'était fourré. À côté de lui, Peggy souriait. Et si Peggy souriait, c'était qu'il était dans le droit chemin. Il en ressortit avec une résolution fortifiée, et se leva pour faire face à son père.

– Toute ma vie, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour te faire plaisir. Ça n'a jamais été suffisant. Et toi, tu t'es lancé dans cette deuxième campagne, sans même t'arrêter une seconde pour prendre en compte mon avis. La première a déjà été tellement difficile ! s'exclama Steve. Tu aurais peut-être pu me demander ce que j'en pensais, cette fois. Mais non, tu as décidé, et tu t'es engagé dans cette voie sans même me consulter. Eh bien, tel père tel fils. Cette fois, je vais faire ce dont _j'ai_ envie, et ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de ne pas berner le monde entier en niant ma relation avec James Barnes. Je ne démentirai pas.

Le père de Steve était furieux, si on en jugeait par ses narines frémissantes et la veine qui pulsait sur son front.

– C'est absolument irresponsable ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu mets en danger ton avenir politique et le mien pour _rien !_ Vous n'êtes même plus ensemble !

– Ça ne change rien, répliqua Steve froidement. Je veux qu'il sache que je n'ai pas honte de lui.

– Dans ce cas, intervint Clint, mieux vaut ne rien annoncer à la presse, pour l'instant. Les gens sauteront aux conclusions si vous leur annoncez la rupture des fiançailles, et pour ménager la chèvre et le chou (il lança un regard éloquent en direction du président), il vaut mieux ne pas faire de coming out maintenant. S'il n'y a pas de réaction officielle, l'histoire se tassera d'elle-même, surtout si les journalistes n'ont plus rien à se mettre sous la dent.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi ça ménage la chèvre _et_ le chou, grinça Steve. Ça ménage juste la chèvre. Le _chou_ , encore une fois, est forcé de la fermer.

Clint leva les yeux au ciel.

– Arrête de prendre mes métaphores de façon aussi littérale, Rogers, grogna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors ?

– Je vais y réfléchir, répondit Steve.

– C'est ça, réfléchis-y, dit son père en se levant à son tour. Prends ton temps pour analyser toutes les conséquences, et rappelle-toi que tout ce que tu diras, ou ne diras pas, aura un poids sur notre futur à tous. Peut-être que ça servira à te ramener à la raison.

– Je ne démentirai pas, répéta une nouvelle fois Steve, les dents serrées. Point final.

Son père le fixa un instant, et Steve soutint son regard – et il était terrifié, au fond de lui, parce que c'était la première fois qu'il lui tenait tête, mais c'était trop important – puis Joseph Rogers haussa les épaules, réajusta son costume, et sortit du bureau.

Steve lâcha lentement une profonde expiration. Clint s'approcha de lui.

– Tu sais que je suis à ton service, Steve, dit-il d'un ton sérieux. Mais la fois dernière, tu m'as demandé de faire ce qui serait nécessaire pour protéger la campagne. Les choses ont changé. Prends le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire, que tu souhaites l'annoncer ou non, et j'arrangerai tout. D'accord ?

– Oui. Merci, Clint.

Clint lui serra l'épaule, puis sortit du bureau, et Steve se retrouva seul avec Peggy.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse, Peggy ? demanda-t-il d'un air malheureux.

– Quoi que tu décides, Steve, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour râler ou pour te critiquer, répondit-elle avec sagesse. Alors fais ce tu as envie de faire. Je te soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive.

– Merci…

Après tout ce temps, il continuait à s'émerveiller devant la gentillesse de Peggy – elle n'était pas censée se montrer si compréhensive, si encourageante, alors qu'il était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

– Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il, et il eut brusquement l'impression qu'il ne lui avait plus posé cette question depuis trop longtemps.

– Très bien, dit-elle en riant. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, à vrai dire.

– C'est vrai ?! C'est super, Peggy ! s'exclama Steve.

Si jamais il avait eu des doutes, il en était certain à présent – l'idée d'imaginer Peggy avec quelqu'un d'autre ne réveillait absolument pas les charbons de la jalousie dans son cœur, et Steve avait appris, aux dépens de Bucky, qu'il était _effectivement_ du genre jaloux.

– C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai envie d'annoncer la rupture, avoua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de trop le faire attendre.

– Je comprends, dit Steve avec sérieux. Je vais vraiment y réfléchir, je te le promets. Je n'ai plus l'intention de laisser traîner ça non plus.

Peggy lui sourit, et lui assura qu'elle avait confiance en lui.

Steve n'était pas certain que ce soit la meilleure idée qu'elle ait jamais eue.

.

.oOo.

.

Il avait des réunions, ce jour-là, durant lesquelles il se montra bien sûr extrêmement distrait, tentant de réfléchir à côté au problème qui le préoccupait, se rappelant ponctuellement que, quelle que soit la décision qu'il prendrait, Bucky l'avait déjà quitté, de toute façon – et à chaque fois, c'était comme de prendre un bistouri affuté, d'ouvrir son épiderme du bas du sternum au nombril, et d'y jeter un gros paquet de sel dedans.

Il passa toute la journée à éviter des journalistes qui voulaient à tout prix en savoir plus, et rentra à la Maison Blanche le soir, totalement épuisé, absolument déprimé. Bucky lui manquait. Il avait essayé de l'appeler toute la journée, sans succès ; il essaya une nouvelle fois, et tomba une nouvelle fois directement sur le répondeur.

Soupirant, il décida de lui envoyer un message.

 _ **(Moi)**_ _22-07-2017 22:21_

 _Je crois que tu as bloqué mon numéro. Je comprends. Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit ce matin, je n'avais pas assez dormi, je SAIS que ce n'est pas de ta faute, que c'est de la mienne, que tout est de ma faute. Je suis vraiment désolé et tu me manques terriblement. Est-ce que tu veux bien me rappeler quand tu auras lu ce message ?_

Il ne s'imaginait pas avoir beaucoup de chances de succès, mais c'était mieux que rien. Pendant un instant, il envisagea de contacter Natasha sur son portable professionnel spécial SHIELD, mais il n'en était pas encore là.

(Si Bucky continuait à l'ignorer, il y viendrait probablement.)

Clint l'appela vers une heure du matin. Steve ne dormait pas (le sommeil, c'était bon pour ceux qui n'avaient rien à se reprocher), mais il écarquilla tout de même les yeux quand il vit le nom qui s'affichait.

– Clint ? décrocha-t-il avec un faible sourire. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir rappelé ce soir, tu es si impatient que ça de te mettre au travail ?

Sa tentative de blague tomba à plat. Tout comme l'électrocardiogramme de Steve quand il entendit la réponse de Clint.

– Steve, Bucky est à l'hôpital.

.

.oOo.

.

* * *

Gnihihihi hin hin hin hin, oups pardon. *sort doucement sur la pointe des pieds*

*voix de Scarlett Johansson* Dans le prochain chapitre d'ICH...

.

Bon, _songea-t-il, sinistre._ Allons-y.

 _Clint leur avait préparé, à lui et à Peggy, tout un discours dont il ne devait surtout pas dévier. Steve se disait que, foutu pour foutu, il pouvait bien dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête._

 _Il prit sa respiration. Dans le silence pesant de la salle résonnait le cliquetis des appareils photos, et les flashs l'éblouissaient ponctuellement._

 _– Merci d'être venus si nombreux, dit-il. J'ai organisé cette conférence de presse pour répondre aux rumeurs qui circulent sur Internet depuis deux jours. J'ai longtemps hésité à la tenir, parce que je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit de répréhensible, ou qui justifie les attaques contre Peggy et moi sur les réseaux sociaux. Néanmoins, je tiens à être honnête envers vous, et je m'apprête à vous livrer ma version de l'histoire, ainsi qu'à répondre à toutes vos questions ensuite._


	20. Full Show

Chers tous, merci infiniment pour votre accueil toujours aussi chaleureux ! Merci pour avoir mis cette histoire en favoris, pour l'avoir suivie, et surtout merci pour vos jolis mots dans vos reviews, **Odea, Lou, Holybleu,** **Cerise, Lanae, Cathy, Petite, Dryptéis, Hasegawa, The Fanfictionner, Conan, Butty, Marianclea,** sans oublier mes adorables anonymes :

 **Val :** Eeeh oui Steve avait une raison, il s'était fait influencer. ^^ Peggy et Sam ! Intéressante théorie :D  
 **Rhéa :** J'espère que ton cerveau s'est remis en marche du coup ! Bon LOTR :)  
 **Annoukette** **:** mouahaha *étouffe un petit rire sadique* Fin horrible ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Merci de me souhaiter bon courage, mais cette fic est déjà entièrement écrite jusqu'à la fin !

Comme toujours, un énorme **MERCIIIII** à ma très chère **Mégara** pour sa correction et ses suggestions indispensables !

Plus que quatre chapitres, mes agneaux ! (Celui-ci inclus!) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. ^_^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

 _Steve. Bucky est à l'hôpital._

Silence. Une réplique du séisme, une nouvelle fois. Ou plutôt, non, un nouveau séisme, dont l'épicentre était son cœur. Une faille, qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, qui l'engloutissait tout entier.

– Quoi ? dit-il d'une voix qui lui parut très lointaine.

Bucky. Son Bucky. À l'hôpital. Il avait _horreur_ des hôpitaux. Natasha et Sam ne l'auraient _jamais_ emmené dans un hôpital s'ils avaient pu l'éviter. Il devait être à l'article de la mort. Il était peut-être déjà mort. Il avait peut-être eu un accident de voiture. Ou quelqu'un l'avait assassiné pour venger le Plus Beau Couple de Washington.

(Le pire étant que ce n'était même pas _entièrement_ improbable.)

– C'est Natasha qui m'a prévenu, dit Clint (dont la voix lui paraissait tout aussi lointaine que la sienne). L'hôpital l'a appelée. Elle ne sait pas trop ce qui s'est passé, elle ne sait pas si c'est grave. Il était dans un bar, apparemment. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Bucky. Dans un bar. Transporté à l'hôpital.

– Tu ne sais rien de plus ? croassa Steve. Quel hôpital ?

– Aucune idée, répondit Clint.

– Rappelle-la et demande-lui ! cria Steve. Je prends une voiture et j'arrive.

– Steve…

– _Je prends une voiture et j'arrive,_ rugit Steve.

Malheureusement, l'hélicoptère était réservé à l'usage exclusif de son père et Steve avait besoin de sa permission pour l'utiliser, une permission qu'il n'obtiendrait certainement pas, sinon il se serait déjà jeté dedans ; en l'état, il prit à peine le temps d'embarquer Happy, et se précipita vers la voiture la plus rapide qu'il put trouver dans le garage.

– Mr. Rogers, vous n'arriverez pas plus vite si vous mourez sur la route, dit Happy (qui s'efforçait vaillamment de ne pas agripper la poignée au-dessus de sa fenêtre et de s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces).

Steve n'en tint absolument pas compte ; en deux heures trente de temps, il avait couvert les trois quarts de la distance qui séparait Washington de New York, après quoi il laissa le volant à Happy (plus mort que vif) pour consulter ses messages ; Clint n'avait pas réussi à soutirer à Natasha le nom de l'hôpital, et Natasha elle-même avait laissé un message à Steve : " _Ne viens pas_ ".

Ha ha. Elle était drôle.

Lorsqu'il l'appela, elle décrocha à la première sonnerie.

– Je suis sérieuse, Steve. Ne viens pas.

– Je suis déjà à New York, répondit-il.

Il l'entendit soupirer. En dépit de son statut de supérieur hiérarchique, Natasha le terrifiait régulièrement, mais cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas impressionner.

– Dis-moi où il est, Natasha, je veux le voir.

– Il dort, dit-elle. Je ne te laisserai pas le voir tant qu'il ne m'aura pas donné la permission de vive voix.

– C'est grave ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Ça, tu peux me le dire, non ?

– Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-elle. Il était dans un bar, apparemment. Il a trop bu, je crois. Il s'est effondré et quelqu'un a appelé une ambulance. Probablement un coma éthylique ? Ils l'ont mis sous perfusion.

– Oh, dit Steve d'une petite voix. Il a encore mélangé l'alcool et les antidépresseurs…

De l'autre côté, Natasha resta silencieuse, le temps de digérer l'information.

– _Quoi ?_ L'alcool et les antidépresseurs ? C'est _déjà_ arrivé ?!

– En janvier, pendant le gala de l'armée. (Les mains de Steve tremblaient.) Il avait perdu conscience dans les toilettes. Il est revenu à lui tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital.

– Bon sang, grinça-t-elle. Quand il se réveille, je le tue.

Steve ne doutait pas qu'elle en était capable.

– Quel hôpital, Natasha ? supplia-t-il. Je suis en train de devenir dingue. J'arrive à New York. Je resterai jusqu'à ce que je le trouve, je ferai tous les hôpitaux de la ville s'il le faut, alors tu m'épargneras beaucoup de temps si tu me dis juste _où il est._

– Les gens l'ont reconnu dans le bar, dit-elle. Il y a des paparazzis devant l'entrée.

– Ça m'est égal, grogna Steve.

– Brooklyn Hospital Center, soupira-t-elle. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu auras le droit de le voir pour autant.

– Merci, Natasha.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Happy se garait en double file sur DeKalb Avenue et Steve fonçait vers l'hôpital. Par une curieuse coïncidence, l'ancien lycée de Bucky était situé juste en face de l'hôpital – Steve repensa à la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et qu'ils avaient parlé de Dumbo et de Vinegar Hill, et il serra les dents.

Il y avait effectivement des journalistes qui attendaient à l'entrée. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Steve, ils se précipitèrent vers lui comme des loups sur un agneau égaré.

– Mr. Rogers ! Mr. Rogers !

– Mr. Rogers, vous venez voir James Barnes ?

– Est-ce que vous confirmez la relation qui fait la une des journaux entre vous et Mr. Barnes ?

Steve fit la sourde oreille, et n'hésita pas à les bousculer en les dépassant. Les journalistes le suivirent à l'intérieur.

– Mr. Rogers ! Attendez !

Dans le hall d'entrée, tout le monde leva les yeux vers Steve et sa queue de comète, et le bruit des conversations s'estompa. Steve repensa à son adolescence, quand il avait douze ans et qu'il ne supportait pas d'être au centre des attentions. À présent, alors qu'il se dirigeait à grands pas vers l'accueil, il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

– Mr. Rogers ! Steve !

– Fichez-moi la paix ! vociféra-t-il à l'intention des journalistes, avant de se retourner vers l'infirmier derrière le comptoir de l'accueil. James Barnes ?

Le jeune homme avait les yeux comme des boules de billard il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour demander si Steve faisait partie de la famille, puis la referma sans un mot et hocha la tête nerveusement.

– Chambre…

– Non ! s'exclama Steve. Attendez. Écrivez-le-moi sur un bout de papier.

Les journalistes derrière lui étaient suspendus à chaque mot, et la dernière chose que Steve désirait, c'était qu'ils envahissent la chambre de Bucky.

Avant que l'infirmier ne puisse faire un geste, une voix forte derrière Steve tonna :

– Reculez !

Natasha était arrivée. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient légèrement plus décoiffés que d'habitude, et ses habits n'étaient pas irréprochablement lisses. C'était la seule chose qui indiquait que sa soirée n'avait pas dû être de tout repos. Derrière elle, Sam, les sourcils froncés, n'avait pas l'air particulièrement en forme non plus.

Steve se précipita vers eux.

– Natasha, Sam, dieu soit loué. Comment va Bucky ?

– Un instant, Steve, répondit Natasha.

Elle se tourna vers la presse, et lâcha d'une voix à faire geler l'Enfer :

– Je sais que vous êtes là pour votre scoop. Je sais que vous cherchez tous à avoir la meilleure histoire. Mais c'est un hôpital, ici, les gens sont là pour être soignés, et votre irrespect dérange leurs familles et leurs amis. Personne ne vous donnera aucune information. Steve ne vous dira rien. Arrêtez de perdre votre temps et rentrez chez vous !

En temps normal, Steve aurait cru les journalistes capables de tout, y compris d'ignorer un discours comme celui-ci. Mais c'était Natasha, en face, et Natasha était aussi terrifiante que Steve était blond, ou que Bucky était beau. (Autrement dit, vraiment très très terrifiante.) Tout le monde décampa immédiatement.

– Merci, murmura Steve.

– Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, rétorqua Natasha. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu as la permission de le voir.

– Il dort toujours ?

– Oui, répondit Sam. Les médecins le gardent en observation, mais apparemment, il n'y a plus de danger.

Les jambes de Steve tremblaient.

– Dieu soit loué, répéta-t-il avant d'aller trouver une chaise pour s'asseoir.

Alors que Sam partait lui chercher un café, Natasha s'installa à côté de lui et lui jeta un regard prudent.

– Je ne sais pas s'il voudra te voir, Steve. Il était en colère contre toi.

– Je sais, soupira Steve. Il a ignoré mes appels toute la journée. Je n'ai même pas pu m'excuser de vive voix.

– Il a brisé son téléphone, chuchota Natasha.

– Hein…?

– Il l'a jeté contre un meuble. Complètement inutilisable.

– Oh.

Le cœur de Steve se serra – son smartphone, celui qu'il lui avait offert, celui dans lequel il était enregistré sous le nom "Le plus bel homme du monde" (à supposer que Bucky n'ait pas changé après la rupture)… C'était comme un lien supplémentaire qui se brisait entre eux, et Steve, une nouvelle fois, sentit la boule se loger dans sa gorge.

– Je suis un abruti, murmura-t-il.

– Tu l'as dit, approuva Natasha avec conviction.

– Je peux attendre quand même qu'il se réveille ?

– Si tu veux, mais ici et pas ailleurs. Et s'il ne veut pas te voir en se réveillant, tu rentreras chez toi.

– Ok…

Sam lui ramena son café, et Steve passa tout le reste de la nuit en sa compagnie sur une des petites chaises en plastique du hall d'entrée, alors que Natasha était remontée dans la chambre de Bucky. Le directeur de l'hôpital lui-même débarqua pour lui proposer un petit salon plus confortable, mais Steve refusa. Il n'était pas le fils du président, dit-il, il était juste un homme qui s'inquiétait pour un ami, comme tant d'autres gens ici.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, les appareils photos des journalistes cliquetaient ; Sam lui dit de ne pas y prêter attention. Steve avait d'autres soucis en tête, de toute façon.

Finalement, à sept heures du matin, Natasha redescendit, et Steve bondit sur ses pieds.

– Il est réveillé ?

– Oui.

Elle n'ajouta rien, et Steve soupira.

– Il ne veut pas me voir.

– Non, admit-elle.

Steve baissa la tête, en se demandant ce que ça ferait s'il plongeait sa main dans sa cage thoracique pour en arracher son cœur. Si ça ressemblait à ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Peut-être que s'il le déposait aux pieds de Bucky, celui-ci changerait d'avis.

(Ou peut-être qu'il appellerait l'hôpital psychiatrique. C'était même plus que probable.)

– Bon, dit-il lentement. Sûre et certaine ?

– Désolée, Steve.

– Mais il va bien ?

– Oui. Il est juste fatigué. Tout va bien.

– Bon, répéta Steve. C'est le plus important. Tout va bien. Bon.

Il hocha la tête, complètement perdu.

– Dis-lui que je suis passé, d'accord ? Dis-lui que… Dis-lui de reprendre son ancien portable et de m'appeler. Je ne peux pas m'excuser s'il ne m'en laisse pas la chance. Dis-lui que je passerai le voir à l'appartement, et que s'il ne veut pas, il peut m'appeler pour essayer de m'en empêcher. Tu lui diras ?

Le regard de Natasha était indéchiffrable, mais Steve crut tout de même apercevoir une petite lueur de pitié dans ses yeux. Elle hocha la tête, sans un mot, avant de faire demi-tour.

Steve lâcha un profond soupir, et Sam lui serra l'épaule.

– Courage, Steve.

L'avantage, dans tout ça, c'était que la nuit blanche lui avait porté conseil ; il avait décidé de ce qu'il devait faire.

 _ **(Moi)**_ _23-07-2017 08:17_

 _Clint, convoque la presse pour une conférence. Full show._

 _ **(Moi)**_ _23-07-2017 08:18_

 _Mon père ne doit pas l'apprendre._

 _ **(Clint Barton)**_ _23-07-2017 08:19_

 _Roger, Rogers._

 _ **(Moi)**_ _23-07-2017 08:20_

 _Hilarant._

.

.oOo.

.

Grâce à l'efficacité de Clint, la conférence fut organisée pour le début d'après-midi, le jour même. C'était un délai extrêmement court, mais lorsque Steve (à peine rentré de New York, la maquilleuse avait manqué de faire une attaque en voyant la taille de ses cernes) marcha vers la table des micros, Peggy à ses côtés, il fut bluffé par le nombre de journalistes qui avaient répondu à l'appel.

 _Bon,_ songea-t-il, sinistre. _Allons-y._

Clint leur avait préparé, à lui et à Peggy, tout un discours dont il ne devait surtout pas dévier. Steve se disait que, foutu pour foutu, il pouvait bien dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Il prit sa respiration. Dans le silence pesant de la salle résonnait le cliquetis des appareils photos, et les flashs l'éblouissaient ponctuellement.

– Merci d'être venus si nombreux, dit-il. J'ai organisé cette conférence de presse pour répondre aux rumeurs qui circulent sur Internet depuis deux jours. J'ai longtemps hésité à la tenir, parce que je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit de répréhensible, ou qui justifie les attaques contre Peggy et moi sur les réseaux sociaux. Néanmoins, je tiens à être honnête envers vous, et je m'apprête à vous livrer ma version de l'histoire, ainsi qu'à répondre à toutes vos questions ensuite.

«Avant toute chose, je souhaite faire une annonce importante. Peggy et moi avons décidé d'annuler nos fiançailles et de mettre fin à notre relation.

Ce fut le pandémonium dans la salle. Steve savait que la conférence était retransmise en direct dans tout le pays, et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment réagissaient les gens, devant leur télé, en apprenant que leur couple chéri se séparait.

Immédiatement, les questions fusèrent, et Steve leva la main pour les arrêter.

– Nous répondrons aux questions ensuite, dit-il fermement.

Le brouhaha mit un moment à s'éteindre, et Steve fixa les visages anonymes levés vers lui, de l'autre côté d'une marée de micros, de smartphones tendus et de caméras.

– Nous avons bien conscience que la nouvelle peut surprendre certains d'entre vous. Néanmoins, Peggy et moi avons discuté et nous sommes persuadés que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous deux. Cette décision a été prise il y a un certain temps et n'a absolument aucun rapport avec la photo qui circule sur Internet.

Steve fit une pause, et prit une profonde inspiration.

– À présent, en ce qui concerne ces rumeurs…

La salle était si silencieuse qu'on entendait le bourdonnement de l'air conditionné. Steve sentit une goutte de sueur glisser dans son dos.

– On m'a dit de démentir, lâcha-t-il subitement, s'écartant du discours que Clint avait préparé pour lui. Ce qui n'aurait pas été difficile, parce que tout bien considéré, il n'y a rien, sur cette photo. Lequel de vous n'a jamais touché la joue d'un ami proche pour le réconforter ? Cette histoire n'a pris des proportions exceptionnelles que parce que j'étais dessus – en toute modestie.

Il y eut quelques faibles rires dans la salle.

– Mais je tiens tout de même à dire la vérité, et la vérité, la voici : je suis amoureux de l'homme sur cette photo.

Explosion dans la salle. Pas au sens littéral, mais presque – Steve en avait la tête qui tournait. Tous les journalistes criaient et s'agitaient, les organisateurs se jetaient des regards, les appareils photos le bombardaient, et Steve déglutit.

– Je ne parlerai pas de notre relation, reprit-il avant que le chaos ne se soit calmé, parce que ce n'est pas le but de cette conférence et que ça relève de ma vie privée. Je ne dirai pas son nom, parce que j'estime que c'est à lui de décider s'il souhaite se montrer en public avec moi. Voilà ce que je peux vous dire : je suis bisexuel, c'est vrai, et ce depuis toujours. Je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin d'en faire part au monde, parce que j'étais en couple avec Peggy et que ça n'aurait intéressé personne de le savoir. Je le dis, maintenant. Je suis bisexuel, et ça ne change rien à ma personnalité, ça ne change rien à mes actes, et bien évidemment, ça ne change rien à la politique de mon père, qui n'était même pas au courant. Je sais que beaucoup de gens considèreront ça comme une trahison de ma part, et à ces gens, voilà ce que je réponds : tout le monde devrait être libre de tomber amoureux de n'importe qui, indépendamment de son sexe. Je sais que vous penserez le contraire, mais ça ne fait pas de moi un monstre. Ça fait juste de moi quelqu'un qui a beaucoup d'amour à donner.

À côté de lui, Peggy s'essuya les yeux.

Contre toute attente, lorsque Steve referma la bouche, un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata dans la salle, et il écarquilla les yeux, avec l'impression d'avoir le cœur dans la gorge.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

À nouveau, des mains se levèrent, des questions fusèrent, et Steve, après avoir pris un instant pour se ressaisir, désigna une journaliste.

– Mr. Rogers, est-ce que vous pensez que cette déclaration changera l'image que les gens ont de Captain America ?

– Je n'ai pas choisi de devenir Captain America, répondit Steve. C'est une étiquette que les gens m'ont collée et que je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'avoir méritée. De façon générale, Captain America a certainement beaucoup moins de défauts que moi, dit-il avec un petit rire. Si les gens le voient différemment après ma déclaration, tant pis. Comme je le disais, j'ai beaucoup de défauts, mais être bisexuel n'en est pas un.

– Mr. Rogers, lança un autre journaliste, des rumeurs courent sur l'identité de l'homme de la photo, qu'on pense être le soldat qui a sauvé ses compatriotes et qui a été décoré de la Médaille d'Honneur en décembre dernier, James Barnes. Que pouvez-vous nous dire à ce sujet ?

– Rien, répondit Steve. Je le répète, cette conférence n'est pas à propos de l'homme de la photo, mais à propos de ma vision des choses. Question suivante.

– Mr. Rogers, vous avez été aperçu hier au Brooklyn Hospital Center après que James Barnes y ait été transporté en fin de soirée. Que s'est-il passé ? Son état est-il grave ?

– Ces informations sont confidentielles. Suivant.

– Mr. Rogers, vous avez dit avoir pris la décision de votre rupture avec miss Carter il y a quelque temps. Combien de temps, exactement, et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir annoncé plus tôt ?

Steve jeta un regard à Peggy, et pour la première fois, ce fut elle qui s'avança pour parler dans le micro.

– Je vais répondre à cette question, si vous le voulez bien, puisqu'elle me concerne, dit-elle de son ton clair et articulé. J'ai pris la décision de quitter Steve en mars, après m'être rendue compte que je n'avais plus que des sentiments amicaux pour lui. Notre rupture était tout à fait cordiale et nous sommes restés très proches. Néanmoins, sachant à quel point notre couple était idéalisé par beaucoup de gens, nous avons pris la décision d'attendre un peu avant de faire part de notre séparation, afin de ne pas troubler la campagne présidentielle de Joseph, qui venait juste d'annoncer sa candidature.

– Miss Carter, c'est vous qui avez quitté Steve Rogers ?

– Comme je vous le disais, je n'avais plus de sentiments amoureux pour Steve… bien que je ne sois pas obligée de vous donner cette précision. Par conséquent, lorsque cette photo a été prise, Steve et moi n'étions plus en couple, et Steve était libre de fréquenter qui il voulait.

– Mr. Rogers, confirmez-vous être en couple avec James B… avec l'homme de la photo ?

Le retour du pic à glace en plein dans le cœur.

– Je suis amoureux de l'homme de la photo, répéta Steve. Le reste ne vous concerne pas.

– Peut-on s'attendre à une déclaration publique de Bar… de l'homme de la photo dans les jours à venir ?

– Non, répliqua Steve avec férocité, et je voudrais que vous le laissiez tranquille. Il n'a pas besoin d'être harcelé par la presse à toute heure du jour.

– Mr. Rogers, vous avez dit que votre père n'était pas au courant de votre bisexualité. Qu'en pense-t-il, maintenant ?

Steve se raidit.

– Il faudra lui demander vous-mêmes.

– Est-ce que ça signifie que vous êtes en froid ?

– Non, ça signifie que je ne suis pas dans sa tête et que je ne peux pas répondre à sa place, répondit Steve, cassant.

Sur le côté de l'estrade, Clint Barton lui jeta un regard d'avertissement que Steve ignora totalement.

– Mr. Rogers, pensez-vous pouvoir devenir un modèle pour tous les jeunes bisexuels qui n'osent pas afficher ouvertement leur sexualité ?

– Je l'espère, répondit Steve. J'espère pouvoir leur venir en aide par ce que je viens de faire, et leur montrer qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'être effrayés, et que quoi qu'il arrive, l'important, c'est qu'ils soient honnêtes avec eux-mêmes. C'est ce que j'ai décidé de faire… être honnête avec moi-même. Et là maintenant, alors que je vous parle, je me rends compte à quel point j'aurais dû faire ça plus tôt. J'avais peur, je doutais, et finalement, tout ce qui me reste, en ce moment, c'est du soulagement. Je suis fier de l'avoir fait. Je me suis débarrassé d'un poids dont je n'avais même pas conscience. J'espère sincèrement que tous ceux qui font partie de la communauté LGBTQ et qui le souhaitent auront eux aussi la chance se débarrasser du fardeau du secret.

Il y eut un moment de silence recueilli, et Steve en profita pour se lever.

– Merci pour votre attention, dit-il finalement. Bonne journée.

Les applaudissements le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'arrière-salle avec Peggy, qui le serra aussitôt dans ses bras.

– Fantastique, Steve ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Très émouvant.

– Tu n'as pas suivi le discours, dit Clint d'un ton accusateur en arrivant près d'eux. Mais bon. C'était pas mal, note.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de leur sourire – maintenant qu'il avait fini, c'était vrai : il se sentait libéré d'un immense poids.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? demanda Clint.

– Je vais aller voir Bucky, répondit aussitôt Steve.

Son cœur se contracta d'angoisse et d'excitation à l'idée. Voir Bucky. C'était la seule chose au monde qu'il désirait vraiment, en cet instant.

.

.oOo.

.

* * *

Vous avez bien mérité une petite preview !

*voix de Sebastian Stan* _Lundi prochain, dans I Came Home..._

.

 _Le chauffeur de taxi dut rappeler à Bucky de payer sa commission avant de se précipiter dehors, et le temps qu'il prit à chercher ses billets dans la poche de son jean, à les donner à l'homme, et enfin à attendre qu'il les compte, constitua probablement les plus longues secondes de l'existence de Bucky Barnes ; puis l'homme hocha la tête, et Bucky jaillit du taxi, et instantanément, un courant d'excitation presque palpable traversa la foule de journalistes._

 _– Il est là, il est_ là _! s'exclamaient-ils._

 _Traverser la marée humaine n'était pas une idée très attrayante, mais l'instant d'après, elle s'écarta comme la Mer Rouge pour révéler Steve Rogers, assis sur les marches de pierre, la tête baissée, ses bras musclés autour de ses genoux, et Bucky fit son second arrêt cardiaque en moins de deux minutes._


	21. L'homme sur cette photo

Mes chéris ! On se rapproche doucement de la fin ! Plus qu'un chapitre (sans compter celui-ci) et un épilogue ! Ouh là là là là là.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! J'espère les avoir toutes reçues parce que le site bugue en ce moment. Merci **Lanae, Ila** (merci beaucoup!), **Rhea** (Ca me fait très plaisir ! Je suis ravie de pouvoir lire tes reviews, pour ma part :D), **Nagron, Dryptéis** (ouiii j'ai réussi cette fois!), **Odea, Hasegawa, Marianclea, SiGrimm, DB, Ellis, Holybleu, et Clélia !** Vous êtes l'âme et le sel de ma vie, je vous aime !

Merci à ma très chère **Mégara** d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre et souligné mes répétitions. Sans elle, vous auriez le mot "apparemment" toutes les cinq lignes environ. **MERCI !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

Bucky avait la main droite tremblante et les yeux pleins d'eau.

La journée n'avait pourtant pas démarré fantastiquement bien, entre le réveil pâteux à l'hôpital _(à l'hôpital –_ qui était l'irrémédiable idiot qui l'avait emmené _à l'hôpital ?!_ ), le début de crise d'angoisse qui avait suivi, les explications incompréhensibles de Natasha, les perfusions, le souvenir de la rupture, et Steve qui était dans le hall d'entrée, apparemment. Bucky était tellement en panique qu'il avait refusé avant même de comprendre.

Toutefois, il était visiblement en assez bonne forme pour être déchargé (ce qui signifiait qu'ils déchargeaient _vraiment_ n'importe qui, parce que Bucky avait l'impression qu'un camion-citerne lui était passé dessus trois fois – mais il n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté d'approuver vigoureusement, parce que plus tôt il serait sorti, mieux il se porterait), et il avait signé les papiers à l'accueil. Il y avait des journalistes dehors à l'entrée, et Bucky s'était demandé un instant ce qu'ils foutaient là, puis il s'était rappelé qu'il était une célébrité, ces derniers jours, et que Steve était venu cette nuit. (Tout le staff en parlait encore avec des étoiles dans les yeux.)

– Il avait l'air tellement inquiet ! s'était exclamée l'une des infirmières en poussant un soupir d'aise. Ne le laissez pas partir, surtout.

Bucky avait grogné, parce qu'il n'avait _pas du tout_ besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il avait quitté Steve deux jours plus tôt, et il se tourna vers Sam – Natasha ayant dû partir travailler un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, c'était lui qui avait pris la relève.

– On peut aller chez toi ? avait demandé Bucky.

– Chez moi ? avait dit Sam, surpris. Tu n'as pas envie de rentrer à ton appartement ?

– Non, je suis certain qu'il y aura une foule de journalistes devant et je n'ai pas le courage. Ça t'embête ?

– Non, non. Allons-y.

Personne n'attendait au pied de chez Sam, ce qui était déjà un soulagement, car Bucky avait manqué d'arracher quelques têtes en sortant de l'hôpital. En arrivant, il s'était posé directement sur le canapé, et Sam n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

L'appartement de Sam était agréable – Bucky se demandait pourquoi il n'y venait jamais. Les murs étaient en briques apparentes, le mobilier dans les teintes chocolat, et sa télé était plus grande que la leur.

Il se sentait vidé. Et pas juste parce qu'il avait vomi tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré pendant la nuit. Vidé, et épuisé, et léthargique. Il se demandait ce qu'aurait dit Steve s'il avait accepté de le voir. S'il se serait excusé. S'il avait essayé de l'appeler, de lui envoyer des messages. Son portable était inutilisable ; il aurait _pu_ récupérer sa carte SIM et la mettre dans son ancien téléphone, celui dont tout le monde se moquait tout le temps mais qui ne se serait certainement pas brisé si Bucky l'avait jeté contre sa commode, lui (ou du moins, _peut-être_ pas ; c'est que Bucky avait de la force, après tout), mais il n'avait pas eu le courage.

 _Deux jours, et il me manque déjà,_ avait-il songé. Ridicule.

Pour oublier sa misère, il avait donc dormi tout l'après-midi sur le canapé de Sam, et s'était réveillé à 17h en ayant faim ; Sam, avec sa grandeur d'âme habituelle, avait commandé des pizzas, et ils avaient allumé la télé.

C'était là que tout l'air autour de Bucky, tout le sang dans ses veines, avaient semblé s'évaporer lorsqu'il avait découvert l'image sur l'écran : Steve et Peggy à une conférence de presse.

 _– Oh mon dieu_ , murmura-t-il.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse de faux espoirs – c'était peut-être une conférence pour annoncer n'importe quoi, pour parler de la campagne de son père, que savait-il encore.

Mais le bandeau défilant rouge en bas de l'écran indiquait " _NEWSFLASH, Steve Rogers quitte Peggy Carter, fait son coming out"_ , et Bucky n'osait plus bouger, n'osait plus respirer, n'osait plus rien faire.

– _Néanmoins, je tiens à être honnête envers vous, et je m'apprête à vous livrer ma version de l'histoire, ainsi qu'à répondre à toutes vos questions ensuite,_ disait Steve à l'écran, l'air vaguement nerveux.

– Ça y est ! Ça y est ! s'exclama Sam en bondissant sur le canapé à côté de Bucky. Il fait l'annonce ! Barnes ! Il fait l'annonce !

Bucky n'avait pas osé y croire jusqu'au tout dernier moment.

– _La vérité, la voici : je suis amoureux de l'homme sur cette photo._

À ce stade, pour être honnête, Bucky avait déjà les cils humides. Lorsque les journalistes se mirent à poser des questions, il n'était plus qu'une boule de larmes et de morve, sanglotant ouvertement sur le canapé, alors qu'à côté de lui, Sam était tellement excité qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se lever et de se rasseoir, l'air extatique.

– Ça y est ! Ça y est ! répétait-il sans cesse. Il l'a fait !

Comme toutes les choses extraordinaires dans le monde, la conférence prit fin, et Bucky se leva à son tour, cherchant par automatisme son portable pour appeler Steve avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait plus de portable et qu'il n'avait plus de Steve.

– Merde, murmura-t-il. Merde. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Sam, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Est-ce qu'il faut que je l'appelle ?

– Et qu'est-ce que tu lui diras, en l'appelant ? demanda Sam, toujours plein de bon sens, même en pleine hystérie. Après un discours pareil, si c'est pour lui dire que ça ne change rien entre vous, mieux vaut ne pas l'appeler, peut-être.

Ça se tenait – après tout, lors de leur dernière conversation, Steve l'avait ouvertement accusé d'être responsable de la fuite, et ça lui était quelque peu resté en travers de la gorge. (Tellement, même, qu'il avait décidé d'aller boire dans un bar alors qu'il avait pris ses antidépresseurs trop peu de temps avant, et bien entendu, ça lui avait _encore_ joué des tours. Décidément, il n'apprenait pas de ses erreurs.)

(Sans compter le remontage de bretelles en règle que Natasha lui avait infligé avant de partir travailler ce matin-là, et qui lui avait _définitivement_ passé l'envie de recommencer.)

Alors, oui : Bucky lui en voulait.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait cessé de l'aimer.

– Il faut que je l'appelle, murmura-t-il. Non, il faut que je le voie. Je vais à Washington.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Oui ! s'exclama Bucky férocement. ( _Je suis amoureux de l'homme sur cette photo,_ répétait la télé _._ ) Il faut que j'y aille, Sam.

L'expression de Sam resta neutre pendant un bon moment, puis un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et il lui claqua l'épaule droite avec tellement de force que Bucky, encore faiblard, se sentit vaciller.

– Alors vas-y.

.

.oOo.

.

Avant de partir pour Washington, il fallait qu'il passe chez lui récupérer la voiture de Natasha et changer de vêtements : il avait pris une douche le matin à l'hôpital, mais il se sentait tout de même poisseux dans ses habits de la veille. Il décida de prendre un taxi, à la fois parce qu'il ne voulait pas courir le risque de faire une crise de panique dans le métro et à la fois parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le reconnaisse et qu'on lui parle.

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard (Sam n'habitait vraiment pas loin de chez lui), mais une éternité ensuite, le taxi s'arrêta – et le cœur de Bucky s'arrêta.

Le bas de son immeuble grouillait de journalistes attroupés autour de l'entrée, laissant un espace en arc-de-cercle autour de sa porte, et la tête austère de Happy dépassait de la foule.

Et si Happy était là…

Le chauffeur de taxi dut rappeler à Bucky de payer sa commission avant de se précipiter dehors, et le temps qu'il prit à chercher ses billets dans la poche de son jean, à les donner à l'homme, et enfin à attendre qu'il les compte, constitua probablement les plus longues secondes de l'existence de Bucky Barnes ; puis l'homme hocha la tête, et Bucky jaillit du taxi, et instantanément, un courant d'excitation presque palpable traversa la foule de journalistes.

– Il est là, il est _là !_ s'exclamaient-ils.

Traverser la marée humaine n'était pas une idée très attrayante, mais l'instant d'après, elle s'écarta comme la Mer Rouge pour révéler Steve Rogers, assis sur les marches de pierre, la tête baissée, ses bras musclés autour de ses genoux, et Bucky fit son second arrêt cardiaque en moins de deux minutes.

Le temps sembla freiner sa course lorsqu'il s'avança vers lui – il avait l'impression de marcher sur du coton, d'avoir des boules Quiès dans les oreilles, et le sang qui tournait à l'envers dans ses veines ; mais c'était son cœur, surtout, son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine comme une armada de tambours affolés, et qui devait certainement s'entendre jusqu'en Afrique, et Bucky avait la gorge sèche et des papillons dans l'estomac.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le rejoindre, Steve leva la tête vers lui. Bucky, qui vivait le moment au ralenti, eut le temps de discerner toutes les expressions qui traversèrent son visage – l'épuisement, l'inquiétude, puis la surprise, la joie, le doute – le tout en moins d'une seconde.

Steve se leva d'un bond et descendit les marches pour couvrir le reste de la distance (minime) qui les séparait.

– Steve ? demanda Bucky d'un ton incertain.

Il était censé être à Washington. Bucky en était sûr, parce qu'il venait de le voir là-bas.

– Mais… la conférence… je viens de la voir à la télé… tu n'étais pas à Washington…?

– Elle a eu lieu en début d'après-midi, dit Steve. Je suis venu ici juste après.

Sa voix était rauque, et elle donna à Bucky l'impression qu'il n'avait plus respiré pendant trop longtemps et qu'elle lui insufflait de l'air directement dans les poumons, dans le cerveau.

– Alors tu l'as vue, murmura Steve.

Sans attendre la réponse de Bucky, il s'avança, et l'embrassa, et Bucky crut qu'il allait s'évanouir – entre le contact inattendu de ses lèvres contre les siennes et son odeur qui l'assaillait en force et les journalistes éberlués qui les mitraillaient de photos, juste à deux pas d'eux, tout semblait beaucoup trop irréel.

Non – les lèvres de Steve étaient réelles. Bien réelles. Bucky ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés – ou plutôt, si : c'était pendant sa fête d'anniversaire, au moment fatidique où son père les avait surpris, et tout était allé de mal en pis après ça, ils ne s'étaient revus que pour se quitter, et Bucky avait eu l'impression de mourir, pendant tout ce temps, de mourir sans les lèvres de Steve, et là, elles étaient pressées contre les siennes, et elles insufflaient la vie dans chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses.

– Je t'aime, Bucky, murmura Steve à son oreille lorsqu'il parvint enfin à le lâcher. Je t'aime, et je suis désolé pour tout, j'ai été égoïste, et cruel, et stupide, et je t'ai accusé injustement, c'était vraiment minable, je sais, mais je t'aime, _je t'aime_ , et je préfère une vie au grand jour avec toi qu'une vie cachée sans toi.

Bucky avait une boule de la taille d'une orange dans la gorge.

– Steve, bredouilla-t-il.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il eut le temps de prononcer avant que Steve ne l'embrasse, à nouveau, et Bucky eut toutes ses pensées court-circuitées, à nouveau ; mais lorsque Steve se recula, Bucky réalisa qu'ils étaient sur le pas de la porte de son immeuble et que tout ce qu'ils feraient et tout ce qu'ils diraient ferait la une des journaux le lendemain matin.

Et Steve avait l'air de s'en ficher, alors Bucky s'en fichait aussi, mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire l'amour devant ces journalistes, tout de même.

– Viens, on monte.

Il lui prit la main et l'attira vers la porte, et fit glisser son badge magnétique pour les faire entrer dans le sas de l'entrée, où une autre porte les attendait. Bucky l'ouvrit à son tour, et appela l'ascenseur, et réalisa qu'il tenait toujours la main de Steve dans la sienne, et il leva les yeux vers lui. De l'autre côté des deux portes vitrées, les journalistes continuaient à les mitrailler.

– Ce sera dans le journal demain, dit-il à Steve d'une petite voix.

– Ça m'est égal. Complètement égal.

Bucky dévisagea Steve, et la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et Bucky appuya sur le bouton "7".

– Pourquoi tu es venu, Steve ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Le visage de Steve se décomposa légèrement, et Bucky regretta que son ton ait paru un peu trop accusateur, mais ils se tenaient toujours la main, et Steve la serra.

– Je voulais te voir, répondit-il. Je voulais m'expliquer ce matin à l'hôpital, mais tu n'as pas voulu que je rentre dans ta chambre…

Steve avait l'air profondément misérable, et Bucky sentit ses poumons se contracter – bon dieu, il venait à peine de se réveiller quand Natasha lui avait posé la question et il commençait déjà à paniquer d'être à l'hôpital, il avait à peine réfléchi à sa réponse !

– Il fallait que je m'excuse, mais tu ne voulais pas me voir, et ton portable était cassé, et…

Alors il savait que Bucky avait balancé son cadeau de Noël à travers sa chambre et l'avait explosé contre sa commode. Le cœur de Bucky se fissura comme l'écran de son téléphone.

– Je voulais juste te voir, termina Steve d'un ton malheureux.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit à cet instant, et Bucky le tira par la main et l'entraîna dans son appartement.

Natasha était absente (forcément, sinon Steve n'aurait pas fait le pied de grue en bas de l'immeuble, juste pour l'amour du spectacle), et après les cris des journalistes et le crépitement des appareils photos, le silence parut à Bucky brutalement intense. Steve fixait le sol d'un air profondément absorbé.

– Je regrette, murmura-t-il sans regarder Bucky. Je regrette d'avoir mis si longtemps à dire la vérité à mon père et à la presse. Je regrette de t'avoir accusé à tort. Je n'y croyais même pas, en plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Mon père m'a fait douter. Je regrette d'avoir été malhonnête et lâche et cruel. Je ne suis pas Captain America, j'ai des tas de défauts, et je sais que c'est beaucoup espérer que de te demander de me pardonner, mais… réfléchis-y, d'accord ?

La main de Bucky tremblait. L'orange dans sa gorge était revenue.

– C'est sérieux ? murmura-t-il. Et la campagne ? Et ta carrière politique ? Captain America ?

Steve haussa les épaules.

– Mon père a déjà été président une fois, il ne mourra pas de ne pas le redevenir une seconde fois. Et ma carrière politique n'a aucune importance. Si jamais elle est fichue juste parce que je suis amoureux de toi, c'est qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine à la base. Et Captain America… c'est juste une image. Un idéal. Ce n'est pas ma véritable identité.

– Tu ne vas pas regretter de tout avoir envoyé en l'air juste à cause de moi ?

– Je le referais dix mille fois si c'était à refaire.

– Bordel, _Steve._

Bucky n'était pas un surhomme, ni un cœur de pierre, et il aurait fallu être les deux pour arriver à se retenir de poser la tête sur son épaule. Il sentit Steve se raidir légèrement, puis poser les mains sur ses hanches, tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur que Bucky le rejette, et ce simple petit geste acheva de détruire les dernières résistances de Bucky.

Il leva la tête et saisit le visage de Steve entre ses mains et l'embrassa comme il n'avait pas pu le faire en bas dans la rue, comme il en avait envie à chaque instant de la journée, comme il voulait le faire pour toutes les autres journées à venir.

Le cerveau de Steve sembla mettre un moment à comprendre ce qui se passait, mais lorsqu'il percuta enfin, il enfouit les doigts dans le tee-shirt de Bucky et le tira contre lui pour le serrer de toutes ses forces.

– Tu me pardonnes ? dit-il à voix très basse.

Bucky n'avait qu'une seule chose à répondre.

– Dans ma chambre, _maintenant._

Steve ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ils heurtèrent le mur en essayant de trouver la porte de la chambre de Bucky, et se cognèrent contre le chambranle, et rien n'avait aucune importance, et Bucky se remémora soudainement la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble et suivi plus ou moins le même schéma, jusqu'aux habits abandonnés en vrac sur leur passage.

– Fais-moi l'amour, murmura Steve. Là, maintenant. J'ai pas envie d'attendre.

Bucky déglutit, et repêcha le lubrifiant dans la table de chevet (le flacon était bientôt vide, nota-t-il distraitement), et il s'apprêtait à en recouvrir ses doigts lorsque Steve arrêta son geste.

– L'autre main, dit-il.

Bucky le regarda, bouche bée. Steve avait toujours fait une sorte de fixation sur son bras en métal (ce qui aurait pu paraître bizarre mais qui aidait beaucoup à regonfler l'estime personnelle de Bucky), mais pas au point de le vouloir à l'intérieur de lui – ou du moins, c'était ce que Bucky avait toujours cru.

Mais Steve semblait sûr de lui, et Bucky n'avait pas d'objection à soulever (si la prothèse pouvait passer sous la douche sans problème, elle pouvait certainement entrer là-dedans aussi), et il changea de main pendant que Steve s'installait au dessus de lui, les genoux autour de ses cuisses.

Les sensations étaient différentes avec le bras en métal, et Bucky avait peur de lui faire mal.

– Ça va ?

– Très bien, sourit Steve.

À moitié dressé sur ses cuisses, il le regardait à travers ses longs cils, et Bucky aimait tout, quand ils faisaient l'amour, mais il aimait surtout quand Steve le regardait de haut, et que son sourire donnait l'impression qu'il était en train de contempler la huitième merveille du monde. Il aimait voir la façon dont les lèvres rouges de Steve s'ouvraient légèrement à mesure que son souffle accélérait, et il aimait voir les tendons se contracter dans son cou.

Steve n'était probablement pas assez préparé, mais il finit par arrêter le bras de Bucky d'un geste impatient.

– C'est bon, Buck.

– Sûr ?

– Je ne peux pas attendre un instant de plus.

Bucky sourit pour masquer la façon dont son cœur enfla dans sa poitrine, et Steve se rapprocha de lui et posa les mains sur ses côtes.

– La capote, murmura Bucky avant qu'il ne puisse continuer.

– Oh, grogna Steve d'un ton de dépit. On s'en fiche, de la capote.

Néanmoins, il la donna quand même à Bucky.

Ils le faisaient rarement dans cette position, et maintenant que Bucky y était, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Lever les yeux vers Steve et voir le moment où ses pupilles s'écarquillaient, alors qu'il se laissait glisser sur Bucky, c'était certainement ce qu'il y avait de plus intense au monde. Le voir fermer les yeux lorsqu'il l'avait entièrement pris à l'intérieur de lui, le sentir se contracter sans bouger – Bucky était heureux de l'avoir mise, cette capote ; ça l'empêcherait peut-être de jouir sur-le-champ comme un adolescent.

(Peut-être.)

Ils le firent lentement, et Steve serrait le visage de Bucky entre ses mains, et le regardait avec une expression d'adoration, et Bucky se demanda comment il avait pu croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'il aurait été capable de se passer de ça pour les deux ans à venir, _a fortiori_ pour le reste de sa vie.

– Tu me pardonnes ? demanda Steve (et le traître savait choisir ses moments, Bucky était déjà sur le point d'atteindre l'orgasme et n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes à la suite).

– Oui, murmura-t-il, le souffle erratique. Oui. Évidemment que je te pardonne, Steve.

– Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? Annuler notre rupture ?

Il avait une tête de chien battu, et Bucky se mordit la lèvre, avec l'impression que son esprit se disloquait comme des volutes de fumée dans l'air.

– Je ne sais pas de quelle rupture tu parles, dit-il avec difficulté, en soulevant les hanches pour s'enfoncer encore un peu plus.

Steve lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

– Tu veux bien m'épouser ?

– Pousse pas ta chance, grogna Bucky – mais son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine, et son orgasme explosa dans son cerveau, et le monde explosa autour de lui, et il agrippa les hanches de Steve avec une seule pensée _– oh my god, oh my god, oh my god._

Steve mordit l'oreille de Bucky au moment de son orgasme, et Bucky crut qu'il allait mourir, voilà, ça y était, c'était la fin –

 _Non,_ pensa-t-il, _pas la fin, je viens juste de récupérer Steve, pas maintenant._

Steve avait des mèches collées sur son front humide, les pupilles dilatées sous l'effet du plaisir, et Bucky déglutit.

– Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Il l'avait prononcé si bas qu'il doutait que Steve ait entendu, mais de toute évidence, Steve entendait tout ce que prononçait Bucky, et même ce qu'il ne prononçait pas, ou bien son cerveau était directement connecté au sien. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se pencha et l'embrassa, les mains sur sa nuque, et répondit :

– Moi aussi, Buck. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Bucky ne pouvait pas se lasser de l'entendre. Tant mieux – il avait le pressentiment que Steve le lui dirait souvent.

(De fait, ils refirent l'amour trois fois ce soir-là, et Steve le répéta à chaque fois.)

(Bucky ne se plaignait pas.)

.

.oOo.

.

* * *

Steve et Bucky en chœur : Les _ennuis sont finis, nous sortons de la nuit !  
_ La presse : _et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?  
_ Steve : _m'écouter et vous taire._

(kassedédi Clélia!)

Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Partageons l'amour ! :D

AND NOW, PREVIEW !

.

*voix de Chris Evans* Dans le prochain chapitre d'ICH...

.

 ** _(Sam)_** _24-07-2017 18:54_

 _Bien dit, mec. Même si je préfère le ketchup._

 ** _(Dum Dum Dugan)_** _24-07-2017 19:15_

 _Ne m'invite jamais à dîner chez toi, s'il te plaît._

 ** _(Le plus bel homme de la pièce)_** _24-07-2017 19:33_

 _Irrémédiable abruti. Je t'aime._

 ** _(+1 (202) 107-1945)_** _24-07-2017 19:54_

 _C'est Peggy. J'ai vu ton interview. C'était magnifique, Bucky ! Félicitations. Prends soin de Steve._

 ** _(Becca)_** _24-07-2017 20:02_

 _BIG BUCKS ! WOW ! Qui aurait cru que tu étais aussi guimauve._

 ** _(Becca)_** _24-07-2017 20:03_

 _(PS : je SAVAIS que tu écoutais One Direction en secret!)_

 ** _(Maman)_** _24-07-2017 20:35_

 _James! Je t'ai vu passer à la télé . Papa et moi ,sommes tellement fiers de toi ! Bisous à Steve_


	22. Les frites au chocolat

Les gens ! (comme dirait notre Mélenchon national.) Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, as usual ! D'abord mes enregistrés, **Lanae, Drypty, Rhea,** **Odea, Cathy, Nagron, Ellis, Petite, Clélia, Cerise, Miss Osaki, Holybleu, SiGrimm, Zjut, Marianclea, Spleen, Hase-chan et DB Nobody !** Merci infiniment, vous êtes des amours, des choubidous, je vous bisoute puissance 10000 !

Et maintenant mes anonychous !

 **Desi** : Merci ! Je te comprends, moi aussi je lis la plupart du temps en anglais sur AO3. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Anoukette** : poupinette, merci pour tes deux reviews ! Ouiii bientôt la fin, argh ! Je suis pas prête psychologiquement à lâcher cette fic. XD (Haha pour tes chats, fais-leur des bisous pour moi! *en train d'essayer d'écrire au clavier avec Matou n°1 posé sur son bras*)

 **Guest** : Guest ! Qui es-tu? XD (Serait-ce toi, Boubie ? XD) Merci à toi pour ton commentaire !

Et surtout un immense merci à **Mégaraaaaaa** , la seule, l'unique, la géniale, pour la correction de ce chapitre ! **MERCI !**

Sur ce, voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

.

La photo en bas de chez Steve avait déclenché une marée de réactions sur Internet.

Les vidéos en bas de chez Bucky donnèrent lieu à un véritable tsunami.

En première ligne, évidemment, James Barnes, le héros décoré de la Nation, amant de Captain America, remplaçant de Peggy Carter.

– Je suis désolé, souffla Steve le lendemain, l'air sincèrement horrifié, lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent et réalisèrent qu'ils avaient (du moins, pour Steve) une cinquantaine d'appels en absence, des centaines de messages, et qu'ils faisaient les gros titres de la presse. Je ne voulais pas dire ton nom avant d'avoir ta confirmation. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils concentrent leur attention sur toi.

Bucky passa les bras autour de son cou.

– Moi, je voulais. Je voulais que tout le monde sache qu'on était ensemble, et je voulais avoir le droit de t'embrasser dans la rue, et de t'emmener dîner dans le restaurant en bas de chez moi, et de te tenir la main pendant le repas. Maintenant, ils savent. C'est exactement ce que je voulais.

Ce qu'il voulait moins, en revanche, c'était que la presse aille embêter sa famille, comme ce fut le cas. Bucky remit sa carte SIM dans son ancien téléphone et les appela pour leur dire de ne pas prêter attention au cirque médiatique, mais Winifred eut un petit rire.

– Mon chéri, on préfère être interrogés par la presse au sujet de ta vie amoureuse avec le fils du président qu'au sujet de l'explosion qui t'a enlevé ton bras ou de ta nouvelle prothèse.

Et – ok. D'accord. Ça se tenait.

Il y avait une tonne de messages que Bucky n'avait pas reçus à cause de son smartphone cassé et qui arrivèrent sur son ancien téléphone au cours de la matinée, notamment tous ceux que Steve lui avait laissés au cours des deux jours précédents, puis ses sœurs, et les Commandos Hurlants (dont Dum Dum, qui le félicitait d'être devenu le sujet favori de la presse), et d'autres provenant de numéros qu'il ne connaissait pas, l'accusant d'avoir détourné Captain America du droit chemin, le félicitant d'avoir réussi à choper Steve Rogers, ou le remerciant de faire partie de la cause LGBT. Ces derniers lui firent hausser un sourcil.

– Ça signifie beaucoup pour beaucoup de monde, apparemment, ton coming out et le mien, dit-il à Steve. Je n'aurais pas cru.

– C'est parce qu'on est des personnalités publiques, répondit Steve.

Bucky eut un sourire incrédule – le terme "personnalité publique" lui faisait toujours bizarre lorsqu'il était appliqué à lui-même. Certes, il avait dorénavant presque trente mille followers sur son compte Twitter (sur lequel il n'allait d'ailleurs presque jamais), mais comparé aux 2,5 millions de Steve, c'était risible.

Globalement, le retour fut plutôt positif, au début ; mais Steve et Bucky ne tardèrent pas à tomber sur les articles les moins savoureux, les reportages les plus insultants (Fox News en tête, où Steve Rogers était accusé d'être un déviant, où James Barnes était accusé d'avoir perdu la raison dans son accident et où, de façon générale, ils incitaient à voter pour quelqu'un d'autre que le président Rogers, qui n'aurait jamais dû laisser une telle relation s'installer).

– Des conneries, soupira Steve. Ne les écoute pas, Bucky.

– Ça va aller ? demanda Bucky, soucieux. La campagne de ton père…

– On verra bien, dit Steve. Je pensais chaque mot de ce que je t'ai dit hier. Si ça ne marche pas, tant pis. Mais bon, malgré tout, il faut quand même que j'aille travailler…

Il était midi, et ils avaient passé la matinée à envoyer des messages à leurs amis, répondre à des coups de fil et surfer sur le net, et Bucky avait l'impression que le monde entier s'était arrêté de tourner pour regarder leur histoire – mais non. Steve devait aller au travail.

– Les journalistes sont toujours à la porte, dit Bucky.

– Je sais. Ça ne fait rien. Ils finiront par se lasser. Je vais probablement devoir rester à Washington ce soir, mais on se voit demain ?

– Bien sûr, dit Bucky d'un ton paisible qui masquait admirablement bien le tambourinement de son cœur. Appelle-moi ?

Il agita son vieux téléphone et Steve éclata de rire.

– Je t'en achèterai un nouveau, promit-il.

Puis il quitta l'appartement, et Bucky se pencha par la fenêtre à temps pour le voir se faire harceler par les journalistes pendant les quinze pas qui séparaient l'entrée de son immeuble de la voiture que Happy avait avancée pour lui. Il avait un sourire béat sur le visage, et envie de crier au monde son amour pour Steve.

Une petite minute. Il pouvait le faire.

Avant toute chose, il prit soin de paraître présentable (ramener en queue de cheval ses cheveux qui avaient bien poussé, mettre des habits propres, tailler correctement son habituel début de barbe) ; puis il sortit de l'appartement, prit l'ascenseur, et se dirigea vers les doubles portes vitrées.

Les journalistes criaient avant même qu'il ne soit sorti, et Bucky les observa un instant, dans le sas, avant de prendre son courrier tranquillement, comme si c'était ce qu'il était venu faire.

– Mr. Barnes ! Mr. Barnes !

Bucky examina patiemment son courrier – hmm, le loyer avait encore augmenté, Natasha allait râler – puis, finalement, il remit les papiers dans la boîte aux lettres et sortit.

Aussitôt, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait poussé le volume sonore au maximum, et il faisait jour, mais Bucky était tout de même ébloui par les flashs des appareils photos.

– Mr. Barnes ! Nous venons de voir Steve Rogers quitter votre appartement !

– C'est bien, vous avez des yeux, répondit Bucky calmement.

– Mr. Barnes, est-ce que ça signifie que vous et Mr. Rogers êtes en couple ?

– Si vous étiez là hier, quand il m'a embrassé passionnément pile à l'endroit où je me trouve actuellement, vous avez peut-être déjà un début de réponse à votre question.

– Mr. Barnes, que répondez-vous aux gens qui critiquent votre relation et qui vous traitent de déviant ?

Celle-là, Bucky ne pouvait pas l'expédier avec sa désinvolture habituelle. Il regarda gravement la journaliste qui avait posé la question, et répondit :

– Je leur dirais de se mêler de leurs affaires. Je ne m'occupe pas de leur vie amoureuse, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ils s'occuperaient de la mienne. J'ai le droit d'aimer qui je veux, et Steve a le droit d'aimer qui il veut, et j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre pourquoi le simple fait de voir deux personnes s'aimer dérange tant de gens. C'est écrit dans la Bible, non ? Aimez-vous les uns les autres, aimez votre prochain, _blablabla_. Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je trouve ça dingue d'être félicité pour avoir tué des gens à la guerre mais d'être hué simplement parce que je suis en couple avec un homme.

– Alors vous admettez être ensemble ?

Bucky soupira.

– Oui. Je l'admets. Je suis amoureux de Steve Rogers. Je veux dire, vous l'avez _vu_ ? Comment voulez-vous ne _pas_ tomber amoureux de lui quand il vous regarde avec ses yeux bleus et ses cils de trois kilomètres et qu'il vous sourit avec ses lèvres à tomber et qu'il vous parle avec sa voix grave ? Vous auriez résisté, vous ? Ça m'étonnerait.

Il y eut quelques rires (teintés d'embarras, ce que Bucky fut enchanté de constater), et il continua :

– Je sais que beaucoup de gens pensent que Steve ne devrait plus être à la Maison Blanche, ou qu'on devrait me confisquer la Médaille d'Honneur. Demandez-vous simplement si ça change quoi que ce soit au fait que Steve, jour après jour, fasse de son mieux pour protéger son peuple. Si ça change quoi que ce soit au fait que je me sois battu pour notre nation, et blessé en essayant de la défendre. Demandez-vous si c'est vraiment normal à vos yeux d'être jugé non pas en fonction de vos actes, mais simplement parce qu'il se trouve que la personne qui vous rend le plus heureux au monde est du même sexe que vous. Est-ce que vous menaceriez de me retirer la Médaille d'Honneur si j'écoutais One Direction ou si je mangeais des frites au nutella ? Est-ce que vous trouveriez que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de déviant ? Non. Vous diriez juste que j'ai de drôles de goûts, ce en quoi vous n'auriez pas forcément tort d'ailleurs, et que personnellement, vous, ça ne vous tente pas ; et je vous dirais que je suis d'accord, que ce n'est pas grave, et que chacun est libre d'écouter ou non One Direction, et de manger ses frites à n'importe quelle saveur. Chacun est libre d'aimer ce qu'il veut. Qui il veut. J'aime Steve Rogers. Laissez-moi aimer Steve Rogers.

À en juger par le silence des journalistes, il en avait assez dit ; satisfait, il fit demi-tour et rentra chez lui, en oubliant de récupérer son courrier dans la boîte aux lettres.

.

.oOo.

.

Son discours fit le tour du net, et Bucky gagna en une seule journée le double de followers sur Twitter et Instagram. En guise de touche finale, il posta sur Twitter une image de frites nappées de chocolat, avec la légende "I'm loving it", qui fut retweetée près de vingt mille fois en moins d'une journée, à la suite de quoi il reçut une myriade de messages.

 _ **(Sam)**_ _24-07-2017 18:54_

 _Bien dit, mec. Même si je préfère le ketchup._

 _ **(Dum Dum Dugan)**_ _24-07-2017 19:15_

 _Ne m'invite jamais à dîner chez toi, s'il te plaît._

 _ **(Le plus bel homme de la pièce)**_ _24-07-2017 19:33_

 _Irrémédiable abruti. Je t'aime._

 _ **(+1 (202) 107-1945)**_ _24-07-2017 19:54_

 _C'est Peggy. J'ai vu ton interview. C'était magnifique, Bucky ! Félicitations. Prends soin de Steve._

 _ **(Becca)**_ _24-07-2017 20:02_

 _BIG BUCKS ! WOW ! Qui aurait cru que tu étais aussi guimauve._

 _ **(Becca)**_ _24-07-2017 20:03_

 _(PS : je SAVAIS que tu écoutais One Direction en secret !)_

 _ **(Maman)**_ _24-07-2017 20:35_

 _James! Je t'ai vu passer à la télé . Papa et moi ,sommes tellement fiers de toi! Bisous à Steve_

.

Finalement, il n'y avait qu'une seule réaction qui manquait réellement à l'appel, et c'était celle du père de Steve. Ils s'étaient disputés, avait appris Bucky (ce qui semblait logique, en considérant que Joseph Rogers avait voulu les voir se séparer), et Steve n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis. Il n'en avait pas demandé non plus.

– Tu ne l'as pas vu hier ? demanda Bucky à Steve le lendemain. Tu as passé la journée à la Maison Blanche.

Ils étaient installés devant la télé avec Natasha (elle avait chaudement félicité Bucky, mais n'avait offert qu'un regard d'avertissement à Steve – qui n'avait de toute façon eu aucun effet, parce que celui-ci venait d'arriver après une pénible journée de travail, et Bucky était la seule chose qu'il voyait dans la pièce), un paquet de doritos au fromage dans les mains, et Steve haussa les épaules.

– Il était en déplacement. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il dira ? Ce qui est fait est fait.

– Peut-être, mais n'empêche que son avis compte pour toi.

– C'est vrai, répondit Steve doucement. Mais tu comptes encore plus.

Natasha leva les yeux au plafond.

– Si vous pouviez attendre que je ne sois plus dans la pièce avant de vomir des arcs-en-ciel...

Ce ne fut que tard dans la soirée, pendant leur film (Interstellar – Bucky avait insisté) que Natasha, qui était comme toujours à moitié en train de suivre ce qui se passait à l'écran et à moitié sur internet, leur tendit son portable sans un mot. Bucky la repoussa d'un geste impatient, parce que c'était le moment où Cooper allait rattacher le Lander à l'Endurance sans l'aide du pilote automatique et qu'elle était en train de l'éblouir avec la luminosité de son écran, mais elle insista.

– Regardez ça !

 _«EXCLUSIF ! Le président Joseph Rogers évoque le coming out de son fils [VIDEO]»_

Steve saisit aussitôt la télécommande pour mettre le film en pause et prit le portable des mains de Bucky. La vidéo, prise en soirée, montrait son père en train de descendre les marches d'un bâtiment officiel.

– _Mr. le président ! Pouvez-vous nous faire part de votre avis sur l'affaire qui secoue les sphères politique et sociale depuis deux jours, l'annonce de la rupture des fiançailles de votre fils et son coming out ? Pensez-vous que le gouvernement devrait confisquer la médaille d'honneur à James Barnes ?_

Bucky était persuadé que le président passerait sans s'arrêter, comme ce qu'ils faisaient tous quand les médias les harcelaient au moment où ils avaient le moins envie de répondre. Mais Joseph Rogers marqua une pause, leva la tête vers les reporters (à la lumière des lampadaires, sa ressemblance avec Steve était frappante), et s'approcha d'un des micros.

– _Écoutez-moi bien. James Barnes a gagné cette médaille grâce à son mérite. C'est son courage qui lui a permis de sauver ces soldats d'une mort certaine. Son annonce ne change rien au fait que ces hommes soient toujours en vie à l'heure actuelle grâce à lui. En ce qui me concerne, James Barnes mérite largement cette récompense, et il est hors de question qu'on la lui reprenne sous prétexte qu'il n'est pas tombé amoureux de la bonne personne._

Bucky ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir ému jusqu'aux larmes, méfiant face à sa réaction, ou terriblement vexé qu'il dise que Steve ne soit pas la "bonne personne". Steve, lui, serrait le bras de Bucky à l'en briser (heureusement, il s'agissait du bras gauche).

– _Quant à mon fils, quoi qu'il décide de faire, je le soutiendrai. Il n'a peut-être pas choisi la voie la plus facile, mais le chemin vers l'égalité ne peut pas se construire sans prendre de risques. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour m'assurer que sa liberté d'aimer qui il veut ne soit jamais remise en cause. C'est tout, merci._

Steve était bouche bée.

– Wow, dit Bucky. On peut dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Est-ce qu'il pense vraiment ce qu'il dit, ou est-ce que c'est une manipulation pour s'assurer les votes des électeurs ?

– Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'en être sûr, répondit Steve.

Il tira son téléphone portable de sa poche et se leva pour arpenter la pièce en attendant que son père réponde à l'appel.

La conversation n'apprit pas grand-chose à Bucky, à part que le père de Steve voulait qu'ils se voient le lendemain à la Maison Blanche pour en parler plus longuement.

– Et tu viens aussi, ajouta Steve après avoir raccroché.

Bucky déglutit.

– Moi ? Il veut me voir ?

– Ça te concerne, après tout.

Bucky aurait de loin préféré affronter des hordes de journalistes plutôt que de subir les traditionnelles menaces parentales d'un futur beau-père, _tu lui brises le cœur, je te pète les jambes,_ mais la version présidentielle, _tu lui brises le cœur, je t'enferme pour le reste de ta vie en isolation totale au cœur du Pentagone_ malheureusement, certaines choses étaient inévitables.

Le lendemain, à onze heures du matin, Bucky se retrouva donc dans le Salon Ovale Jaune avec un Joseph Rogers particulièrement intimidant devant lui et la certitude de n'avoir jamais été plus mal à l'aise de toute sa vie.

– Mr. le président, dit-il en se demandant s'il devait lui tendre la main ou s'incliner ou rester paralysé de stress.

Le président régla la question pour lui en avançant sa main ouverte, et Bucky la serra.

– Mr. Barnes, répondit-il.

Bucky avait l'impression que sa voix conservait un reste de froideur, mais c'était peut-être juste sa personnalité – ou le fait qu'ils aient probablement détruit sa campagne.

Steve, lui, étreignit rapidement son père, mais il était sur ses gardes, Bucky pouvait le sentir. Joseph leur fit signe de s'installer sur l'un des deux canapés jaune canari (ayant probablement coûté la bagatelle de 30,000$ chacun) qui meublaient la pièce, et Bucky déglutit.

– Je suppose que ce qui est fait est fait, dit Joseph en guise d'introduction (et Bucky se demanda si c'était bon signe ou mauvais signe, mais il ne comptait pas l'interrompre).

– Ça veut dire que tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda Steve.

– Tu aurais pu – tu aurais _dû_ – être plus prudent, Steve, et je pense que tu regretteras peut-être plus tard d'avoir agi aussi inconsidérément. Mais j'ai longuement réfléchi, et je crois que je n'ai aucun droit de te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, et puisque tu préfères afficher votre relation au grand jour, c'est ta décision et je la respecterai.

– Mais tu m'en veux quand même d'avoir gâché ta campagne, insista Steve.

À ces mots, de façon tout à fait inattendue, Joseph Rogers se mit à sourire.

– Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, Steve, mais tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour ton bien. Je t'ai poussé à faire des études politiques parce que tu étais doué et que je pensais que tu t'épanouirais dans ce métier. Je t'ai nommé Chef de Cabinet de la Maison Blanche parce que je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, et chef du SHIELD parce que tu présentais des dispositions, et tu fais un excellent travail pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ce qui m'importe avant tout, fiston, ce n'est pas que tu suives la voie que j'ai tracée pour toi. C'est que tu fasses ce qui te rend heureux. Bien entendu, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard à Bucky, je n'aurais pas imaginé que ce serait un de nos plus valeureux vétérans qui te rendrait heureux, et quand je vous ai surpris, j'ai cru que tu étais en train de faire une erreur. J'étais réticent. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je le suis toujours un peu, mais j'ai réfléchi, et je me suis dit que de toute façon, la décision t'appartenait. S'il s'avère que c'était une erreur, eh bien, on apprend toujours de ses erreurs. Et sinon, je vous souhaite d'être très heureux ensemble.

Steve et Bucky avaient tous les deux la même expression ; yeux écarquillés, bouche grande ouverte, incapables de croire à ce qu'ils entendaient.

– Et alors… La campagne ? demanda Steve.

Joseph haussa les épaules.

– Je suis démocrate. Si j'avais été républicain, avoir un fils bisexuel ouvertement en couple avec un homme aurait probablement signé la fin de ma carrière, mais je suppose que j'ai encore une toute petite chance de m'en sortir. Il faudra que je prouve qu'on n'est pas élu sur des histoires de famille, mais parce qu'on a la carrure nécessaire pour devenir président. Vous voterez pour moi, cette fois ? ajouta-t-il en regardant Bucky.

– Oh, euh, oui, bien sûr, bredouilla Bucky avant de se rendre compte, en voyant Joseph sourire et Steve éclater de rire, que le président venait de faire une blague.

Lorsqu'ils se levèrent, Steve serra son père dans ses bras – une étreinte beaucoup plus chaleureuse que la première.

– Merci, papa. Merci de comprendre.

Lorsqu'il sortirent de la pièce, après que Bucky ait serré la main de Joseph et se soit émerveillé de ne pas recevoir les menaces d'isolation au Pentagone, Steve se tourna vers lui, l'air rayonnant, et l'attira contre lui.

– Ça y est, murmura-t-il. C'est fait. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être libre, cette fois.

– Tu _es_ libre, répondit Bucky, le nez dans son col de chemise. On est libres, tous les deux.

– Bizarrement, ça ne m'a jamais paru aussi réel que maintenant.

D'une certaine façon, Bucky avait la même impression, comme si tous les obstacles s'étaient brusquement aplanis devant eux et qu'ils pouvaient à présent faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Ce n'était sans doute pas vrai – ils seraient toujours reconnus dans la rue, et Steve habitait toujours à Washington alors que Bucky vivait à Brooklyn, et Steve continuerait à être très occupé par son travail à la Maison Blanche et au sein du SHIELD (même si Bucky ne savait toujours pas _exactement_ de quoi il s'agissait), mais la sensation était tout de même grisante.

– Tu sais quoi ? demanda soudain Steve.

Bucky secoua la tête – il n'arrivait jamais à réfléchir quand Steve était si proche de lui, de toute façon, alors inutile d'essayer. Steve se recula et le tint par les épaules, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

– On va au restaurant ce soir.

Bucky sentit son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine.

– Au restaurant ?

– Ouais. Ton restaurant préféré, à Brooklyn. On leur réserve une table, et on va manger là-bas, toi et moi, en amoureux. Tu veux bien ?

– Si je veux bien ? s'étrangla Bucky. Tu as _vraiment_ besoin de me poser la question ? Je les appelle tout de suite, s'il le faut.

Steve éclata de rire, et l'embrassa passionnément, en plein milieu du couloir du premier étage de la Maison Blanche, et Bucky se demanda si c'était possible de mourir de trop de bonheur.

Ça valait le coup d'essayer.

.

.oOo.

.

Le restaurant préféré de Bucky était un italien qui faisait des plâtrées de pâtes énormes, avec la mention : _"si vous arrivez à finir votre assiette, on vous offre le repas !"_. Par conséquent, le propriétaire détestait cordialement Bucky et Sam, qui y mangeaient toujours gratuitement.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, évidemment, tout le monde les reconnut. Le serveur les installa à une petite table à l'écart et mit une bougie entre leurs verres.

Pendant leurs apéritifs, Steve lui offrit un nouveau smartphone – un neuf, cette fois – en lui promettant qu'il ne ferait plus jamais rien qui lui donnerait envie de le jeter contre le mur. Bucky lui offrit un sourire penaud, et enregistra Steve sous le nom de "Steve", parce que "le plus bel homme du monde", ce n'était pas suffisant pour le décrire dans toute sa perfection. Steve lui donna une petite tape sur la tête et lui serra la main avec force.

Steve et lui commandèrent deux assiettes de pâtes à la carbonara, qu'ils liquidèrent en un rien de temps.

Bucky déclara au propriétaire, venu leur demander si tout allait bien, qu'ils paieraient leurs repas tout de même s'il leur préparait un dessert spécial, qu'il chuchota dans son oreille pour que Steve ne l'entende pas.

Steve manqua de s'étouffer lorsque l'homme revint avec des frites nappées d'un large filon de chocolat. Lorsqu'il fut revenu de son éclat de rire, il demanda au chef de les prendre en photo, qu'il s'empressa de poster sur Instagram.

Bucky goûta les frites au chocolat et trouva ça proprement immonde. Steve goûta les frites au chocolat et déclara qu'il pourrait s'y habituer. Bucky s'empressa de le crier sur Twitter.

 _ **Bucky Barnes**_ _jamesbbarnes_

steve_rogers aime les frites au chocolat. Il a VRAIMENT des goûts bizarres.

Steve se pencha pour l'embrasser par-dessus la bougie, en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait.

Bucky songea que c'était probablement la meilleure soirée qu'il avait jamais passée.

.oOo.

* * *

Et voilà mes agneaux ! (Pardon pour tous les arobases et les points d'exclamations supplémentaire qui ont sauté. Saleté de site.)

Pas de preview cette semaine, parce que le prochain, c'est l'épiloooooogue ! Ouuuuh!

A ce sujet, je ne serai pas là lundi prochain, donc probablement pas d'update. Ce sera soit le jour précédent soit le jour suivant, du coup ! See you then !


	23. Épilogue

Eeeeeeeeeeet voilà ! C'est la fin ! URGH ! (༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ) (༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ) (༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ)

Merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre, **Nagron, Holybleu, Cathy,** **Hanae, Louisana, Hasegawa, Marianclea, Butterflyellow, Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu, Miss Osaki, Odea, Dryptéis** (j'ai réussi!), **ConanBlack, Clélia, SiGrimm Taki !**

Et pour mes anonychous :

 **Anoukette :** et ouiiii voilà la fin! Argh ! Merci d'avoir lu et commenté jusqu'au bout :D

 **Mokka :** moi aussi, j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée XD Hi hi ça me fait trop plaisir que tu dises ça :D sois gaga tant que tu veux ! Merci à toi !

 **Desi :** Oui, il s'est dit "bah, puisque c'est fait, c'est fait", et il est passé à autre chose sachant que Steve changerait pas d'avis. Le fiston est encore plus têtu que le père... Merci beaucoup !

 **Boubie :** désolée Boubie, j'ai aussi eu la flemme de chercher ton compte dans mon historique de mails pour répondre directement XD Contente de pas m'être trompée hahaha ! Comme tu dis ! Un peu d'amour enfin, ça fait du bien XD Il reste juste l'épilogue que voici !

 **Swmo :** Merci beaucoup ! Si t'en veux d'autres, j'en ai quelques autres Stucky sur mon profil, tu peux aller voir ^^

 **Rhea :** Merci ! Et merci d'avoir commenté jusqu'au bout, ça m'a fait très plaisir ^_^

 **Ride The Stars :** Merci beaucoup ! Oui j'ai d'autres projets Stucky, j'ai déjà commencé à en publier quelques-uns :) Et sinon mon seul pairing chéri, en ce qui concerne Marvel, c'est Stucky. Les pairings Hawksilver/IronHawk/IronFrost ne m'intéressent pas trop, et je voue une légère aversion au Stony, donc ça c'est sûr que j'écrirai jamais dessus xD

.

C'est donc la fin ! (⋟﹏⋞)

Je voulais dire **UN GROS MERCI** à vous tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire et de l'avoir commentée jusqu'au bout, d'avoir partagé vos réactions avec moi chaque semaine. C'était un vrai plaisir, j'ai passé un super moment, c'était le bonheur d'updater un nouveau chapitre tous les lundis. Je suis ravie ravie ravie que cette histoire vous ait plu, vous avez été **UN PUBLIC FORMIDABLE, JE VOUS AIME !**

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui sont restés silencieux mais qui ont mis la fic en follow ou en favoris ! (Sachez que je vous vois quand même hin hin hin!)

Et surtout, **UN ÉNORME MERCI A M** **É** **GARA** pour ses corrections de fautes d'orthographe, ses suggestions stylistiques, ses commentaires jouissifs et hilarants, son œil incroyable pour les petits détails, sa capacité à analyser des procédés absolument pas faits exprès, sa curiosité qui me poussait à construire toujours un peu plus cet univers, et son aptitude à gagatiser avec moi pendant des pages et des pages et des pages de mails sur Stucky. **MERCI, MERCI, JE T'AIME TRÈS TRÈS FORT, MERCI INFINIMENT !** Je suis tellement tellement tellement tellement heureuse que cette histoire nous ait permis de nous rencontrer, y'a pas de mots. *gros gros gros câlin de la mort qui tue* *mais pas tout à fait parce que je veux te garder en vie pour qu'on continue à hystériser ensemble xD* （○゜ε＾○）

Et maintenant, place à l'épilogue ! J'ai mal calculé mon coup, j'aurais dû le poster dimanche dernier, ça aurait été complètement raccord avec le contexte politique français XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Épilogue : un an et quatre mois plus tard.

(6 novembre 2018)

.

.oOo.

.

Bucky, Sam et Natasha avaient voté dans leur circonscription, dans une école maternelle du côté de Brooklyn Heights. Il y avait évidemment eu quelques plaisantins pour demander à Bucky s'il allait donner sa voix à son beau-père ou non. Bucky s'était contenté de sourire et était rentré dans l'isoloir, où il avait bien sûr scellé son vote pour Joseph Rogers.

Le coming out particulièrement médiatisé de Steve Rogers, l'année précédente, avait fait vertigineusement chuter père et fils dans les sondages, comme c'était à prévoir ; mais malgré tout, Joseph Rogers avait gagné la primaire démocrate, et sa cote était remontée petit à petit au fil des mois et des discours.

Toujours était-il que Bucky s'était réveillé ce matin-là avec la boule au ventre, en se demandant si ce serait de sa faute si Joseph Rogers n'était pas réélu. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que ça n'arriverait pas ; son adversaire républicain, Alexander Pierce, était un beau parleur et savait charmer les foules, mais Bucky avait pour lui une hostilité instinctive, et il souhaitait vivement le voir échouer.

Bucky avait envisagé d'attendre les résultats de l'élection avec ses amis dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Steve à Brooklyn Heights, mais alors qu'il sortait de l'école maternelle, à dix heures trente du matin, Steve l'appela.

Steve dépendait lui aussi de la circonscription de Brooklyn, mais il avait obtenu de pouvoir voter quelques jours en avance, afin d'être libre de passer la journée à Washington.

– Alors ? demanda Steve. C'est fait ?

– Oui, c'est bon. Je pense qu'on va retourner à l'appartement pour le reste de la journée.

Dans l'état de New York, le jour de l'élection était férié, ce qui signifiait, en théorie, que Bucky n'était pas obligé d'aller travailler. Non que le SSR soit du genre à respecter ce genre de concept, mais contrairement à Natasha, qui était un de leurs précieux agents sur le terrain, Bucky effectuait principalement du travail de bureau, et avait potentiellement droit à ses jours de congé.

(Mais Nick Fury, en l'engageant, lui avait fait entrevoir la possibilité qu'il devienne à son tour un agent du SHIELD, une fois qu'il aurait réussi à gérer ses traumatismes – et bien évidemment si son travail actuel au sein du SSR était satisfaisant. Ce qui était le cas. Bucky ne faisait jamais rien par-dessus la jambe.)

– Vous ne voulez pas venir attendre le résultat des élections avec nous à Washington ?

– Ah bon ? dit Bucky, surpris. Ton père ne préfère pas rester en famille ?

– Tu _es_ ma famille, Bucky, répondit Steve d'un ton vaguement exaspéré. Et surtout, j'ai envie de passer la soirée avec toi. Si on gagne, on fêtera ça ensemble… et si on perd, tu seras là pour me consoler.

Bucky ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Finalement, Sam et Natasha acceptèrent de passer la soirée à la Maison Blanche en compagnie présidentielle (il n'y eut pas besoin de beaucoup les forcer), et ils prirent la route en début d'après-midi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ce fut Happy qui vint les chercher pour les emmener au troisième étage.

– Mr. Joseph Rogers n'a pas encore fini sa journée de travail, annonça-t-il, mais il a demandé à organiser un repas pour ce soir. Mr. Steve Rogers devrait bientôt arriver.

Comme toutes les autres pièces du troisième étage, le salon dans lequel ils attendirent n'était pas soumis à la stricte décoration de la Maison Blanche, luxueux et pompeux. Il y avait des canapés de cuir, une table basse sur laquelle attendaient déjà de petits amuse-gueules, une immense télévision murale, un recoin dédié à la lecture et un minibar au bout de la pièce. Sam était radieux. Natasha était impassible.

Avant Steve arrivèrent deux des autres invités de la soirée, Peggy Carter et son compagnon, Daniel Sousa. Bucky se demanda un instant si l'ambiance ne risquait pas d'être bizarre, mais Daniel ne paraissait pas du tout nerveux d'être invité chez l'ex-fiancé de sa petite amie, et pour ne rien gâcher, c'était quelqu'un de très sympathique, comme Bucky ne tarda pas à s'en apercevoir ; il était vétéran, lui aussi, blessé à la jambe pendant la guerre, et se déplaçait avec une canne. Bucky, Sam et lui avaient beaucoup de choses en commun.

Clint Barton était également invité, et Natasha fit semblant de s'en ficher, mais Bucky savait, en regardant la façon dont elle le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il arriva, qu'elle était absolument enchantée qu'il soit là. Clint, qui n'avait pas d'image à entretenir, n'hésita pas un instant à passer le bras autour de son cou et à la monopoliser pour le reste de la soirée.

Steve arriva juste après, et comme toujours, il se dirigea en ligne droite vers Bucky pour l'embrasser, comme s'il ne voyait que lui dans la pièce – et seulement ensuite se tourna-t-il vers les autres pour les saluer. Il était dans un état d'excitation palpable.

– Erik Selvig prédisait la victoire de mon père, hier ! s'exclama-t-il.

– Tu nous l'as déjà dit, Steve, dit Bucky gentiment.

Erik Selvig était un analyste particulièrement réputé dans le monde de la politique, car ses prévisions, basées sur un système informatique complexe, se révélaient souvent exactes.

– On va faire mordre la poussière à Alexander Pierce ! s'exclama Steve. Ce pourri verra bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'être président.

Son agitation ne fit qu'augmenter au cours de la soirée, surtout lorsque son père finit par les rejoindre, pile pour le dîner. Lui-même était d'un calme exemplaire, mais Steve renversa une carafe d'eau sur la table, brisa son verre de vin en le reposant trop brutalement, et fit tomber sa fourchette par terre deux fois. Il fallut que Bucky lui tienne la main pour l'empêcher de casser quoi que ce soit d'autre.

À côté de lui, Joseph Rogers avait l'air d'un modèle de placidité.

– Il y a plus de monde que lors de ma première élection, sourit-il. On était trois seulement, avec Steve et Peggy. Mais je crois que je préfère quand c'est plus animé.

Il lança un clin d'œil à Bucky, qui lui rendit un sourire. Au cours de l'année précédente, Bucky s'était étonné de la facilité de sa relation avec son beau-père ; il s'était attendu à quelque chose de compliqué, teinté de froideur, de ressentiment, peut-être – mais une fois que Joseph Rogers avait définitivement admis l'idée que Steve et Bucky étaient en couple pour le rester, il s'était montré parfaitement amical.

Lorsque les premiers résultats commencèrent à tomber, Steve était si survolté qu'il fallut que Bucky le maintienne de force sur le canapé pour qu'il ne fasse pas les cent pas dans le salon.

– La courbe live des projections du New York Times lui donne presque 60% de chances de gagner ! s'exclama Steve, tellement énervé qu'il faillit donner une baffe à Bucky en faisant ses grands gestes pour s'exprimer.

– Cent trente grands électeurs contre cent deux pour Pierce, remarqua Peggy.

Les États-clés, avait appris Bucky au cours des semaines précédentes, étaient la Floride, l'Ohio, le Michigan, le Wisconsin et la Caroline du Nord. Le scrutin était généralement serré, et si Joseph Rogers les gagnait, il était assuré de redevenir président.

À 22h25, la télévision annonça que Joseph Rogers avait gagné dans l'Ohio. Steve bondit de joie. Les autres retinrent leur souffle. Joseph se servit un verre de martini.

À 23h05, la Floride tomba elle aussi dans l'escarcelle du président. Steve embrassa passionnément Bucky, comme s'il avait eu un rôle primordial à jouer dans cette petite victoire (alors que Bucky n'avait même jamais mis les pieds en Floride).

À 23h09, Joseph Rogers obtint le Michigan. Cette fois, tout le monde cria dans la pièce, et Steve se leva pour aller serrer son père dans ses bras comme s'il avait déjà gagné.

À 23h46, l'Iowa fut acquis, suivi deux minutes plus tard par le Wisconsin. Le doute n'était plus permis ; Joseph Rogers ferait un deuxième mandat.

Steve avait atteint un tel degré d'énervement que Bucky crut qu'il allait faire une attaque cardiaque – au lieu de ça, il fut submergé de baisers et de câlins, tandis que les autres fêtaient la victoire de façon un peu plus normale, en remplissant à nouveau leur verre et en trinquant.

Un peu après minuit, Alexander Pierce appela Joseph Rogers pour admettre sa défaite, comme le voulait l'usage, et le président descendit avec tout le reste de la troupe pour rejoindre son quartier général, où tous ses partisans s'étaient rassemblés dans l'attente de sa victoire, et faire son allocution.

Alors qu'il parlait sur l'estrade bleue installée pour lui, applaudi et acclamé par des milliers de partisans, Steve, dans les coulisses, se tourna vers Bucky, rayonnant.

– On a gagné.

– Crois-le ou non, j'ai vu, sourit Bucky. Et je pense que ma main s'en souviendra encore pendant quelques jours.

Heureusement, c'était celle de métal que Steve avait serrée avec une force de taureau tout au long de la soirée ; sinon, Bucky aurait probablement dû faire un petit séjour à l'hôpital avec les métacarpes en charpie.

– Je suis content qu'on n'ait pas tout fichu en l'air, tout de même, ajouta Bucky d'un air pensif. Je m'en serais voulu si ton père n'avait pas été réélu à cause de nous.

– Je m'étais dit quelque chose, dit Steve d'un ton lointain, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce que Bucky venait de dire. Si mon père gagnait. J'avais fait… une sorte de pari avec moi-même.

– De pari ?

– Oui.

Il prit une inspiration, et Bucky le regarda attentivement, l'air inquiet.

– Steve ?

– Je vais arrêter la politique, annonça Steve.

Bucky le saisit par les épaules, les yeux écarquillés.

– _Quoi ?!_

– Je demanderai à mon père de nommer un autre Chef de Cabinet. J'arrête la politique.

– Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à la place ?

– Je pense me consacrer uniquement aux missions du SHIELD. C'était terrible de faire les deux en même temps, ces dernières années, et même si on travaille ensemble, maintenant, j'ai envie de passer encore plus de temps avec toi. Et comme le quartier général du SSR est à New York…

– Steve…

– Et puis, depuis que j'ai fait mon coming out, il n'y a plus grand-monde qui a envie de travailler avec moi en politique. Ça fausse mes missions diplomatiques. J'ai envie d'arrêter.

– Ok, répondit Bucky, éberlué. Le SHIELD à plein temps, tu es sûr ?

– Plus ou moins, sourit Steve. Et si ça ne me plaît pas, je laisserai tout tomber et je deviendrai dessinateur de comics ou de contes pour enfants.

Bucky éclata de rire.

– Je trouve que ça te va bien.

– Tu es d'accord, alors ? demanda Steve d'un ton inquiet.

Se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, Bucky saisit la nuque de Steve pour le tirer vers lui et l'embrasser.

– Je n'ai rien à dire, c'est ta décision, répondit-il doucement. Mais je ne suis pas contre le fait de passer plus de temps avec toi, pour être honnête.

– Alors c'est décidé, sourit Steve. Je n'aurai plus besoin d'alterner sans cesse entre Washington et New York…

– Je n'aurai plus besoin de dépenser des fortunes en essence pour venir te voir à l'improviste.

– J'aurai enfin le temps de te faire l'amour le matin avant de partir au travail.

– Tu le fais même quand tu es en retard, remarqua Bucky.

Steve éclata de rire.

– Je continuerai, alors.

– Y'a intérêt.

Les mains sur ses hanches, Steve se pencha pour l'embrasser ; de l'autre côté de la cloison de bois, dix mille personnes scandèrent leur joie, et Bucky songea fugitivement que finalement, il était bien content d'avoir accepté de venir à Washington pour recevoir la Médaille d'Honneur, et que Natasha, comme toujours, avait eu raison : ce coup de téléphone, un certain jour d'Halloween, deux ans plus tôt, avait effectivement changé sa vie.

.

..oOo..

 **FIN**

..oOo..

.

* * *

Et voilààààà ! (T⌓T) (T⌓T) (T⌓T)

Je vous retrouverai avec plaisir sur d'autres histoires, j'ai plein de projets Stucky en cours, stay tuned !

Anonychous, désolée à l'avance, cette fois, je ne pourrai pas répondre à vos commentaires !

Note : j'aimerais bien à l'occasion (quand j'aurai le temps) écrire des side-stories et des timestamps sur les loustics (ce qui s'est passé entre la fin et l'épilogue, etc.) Si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

 **MERCI POUR TOUT, JE VOUS AIME !**

A la prochaine !


End file.
